Can Not Live Without Her
by regowolf
Summary: Alexander was a vampire looking for redemption for his past mistake, Amie was a girl who was abused by her dad for just being different. However, both of their lives change after one Homecoming dance where they were set up on a blind date with... eachother? Later, they dive into each other's darkest secrets, a few even the holder did not know about. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

Greetings beloved readers i am pleased to inform you that i am back on track for Can Not Live Without Her (earlier than i expected, REALLY early) and maybe a few other stories as well ;3 i have a lot of changes including age, characters, and plot, sorry to many changes. i'll make the story more interesting I SWEAR!

-rego_wolf

* * *

Alexander was a normal seventeen year old Roman boy back in the 200's BC he fought, was well disciplined, even when to war till the day he died in that same war and became something he hated and despised, a Vampire.

Chapter One

Alexander has missed two months of his new year at Wakeland high school, and Alexander is, once again, a junior. Michael, his brother, is in the same grade, and Ash, his adopted sister, is a year younger, so she is a sophomore. It was Alexander's first day at his new school, the family has spent a month at their new home everyone was getting their junk into the house and Benjamin, their dad, was getting their paperwork in order. The entire time Alexander has been in Frisco Texas he has become more distant from his family.

It was the last day until the Homecoming dance and Alexander's siblings are dragging him, yet again, but this time he actually wants to go. He had to find the girl of his dreams, literally. Alexander has been getting these weird dreams ever sense he got to this town, and he has this strange feeling they are connected to the dance. In his dream he cannot move or see, but he can hear just fine, there is always a girl weeping her eyes out in all directions and every time he hears them, he cannot help but want to come to her aid. The only thing going through his mind in his dreams is to shield her from what was paining her.

When Alexander got to school, he was very confused. This school, by far, was the biggest he has ever been to. If he did not know better he would say it was a collage campus, but the school had Justin Wakeland High school written over the front entrance. When they got inside Ash checked and rechecked everyone's schedules to make sure we did not have the same class together. Michael and Alexander, despite being in the same grade, have no classes together, which Alexander did not mind. Michael always treated Alexander like a nuisance, especially when he was flirting with girls. Michael had Blonde hair and sky blue eyes that most girls melted over, so he took advantage of it and dated a lot of girls, but never at the same time, he knew better than to hurt a girl's heart. Ash has Algebra II with Alexander because she took algebra in 8th grade (or that is what the papers say), so they had their last period together. Ash was like a little sister to him despite then being really related, or them not looking anything alike. Ash has African American and loved the color blue, ever sense she found hair dye she's been dyeing the top of her hair blue whenever she thought it was necessary.

They all had lunch together, but only Ash and Alexander sat together, Michael only sits with 'friends' that he just made in a day, while Alexander and Ash made small talk, meaning Ash talked and Alexander listened. Alexander spent the rest of his classes alone, and since every class was boring without Ash, he actually slept through most of them. This time in each of his dreams, he did not hear anything. He just saw nothing like she was not sad but not happy, just plain empty, like Alexander was. Then the bell rung and woke him up, and he headed towards Algebra II.

It was not as bad as his other classes, but that may be because there was next to no boys. The last period was for boys athletics. Alexander promised himself he would never play any athletic sport after he tried in the 90's. There were a few neck injuries after every sport Alexander tried out for. Michael on the other hand, played Soccer and football. He was better at not causing injuries, and if he did they were never serious, so he wasn't really bothered with it.

When Alexander entered the classroom he half expected the girls expressions, they have been making them all day. They all looked at him in complete awe. Obviously, there are not a lot of pitch black-haired, sea blue-eyed, Roman boys here because they all had the same exact reaction. He smiled and felt like laughing but held it back. He did not want to seem crazy on the first day. Then, he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He felt it a thousand times a day, and still has never gotten used to it. It was what he felt when another Vampire was near. He was not sure if it was because of Ash or if there was other vampire teen or teacher in his Algebra II class.

In the back corner were two girls that did not seem to be taking any notice towards him. They were right next to Ash, so out of brotherly love he sat next to her, and she put on her loving smile. The girls next to them were talking about Homecoming like all the other girls in the school, but the topic was a little different from the usual.

"Come on Amie it'll be fun! I even got your boss to give you the day off, and a blind date from one of my boyfriends friends," the girl speaking was a ginger. She was as pale as a ghost with freckles all over her face, she also had strawberry blonde hair, and grey eyes. She seemed very familiar.

"You just met your boyfriend a week ago. I am not interested. I appreciate everything, but you know I hate big crowds," this girl was as plain as plain can get. She had the regular brown hair and eyes, natural light tan skin, and no make-up. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, jeans, and the classic black and white converse.

"Aw… please, Conner will gloat when he finds out your not there or worse, without a date!"

Amie gave a heavy sigh, "Fine, but you owe me for this. You'll get me a pop everyday for lunch for two weeks."

"Pop? It is soda! Gosh freaking Yankee," the ginger looked towards the front of the room with a sly smile on her face.

Amie started to turned towards the front of the classroom as well, but stopped right when she saw Alexander. Her face was not like the other girls, she was not in awe, it was more like pure shock. It may have been because Alexander was looking at her also. Then at an alarming rate her face became beat red like she just got done running a mile. Then in a flash, she looked away. However, during the rest of the class her face never once went back to its original light tan color, and Alexander could not help but look at her through the corner of his eye.

When the final bell rung Amie was the first out the door, dragging the ginger with her, Alexander tried not to think about why she was so startled by him so with Ash hot on his trail he headed for the parking lot. In the very back of the parking lot held his car, a black 370 Z Nissan touring, the coolest car he has ever seen, he drives with Ash all the time. Michael has his own car, silver convertible 2009 Corvette Stingray Concept, it may be better than Alexander's Z but he never cared.

"Hey, Alexander don't forget our plans today, we're going to the mall," big events always excited Ash. Of course, she does not really dance, but she loves to interact with everyone.

"Yea I remember, how could I forget when you say that every day," he put on a fake smile to tell her he was joking, but there were still no real emotions behind it, everyone knew that.

When they got home the house felt empty, but Ben, Benjamin, was in his study. He already knew of their plans so they found the keys to his 1971 mint condition Dodge Challenger R/T. It has four seats unlike Alexander's and Michael's sport cars. When Michael finally got home, they went to the mall.

"So Alex," everyone in their family called him that, though he protests often. "What made you come to the homecoming willingly?" Michael curiously asked while Alexander was driving. Michael's face showed that he thought it was because of a girl, that's all he ever thinks about, but Alexander didn't really see it.

"I did not want to be stuck in the house all day." Alexander was technically telling the truth.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" When Alexander saw the look at Michael, he was dumbstruck. He pulled the car into a parking lot that was no were near the mall.

"What the hell got into you? Since when have I ever dated or was I even interested in a girl in my whole entire life?" Michael looked surprised but not because of the sudden stop, but because of Alexander's sudden anger, he almost never got angry at anyone.

"Then what is your reason exactly?" Michael said with a little panic in his voice, Alexander was older than him by over a thousand years, and that made him stronger, but despite that face Alexander was in a corner. He did not want anyone to know about his dreams, but he did not want anyone to misunderstand. He was almost certain that the girl might be at the dance, and maybe, just maybe, he can help her in a way.

"Fine, if you don't believe me just wait until homecoming; I am not interested in anyone," when Alexander heard himself say that he wished he could take it back. He might just be seen with his dream girl and prove Michael right.

Michael's sly smile came back when he realized Alexander was not angry, "It's okay I'm interested in a girl myself, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

Ash sighed from the back seat with a smile on her face, "Michael. When have you ever not been in a relationship with a girl?"

When they got to the mall they headed straight to their destination, or Ash's at least, Hot Topic; she wanted to get a dress there. Despite the fact that most of the dressed were for Goths and punks to wear on a daily basses, no one could say she did not look outstanding.

The dress was exactly her style. It was not anywhere near girlish. It had no sleeves, and looked shredded but the cloth over lapped each other to make it into a perfect dress for Ash. The dress was two different colors, black and blue, each complimenting the other. Then Alexander felt a tug in his gut that he knows well. It was his brotherly instincts kicking in, Alexander has only felt it towards Ash and his real brother Adrian, who dies when Alexander was turned. When Alexander saw her he was glad Ash did not have a date or he would probably be missing from the dance, school, and home.

When they got her dress they went to look for tuxedoes, but there was only one shop for them in the entire mall. The suits took hours to size up, so when everything was done they had to stretch. Michael's tuxedo was white on white. Alexander got the regular black jacket and pants with the white shirt; it was the best in his opinion, though Ash wanted him to get the black on black. Then they looked for ties which was a hassle, because they only had four left, a red one, a blue one, a light blue one, and a black and white striped one. For Michael it was easy, he got the light blue tie. For Alexander he just could not chose, so he went with the one Michael insisted he get, the red tie.

The rest of their shopping trip was Ash's choice. She thought it would be fun to do some more shopping, so they did. When it came to what Ash wanted to do no one argued, except for Ben, he makes the rules. They spent endless hours shopping at random stores Ash chose. Alexander was not interested in any of them. Then when Ash dragged them back to Hot Topic Alexander thought it would be better to stand out side like all the other brothers and boyfriends.

When he looked around he saw a bunch of girls staring at him all of them either going into Hot Topic or coming out. It took him awhile to realize why. He was a Goth girl's dream man, black hair that almost covered his eyes and was spiked up in all different directions, and sea blue eyes. He tried not to look at anyone in particular, but two girls did not look like the typical Goth, so they stood out. These two he actually knew from his Algebra II class, the Ginger and Amie. They seemed to be looking at hair accessories.

Then they smiled like the flowers they were looking at were amusing, Amie turned her head towards Alexander's direction. Her face then turned the same red blush on her face as in Algebra when she realized who he was. Then to get her to look away he looked straight at her, and to his amusement, she turns away. Ash then, out of nowhere, stuffed two large Hot Topic bags into Alexander's arms. While they were leaving, Alexander could yet again see the girl look at him except this time with extreme curiosity all over her face, but he could sense a little worry as well.

* * *

I'm so happy i finally got my story in order, so hope you enjoy the next chapter, though it will take a while to get on i have to look over it a lot, but i have the beginning middle and end for my story hope you like it and yes i did change Xander's name to Alexander and maybe a few other characters, but i don't remember.

-Rego_wolf


	2. Chapter 2 Homecoming

**Okay i felt bad about how short the first chapter was, so to make up for it this one is going to be REALLY long X3 so here is Amie's point of view along with some of Alexander's but it is mostly just Amie **

**~enjoy -Rego_wolf**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Amie was not one for dances or blind dates but Elizabeth was dragging her anyway. Amie would have preferred to just read or play video games than be jealous that Elizabeth had some one she loved and adored. Elizabeth met him a week before the dance. Amie only saw them a couple times, and they looked happy together, but not much else. Every time Amie saw them together they seemed a little awkward towards each other, but she did not share her concerns.

Although after school and their shopping spree at Hot Topic yesterday, Amie wanted to go to Homecoming. The boy she saw in Algebra II was like no other, he had a face that looked like it was carved by an angel, if you ignore the pitch-black hair and his emotionless expression. She also got this weird aura about him, it was as if he felt lost and without hope, it worried her to no end. She felt it during lunch, his aura and the girl he was sitting with were more dominant than everyone else's, like they had something really bothering them. The girl's thought just radiated happiness, along with deep worry, she sensed the same thing in Algebra. When she saw the boy she wanted him to be at the dance, but it was very unlikely that he would be there. He did not seem like the type that would like to dance, so she planed to bring a book to read, just in case.

There was three loud bangs on her door she flinched at all three of them. "What the hell are doing this early in the damn morning!" It was her dad, "you better not be up this early just to annoy the hell out of me!" She loved her father but when ever he is drunk, she wished she could run away. Her mom always had a weird intuition about people. People said she was insane even Amie's dad thought so too, so she ran away from him and left Amie behind when she was eight, her dad has been drunk ever since. He was never sober, with every penny he ever owns he goes out and drinks, he almost never goes shopping for anything but booze. When Amie was old enough she got a job, and started buying all the food for the house.

The thing is Amie has been getting the same feeling her mom had since she was twelve. She tried to tell her dad about it, but he despised her enough just by looking like her mother. Now that she was acting insane like her mom, it pushed Amie's dad over the edge and he could not take it, he has been beating Amie ever since.

Amie did not reply to her father's complains, she just picked up her dress, purse, and whatever make-up she had and was out the door before he could do anything to stop her. She headed towards Elizabeth's house, she wanted to dress Amie up and Amie really did think it mattered much, she cared for Elizabeth like a sister, so she did what made her happy, including dressing Amie up like a Barbie doll. Elizabeth's house was not that far from Amie's so Amie always walked.

On the way, all Amie could think about was the boy, and if he would be at homecoming. She kept thinking about if he didn't, what he might be doing, sleeping, reading, playing video games, or just chill with other people. Then she saw a sleek red Nissan 350Z with black flames painted onto it that looked like blue coming from the bottom and turning black as it rose to the top. It was parked in front of a huge old, but nice, looking mansion. Amie's brain lost all memory of the boy from Algebra.

She could not help but get closer to her dream car. It was just so beautiful, the blood red paint job and the black fire that seemed to clash nicely with the red. When she got closer, she saw what seemed to be a very old coin hanging on the rear view mirror. It had a face with a huge gash across it on one side, and then the man on a throne holding a staff on the other. When she looked closely at the gash on the head it seemed like someone cut really hard and fast across it or it was bad craftsman's ship. Then she looked at the time on her watch, seven-O-five, the dance started at eight thirty. If she did not leave know, Elizabeth will get onto her.

With a sigh, she looked up and was automatically shocked. There was a man standing at the doorway of the house. He had shaggy black hair that almost reached his shoulders, his deep sea blue eyes seemed to look straight through her, he looked about Amie's age, fifteen, sixteen. Looking at his clothes Amie could tell that he was Elizabeth's type, he had black skinny jeans and a black Green Day shirt with a heart shaped grenade on it and all black converse. His aura is what made Amie the most nervous, it sent off a mixture of all different kinds of emotions, she could not figure out what one was before it got mixed into another, it unease her, she had only felt this type of aura a couple times and she could never pinpoint the source. Suddenly the boy took a step towards Amie. Not knowing what to do in this situation, she ran. She did not stop until she got within a block of Elizabeth's house. She tried her best to calm her beating heart, she even walked as slow as humanly possible, but it refused to calm down. Something about that boy made something go off inside Amie but she did not know exactly what.

"Amie!" Elizabeth ran outside as soon as Amie was on the front step of Elizabeth's house. Right when Amie was in arms length Elizabeth was hugging her to death. "Now what did your dad say, can you spend the night this weekend or what?"

Amie could not help but smile, "Yea he gave me no complaints," only Elizabeth knows about her dad. Though Elizabeth has been trying to tell her to see the school counselor or go to the police, but Amie would not budge, she loved her dad too much to just send him off to jail.

"Cool, whoa, what happened to your face it's all red!" Amie's face usually turns red for about an hour after she runs, not matter the distance. Amie learned a long time ago that her face loves being red, and she learned to deal with it. "Well I guess it doesn't matter we can just use foundation. Now lets hurry, we don't want to be to late," She gave Amie her devious smile then dragged her into the house.

Elizabeth was practically ready before Amie showed up, all she had to do was touch up her make-up a little bit and put on her dress. Elizabeth's dress was a gorgeous satin green, with no sleeves and when up to her knees. There was a decorative bow on the left of her waist, on the bottom of the dress were wonderful light green designs. Her hair was down and straightened with a black and green flower that complemented her strawberry blonde hair, and her make-up consists of mainly black and green. She was breath taking, and her smoking hot boyfriend would agree.

Elizabeth lives with her mom. Although Amie only knew Elizabeth for only a year she has never met her mom. Elizabeth said her mom's work makes her travel a lot, but she sends money for food, bills, and a little extra for her to do as she pleases. Amie met Elizabeth after she helped Amie while Conner, the school's jack ass, was picking on her (yet again). Elizabeth felt sorry for Amie and then named herself her guardian angel.

When Elizabeth was done with her dress, she got a hold of Amie and there was no letting go. She would make sure every little thing was perfect before she moved to anything else. It took thirty minutes to just do Amie's make-up before she finally moved towards her hair and that took just as long. Therefore, in an hour and a half Amie was finally done. Her hair, curled loosely so it looked like she had natural waves, she had regular black eye liner, her eye shadow was cherry red and her lips were a deep crimson. Amie's dress was also satin, but red and reached her ankles and had no sleeves. She did not like the 'no sleeves' thing because it showed all of her scars and bruises from her dad, so she barrowed one of Elizabeth's button up sweaters. Elizabeth never liked Amie's dad, but she knew that if she did something to him it would hurt Amie severely.

"Well now that my work here is done lets go to the dance." Elizabeth pulled out her car keys and put on a fiendish grin.

On the way a thought struck Amie, "Hey Liz," only Amie was allowed to call her that, "why is your date not picking us up?"

She blushed and in a weak whisper said, "He doesn't have any five seated cars."

Amie stared at her in awe. Her boyfriend owns sports cars? "Goodness Liz you know your men," she was joking with her, but Elizabeth's face turned beat red.

The dance was at the Frisco Athletic Center. It was where most of the major basketball or volleyball tournaments took place, along with some high school dances. The theme was Arabian night. Cloths and fake jewelry covered the tables, all the columns on the dance floor were covered in gold wrapping paper and different colored streamers wrapped around it. All the students were either dancing, buying cheep food and drinks, or just sitting around exhausted from dancing.

Amie only got a little look around before Elizabeth started to drag Amie towards their dates. Both of the boys spotted Elizabeth and Amie way before Amie could get a good look at them, but when she did, she wanted to turn around. Elizabeth's date had blonde hair and sky blue eyes that seemed to drag any girl into his direction. He wore a white on white suit and a light blue tie. He looked like an angel, but apparently he did not quite get the memo that Elizabeth was wearing a green dress. His aura made her feel a bit uneasy. He was perfectly happy but not satisfied. It was as if someone was holding something right in front of his face but was not allowed to touch it, like the golden apple in Adam and Eve.

It startled her a little when Amie realized who her date was. He wore a plain black suit with a white shirt. His tie was the same shade of red of her dress. His aura was still lonely, but confusion mixed into it. The only thing that bothered her was that Elizabeth did not warn her that her date was the boy from Algebra II.

* * *

**Alexander's POV (A/N: this is where my other chapter would have started, but again I felt bad about the last chapter being short, so Enjoy)**

Alexander hated the fact that Michael just now told him about his blind date, and Ash wasn't there to help, she always made Michael soft and let Alexander do what he wanted, but she was already lost in the crowd, and Alexander was left alone with his evil twin. The only reason Alexander could not refuse the date was because of Michael's guilt trip, he was always good at those.

"Imagine how the girl would feel if you decided to dump her right when you see her. Goodness she might just go home and eat her weight in ice cream. How sad would that be?" Michael has that gift of getting what he wants in situations like this, "oh and here they come," Michael said with his 'this is going to be great' smile. Alexander sighed and decided to have one, maybe two dances with his 'date' then go look for the girl in his dreams, but after seeing his date now he has totally bewildered.

She was the same girl from Algebra and Hot Topic, but now she looked very different. She was wearing the perfect make-up that matched her caramel eyes and full lips, and a red dress that goes perfectly with her light tan. The thing that really surprised him was how little her skin actually showed. Every inch of her was covered besides her face, hands, and, to Alexander's great misfortune, her neck. Her face was turning red again, and this time Alexander knew she was not breathing. She looked surprised when she finally let out a breath, like she didn't even realize what she was doing. Then a few seconds after the boys saw the girls there was the distinct smell that everyone in Alexander's family knew, dry blood. It was not appealing unlike running blood, dry blood to vampires is a lot like expired food is to humans, nothing that would cause any major problems.

"Elizabeth! Finally I thought you wouldn't make it." Michael was already by Elizabeth's side.

"Sorry," Elizabeth was making a smile like the reason was funny, "but I didn't want to be to early. Oh, this must be your brother, Alexander," Alexander was surprised Michael talked about him. He always says that Alexander always scares away the girls. Which he actually did sometimes, "this is my best friend, Amie. It took a lot of convincing but she finally decided to come," Elizabeth looked really happy with her accomplishment.

"I actually didn't have to convince Alexander at all," Michael said and acted like Alexander wanted to be on a blind date, but Amie's face looked a bit shocked. As if Amie thought Alexander was not the type of person who would like to be here. She was not wrong. "Let's go dance and let these two be alone," Michael winked at Alexander before Elizabeth nodded and gave one last encouraging smile to Amie, then they both went to the dance floor.

Alexander was silent. He did not know what to do or say, he had no idea who this girl was, but he knew he had to do something. He opened his mouth then stopped when she opened hers, "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I'm not one for dating or dances," Alexander was about to say, 'neither am I,' when she suddenly stared to walk towards the decorated tables. While she walked away Alexander noticed that Amie was holding her hand on top of her mouth while she walked away, like she just got done cursing and now felt guilty.

* * *

**Amie's POV again**

Amie did not know what got into her, she wanted to dance, talk and get to know him, but was too shy to say anything. She could not even look at him without forgetting how to breathe, and here she goes walking away. The only thing that was stopping her from asking him to a dance was the stupid hand in front of her mouth acting on her fear, she was disappointed in herself.

When Amie got to the table she pulled out the only book she thought would be worth loosing cause of how often she read it, she has had it memorized from cover to cover since the last book came out, Twilight. She loved that book, for multiple reasons, but refused to watch the movie for obvious reasons.

"I do not really like that book. Why would you make vampires sparkle? It's just not right." Amie almost jumped out of her skin. Alexander was behind her looking directly over her shoulder. She wanted so badly to scream and run but held it in and put up a brave face.

"I-I agree, but I like the plot," Amie's voice was just a whisper but Alexander heard her just fine

"You mean this one book or the whole series?

Amie couldn't help but laugh. What a stupid question to ask a girl, "The series of course, though, in my opinion, the second one was the best."

"Hmmm… I guess," Alexander stared at the book like he was begging it to burst into flames

"It sounds to me like you don't really like the series at all."

"I don't, it has a poor description of vampires. They are not killable to man at all. I mean the least the author could do was give Bella a fighting chance. In addition, why would they only need blood to survive? Not having to breath, or being able to sleep gives them no way to substance their strength, or their superior senses. It makes no sense."

Amie thought this over he did have a point, if you do not have oxygen your muscles will fail. If you do not have sleep, your brain becomes weak and exhausted, Amie would bet that no one would have thought of all that while reading it, unless they were truly committed to vampires, but by Alexander's looks and personality Amie knew that was not the reason.

"I agree, but that's just a small part of the story. I would rather have a good plot and poorly created monsters than a horrible plot and perfect monsters," Amie looked behind her and saw he was looking at her with deep interest. There was barley an inch between their faces Amie's heart skipped a beat, and her body acted on impulse. She pushed Alexander away until he was arms length away. She could not bring herself to look up, her heart was already beating faster than hummingbirds' wings, and she was sure that if she looked at him her heart would explode.

Alexander did not say anything but instead he moved his hands towards her arms that were still holding him off, but his hands were shaking. Like he was at war with himself of whether to move them or not. For some strange reason, his aura was now a mixture of emotions, that strongly resembled the boy she saw this afternoon. The aura unease her, she could not even bring herself to look at his face. Amie's body moved on it's own. She suddenly stood out of her chair, grabbed all her stuff, and walked as fast as she could into the girls' bathroom.

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

Alexander was dumbstruck, when Amie said all those things about monsters he felt something snap inside of him. He did not know what exactly, but when it happened he no longer smelled dry blood instead he smelled something a lot sweater. The more he thought about it the more it made normal blood seem like dry blood. He was surprised that he was able to slow himself down at all, but that hardly mattered now that he realized what he almost did. He almost made a mistake, the same mistake he made only once, and was still haunting him.

* * *

**Amie's POV**

Amie tried to slow down her pulse by taking deep slow breaths. She felt embarrassed, she has never been on a date with anyone, and she was being over dramatic about a boy she just saw yesterday. It was pathetic, but the aura around him actually scared her. She had never felt an aura so unpredictable so close that she felt suffocated by it.

She took a few more breaths and went out of the bathroom. She could not find a trace of Alexander's weird aura, but their were multiple strong auras like his far away. With a sigh of relief she went towards another table to read, but was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist. Her heart skipped a beat again, but when she looked to see who it was her heart's beat stayed its steady beat. It was just Connor, the ass of the tenth grade. He has been insulting her since sixth grade, always calling her Emo, Goth, or nerd, whichever one was convenient at the time.

Conner tried to 'ask' Amie out to homecoming but it was just a list of questions like, 'Are you going?' "Who are you going with?" all of them ended with the answer, 'I'm not going at all,' but he refused to budge and tried to get her to go with him, but she would rather get mauled by a bear and shitted out into the forest. It got to a point that Elizabeth had to intervene and say they were going to go on a double date, and Connor backed off, until now.

"Hey Amie, Where is Lizzy and your date?" Lizzy is what Connor calls Elizabeth, and Elizabeth and Amie hate it, "I thought you guys were double dating. Did he leave in a hurry when he saw your fail attempt at putting make-up on, or were you and Lizzy just lying to me?" Amie smelled something she knew all to well, beer.

Amie could only think about getting away from him before he gets to angry, she was mostly hoping he wasn't one of those emotional drunks where he gets bipolar over the smallest thing. "Actually you just missed him, he went a second ago to get us some drinks, he'll be here shortly," Amie lied, but could tell that Conner was not buying it.

"Oh, really what's his name, and how did you meet?"

Connor was slowly getting on Amie's nerves and that rarely ever happens, "I believe that is none of your business. If I wanted you to know I would have introduced you hours ago," this was probably not the best thing to say in a situation like this, and the look on his face proved it. It was so familiar, so hostile, "actually I have to go, I can't make Al-"

She was in the middle of turning back towards the bathroom, when he stopped her. "Where the hell do you think you're going you little bitch!" _'yep defiantly bipolar'_ Amie thought, "I want to dance and if you won't go willingly, well I may have to take drastic measures," Amie felt his aura and knew he was not really talking about dancing. His aura was filled with the worst possible emotion that belongs to the seven deadly sins for a reason, lust. Then Amie saw Connor's face, he had a smile that Amie's father puts on every time he about to get something he really wants, and that scared the hell out of Amie.

Connor started to pull Amie towards the exit, and she tried to do all she could to get loose. Her mind was telling her to scream, but she knew all to well that it would just make the situation worse. When Amie tried one hard pull to get free, it worked, but in her victory she faltered and that gave Connor all he needed to grab her into a bear hug. If people saw what was happening they would just think we were a couple getting a little to romantic, but to Amie it was one of the scariest moments of her life.

Then Amie stopped squirming. An aura of pure hate petrified her; this person had every intention to kill. She did not know whom it was coming from, all she knew was that it was going straight toward them. Amie closed her eyes, scared of what it might be. Then Conner stopped and Amie fell to the floor, butt first.

"What do you think you're doing, ass wipe?" Amie half expected that Connor was yelling at her until she herd something she did not expect.

"No, the real question is, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Amie immediately opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Alexander was standing right in front of Conner blocking his way towards the exit, Alexander's eyes narrowed. Amie now knew where the killing aura was now, right in front of her.

"I believe that's not any of your business, now is it?" Connor smiled like he was just an ant that he could swat out of his way.

"Actually since I'm her date, it is. You have a problem with that?" from the sound of Alexander's voice, Amie could tell that he was one smart remark away from killing Conner.

Amie did the only thing she could think of, act like nothing happened, "See Connor I told you I had a date," she hurriedly got to her feet and leaned on Alexander, happy for his support to help he shaking legs, "So if you don't mind well go dance. Um Alexander, where are our drinks?"

The look on Conner's face was priceless, but she did not have it in her right now to admire it. She tried to push Alexander as far away from Connor as possible, when Alexander saw her struggles he walked away willingly. Alexander was just as shocked as Amie was with her cool headedness after what happened, but she knew it would not last much longer.

When they got to the tables he sat her down and the tears finally fell out. Amie suddenly started crying, it was not to strongly till she noticed that Alexander was comforting her. The sudden comfort made her happy but now she was bawling her eyes out. All she knows was that she was scared, and this is the first time in her whole life someone actually saved her.

It took her what seemed like hours to calm down, but when she looked up, she saw a Monsters energy drink, right in front of her. Her throat was so dry she did not even question him about the price; she gulped it down in minutes. Probably not a smart thing to do but when you are in shock any amount of sugar helps.

"You know you could very easily be an actress. You are good at improvising and changing expressions in an instant, are you in theater?"

Alexander's sudden compliments stunned and confused Amie, "No, I guess I just had a lot of practice," but through her confusion and shock, she was happy.

"Do you deal with a lot of his kind?" Alexander looked worried, but Amie did not dwell onto it much, she was to busy laughing

Amie knew Alexander was so close to the answer, yet she knew he was never going to guess the right one, "I guess you could say that," after she said that she could not help but laugh harder. She felt like she was inside a movie. Then she remembered her make-up, "Shit, Liz is going to kill me when she finds out!" Amie tried to look for a mirror inside her purse but remembered that she always barrowed Elizabeth's.

Alexander looked shocked from her sudden use of a curse word, "I didn't take you for the cursing rebellious type."

"What, just because I'm wearing a dress and cried so much my make-up is all runny I can't curse?"

Alexander smiled, "Well obviously you can," Amie smiled back, but with a sigh she got up.

"I should go wipe this off I'll be right back," since the tears already did most of the work, taking the make-up off was easy. Amie preferred not to have make-up on, it made her face seem heavier. With a smile of satisfaction for getting it off so effectively, she left the bathroom.

When Amie saw Alexander, his aura was very different than it was at the beginning of the dance. He was now hopeful and content, but there was also a shadow in it, guilt maybe? It surprised Amie, what could make him feel so guilty?

When they saw each other they started walking Amie just followed Alexander. Not really paying attention to where he was leading her. "Did I ever tell you how much the dress suits you?" Alexander said to break the silence.

"No, and thank you, you also look very handsome in that suit," but know that Amie was looking at it she could not help but laugh. It was not very noticeable, but you could see dark red splotches on his jacket from the eyeliner and lipstick. Feeling a little responsible she pulled out a napkin from her purse. "Here, it's the least I could do," Alexander stopped walking when Amie pulled out the napkin, but she soon realized where they were, the dance floor. She could feel the color disappear from her face. "Do you mind if we don't dance, it's a little embarrassing."

Alexander smiled, and Amie could tell he was amused by her situation. "Of course I don't mind, but you will have to dance with me eventually," Amie's face now burned with new life from his comment and his smile grew wider.

Eager to change the subject she racked her brain for questions to ask. "So how long have you been in Frisco?"

"A little before school started, my dad is a world history teacher here actually," Alexander said in a monotone voice.

"Really, what's his name?"

"Mr. Schneider, do you have him?"

"Actually no but I would like to meet him. Do you have any siblings?"

He laughed, "Yes, you already met all of them, Ash my adopted sister, she's in your grade, and our Algebra class, and Michael who's my twin."

"What grade are you in?"

"A Junior," he said still in his monotone but then a smile quickly popped onto his face, "okay my turn to ask a question. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm trying to make conversation."

"Really it seems to me like you are avoiding something," and Alexander's smile turned into an evil mocking grin.

"What on earth would I want to avoid, I just want to know who exactly saved me," Amie felt her face getting hotter.

"Right… so you want to dance yet," then the devilish smile stretched wider across Alexander's face. He saw right through her, though he was still playing innocent.

"What were you saying about me being an actor?" She could not help but smile at their own sense of humor, "but I might as well get it over and done with," it took Amie a moment to realize it was a slow song. The color suddenly disappeared from her face, and Alexander's smile grew again.

Not one to back away from a challenge, Amie danced anyway. When she looked at Alexander's posture, it did not seem at all what most boys would dance like. He actually seemed like he wanted to dance. Not to just touch were ever his hands can reach like most men in high school. That made all the difference to Amie, she would have actually wanted to dance, but the newest bruise on her hip hurt every time they tried to move. When she flinched, he loosened his grip and tried his hardest not to hurt her. Amie felt ashamed, how could she let him this close to see that she was hurt.

When the dance was over Alexander's face spelled concern. To try to get away from the question Amie walked off the dance floor, but Alexander quickly caught up with her and sat her down to the closest seat. "Are you okay, do you wan-", he tried to ask but before he could finish Michael bounced right on Alexander.

Elizabeth shortly after came to sit next to Amie and asked, "So how was your date?" Michael was now tying to mess up Alexander's hair.

"Great actually, thank you for bringing me Liz," right when Amie said that Michael stopped torturing Alexander and looked at Elizabeth in shock.

"Liz? You said you didn't want me to call you that," Michael now had a pouting face on that really amused both Alexander and Amie.

"Of course I don't want you to call me that, maybe when we got more serious, but for now only my closest friends call me that," then she turned towards Amie. Her face suddenly turned to anger. "What the hell did you do to my make-up!"

Amie expected her outburst. She was working on an excuse ever since she walked into the bathroom to wipe it off. "Oh, I had a water problem and was forced to take it off."

Elizabeth didn't look convinced, "So how exactly was your date, and what did you two do?" Michael asked in a hurry.

"Nothing much, all we really did was talk and we only danced to one song."

"Really you danced! I didn't think Alexander would. He never has no matter who I throw at him. What did you do to him?"

Then in Michael's excited state he suddenly grabbed Amie's bruised hip, a jolt of pain shot through her. Elizabeth was about to interfere, but Alexander was faster. He quickly shoved Michael off Amie.

Then Alexander tried to speak, but Michael had him in a sleeper hold. "What do you think your doing! I was asking the nice lady here a very important question!"

"Actually," Alexander got out, "I was the one trying to get her to dance." Michael suddenly froze then a huge smile formed on his face.

Michael let go of Alexander but soon after had him in a bear hug, "Alexander has finally become a man!"

* * *

**Hope all of you enjoyed it, and yes Amie does have some sort of aura sensing powers, and so far i have not thought of a reason for it, yet, but it helps her understand every one better so i'm keeping it X3 **

**-Rego_wolf**


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Break

**Hello Beloved readers i would like to thank alistarsmusic and Cc for their awsome comments and Elizabeth who just got done editing my story, yes i now have an editor and she is my best friend who is a ginger, but i love her X), oh back to the topic, after alistarsmusic and Cc's comments i want through an awesome writing spree so to show my appreciation i am updating 2 chapters today instead of just one, so enjoy XD**

**~Rego_Wolf**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Master, are you sure about this? You could kill her if you try something like that!"

The maid tried to reason with her master, but he did not want to hear this, especially now that he finally made up his mind about it. "Madeline, I have no other options. If I don't find someone I will surly die."

"Then use me sir, but please don't do this to another innocent person."

"And condemn you to the same life as me! Never!"

"But A-"

"I will not hear your arguments any longer. Now go find out more about her, I want to make sure she will be in better hands with me!"

The maid hesitated, she was hoping her master would change his mind about this preposterous idea. When he found the perfect person for the job he refused to see reason, so reluctantly the maid left the room to go find her master's new hope.

* * *

"Oh, my goodness. That was the most fun I've had in years!" Elizabeth explained while driving Amie to Elizabeth's house to have their slumber party, "the only bad thing about it was that there was only one slow song, Michael almost yelled at the D.J." Elizabeth laughed thinking back on her boyfriend's antics.

Thinking back on it Elizabeth was right throughout the whole entire dance Amie did not hear a single slow song, besides the one that her and Alexander danced to. She was starting to get a sick feeling that fate was playing a cruel joke on her, but the fact that she will be spending a whole weekend at Elizabeth's house made her worries disappear.

"So, what did you think about Alexander?"

The sudden topic made Amie hesitate, "H-he was nice, a-and a real gentlemen c-compared to all the other boys in our school."

"Really?" Elizabeth smiled, and Amie could see her trying to imagine what Amie and Alexander were doing when she was with Michael, and Amie's hesitation did nothing to help the matter. Suddenly Elizabeth's face looked a little disappointed, "to tell you the truth I really can't imagine you ever loosing your virginity, you are simply too innocent."

Amie could not help but laugh. Everyone Amie knew said that about her, but she never really cared about stuff like that. She had bigger issues to worry about other than simply getting laid. Then she remembered Conner, Amie's laughing ceased and her stomach churned. Suddenly in need to get her mind off the thought Amie thought of something else, "Elizabeth I'm sure you're a virgin also." Amie said with a smile on her face while Elizabeth's head hung low, "We are just the lucky few that don't want to have sex right now. Now we won't get the horny men who just want a thrill."

Elizabeth immediately cracked up laughing so hard she had to stop the car, "I think you are the only teenager who would ever say that. I'm a little jealous that you don't care what people think about you. You wear what you want do what you want and don't even have to worry about your make-up," after Elizabeth wiped away her tears, she started driving again.

Amie didn't think she was lucky at all, Elizabeth always looked cute with her nice cloths and her awesome make-up that looked like she had years to perfect it, but Amie didn't want to share her opinions. She knew people always wanted what they couldn't have, Amie with the time to actually try to look pretty, and Elizabeth with the need to get everyone's approval.

"How was your night with Michael?" Amie asked to get away from the topic.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, "He's nice and all but he seems a little to plain to me. I want a dark and mysterious man who can lift me off my feet with one glance, and Michael just doesn't fit the bill. Don't get me wrong, he is nice but he is just not the guy for me."

"I sure it'll be fine. I have a feeling that if you dump him he wouldn't be to upset."

Elizabeth looked at Amie with sympathy, "You saw it didn't you, how uncomfortable we were." Elizabeth knew about Amie's abilities the moment they met. Amie guessed that Elizabeth knew because Amie looked at people funny, but she was never sure.

"Yeah, and from all you tell me about your dream man I'm surprised you went out with Michael in the first place, he's the total opposite."

The car suddenly stopped and Amie just realized that they were in front of Elizabeth's house, "To tell you the truth I don't know either. Just something about Michael drew me to him and some times I did feel like he was hiding something, but that doesn't matter right now lets get inside and have out own two woman after party."

* * *

"C'mon little bro tell me what happened, it'll be the talk of the century!" Michael yelled with excitement, he has been intensely interested in what happened at the dance, and Alexander refused to speak a word of it.

Alexander had heard the 'little brother' thing for far too long and he was getting sick of it, "First, I am older by more than a dozen centuries and I refuse to be treated like anything less!" Michael suddenly froze like Alexander's outburst was the last thing he expected, "Secondly, if you truly want to know about someone's affairs at the dance ask someone else that is more than willing to share! Hell, ask Amie if you are that desperate, so stop fucking bothering me!" In a blink of an eye Alexander ran up to his own room with the door locked, he was sick of his brother's curiosity.

Now that Alexander was by himself, he finally has some room to think clearly, but all he could think of was the dance. How he was so close to killing Amie, then her attempted kidnap, then the fact that she was hurt. His head hurt from all the danger she faced. Alexander was trying his hardest to think of all the possibilities of her bruises, then an idea came into his mind. Why did she wear so much cloth when it was homecoming. Did she get hurt and try to cover it up or was she just unconformable showing her skin, or were there more bruises or scars where that one came from, but Alexander was not sure what to think but he had a bad feeling about it.

"Alex, are you alright?" Ash called out, "can I come it?" Alexander usually locked Ash out because when ever she did get in to his room she would always look for anything suspicious, but for some reason Alexander felt like he could trust Ash so he let her in, "Hey, what happened between you and Michael? I heard you yelling across the house, and when I tried to talk to Michael about it, he just scowled at me and went to his room."

"He refused to take no for an answer, and I snapped," Alexander said like it was nothing, "sorry if he took it out on you," but Ash did not answer. She just looked at Alexander in astonishment, "What?" Alexander asked a little freaked out by the way Ash was looking at him.

"You snapped! Since when have you ever snapped at anyone!" Ash had this look that would make anyone think twice about what they just did, "What did he want to know so bad that it made you snap?"

Alexander was hesitant but since it was Ash he could not help but tell her, "He wanted to know what me and Amie did at the dance: every little detail."

"Was Amie your blind date that Michael hooked you up with this year?" Alexander just nodded, "why did he want to know every detail?"

With a sigh Alexander told her, "'Cause I Asked Amie to dance without being forced to by Michael."

The only thing awaiting him was bewildering silence then after five whole minutes she yelled, "WHAT!" with ear splitting power, but it was shortly followed by a whole list of questions. 'How hot was she?' 'What made you actually like her?' 'How skimpy were her clothes?' the only response Alexander gave was silence. Than the final question, "What made you actually look at her?"

Alexander wasn't sure how to answer this question, "To be honest, I don't know, she was normal, honest, and she actually had a concealing dress."

Ash just stared at Alexander like he was a stranger, and Alexander didn't blame her. He felt different, like someone put something in him that was missing. Then out of nowhere she smiled, "How do you feel about her?"

He was totally caught off guard, "Wh- what do you mean? I-I don't feel anything towards her. Wh- why should I? B-besides, she's human, Ben wouldn't allow it."

"Alex, you are older than Ben by a few centuries, you should be telling him what to do; it's your life do what you want."

"What I want is to live a peaceful life with no one knowing what we are. Me getting close to someone would ruin it. We would be run out of town with torches and pitch forks before the semester is through, and trust me that is not fun."

Ash looked at him with pity in her eyes, "Fine, do what you think is right I won't try to tell you differently," then she left the room, leaving Alexander in his thoughts._ Do I really have the right to feel love after what I did?_ Alexander felt hollow after remembering that horrible night when he killed his younger brother.

* * *

Amie and Elizabeth didn't really have a party. There was no music no dancing, but they still had a good time. They played video games and drank a lot of soda-pop (1) and ordered pizza. To Elizabeth this was a normal sleep over, but to Amie, who rarely goes anywhere, it was one of the best times she ever had. When they were finally tired at about two thirty in the morning, they went to bed and Amie had her strangest nightmare since her mother left.

Amie was standing in a huge war zone with men in old armor. Amie looked at the fighting around her, men were stabbing, slashing, and cutting down whoever came into sight that held the enemy symbol. Amie was freaking out, there was so much blood everywhere she felt like fainting, until one man came charging straight towards her sword raised, the shock of being in danger woke Amie right up. Amie tried to grab at the man's arm, not sure what good that would do with him being ten times bigger than her but to Amie's great relief, the man went straight through her. The man seemed to not see Amie either, cause he did not flinch while he passed harmlessly through her.

Amie looked around till a beam of light suddenly hit her right in the eye. When Amie saw were it was coming from it surprised her. It was the golden medallion she saw in the Nissan 350Z's rear view mirror with the slash mark on it. When she looked at the boy wearing it she almost fell to her knees. In front of her was Alexander lying dead on the ground with a sword through his chest. When Amie ran to him she realized he was barely breathing, but alive when she looked she saw the sword barely missed his heart. when Amie saw the medallion she realized that it was what saved him, the coin shielded his heart from the fatal strike. Thankful for his luck Amie tried to stop the bleeding but her hand passed right through him, she was practically a ghost, able to do nothing but stare at him and wait for someone to help.

Amie stood there watching Alexander for what seemed like centuries, watching his chest go up and down as he breathed, to make sure he did not die on her. The more she looked at him the more she saw how different he looked than the Alexander at homecoming. His hair was shorter, his eyes were innocent, and his aura screamed for help, but she could tell that he did not want the help for himself it was for someone, but Amie could not read minds so she did not know who. Then a voice broke Amie's train of thought.

It was a rough voice that reminded Amie of a captain in an army, and his aura confirmed it, his aura demanded that people showed him the respect he deserved, "Young hero," he said with grief in his voice, "do you truly wish to live so much?" Amie looked up and saw a man with dark brown hair and beard, the more she looked at him the more powerful he looked, if she did not know any better she would say he looked like a god.

Then Amie sensed Alexander's aura change he was now full of over powering hope. When Amie looked back at Alexander he tried to speak, "Must… s-see.." The rest was to low and mumbled for Amie to make out. The man must have heard him because he sighed and lifted Alexander up like he weighed nothing more than a sack of feathers. The farther the man walked away with Alexander the more the man's aura turned to great grief. Amie tried running to Alexander but her feet refused to respond, so she tried to scream for Alexander not to trust him, but she knew he would never hear her. Amie had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen to Alexander but then Amie woke up in cold sweat.

* * *

"When do you plan to go home?" Elizabeth asked while Amie made them dinner, Spaghetti with Italian made sauce Elizabeth's mom sent her. Elizabeth's voice sounded sad and worried, she knew what Amie would be returning to when she got home. When Amie leaves for an extended time her dad's anger grows. It is because Amie is his only way of venting out his anger, and sometimes paying for his booze.

"I'm thinking Monday morning I can just pop by and grab my stuff then get on the bus. With any luck my dad will be passed out drunk on the couch, or still out drinking at some bar that he has not been kicked out of yet."

"You want me to drive you?" Elizabeth always tried to help Amie as much as possible, but Amie knew it was impossible.

"I should be fine. I'm just popping in and out, so don't worry."

"Fine, if you say so," but Elizabeth did not look convinced, "just promise me you'll be careful. I would hate if you got hurt, you are so fragile." Amis simply nodded and the subject was dropped.

Monday morning Amie left Elizabeth's house, while Elizabeth was still asleep, and walked back to her house. It was about five when she left, and if Amie was lucky she could just go in grab her stuff than leave the hang out at the nearest park till the bus came. But the closer Amie got to her house the sicker she felt. It was when she got to the door did she notice that her dad's aura was down right pissed and inside the house. She was about to walk to the nearest park but the door suddenly opened and her dad pulled her inside with brute strength and speed.

"You damn BITCH!" Her dad yelled after he pushed her into the wall. Then, with anger in his eyes, he suddenly punched her head so hard to the ground her head ricocheted off the tile floor then hit it the floor again, but her Father was not done with her. He pulled Amie up by her hair so hard and fast she had to suppress a yelped, "You think you could just leave without telling me and get away with it! I own you!" Then he through Amie into a wall this time, face first, but she barley felt it with the head splitting headache she was feeling.

Amie leaned onto the wall for support and slowly fell to the ground so she wouldn't hit her head again. She felt her self getting nauseated, like she would faint at any moment now. Amie silently thanked Elizabeth for the advise of putting 911 on speed dial, but not for the cops, Amie would never do that, but for an ambulance. Amie slowly reached for her phone, but her dad had acute sight when he was drunk, he still saw double but his sight was still pretty good to see Amie's slow movements towards her pant pocket, and he did not like the looks of it.

"What? You going to call the cops to tell them about this, like hell you are!" He grabbed her arm that was reaching for the phone, and twisted with such force that Amie heard a crack and suddenly a scream, she did not realize it was her screaming until her dad had to punch her in the gut to shut her up, "Stupid bitch! That'll teach you to try to call for help! Why do I even put up with you!" He then suddenly pushed Amie to the floor, kicked her in the gut and left the house slamming the door and he drove away. Amie suddenly felt the nausea finally take it's hold over Amie now that everything was calm.

* * *

**(1) Elizabeth turned my pop into soda-pop :(**

**Hope you liked it and I am posting another chapter in a couple minutes I just have to read through it to see any mistakes, hope all of you liked it **

**~Rego_Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4 Heart wrenching art

**Hello beloved readers I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner I thought i updated it yesterday before i fell asleep, but apparently not. So with no further delays here is the fourth chapter, hope you enjoy XD**

**~Rego_Wolf**

Chapter Four

Alexander had his worst nightmare yet. Instead of just hearing the girl cry he also heard her let out a heart wrenching scream, it was so painful that Alexander tried with all his strength to move to no avail. It only got worse, when the screaming stopped Alexander lost control, he could feel the girl slowly falling into darkness, slowly giving up on life. When Alexander woke up and found everything remotely close to his bed was destroyed. Alexander's bed was shredded and the bed board was in splinters, the walls also had slash marks and fist sized holes, he was shocked, that he had caused this by trying to get out of that nightmare. Now that it was over he didn't know where to go or what to do. When Alexander looked at his door, he was stunned. Everyone was there, Ben, Michael, and Ash, and they looked confused, worried, and he could even see a hint of fear in their eyes.

Ash was the first to do anything, she slowly came into the room, and put her hand in his. She was not trying to be romantic or anything like that, she was just trying to calm Alexander down. It did little good, Alexander's mind was still racing with the screams of the girl, "Alex, are you okay?" she asked with worry in her voice.

Alexander's heart calmed down a little with Ash's soft concerned voice, but he still felt the need to go somewhere, do something, "I'm not sure…" no one spoke or moved, and Alexander still felt jittery and sick, "I need to get ready for school, can you leave me?"

Everyone but Ash left willingly after seeing that Alexander was not harmed, "Are you sure you're fit to go? You seemed pretty freaked out," looking at her face Alexander knew he had to tell her something.

"I'm not sure either, but I have to check something out before I can sit down and do nothing," Ash simply nodded and reluctantly walked out of the room.

Alexander was happy Ash under stood and that the only place that was really destroyed was around his bed, so his closet was untouched. He quickly got his clothes out and got ready, he wanted to get to school, and fast. He didn't even bother to talk to anyone or eat breakfast, he wasn't in the mood. He just left the house, got into his car and drove to school, his mind racing with the thoughts of his dream.

The more Alexander thought about the girl the more Amie popped into his mind, but he could not stand the thought of her being hurt much less on the verge of dying. She was kind, sweet, and never wanted to hurt anyone. She could have slapped, punched, or at least kicked that Connor boy in the crotch countless times last night when he tried to take her, but she just simply pulled with all her might. Amie even went through all the trouble of helping him when she saw the look on Alexander's face.

The more Alexander thought about Amie, the more he thought about the blackness of his dream. The girl was just falling, like she could die at any moment. He felt like punching something but he knew better. He would break his car if he didn't calm down, so he kept driving thinking only about Homecoming night, the first night he actually felt alive since his brother's death.

When Alexander got into school he heard someone crying, his body moved towards the crying all by itself, like it knew it had something to do about Alexander's dream. When he listened closer he realized it was not the same crying from his dreams, the voice behind it was different. When he got to the cafeteria his heart felt like lead, Elizabeth had just hung up her phone and was crying on Michael's choulder, Amie was nowhere in sight.

"Elizabeth what happened?" Michael asked with true sympathy, that Alexander rarely ever heard.

"Amie is in the hospital! She has a broken arm and a concussion, and a stressed induced coma. The doctor even thinks she is in a in a coma because someone beat her! Damn it!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs, "I knew I should have paid more attention to her last night!" Elizabeth started bawling harder onto Michael and he just held her with a sad look in his eyes. Alexander's fist balled up he now truly felt like hitting something. He was now sure that Amie was the girl in his dreams and now he truly could not do anything for her.

Alexander walked out of the school, got into his car and just kept driving, not paying attention to anything or anyone, he just left. Even Ash, who was actually sitting in the back seat of his 370Z went unnoticed, trying to make sure Alexander did not do something stupid.

* * *

Amie felt cold and empty, even the sudden sound of sirens did nothing for her, there was no hope inside her as they got closer, no happy thoughts of seeing Elizabeth at school. The only thing going through her mind was why her dad would be more pissed than he usually was. He never once threw her into the tile floor head first. The only thing she could think of was that someone mentioned mom to him. Then she felt herself be lifted on to a gurney, then suddenly she sensed an aura of true sympathy, and pure hatred mixed together, both aiming towards two totally different people. then slowly she fell asleep into a world without violence or pain.

* * *

"Master I have done what you told me to," the maid finally came home after a long weekend of watching waiting and talking to some very unpleasant people.

"What have you learned? Is she better of living here?" Her master asked with hope in his voice.

The maid paused after what she saw today she wanted to say yes. But was she willing to take that poor innocent girl way from danger and put her somewhere she could still be hurt or even killed. The more the maid thought about the differences in dangers the more the maid wanted the girl to be here away from that monster, "Yes master, she would fit in here perfectly."

Her master smiled with his brilliant deep sea blue eyes gleaming, "Good, start making preparations for her room I want her here as soon as possible." the maid then nodded and left.

* * *

Ash kept staring at Alexander, she would occasionally looking out the window to see where they were going, but her main concern was Alexander. Ash could see just by looking at his white knuckles around the steering wheel that he was pissed. She heard what Elizabeth said to Michael in the cafeteria this morning and she was watching Alexander closely. His face showed that he was full of anger and strong grief, but then his fists balled up and he looked down right pissed.

The more Ash saw the more felt like what happened to Amie had something to do with Alexander destroying his room. Ash was inside Alexander's room long before Ben or Michael were out of their's. She saw and heard his please for release and screams towards someone he was trying to get to. Ash has been hearing his screams every night since they moved to this town, and it unnerved her.

* * *

Alexander did not stop to realize where he was going, his body moved on it's own going where it wanted while the mind did nothing but thought of Amie and if she would be alright. Then he finally reached his destination, right in front of him was the Centennial Medical Center. He had traveled half way around town without even thinking of a destination and ended up at a hospital. It was like his instincts knew Amie was here.

"Can I see Amie?" Alexander asked the lady at the front desk. The lady was reading the magazine 'People' with Johnny Depp labeled, 'Sexiest Man Alive.' When the lady lowered her magazine a little Alexander got a good look at her. She had long straight brown hair that looked dead from excessive use of a straitening iron, and her make up looked like a child put it on, there was to much lip stick and eye shadow smudged all over her face she kind of looked like a monster. When she turned the page of her magazine her long fake nails showed with the glue holding them.

"Amie who?" The nurse said with a furan accent, while still staring at her magazine.

Alexander was surprised, had he really never asked for Amie's whole name? "Amie Dawn," said a familiar voice behind him. Alexander looked to find Ash staring at the nurse with a hidden smirk on her face.

The nurse finally looked up from her magazine to look at the siblings, but showed no emotion, "Sorry, but she is in a critical state, only relatives or guardians are allowed to see her," Alexander felt empty, how could he come all this way and feel all this pain just to be told he could not see her.

Ash wouldn't stand for that answer, "Is there something we can do to see her?"

"If her guardian allowed it then yes," she looked at the guest list, and her face softened to look a little sympathetic, "but no one has showed yet."

"What do you mean hasn't shown up yet?" Ash asked with frustration, "how long has she been here?"

"Since six this morning," the lady at the desk then looked at another list that had phone numbers and names, "and whoever called for the ambulance was an unknown number, so we won't even know how this happened until she wakes from her coma."

"When will she wake up," Alexander said, finally out of his shocked state after hearing that someone called an ambulance for her.

"T-this is a coma sir," the way she stuttered and the sudden squeak in her voice made Alexander think she was a little scared of him, "there is not time limit. It could be from another minute to the rest of her life, depending on the dramatic experience, but since we don't know we have no idea the time limit," Alexander was now furious he had to see her, he had to know how this happened.

"Can you tell us her address?" Alexander knew that was a stupid question but he did not want to leave the hospital without some information about her.

"I can not give out patients inform-" the lady paused when she saw Alexander's face, "actually," she said with a squeak, "you can just go on in, her room is just thru that door down the hallway, it is the third door to the right," now Alexander knew she was scared of him, but he didn't care he just went through the door without a moments pause, and Ash followed.

"Nice job Alex, though I'm sure you didn't mean to," Alexander didn't respond cause right when he was about to he saw Amie.

Amie's face was swollen like she was attacked by bees, her arm was totally covered in bandages along with the top of her head. She was also wearing a neck brace. If Alexander wasn't in public he would have punched the nearest wall so hard the roof would have collapsed. He tried to calm himself so he walked inside the room and sat down next to her bed. Alexander closed his eyes and calmly listened to Amie's slow steady heart beat. It, for some strange reason, soothed him for the first time in his thousands of years. Then he heard her heart skip a beat, at first he thought something was wrong, but when he open his eyes he saw her eyes were open and staring straight at him like he was the last thing she expected to see.

* * *

Amie dreamed of nothing, just darkness, she saw nothing she heard nothing and she felt nothing, Amie didn't know what to think about it, it was not bad, compared to what just happened, but it was not good either. The endless darkness just did not feel right. Then very slowly this warm feeling came towards her filling her with hope, but she did not know why. It felt like hours till if filled her whole body and felt like she could wake up at any moment, but she did not want to. The world was filled with pain and misery that she did not want any part of, but her consciousness just kept telling her to wake up.

Eventually she found herself looking at a plain white surface, it took her a minute to realize that it was a ceiling, not heaven. She slowly looked around untill she found something black. The closer she looked at the blackness the more she saw. At he bottom of the black mess was Alexander. Amie's heart skipped a beat, the blackness was his black hair, but what was he doing sleeping. Then out of nowhere his eyes shot open and Amie's heart skipped a beat again, his mysterious sea blue eyes bore into Amie's caramel brown eyes. Then her dream of him dying struck her mind, but she shooed it away cause he was alive and well.

"Amie are you okay?" Alexander asked while Amie tried to sit up, but got nauseous and stopped. Alexander's voice sounded pained, and his aura screamed guilt.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here, actually where am I?" Amie felt confused and her neck was in a brace.

"You're in the hospital do you remember what happened," Amie's heart skipped a beat yet again. She couldn't tell him that she was here because of her dad, so she lied like she usually did when she got put in the hospital.

"No, the last thing I remember was walking home after the sleep over at Elizabeth's house," not her usual lie but his question about whether or not she remembered sprung up the idea. Alexander was silent like he was processing the information, then a thought occurred to Amie, "How did you get in here, Elizabeth could never get in for at least a day whenever I'm here, so how did you?"

"Alex scared the nurse," said a voice on the other end of the room. When Amie looked there was an African American girl in a Blue and black tiger shirt and black skinny jeans. Amie soon remembered that she was in most of her classes, including algebra.

"Amie this is my adopted sister Ash, she is in our Algebra II class," Alexander had a smile on his face, but there was no emotion in it. Amie sensed that much, "and I didn't mean to scare her it just happened."

"Yea that's because he had a menacing look on his face when he heard you were in a coma." Ash smiled like she was proud of him, but Amie felt differently. Ash was filled with worry and a little hope.

"Wait I was in a Coma!" The info finally snapped into place. Amie felt worried for her dad, no matter how often her dad has beaten her he never put her into a coma, what happened to make him do all this.

Then a nurse came into the room and looked at Amie with shock, "Oh, only out for a couple hours, and you're awake, I'll go tell the doctor," then she smiled and left the room without another word.

Alexander looked at Amie with a look on his face like he couldn't say something but wanted to, "If you want to ask something then ask," Amie properly sounded a little too demanding, but she had to with him look he was giving her.

Alexander looked a little shocked with her sudden out burst but looked down and with a sight said, "Where are your parents?" Amie flinched, now she wished she never said anything, but she always had a backup lie.

"I don't know, I guess my father hasn't heard about me yet," the thought about her father made her think about what he'll think about her not being on the floor when he gets home, she suddenly felt sick again. Alexander didn't look like he liked the answer but when he tried to open his mouth the doctor came in and Alexander closed it.

The doctor looked nice and was smiling like this was the best day ever, "Okay Amie" he said with joy, "it looks like you have a major concussion and your right arm was shattered," Amie was a little ticked that he was still smiling after saying that, and she could feel that everyone else was also, "we underwent emergency surgery but now it should be fine. You just need to wear a cast for twelve to eighteen weeks, we will also proscribe you some pain pills and you need to have a checkup twice a week to see how it is going. We called your guardian and he already set up a few meetings."

Amie panicked, what was her dad thinking now that the doctors called him, "What did he say?"

"We talked about it and we agreed that you'll have it every Monday and Friday until we know it is alright. You should be able to go home this weekend, but we need to keep an eye on you to see if you will be alright with your concussion" then the doctor looked around the room and saw Alexander and Ash and his smile finally melted. He walked out of the room in a hurry, Amie sensed that he was both angry and scared that Alexander was here.

"I think you two should start heading home before the doctor calls the cops," Amie said, but Alexander did not look pleased with that idea, and Amie felt the same, but she also did not want him to go to jail or ask to any questions either.

"Alex, Amie has a point we need to go, now," Ash said, "I'm sure Amie needs time to herself anyways," Alexander hesitated but he finally went reluctantly.

When they were gone the doctor came in, he looked around the room and seeing that no one else was here he put on the stupid smiled once more. Amie truly felt like punching him, "Well, Amie it seems like your guardians have dropped of some stuff for you," he held up Amie's purse along with a duffle bag. When Amie saw them she felt confused. _Why in the world would dad suddenly be nice to me, does he not want me to rat him out to the police?_ Amie thought but she decided not to dwell on the idea and gladly took the stuff.

When the Doctor left Amie looked inside her purse inside where all the stuff she brought to Elizabeth's house, her laptop, make-up pack, her twilight book, a sketching book that she used often, her wallet, that surprisingly had all her money inside, and glasses. Amie quickly put on her glasses and sighed a sigh of relief when her vision cleared, she hated wearing her glasses during school or public events but when she needs it she would wear them. Then she looked at the duffle bag, debating whether or not to open it, but she did despite the dispute going on in her head. Amie had a panic attack when she saw what was inside._ These are all the books I owned that should be in my room, was dad kicking me out?_ Amie thought with a panic attack going on in her heart, but then she realized that the doctor said she would be here for the rest of the school week. Amie's grief suddenly changed to thankfulness for something to do in her free time.

Amie took out her favorite series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Amie hated books, but when she found the series in elementary school she formed a strong connection with the main characters. It was because they were all dyslexic like Amie, and her mother's ancestors were also Greek. But Amie was not in the mood to read, so with a sigh, she put the books on the night stand and looked around and found her sketchbook. When Amie saw it an idea came to her. Amie quickly pulled out a pencil and open the book to a clean sheet, and drew all that came to her mind remembering every little detail till it was perfect. When she was done she got out her water colors and colored it to perfection.

When Amie was totally done she felt pride and agony at the same time, before her was a red sky and land from the setting sun and the long valley of bodies. In the chaos was Alexander dying and a man radiating power standing over him, only Amie would know what was really happening. Then she realized something, she forgot about the coin. Amie started drawing it but when she was about to draw the scared head on the coin a horrible fact hit her. The face on the medallion strongly resembled the man standing over Alexander, the pencil dropped from Amie's hand when she realized the resemblance.

Amie pulled out her laptop and hooked it up to the hospital's wi-fi and goggled coins, and found something close but it looked Greek, but the one from her dream was not Greek, it looked younger more modern. Amie looked and searched up all the different ideas that might point her in the right direction. Then right when Amie was about to close the page she saw the book on the top of the books on her nigh stand and something hit her. She then goggled Roman Coins and to her great surprise they all looked a little like the one she saw but not entirely. Then with a gasp she realized that the heads were all labeled after the roman gods or goddesses, Jupiter, Mercury, Pluto, Venus.

Amie then went through the process of elimination, she look for all the roman gods and looked at one after the other till she found the perfect match, but the person scared her more now that she new. Amie quickly closed the laptop without closing any pages or logging out, when she looked at the sketch she drew not even an hour ago she was scared. Everything about the sketch was exactly the same as the statues and paintings she saw of him. With a tear streaming down her face she closed her sketch book and looked at the book on the night stand. The Last Hero was staring her in the face she had to have read that book three to four times she new what happened to Jason and why he did not fit in, but she started to hate that the book gave her what she needed to finish her search. How could she stand that the god of death took Alexander to the underworld.

* * *

Amie stayed up all night fearing what she may have nightmares or that she may go into a coma again. She was hoping to see Alexander and ask him about what she saw but how would he know. Alexander was alive Pluto did not take him away and they were not in the roman age they were in the twenty first century no one died from swords. The more she thought about it the more she felt crazy, maybe her dad was right, was Amie and her mother crazy?

Then a sudden nock startled Amie out of her thoughts. When the door opened Elizabeth opened to door with a wide smile on her face seeing that Amie was okay, "Hey Liz how was school?"

"It was okay, I brought your homework and class work we can go over it whenever you want," Elizabeth put a few papers on the night stand over the Last Hero, to Amie's relief. Amie could not stand seeing it but she feared moving it, like a god would pop out of it and smite her. Then another aura surprised Amie it was in the hall right next to Amie's door, the aura was very uncomfortable. Amie knew automatically who it was, Michael.

Amie tried to suppress a laugh but it got out anyway, and Amie felt relieved as the tension in her whole body loosened, "Hey Liz can you tell your boyfriend that I won't bite," Elizabeth smile like she saw that coming.

"C'mon Michael I told you it wouldn't work, her senses far surpass yours," Michael came in a little slow like he did not know whether he would fit in or not.

"Michael, did you get me a get well present besides homework," Amie said with a smile on her face. She was just joking. Amie never liked presents it made her fell weird after she had to take care of herself for so long.

When Michael was about to open his mouth Elizabeth stopped him, "We didn't have time to get you something. Right when I heard you were out of your coma I made Michael take me here after school, we even broke a few speeding laws on the way," Amie was now laughing harder, "so when are you able to get out of here?" Elizabeth asked while finding a spot to sit on the bed without sitting on Amie.

"Friday afternoon," Amie said with a smile, "though I will miss the food here, they have the best tofu," Amie winked at Elizabeth and they both laughed hysterically while Michael was standing awkwardly in the corner.

"What did I miss?" a voice said at the door way, Amie and Elizabeth stopped laughing and looked at where the voice came from. In the doorway was Ash holding a bouquet of light pink and white roses. Amie stared at the flowers in awe, normally she hated pink but the white roses made up for it. She loved white roses and the way they mixed with the pink made them seem more innocent, if that was possible .

"Ash, you really shouldn't have," Amie said while Ash started to walk towards her with the bouquet, but she simply smiled and put the flowers on the window sill.

Then Alexander came into the room with a slight smile but Amie felt grief in his aura again, "Hey, Amie how are you?" Alexander said in a monotone that made Amie fell a sting in her chest.

"I'm fine thank you for your concern," Amie then put on a smile so no one worried about her. She wanted to say more to him but nothing came to mind she did not know what was wrong or how to cheer him up, after all she just met him.

"Amie how is it that right when you get here it is already a mess?" Elizabeth said picking up her sketch pad and lap top off the floor, "you should really be more careful where you put your stuff someone could have stepped on your lap top then where would you be," Elizabeth normally never got onto Amie for anything but she knew how little money Amie had for anything and she worried.

When Ash saw the sketch pad her face lit up, "You draw?"

"Yeah, I got into it when I was little. My mother taught me how to get the basics, and sometimes my dad would try and would always make his looked just as bad as mine to cheer me up," Amie smiled at the thought of her family before her mom was considered crazy.

"Can I have a look? I just got into it, and I'm curious on how I can improve," Ash asked with a huge smile on her face. Amie smiled and nodded, but when Ash opened it a small gasp escaped her mouth, "This is so realistic! The picture looks like it could pop to life at any moment!" Amie smiled, but she felt a little nervous, she almost never got complimented.

Amie loved to draw multiple still lives of people or landscapes, but only a few Amie made from her imagination the rest were from actual people, like Elizabeth and Amie's mom, others were landscapes of Frisco on tope of hills or Frisco square. There was even one from when Amie was little when Frisco was mostly just farms and train tracks, but now it was covered in shopping malls and stores.

Then Ash turned the page one last time and with a yelp she dropping the sketchbook. Everyone got up to see if she was okay, but Amie remembered yesterday and she felt numb. Did Ash see the valley with Alexander?

Then Ash quickly recovered and picked up the sketchbook like nothing happened, "Sorry finger slipped, if I scared anyone, I apologize," but she still looked pale and Amie could sense that she was scared.

Amie panicked, she had to be alone with Ash to tell her, she could not let her misunderstand, and tell Alexander how crazy she was, "Hey, guys, can you leave me and Ash alone for a sec, I want to show her something," everyone looked a little worried, but when Amie gave Elizabeth a pleading look she understood.

"C'mon, let's leave the Artists alone to talk, we'll be back in a few okay?" Elizabeth gave Amie a look to tell her to make it quick, and Amie replied with a thankful look. Then, everyone was shoved out the door, and the door was suddenly closed.

Ash was the fast to react, "What the hell is this!" Ash screamed opening the page with Alexander and Pluto.

A tear formed in Amie's eyes but she had to hide it, she did not want to use guilt in a situation like this, she had to tell her, "I drew that yesterday after I had a dream with Alexander and that…man," Amie faltered with thought that Pluto could be called a man.

"You just dreamed about it! What are you, psychic!" Ash yelled and now she was crying, Amie did not know what was happening.

Only one thought came to Amie, "I really hope not," it was a whisper that Amie was mostly saying to herself, "I would hate if something like that happened to Alexander while I knew."

When Ash saw Amie's face her temper calmed some, she truly looked sad, "If I don't mention this to Alexander you won't either?" Ash questioned, Amie was shocked,_ Was Ash worried about Alexander's reaction to this?_ Amie thought then nodded without a moment's pause, "Good, now let's calm down some and let's see what you can show me," Ash said fully expecting a private tutor for art.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and send more reviews and i may post more chapters, thanks everyone, have a great thanksgiving!**

**~Rego_Wolf**


	5. Chapter 5 New Jailer and Room Mate

**Hello readers once again, here is another chapter, though this one is one of my favorites. X) Hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

**~RegoWolf**

**PS. Hope you had a great Thanksgiving**

Chapter Five

Friday finally came and Amie had become closer to Ash, but Alexander has not changed at all. Alexander was just as depressed, and guilty as usual. Although he visited Amie every day from the end of school till the end of visiting hours, but were all filled with silence. Michael and Elizabeth were also still together, Elizabeth needed someone after Amie's incident, so they were still going strong. Amie's roses that Ash gave her had wilted, but Amie thought ahead and saved a single white rose by pressing it inside her sketch book. Amie planed on mounting it onto her wall when she got home, though she was dreading the thought of seeing her dad.

Now that Amie's dad refused to even pick up the phone Elizabeth had to drop Amie off, "I'll stay if you want," Elizabeth said while they were on their way to Amie's house.

"No, it'll be fine, I'm sure he's calmed down," Amie said with false hope, "and I'm also sure nothing will happen. He wouldn't dare try something like that again, the cops have already visited once; I doubt he wants that to happen again," Amie looked ahead she just wanted to hurry up and get everything over with. If her dad wanted to beat her, he would simply wait for the right moment. When she saw the house, something caught her attention, "Liz, can you drop me off here?"

"What, why?" Elizabeth looked at the house, too but nothing looked amiss.

"Please?" Amie looked at Elizabeth with pleading eyes except this time they were more strict, meaning Amie would not take no for an answer.

With a sigh Elizabeth stopped the car, "Please, Amie, be careful," Amie gave her a smile and nodded. Elizabeth reluctantly drove away and Amie walked towards the two auras that were standing in her back yard.

* * *

Amie went straight to the back yard and saw a limo behind the house, Amie was confuse but a little part of her was scared. She opened the gate with her right hand, her good hand, and walked into her backyard. Amie then heard a devilish laugh that Amie automatically knew was her dad's, "Finally, I thought you'd never get here!" He bellowed with excitement, "here is the girl you are more than willing to take her ungrateful ass!" he said while counting his huge wad of cash. Her dad gesturing towards Amie, semi looking at a man that looked very grim, Amie did not pay him any mind, and her dad did not look up from his payment.

Amie quickly picked up on what was happening, she was being sold! Anger roared in her ears and her sight was getting blurry, her father finally crossed the line. Amie could handle a lot of stuff but being sold is not one of them, "You fucking bustard! You have officially dropped from lowest dad in the world, to the lowest man in the Universe!" A mixture of anger and sadness made tears drop from her eyes.

He father simply laughed harder and replied, "Like I give a shit about what a bitch like you thinks of me. Go, get out! I am sick of seeing you!" He bellowed and simply left and went into his house still laughing like a mad man.

Amie felt numb, she only just noticed the man her dad had been talking to. He was an African-American man dressed in a chauffeur's outfit, he was standing in the corner trying to make himself invisible till Amie looked at him and he stiffened and held out his hand, "May I take your bags, my lady?" hearing his voice Amie could hear his strong African accent but he looked about Amie's age.

Amie felt stunned, "D-don't call me that," she stuttered and squeaked with tears still running down her face.

The man looked stunned, "Then what do I call you miss?"

"A-Amie, j-just Amie not miss, n-not misses, j-just plain old Amie" Amie looked at him, whiping the tears out of her eyes, "Wh-what is your name?"

The man now looked really surprised like he barley hears those words go together, "Amadi, I am called Amadi." his eyes wide like he liked the sound of saying that.

Amie could not help but smile at him, despite the fact that he had something to do with her being sold. By the way he acted Amie could tell that she would like him in no time, "Hello Amadi, it is nice to meet you," Amie stuck out her hand and he reluctantly took it.

"Hello Amie," Amadi said with a wide smile, after realizing Amie's hand was trust worthy, "I work for the young master Adrian, he would like to meet you as soon as possible," Amie felt numb again, but she refused to show it. Amie got into the limo without argument. The car ride was slow and quiet but it was also really quick. When the car stopped Amadi opened the door for Amie.

"Please Amadi, I can open the door myself." Amie said as she got out of the car, her tears had finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Amie but it is my job to help you. Especially now that you have a broken arm, you are in even more in need of my assistance." Amadi said as he closed the door behind her and was now unlocking the front door.

Amie hated it when she had people doing stuff for her, it made her feel like she was taking advantage of them. Amie walked inside and with a sigh looked up, looking around Amie gasped. The house was huge. Right when you walk into the front door, there is a huge stair chase that lead to both the left and right sides of the house. It reminded Amie if Beauty and the Beast. Amie felt hollow the more she thought about the similarities. When Amie truly looked around the house felt empty, but just by looking at it you could tell that there was plenty of room for at least twenty people to live here.

"The young master would like to see you in his study, it is up the stairs in the left wing it is the last room down the hallway" Amadi said a little more serious now that his boss was somewhere around here. Amie looked at Amadi and smiled her thanks and left to go see her new jailer.

* * *

Adrian heard her heartbeat coming up the stares, the louder her heart got the louder his stomach growled. When was the last time he truly fed, a month, two? He could not remember, and the closer the heartbeat got the more Adrian forgot. Like why was this human here, what was her name, but when she turned the knob all Adrian knew was that dinner had finally arrived.

When Adrian saw the girl it was only for a split second, and before the girl knew it Adrian's teeth had sunken into her throat and she was screaming, and trying to push him away, but he was never going to let go, her blood was irresistible. While she pushed away, he sunk his teeth further into her delicate skin to keep her in place. Eventually the blood was falling down her neck and seeping into her clothes. Adrian kept drinking and indulging into his animal need, and slowly the heartbeat he has been admiring was slowly getting weaker and the human's pushes for release seemed to relax.

Then out of nowhere Adrian felt something stub his toe, hard! He let go of the girl as he screamed in pain and limped, cradling his injured foot. The girl tried her best to run, but her wound was still open and she fell to the floor from loss of blood, and the contents in her purse fell as well. Adrian now angered from the pain in his toe, tried to leap onto the girl to finish her off, but two sets of hands held him back. Adrian kept fighting not really caring who was holding him he just wanted to kill the girl that hurt him.

"Adrian stop you will kill her if you keep this up!" screamed Madeline, Adrian's most trustful maid, but thought she yelled as loud as she could Adrian was to focused on the girl to give her any of his attention.

"Yes Master, Amie is weak, and you are full, leave her be!" Amadi, his butler, yelled louder than Madeline. Hearing Amadi's strong voice say the human's name sprung the memories that Adrian forgot. He remembered the girl was named Amie, she was the girl that stared at his Nissan 350Z like it was the rarest thing in the world, the girl who Adrian took in after her dad sold her. Adrian stopped, he had tried to kill her, he was trying to save her and now he was trying to kill her!

Adrian went limp and his workers let go of him. Madeline quickly went to Amie's side while Amadi stayed with Adrian. Looking at Amie, Adrian wanted so bad to go to her to see if she would be alright but knew that would be a bad idea, he still had the taste of her blood in his mouth, "Madeline take care of Amie, make sure she has enough blood if not go get some from the basement," the maid nodded she picked up Amie and took her to her new room.

"Young master, are you okay?" Amadi asked, but Adrian did not know for sure himself. He was, for the first time in a long time, full, but in the process he almost killed the girl he wanted to help. With any luck she will not be to angry, after all she was alive, but if Adrian was ever lucky he would not be in the is mess.

"Amadi, go with Madeline and do what ever Amie and Madeline says," his butler nodded and left to follow Madeline. When Adrian was alone he looked at the contents on the floor Amie had dropped in her attempted to escape. She had a lot of stuff, but one thing stuck out, seeing it gave Adrian an idea. He quickly picked up all the stuff that fell, put them neatly into her purse and gave it to Amadi as Adrian went towards the front door to get his new room mate a homecoming gift.

* * *

When Amie woke up she immediately sat up on her bed and reached for her neck to find that it was silky smooth. With a sigh of relief she laid back down onto her bed, until she noticed something, _since when had my bed been this soft?_ she questioned herself. She suddenly sat up again and looked around to find all her stuff, but the room was arranged differently and the wall was painted rose red. How much of that was a dream? Amie thought back to what happened. She got discharged from the hospital, and went home to find out she was sold to a young man named Adrian and when she got there she want to see him. The rest had to be a dream, he could not be a vampire could he? Amie's head felt like mush from all the thinking.

_Knock. Knoc_k, Amie looked up. The knocking was nothing like her father's banging. This knock was soft as though asking for entry, not a warning, "Come in," Amie chocked.

When Amie looked up she saw a girl a year or two older than her, dressed as a maid coming into her room with what looked like tomato soup. The girl had black hair that was tied into two pony tails on both sides of her head, and her hair was so thick that her pony tails made two nice thick curls on both sides of her head, and her eyes were a dark brown, "Hello, Amie my name is Madeline I am the maid here for you and young Adrian." she said her voice sounded like bells.

Amie was about to reply when she noticed a familiar aura of sympathy, "You were at the accident on Monday!"

Madeline looked shocked, like she did not expect such a response out of the blue, "What makes you think that?" she said in a calm respectable voice.

"You have a certain aura of sympathy that matches perfectly to the one I felt before I passed out!" Amie felt shocked that she blurted that out to someone she just met.

Amie half expected Madeline to call her crazy and send her straight to the nearest insane asylum, but instead she smiled and said with pure joy in her voice, "You must be a descendent of resident in Atlantis, it is very rear that anyone would still have such an ability, but it is remarkable!" She said getting closer to Amie like she was the rarest thing in the world, "I only met a few with your power but that was a long time ago."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Amie blurted out.

Madeline suddenly stoped moving towards her with a surprised face, "Oh, I'm sorry I must be scaring you. Do you now the lost city of Atlantis? The one that got hit my a tsunami and sank to the bottom of the ocean," Amie was about to say 'yes' but apparently Madeline was not done, "Well, some got out before it sank and they all had special abilities one of which was reading minds, but you have very little in you, so I would guess you can't read minds just emotions and intent," Amie tried to process the information, _okay is it possible that this lady is crazy?_ Amie asked herself, "Oh, you should probably eat. You lost a lot of blood a few hours ago, you need the nutrients."

Amie picked up a spoon full of soup and was about to drink it till something Madeline said hit her, "What do you mean 'lost a lot of blood?'"

Madeline looked down like she really did not want to share the information, "Well me Amadi and Adrian are… um… Vampires, and Adrian drank your blood a few hours ago," Amie dropped her spoon back into the bowl with made hot soup splash onto Amie but she hardly felt it, "please don't be mad at him. Adrian would prefer to eat animals but something happened to him last year and now he can't!" Madeline yelled out as fast as she could trying to make Amie under stand but the fact that Amie was living with vampires scared her to much.

Amie screamed as loud as she could and tried to get out of her bed, but the covers wrapped around her and she fell to the floor. On the way down she knocked down everything on the night stand next to her, along with the soup on the bed. Amie landed face first, her nose was now sore from the fall, her throat was burning from excessive screaming, and she was practically in a blanket cocoon. When she looked up she saw the most breathtaking jewelry she has ever seen.

On the floor was a black ribbon choker necklace with a white rose pendent on it, next to it was her rose she flattened inside her sketch book. Forgetting that there was a vampire in the room Amie unwrapped herself from the blanket as slowly as possible without hurting her injured arm, and picked up the necklace and slowly a smile slipped across her face.

"Purity, innocence, silence, humility, secrecy, reverence, youthfulness, heavenly and 'I am worthy of you.'" Amie said the meaning of the rose out loud. Amie read the meaning of the white rose a million times with her mother. Amie loved the rose, and the more she read about it and saw the pictures of it the more she wanted to have one. Amie's mom would sometimes call Amie 'her little white rose' because she said she was so innocent and pure. A single tear of happiness escaped her eye.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked concern written all over her face Amie nodded forgetting everything except the gorgeous white pendent, seeing Amie's face Madeline smiled, "Adrian got that after the incident this morning he felt that you disserved something after what you have been through."

Amie nodded, not at all phased by the fact that Madeline mentioned of Amie's blood being sucked, "White roses are my favorite. My mother loved roses she even grew them in our front yard before she left, I have tried to take care of them ever since," Amie's smile disappeared as the memory of her mom hit her and the fact that now Amie cannot help keep the flowers alive, and if her dad had his way he would surly destroy them.

"What happened to her?" Madeline asked seeing the look on Amie's face.

Amie let out a deep sigh, "After my mother mentioning the fact that she could see the aura of people around her. Everyone started calling her crazy, even my father started to believe the rumors. Eventually my mother couldn't stand everyone's looks and accusations so she left leaving me and my father behind," then another tear fell out of Amie's eyes, and Madeline saw the tear and quickly responded. With tears in here eyes as well, Madeline hugged Amie with suck passion Amie could not help crying in her arms, and hugging her back.

"It is okay Amie no one here thinks you are crazy and we understand how it feels to lose someone, you are not alone here," Madeline's words made Amie cry harder. Never once had anyone besides Elizabeth ever spoke words remotely close to that towards Amie.

* * *

Adrian heard the scream across the house, and immediately reacted. He ran towards Amie's room in less than five seconds. He was about to open the door, but when he heard talking he stopped himself. Amie was talking about her mother, how she grew roses. Then when Amie paused Adrian panicked he wanted so bad to open the door and see if she was okay, but Madeline was quick to react, she always was the first person to see that someone was uncomfortable.

"What happened to her?" Madeline asked with worry in her voice. What Adrian heard shocked him a little, Amie was now saying her mother could sense other people's auras; the first thing that came to Adrian's mind was Atlantis. He remembered the first time he met one. They were powerful warriors who could use special powers to get the advantage over their enemy, and they did not even have all their powers, luckily Adrian never actually fought against one. Then, Adrian remembered how when Amie stubbed his toe it hurt, a lot. No one was really able to do that much damage with anything less than an iron club, but Amie was just wearing converse, does she really have some power in her? Adrian thought about it, and it seemed logical. Then the sudden sound of crying shook him out of his thoughts.

Scared he opened the door to find both girls hugging and crying on each other's shoulders. Adrian suddenly felt like an intruder, he tried to back out slowly without being seen, but he had no such luck. Amie's head suddenly shot up and turned to Adrian, she stared at him for a minute then she had a shocked look on her face. When Adrian saw her face it surprised him. Her shock was not out of fear for him, because she did not run or scream, instead she covered her face like she did not want him to know she had cried.

"Oh, hey Adrian, Amie this is Adrian the master of the house hold. He is also the one who desperately needs your help," Adrian was about to yell out at Madeline to be quiet, but was stopped by a sudden question.

"Why does he need my help?" Amie looked lost.

"Adrian had a disease that makes him unable to feed on animals, and he refuses to attack an unwilling downer. He wanted t-," Madeline was cut off.

"He attacked me unwillingly this morning!" yelled Amie, and Adrian could not help but flinch.

"That was-" Madeline was cut off again when Adrian raised his hand.

"It's okay Madeline," Adrian said then looked Amie in the eye, then a second later bowed his head, "I am truly sorry for what happened, and I promise it will not happen again. I only had the intention to ask for your approval today, but I guess my hunger got the better of me. If you wish I will simply be a silent roommate that never so much as looks at you much less feeds of you," Adrian said with true grief. Adrian only went through what she went through two times, both unpleasant. Which is why he wanted to give her a choice.

Adrian got a long silence from Amie, and he dared not look at her for fear of what she may see, "Okay, I'll do it," Madeline and Adrian both looked at Amie in shock like that was the last thing they expected her to say, "I can't simply sit aside while someone is being hurt, and I can't go home either. So I'll do it, but, please, warn me before you do anything," Amie said while rubbing her neck, like the thought was unpleasant. Adrian simply nodded, "Good now then I need to eat. You guys got anything better than soup?" Amie asked while pointing at her bed that now soaked with soup.

"Yes I'll get onto it right away, anything you want?" Madeline replied with a wide smile across her face.

Amie returned the smile except Amie's was bigger, "Beef Ramen please!" Amie smiled like that was the best thing she could have, but Adrian knew Madeline could make hundreds of different foods that would put ramen to shame. Madeline nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Amie and Adrian alone.

Adrian suddenly felt Amie's eyes boring two small holes into the back of his head. Adrian panicked and tried to walk out of the room, but Amie was fast and grabbed Adrian's sleeve before he could even take one step.

"You're the boy I saw before homecoming!" Amie looked a little shocked, "the one with the roman coin hanging on the 350 Z's rear view mirror!" Adrian felt a sudden pull in his gut when she mentioned the coin. Adrian got it before he was turned, the night he was first attacked by a vampire, but he could not bring himself to talk about the coin, "Are you okay?" Amie asked now standing in front of Adrian, "You look hurt, did I say something wrong? If I did I apologize it is just that I had a dream the other night about it and I was wondering if you could tell me ab-"

Adrian was now staring at her in shock causing her to stop, "What sort of dream?" Adrian knew that when it came to Atlantis nothing was normal, "What did you dream of?" Adrian repeated, after Amie did not answer.

"W-well their was a battle ground and a-a man dying with the same coin on his neck. He was then taken by a… man and then the dream ended," Amie seemed to be hiding something. When she paused her heart raced, like she did not want to say something.

"Who was the man that took the other man?" Adrian asked and Amie's face reddened, and her heart raced faster than it was a moment ago. When Amie did not answer the question he asked another, "Who was the dying man?" right when Adrian said 'dying' Amie's face turned while like she saw a ghost and her heart was racing ten times faster than it was before. Adrian thought it was about to explode, but when he saw a tear in her eye he knew it was a bad question, "Hey, it's okay, it was just a dream right?" but Adrian knew better and he had a feeling Amie did also. Amie's mouth was about to open when Madeline suddenly yelled that dinner was ready, and Adrian and Amie left without a moments pause.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, i can't wait to see what you think. Please Review, i need the inspiration to keep writing or else i'll be in writers block for a LONG time**

**~RegoWolf**


	6. Chapter 6 Let's get it all out there

**Hello readers once again. Here is another chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Alexander had a different dream the night after Amie was discharged from the hospital. Amie was crying, but they were tears of joy along with tears of sadness, but what confused him the most was that he felt two people around her this time. Alexander had never felt anyone around her whenever he had a dream. One of the people was comforting her the other was worried sick for her. Alexander wondered if they were her mother and father that she spoke fondly of in the hospital, but it struck Alexander as odd that he had never once seen them while he was visiting Amie.

Then, Alexander woke up to find Ash standing at the edge of his bed smiling like crazy at him, "Pleasant dreams last night?" she asked.

Alexander stared at her in confusion, "Ah… sure," and Ash's smile widened.

"Breakfast is ready, and Michael wants to talk to you," Ash said then practically skipped out of Alexander's room.

Alexander quickly got dressed in his weekend clothes that consists of black sweat pants, a black shirt with a red Vampire smiley face from the Vladimir Todd book series. Ash bought for him the shirt for Christmas last year so he wore it every once in a while. He also slipped on some socks and his black slippers. Alexander walked down stairs and was welcomed by the whole family sitting at the dinning table eating breakfast. Even Ben who usually stayed in his study all day and night grading papers and thinking of the next place to move and getting all the info down, for 'just in case' purposes, was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Ben, like Michael, had a strong German resemblance. He had golden hair and sky blue eyes that, like Michael's, makes girls melt under them.

"Finally, I thought you would never wake up, and what are you wearing?" Michael said pointing at Alexander's clothes, "never mind that, you can change in a minute," he kept talking with a smile on his face while Alexander stood in the hall way confused, and Ben just kept reading the newspaper, "Well what are you waiting for hurry up and eat we have huge plans this weekend!" Michael yelled with excitement.

"What do you mean plans? I never said I would go anywhere this weekend, and you said you were going to spend most of it with Elizabeth," Alexander was confused, but the more he thought about what he just said the more he under stood, "Wait don't tell m-"

Alexander tried to finished his sentence but Michael had already taken blurted out, "Of course I am spending most of it with Elizabeth, but you are coming with, along with Amie, naturally," Michael explained with Alexander's rage just about it reach the surface. How could he spend the weekend with Amie when he could not even protect her.

"What makes you think that I want to spend the whole weekend with you and a bunch of girls," Alexander growled trying to suppress his anger, and Ben finally looked up.

"Cause I'm coming to," Ash said with a smile, and Michael smiled along with her. Alexander's rage calmed down a little. He could never refuse Ash no matter how hard he tried; she always reminded Alexander of his younger brother.

With a sigh Alexander said, "Fine, where are you dragging me this time?" Michael laughed and Ash smiled with excitement, while Ben looked at the group with curious eyes.

"Where all teenagers hang out: the Mall," Michael said before putting on a huge smile.

* * *

Amie was shocked when Elizabeth suddenly called her at eight o'clock in the morning. Amie was fast asleep dreaming of the nothingness she became accustomed to since she got placed into the hospital, until it was interrupted my the loud ring of her cell phone, "Hey, Amie, want to hang out at the mall with me?" Elizabeth said with a happy tone that Amie never could never refuse.

"Sure, when and where are we meeting?" Amie said a little groggy from just waking up.

"Dick's sporting goods at ten," Amie and Elizabeth learned fast that Dick's was the least packed place inside the mall on the weekend. Which made it easier to park without worrying about being so far away, you're panting from exhaustion.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," Amie said without thinking,_ Damn it, how the hell am I going to get there? I don't have a ride unless I ask Amadi to give me a ride. That would just raise suspicion if I arrive at the mall in a limo with my own chauffeur._

"Are you able to get there, or do you want me to give you a ride?" Elizabeth said and Amie sighed out of relief.

"Yeah, I'll come over to your house at nine. See you there."

"Cool, can't wait, see you," and they both hung up. Amie was happy she realized where she was yesterday after she recognized Adrian, so she was pretty close to Elizabeth's house.

Then, someone knocked on Amie's door and came in without waiting for a response. Adrian poked his head halfway out of the door and Amie sensed that he was scared and a little nervous, "What's up, Adrian?" Amie asked after seeing him.

"I heard that you wanted to go out, so I was wondering if you wanted a ride?" he then itched his cheek and refused to look Amie in the eyes.

With a laugh Amie answered, "No, it's okay, I can walk to Elizabeth's house from here, but thank you for the offer," Amie smiled and Adrian finally looked at her.

"Are you sure? I don't mind driving you…" Adrian paused like something clicked into place, "Unless you don't want your friends to know about… this" he gestured at the whole house and Amie smile.

Amie could tell Adrian was trying not to mention how her father sold her. She slowly got out of bed, trying not to move her arm too much, and lightly kissed Adrian on the cheek, "Thank you for your concern, but, yes, I would like to keep this fact away from Elizabeth. There is no telling what she'll do when she figures out about this," Amie quickly went to her closet and got out her clothes for the day. When she got out with her clothes in her arms Adrian was still standing at the door staring out into space holding his hand onto his cheek that Amie kissed. Amie blushed at his reaction, but quickly made a soft coughing sound to wake him up, "I need to get dressed, can you please get out?" Amie asked in her softest voice trying her best not to sound rude.

Adrian quickly nodded and left the room, still in a daze. Amie closed the door behind him, and got dressed as fast as possible. She got her white slim fitted long sleeved shirt that said 'Who is afraid of the big bad wolf'. Amie got it in the Team Jacob section at Hot Topic, she could not help but love the saying. Amie then got into a pair of jeans and her usual converse. She then headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth and messy hair that still refused to be tamed. Amie looked at her new jewelry she got last night, and happily put it on. Amie gave a sigh of satisfaction when she saw herself in the mirror and headed for the door.

Amie then tried to yelled her good byes to everyone, but then Amadi and Madeline popped out of nowhere. Madeline gave Amie a good bye hug while Amadi just shook Amie's hand and smiled. Adrian was the last to show he slowly walked down the stairs, still a little stunned, and stopped half way after seeing Amie and just waved at her, and Amie smiled and waved back. After taking her leave, she felt Madeline's aura suddenly become angry and Adrian was still confused after leaving Amie's room.

Amie's walk towards Elizabeth's house was quiet and uneventful, but when she got to Elizabeth's house, it was loud and full of questions, "What happened after I dropped you off yesterday? He didn't hurt you did he?" Elizabeth asked while checking Amie over for new wounds, until she reached her neck, "Where did you get this?" Elizabeth gasped as she tried to take off, Amie's necklace.

"It belonged to my mom. I found it in the closet last night when I got home," Amie lied, and Elizabeth gave Amie a look like she knew she was lying but she did not push the matter.

Elizabeth looked the necklace over a couple times admiring the rose, "It really fits you!" she said with affection, but when she looked at Amie again, she gave the necklace back and started looking over Amie again. After looking over Amie a dozed times Elizabeth concluded that there were no new scratches or bruises, "Okay, now we can to go to the mall," Elizabeth stated as she got her car keys and they headed out the door.

* * *

"Master, how could you just wave her off? Are you even listening to me!" Madeline yelled at Adrian, like a mother would a child.

"Hm?" Adrian answered now out of his thoughts of what happened in Amie's room.

"Why did you just wave Amie off like nothing!" Madeline yelled again, except louder this time.

"I did?" Adrian said with surprise in his voice. He truly did not remember anything after Amie suddenly kissed him on the cheek. No one had ever done that, not that he could remember anyway. Adrian was young when his parents died, and he was raised in a harsh life after that, so no one ever really got close enough to kiss him on the cheek. Being a Vampire after that made the possibility even more slim.

"Yes you did. What were you, sleep walking?" Madeline looked at her master with curiosity, after all he never slept walked so far as Amadi and Madeline could tell.

"It's nothing, so when did Amie leave?" Adrian asked knowing full well that Madeline would be distracted by the new topic.

"She left about three minutes ago to a friends house, do you think that is wise?" Madeline looked a little frightened like her master's new hope would disappear in an instant.

"Yeah, she's fine. I trust her enough," Adrian said. He truly did not care if she left. Adrian just cared that if Amie did leave it was because she wanted to, he did not want to force her to do anything.

* * *

"Hey, Elizabeth, why are you dragging me to the food court?" Amie asked as Elizabeth frantically looked around.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked a little panic in her voice and Amie sensed that Elizabeth was keeping something from her, but now that Elizabeth mentioned it Amie was feeling a little hungry, "Oh, found th- I mean it!" Elizabeth yelled in delight.

"Elizabeth, the food is the other way!" Amie yelled as Elizabeth practically ran to the tables area.

"I know, but trust me there is food over here!" Elizabeth now had the biggest smile in the world, and Amie sensed she had a devious plan. Amie tried to see where Elizabeth was going, but could not see because Elizabeth was deliberately in her way. Amie began to wonder if she was going to steal with that devilish aura about her.

"Finally, I thought you guys would never make it!" Amie heard an excited Ash yell. Then, the next second she was hugging Amie to death, and hurting her arm in the process, "Amie, I missed you. How is it to be back home?" Ash said with a huge smile, finally letting go of Amie to look at her.

"It's fine, I've only been home for a day so nothing really new happened," Amie lied, but smiled a true smile. Ash returned it except it was ten times bigger.

"Well, I want you to see someone!" proclaimed Ash, and without even waiting for Amie's response, Ash rushed her to the table where there was Sbarro's pizzas and two men sitting at the table, but when Amie saw the men her face blushed a deep red.

At the table was a very happy Michael, and next to him, was Alexander. Amie felt like turning tail and leaving, but sensing Alexander's aura, Amie knew something had to be done. His aura was still plagued with guilt, and Amie was now totally convinced that he blamed himself for what happened to her.

Taking a deep breath, Amie walked towards Alexander, who was twitching in his seat the closer she got, "Alexander can I talk to you for a second?" Amie asked as calmly as possible, as her heartbeat was now beating faster, "alone," she added. Alexander looked a little shocked, but nodded and followed Amie towards the emptiest corner Amie could find. When they were alone, Amie turned on Alexander, "What the hell is your problem lately? Every time you look at me you get this sad look on your face," Amie said with a stern face, but Alexander just looked to the side, refusing to look Amie in the eyes. Frustration filled her body, "Just tell my one thing, do you feel sorry for me or guilty for what happened?" Amie already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it.

Amie waited in silence for what seemed like hours, her fury growing with every wasted second. Amie hated it when people refused to answer the simplest questions, so with all her anger and frustration Amie slapped him. She did not know why, but it just seemed right, and Alexander now looked really shocked, like he did not know Amie was capable of actually hitting people. Amie quickly turned around as fast as she could to keep her tears of frustration hidden form him, and walked away from Alexander. Who was in stunned into silence in the corner.

* * *

"Hey, Amie, you alright?" Elizabeth asked after Amie walked towards Michael, Elizabeth, and Ash with tears streaming down her face. Amie just nodded, but everyone knew that she was nowhere near alright.

In the background, Michael and Ash stared at Amie and Alexander in astonishment. Never once had Alexander ever been slapped, and by the red mark on his face you cold tell that it stung. Ash immediately went to Alexander's side while Michael went to Elizabeth to see if Amie was alright.

Amie's hands were shaking and her eyes were beat red, and Michael could tell that she was angry not sad, "Hey Amie sit down," Michael said while he and Elizabeth directed her towards the table then gave her some of the food, "Amie what made you slap him?" Michael asked while Elizabeth suddenly gave him the 'shut up' face.

"He refused to answer a question, and I got angry. I don't know why I did that, to be honest. I just did," Amie answered sternly now a little calmed down, but still shaking, "I should probably go home," Amie said while picking up her stuff, "you two enjoy your date, okay?" Michael was now totally confused she slapped Alexander simply out of frustration, and was not scared of the consequence?

"Wait, Amie, you don't have to leave, please?" Elizabeth said giving Amie her pleading eyes, but by the look of Amie's face, Michael could tell she really was not in the mood.

"I'm sorry, Liz, I really don't feel like doing anything today, maybe tomorrow?" Amie said and slowly started to walk away pulling out her phone in the process. With a sigh Michael walked over to see how Alexander was doing, and Elizabeth slowly followed, looking back at Amie the entire time.

"Hey, Alexander, how are you?" Michael said, using Alexander's normal name because he was sure to get yelled at if he used his nickname.

"Fine," Alexander said while looking at the ground in his usual monotone, "where is Amie?"

"She went home. She said she did not feel like doing anything," Michael said while staring at Alexander with sympathy, "What did she ask?"

Alexander then looked to the side like he did with Amie, meaning he was keeping his mouth closed. Michael felt something behind him filled with anger that he knew instantly was Elizabeth. Michael tried his best to turn around and cover her mouth, but she was too fast.

"And you wonder why Amie slapped you!" Elizabeth yelled, "Amie has always hated people like you that have no emotion what so ever! You people that always try to act cool and collected, but Amie always knew what was inside! She knew that you were feeling guilty and desperate, and she tried to help! Amie cares about every person she meets, no matter how big of an ass he is!" Michael stared at Elizabeth in awe. Never once had he ever hear anyone yell at Alexander like she did, and was not afraid of him. Michael looked back at Alexander, and by the look on his face, Elizabeth struck a nerve. Alexander's face was now shocked, but he was still staring at the same place he was, still looking out to the side, but Michael knew something plugged into Alexander's brain and in a split second he was off running down the mall.

"What did you do to my brother?" Michael asked staring at Alexander in shock.

"I have dealt with plenty of people like him, it was just logic," Elizabeth was also staring at Alexander but she had a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Amie was standing in front of Dick's sporting goods waiting for Amadi and a regular car instead of a limo. Amie desperately begged Amadi to not bring the limo, and he reluctantly agreed.

Amie stared at her hands they were still shaking, but her adrenaline had passed and now it was only shock that she actually hit someone. Amie had never hit anyone in her life no matter how much she wanted to. Her mom always said that violence was never the answer, and to always use our words. Amie followed everything her mother said before she left and Amie refused to let them go, but now that she stomped on Adrian's toe and slapped Alexander she felt like she was betraying her mother.

"Amie!" hearing that voice suddenly call Amie's name made her freeze. _Was that Alexander or am I imagining things?_ "Amie!" he yelled again, _Yep, defiantly imagining it_, Amie concluded. She stood at still as could be hoping that she was going insane. Amie truly did not want to see Alexander right now, "Found you!" _shit!_ Reluctantly Amie turned around and found Alexander running towards her. The scene shocked Amie it was like he was running late for a train or something, "Finally, I thought you had already gone home." he said and finally came to a stop in front of Amie.

Amie was staring daggers into his face and he now looked a little uncomfortable. Which made Amie a little calmer, "What do you want?" Amie asked bitterly and Alexander flinched, which also made Amie calm down some.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and I did feel guilty about what happened to you, I just don't know exactly how to say why," Alexander said while rubbing the back of his head, and Amie understood a little. It was like how Amie felt after Ash saw the picture, then a thought occurred to Amie, _Did he have a dream like mine_? Amie quickly got rid of the thought and quickly replied to Alexander.

"It's okay you don't have to say why I just wanted you to get it out there," Amie said while looking away from Alexander as her face was slowly turning red.

"Are you going to come hang out with us?" Alexander asked while pointing back at the mall, and Amie could sense he really wanted her to.

"Sorry I already called my ride maybe tomorrow, or Monday," then Amie remembered her ride, She did not want Alexander to see that she had a chauffeur even if Amadi was driving a regular car. She frantically racked her brain for excuses so he would leave, until one popped in, "You should probably get inside and hang with everyone, my ride should be here at any moment," Amie said as calmly as possible with her heart racing.

Alexander's eyebrow rose and Amie had a bad feeling about it, "Actually I want to make sure your ride gets here before I just leave you alone, besides I have never seen your parents," _Knew it_, Amie sighed but she knew that he would stay here no matter what, but to her immense surprise they waited there for at least half a hour and Amadi never came. Amie tried to call him but he did not answer, "Are you sure they are coming?" Alexander asked.

"Yea I called him before I even came out here and he said he would be here soon, I wonder if anything happened?" a little panicked, Amie called Madeline and Adrian but still got no response.

"Want me to give you a ride home?" Alexander's sudden offer shocked Amie and the thought of him dropping her off in front of the mansion scared Amie a little.

"It's okay I'll just go see if Elizabeth can take me," Amie then tried to walk inside, but Alexander was pulling her towards his car.

" C'mon it won't kill you if I drive you home every once in a while, will it?" Alexander said while Amie tried to get Alexander to let go of her but he refused to even budge. Eventually Amie gave up and walked next to Alexander willingly, but what was in front of her almost made her faint. It was a pure black Nissan 370Z, not as cool as Adrian's 350Z but the model was newer and even everything was black even the lights were tinted black.

With a big smile on her face Alexander let go of Amie and she rushed into the passenger side and silently waited for Alexander to get in the car but was jumping around like she was hyped up on sugar. Alexander just stared at Amie in awe, but after a few seconds he put on an amused smile and let out a light chuckle. When Alexander started the car Amie practically melted after hearing the purr of the engine.

* * *

Alexander had never seen a funnier sight than Amie. Her reaction towards his 370Z was priceless she looked at every inch of it, like a kid would look at every type of candy in a candy store. She even tried to touch a few buttons to see what they did, and she was fascinated every time, "Have you never been in a 370Z before?" Alexander asked, while the car cruised down Preston road.

Amie looked at him with a look of confusion, "No I may go to Wakeland but I live on the other end of the toll way practically in the ghetto, but it was still better than most. Only recently I have had the luxury of cool stuff like th-," she stopped like something just hit her.

"What it is?" Alexander tried to read her face, but sadly could not. Amie's face seemed to be torn from sadness, anger, and relief.

"Oh… it's nothing. I just remembered something unpleasant," Amie looked at the floor with a fake smile that Alexander knew all to well.

"You want to talk about it?" Alexander looked at her and it seemed like she was contemplating it.

Then a frown popped up and she shock her head, "It's nothing to worry about, it's done and over with, so there is no point in looking back on it," Amie now had a stern look, and Alexander felt that it would be best to drop the subject, "turn here," Amie said while pointing to a little road that people would barley notice unless they lived on it.

Alexander turned and when he stopped at a stop sign looked at Amie and asked, "So where to know?"

Amie looked around and frowned when a old house came into her sight, "You can let me out here, I can walk," Amie said, sounding a little depressed.

"I would feel better knowing that you got home safe, at least let me walk you to your house?" Alexander asked with the car still at the same stop sign.

"Sorry, but it would be better if you let me out here," Amie said while stepping out of the car, "It's just a little weird right now at my house, but I'll see you later," Amie let out a smile and closed the door of the car and started walking down the street. Alexander felt like getting out of the car also, but got a feeling that he really should leave her alone, so with a sigh he hit the gas pedal and drove home.

* * *

**I really hope you liked that it took a while to think of this weekend the week is what i'm most excited about, but the weekend is still going on so please hang in there!**

**~RegoWolf**


	7. Chapter 7 The Ice

**Hello once again readers, once again here is another chapter, along with another important character, and some minor ones. Enjoy**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

****

Chapter Seven

Amie was relieved when Alexander left instead of following her, she did not want anyone to see her new house. When she was in front of the door she pulled out her keys, that Madeline gave her last night while they ate ramen, and opened the door, "I'm home!" Amie yelled through out the house, the only thing Amie heard was the creaking of the floorboards underneath her feet. Amie sighed and headed for her room. Setting all her stuff down on the floor she plopped down onto her bed. After all the crying and swirl of emotions hanging around her head, Amie went right to sleep, with her shoes and close still on.

Amie was suddenly woken up from her nap by the sound of her phone ringing, again. Amie jumped onto her purse and looked for her phone as fast as she could hoping the call would last. Then Amie found it and without looking at the caller ID answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Amie, come to my study please," said Adrian and without waiting for a reply hung up. Adrian had a very emotionless voice it sort of scared Amie, but she got up anyway and headed for his study. The house creaked and moaned as Amie walked across the house, and Amie felt Madeline behind her. Madeline's aura told Amie that something was up.

_Knock. Knock._ Amie lightly tapped onto Adrian's door and walked in. As quick as lightning Adrian and Amie were suddenly sitting in chairs in front of a desk. Adrian was on the opposite side from Amie, standing up with both hands on the table looking down.

"Who was the man that drove you home?" Adrian asked and Amie sensed dread fill Adrian's entire body, like he was scared of the answer.

"A Friend from my school, why?" Amie said trying not to say his name because she had a bad feeling that if she did, all hell would break loose.

"What is his name?" Adrian said in a semi calm voice, but his voice sounded afraid.

Amie wanted to say the name but something stopped her, "Austin, his name is Austin," Amie felt horrible for lying, but seeing Adrian's shoulders relax and the fear in his aura disappear made it worth it, "What is the problem Adrian?" Adrian did not answer and Amie did not push the matter. She felt that the topic was officially off limits. Amie was about to get up when a sudden noise startled her. She looked at her phone that was making the noise, "Shit," Amie yelled after seeing her phone, "sorry Adrian I have to get to work. I may have to skip dinner," and without even waiting for a reply she ran up to her room and got dressed.

Amie got dressed in her long sleeve red Randy White's shirt and kept on her jeans. Amie worked at a Barbeque place across the street called Randy White's, it is owned by an old Dallas Cowboy lineman who retires and opened a lot of restaurants in Texas. Normally every employ had to wear a t-shirt, but Elizabeth talked to the manager for Amie and he agreed to allow her to where what she wanted as long as it had Randy White's logo on it.

Amie quickly left the house, but this time no one came to say their farewells, and Amie did not mind. Seeing Adrian like that, she did not blame them. Amie ran the whole entire way there so she was beat red when she walked into the door.

"Amie! I thought you would take another day off with that arm of yours," Opal said behind the kitchen, "you should be resting!" She was just as much of a sister as Elizabeth was to Amie. Opal took care of Amie whenever they had the same shifts trying to make sure she was alright.

"Sorry Opal but I have to work today I really need the tips if I want to get my license," Amie said while she was on her way towards the back of the kitchen as well.

"Oh, alright, but be careful of the bus boy back there. He's been taking a lot of our tips lately," Opal said while glaring at a boy doing the dishes. Amie nodded and went to the back. Opal helped Amie's red face by putting on some foundation, thought it really was not necessary. Randy Whites was actually a barbeque places that have people walk in and get their food before sitting down, so the waitresses had it easy. They just have to go around and do what people ask, like get them more bread or pop, and ask if they wanted anything extra.

Amie barley did anything today especially since she had a broken arm. Opal tried her hardest to make sure Amie did almost no work, but she gave Amie the tips anyway. Amie hated it, so with a sigh she told the manager her arm was hurting her and left. It was about nine at night and Amie could feel the nice fall wind on her face it was cool, and refreshing.

Then Amie heard a snap of a twig and turned around to find a single figure walking behind her. She tried to ignore him, but then she felt his aura. It was full of suspicion and anger, Amie suddenly felt her stomach churn. She walked faster until eventually it was a run, but the man was just as fast. He caught up to Amie right before she got onto Adrian's driveway. He grabbed onto her good wrist and pushed her into a tree, so she could not run. Amie was about to scream, but the man stopped her with one word

"Stop," The man whispered, right into Amie's ear. She stopped and stared at his hair. It was sandy blonde and was short and messy, Amie found it strangely familiar, "Why did you run?" he whispered in Amie's ear again. Amie's body shivered from the sudden warmth of his breath on her ear.

"W-why wouldn't I run," Amie said, "any girl would have ran after seeing a man stalk then in the middle of the night," Amie said still a little scared of the man, but she was not willing to show it.

The man was suddenly stiff, and then he pulled away from Amie. Amie had to suppress a gasp. It was Zack, one of Wakeland's fastest running backs in football, "Amie?" He asked His cat green eyes filled with shock. Amie just nodded, also in shock. Amie used to have a crush on Zack when she was little, and they used to always race to see who was fastest, but they always ended in ties, "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were…um… someone else," Amie could tell he was lying but after what happened she did not want to make him angry.

"Um, Zack?" Amie said with a little squeak in her voice.

"Yea?" He raised an questioning eyebrow.

"Can you let go of me, it's starting to hurt," Zack looked surprised and let go or Amie's wrist.

"Sorry, totally forgot," he said holding both of his hands out showing he meant no harm, "wow, Amie what happened to your arm?" Zack yelled.

"Oh I got into an accident last weekend my arm was shattered, but I bet you go through this all the time," Amie said holding up her injured arm. Amie said that because every week he comes to school with at least on thing wrong with him, whether it's a broken bone, a concussion or just a really big bruise.

Zack laughed, "Yea I guess. What happened exactly?"

"Don't remember, I totally forgot about it when I woke up at the hospital," Amie said using the same lie she told everyone else.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, oh and I am terribly sorry about what just happened," Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Amie couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks, but I think you already did," Amie said as she gestured to the mansion behind her, and Zack's jaw dropped. Amie just laughed harder, "Thanks for the offer though, I'll see you at school Monday, okay?" Zack nodded and walked away slowly while still staring at the Adrian's mansion.

* * *

Alexander had another normal dream with nothing in it, just peace and quiet. There was no crying no screaming there was nothing, just nothing, like the time he fell asleep in school Friday. When Alexander woke up Ash was jumping on his bed, with a wider smile then yesterday, if that was possible.

"Alexander time to go to the mall again!" Ash yelled as she jumped on Alexander's new bed like a four year old, "C'mon Alex time for your date!" Ash then jumped off Alexander's bed and was out of his room before Alexander could so much as lift a finger to strangle her. With a heavy sigh Alexander got out of bed and got dressed.

Alexander was a little anxious to see Amie after what happened yesterday, and now that he also knows he can sneak a peek into her emotions by just sleeping. When he was done he sighed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey, Alexander," Michael said while putting Grape jam on his toast, "are you actually willingly going to the mall today?" He asked then took a bite out of his toast.

"Yea I'm coming," Alexander sighed as he made himself some toast.

"So you and Amie make up, that's wonderful!" Michael said while swinging his arms into the air and in the process flinging his toast across the kitchen, "Ops," Michael said while slowly turning around to see that his toast slowly sinking down the wall.

"Michael you better clean that up before it becomes a bigger mess," Ash said with a devilish grin on her face.

"I was getting to that!" Michael said while pulling the toast off the wall, then franticly grabbing and soaking napkins. Michael then washed the wall this the damp napkins and before anyone knew it the wall was clean, "So as I was saying, we're meeting at the mall in less than an hour, so be ready," Alexander nodded and finished his toast.

* * *

When they left the house Alexander took his car and Michael took his own as well, and Ash drove with Alexander. Before they knew it they were doing the same thing they did yesterday. Getting Pizza from Sbarro's and waiting for the girls.

"So Michael," Ash said with her eyebrow raised Alexander knew what was coming and he was sure Michael did also, "how did you and Elizabeth meet?" _Knew it_, Alexander thought to himself.

Michael looked down and sighed, "I saw her while I was wondering the mall, about a week before we went to school. She was looking inside Hot topic with Amie and they were laughing and talking. I thought it would be a perfect time to see what they were up to," Michael's speak for 'ask one of them out,' "Amie walked away once I got within ten feet, which left me only talking to Elizabeth. We just talked but eventually I asked her out and we have been dating ever since, nothing special," Michael said, and Ash gave out a sigh. Alexander knew that she was hoping for something more interesting.

"Hey, peoples," Amie said behind Alexander, but Ash was, once again, hugging her to death.

"Are you okay Amie! I have been so worried after you slapped Alexander!" Ash said while the hug she was giving Amie tightened.

"Um, Ash?" Alexander said while seeing Amie's face turn pale, "Can you let go of Amie?"

Ash let go with a devilish smile on her face, "Do you want to hug her too?" She asked and Amie's face immediately turned red.

"W-what would m-make you thing that?" Alexander said while trying not to look anyone in the eye.

"Ash, Alexander, p-please stop," Amie said her face getting even redder.

"Yeah, you guys are scaring, her," Elizabeth said while hugging Amie in a way it looked like she was shielding her from Ash and Alexander, "Amie isn't used to this type of attention!"

"C'mon every one, let's go have some fun at the mall, okay?" Michael said holding out his hands like he was trying to say, 'don't hurt me,' but everyone nodded and they started walking around.

Amie chose their first place to go since she was the one who was being picked on. She smiled and lead everyone in one direction, not saying where, while Elizabeth just smiled. When Amie stopped she was staring at The Ice, it was an indoor ice skating rink inside the mall. Alexander smiled, he had not been ice skating since they were up north where you just had regular frozen water and shoes instead of a rink and skates.

"Can we?" Amis asked still staring at The Ice. Elizabeth just stared at everyone else, asking with her eyes, 'please, she really wants to.'

Alexander and Ash nodded with smiles on their faces, and Michael had the biggest smile of them all, "Of course we can, I love skating!" Michael said and pulled out his wallet to pay for it.

Amie saw him and looked shocked, "Please I-I can pay for myself!" Amie yelled trying to get Michael's attention, but he was to excited to really pay her any mind. Before she knew it Michael had paid for the entry and rented her skates, Amie just stood there awestruck.

"C'mon Amie, don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Elizabeth said while directing Amie to a chair where she could put on her skates. Amie did not look pleased about it, but she let out a heavy sigh and put on the skates. After everyone had their skates on they were on the ice, every one knew how to skate, but Amie seemed to have some problems.

"You, okay?" Alexander asked while skating next to her.

"Y-Yea I just haven't been skating since I was seven. I just need to get used to it, that's all," but right when Amie said that she slipped. Alexander just barley caught her before she could hit her head on the ice, "Sorry, guess it'll take longer than I thought," Amie said, but when she realized the predicament she was in she blushed and quickly got out of Alexander's arms, and tried to skate away. Alexander just laughed, and caught up.

"So how has your weekend been?" Alexander said while skating like it was the easiest thing in the world next to walking.

"Go-good!" Amie stuttered and half shouted as she was about to slip again, "I did nothing special besides work eat sleep an hangout with you, Elizabeth, Michael, and of coarse Ash," Amie smiled, but again it faltered as she slipped. After what seemed like hours she got her balance and was now skating. Not as professionally as everyone else, but she was not falling on her butt every two seconds.

"Finally I thought your butt would freeze before you got it," Alexander teased Amie, and was rewarded with a playful backwards slap on the chest, courtesy of Amie.

* * *

Amie tried to be as fun loving as everyone, but it was hard with Alexander always near her. Amie tried her hardest to ignore how much he looked like Adrian but it was hard. He had the same hair but different style, his eyes were shaped the same but different shade of blue. Amie felt like asking him about it but knew it would have been stupid. Amie asked him during Homecoming about his siblings and he did not mention any little brothers. There was also the fact that Adrian was a Vampire, maybe Adrian was a great uncle or something. She knew it would become irrelevant eventually, but right now she could hardly look at him without seeing Adrian.

The thing is seeing Alexander made Amie feel clumsy and she would always fall. The fact that he refused to leave her side made nothing better. She remembered how to skate just fine, but Alexander being so close to her, and looking at her with deep interest made her nervous, and uncomfortable.

"Hey, Amie!" Elizabeth called from across The Ice, "What are you and Alexander doing all the way over there, get you butts over here!" She yelled joyfully while showing off her awesome skating moves. Elizabeth told Amie that her mother had her take Skating lessons untill she reached high school, which is why she skate so gracefully.

Amie rushed over but Alexander was right behind her, and Amie could feel him staring at her and of coarse she slipped. She fell on her good hand and her knees and skidded a few feet across The Ice freezing her hands in the process. Amie was thankful there were no cuts but the coldness made her scares stand out. When Alexander came over she quickly stuffed her hand inside her pocket.

"Amie are you alright?" Alexander asked as he kneeled down next to her, with a wired look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine just have cold fingers that's all," Amie said with her hand in her pocket.

Alexander let out a sigh and lifted Amie onto her feet, "Let me see it," Alexander insisted.

Amie gave him a stern look, "No," She replied.

Alexander lifted his eyebrows, and he opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted, "Hey Amie are you alright, did you hurt yourself of anything?" Elizabeth said while forcing Amie's hand out of her pocket, but only in a position that Elizabeth could see them. Elizabeth sighed and put on a smile, "You're not bleeding, but you should keep it in your pockets to warm it up," Elizabeth said knowing full well that it was a perfect excuse to hide the scars, "c'mon lets get some Hot Chocolate to warm us up," Elizabeth said while pointing at the resting area.

The Ice had a lot of vending machines, including a coffee and Hot Chocolate maker. Everyone had one Hot Chocolate, but Ash also got an ice cream cone, out of another vending machine. Amie was relieved to have the warm cup on her hand but Alexander was still staring at her, suspiciously making her blush.

After everyone was done with their Hot Chocolate, and ice cream. Everyone decided to go somewhere else, since Amie seemed like she would hurt herself if she kept skating. This time they left it up to Alexander, who said he did not care, so he let Ash decide instead.

Alexander and Michael exchanged looks and Ash smiled, "Hot Topic it is then," Ash says as she starts dragging Amie away. Everyone else just smiled and followed, "Hey Amie have you ever been to Hot Topic?" Ash asks while Amie just followed with one sleeve being held on tight by Ash.

"Yeah, I've been there multiple times. Elizabeth and I got a lot of stuff there and we would always see what new items they got or what was in clearance. There was always something interesting," Amie said with a smile on her face. Amie never went to Hot Topic until she met Elizabeth. Amie never really had friends to hang out with after her mother left. Amie became secluded and insecure to a point she barley even noticed Zack, her biggest crush, and he soon left her alone.

"Hey Amie?" Ash said while looking behind her, "can we talk about the picture you drew?" She asked her face a little sad and worried.

"Sure what about?" Amie said a little confused.

"What was the medallion Alexander was wearing, it looked half complete," Ash said while looking down, still walking towards Hot topic.

Amie was about to say that she did not get a chance to finish it but then a familiar aura walked past her. Filled with anger, aimed towards random people. Amie looked and saw Zack looking down deep in thought with an agitated look on his face, "Ash I'll catch up with you later," Amie said and her sleeve slipped out of Ash's grip easily. Ash just looked at her in confusion but did not complain.

Amie tried to catch up to Zack but it was hard with all the people walking by. Amie felt that she lost him a couple times but she soon sensed his aura again and was back on his trail. She soon saw him and it only took a few seconds to actually get next to him.

"Zack!" Amie yelled when Zack was only a few feet away. He looked up and Amie gave him a big smile and a wave, "How are you?" Amie asked when she was next to him.

"Good you?" Zack said, his aura still had anger inside but it was also mixed in with a little relief.

"Good," Amie said her smile widening, "I saw you and I was wondering if you would like to hang out… Unless your meeting someone," Amie panicked looking around hoping not to see his girl friend or some jocks.

Zack laughed, "No I'm here alone, but are you sure it's okay to invite me? Your friends may not like that idea," He said looking behind Amie. Amie was a little shocked to sense two annoyed aura's behind her and two confused ones.

When she looked behind her Alexander and Elizabeth looked down on Zack with suspicious glances, while Michael and Ash just looked confused, like they thought Zack was Amie's boyfriend. The thought made Amie blush and turn around towards Zack, "Sorry, I probably did not think this through," Amie said looking down in disappointment, until one aura suddenly shifted and moved towards them.

"Hello, I'm Ash, who may you be?" Ash asked like Zack was a stray dog that Amie found.

"I'm Zack, an old friend of Amie's," Amie blushed, not quite sure why.

Amie smiled at that fact, "Well, it is okay if you join us? We were just about to go window shopping," Amie said with a wide smile on her face while everyone behind her got angry, even Michael.

Elizabeth suddenly rushed over steaming, "Ash, can I talk to you for a second, alone?" Amie flinched at Elizabeth's fake smile. Ash looked a little confused, but nodded and they both left Amie and Zack alone.

"Wow that sure is a mixed up bunch?" Zack says while staring at the group behind Amie, "they all look so different from one another," Zack added with a puzzled look.

Amie smiled at that fact, "Yeah, but we get along, so it's really not so bad," Amie smiled while looking at the mixed up lot practically yelling at Ash, "are you going to hang out with us or are you going to pass. I wouldn't blame you, everybody but Ash seems a little hostile," Amie said towards Zack, who just stared at everyone.

Then he suddenly smiled, and said, "I would love to hang out with you, if you'll let me?" Zack said now smiling at Amie, who blushed and nodded. Zack's smile widened, "Great, lets go window shopping!" Zack said now pulling Amie towards everyone, Alexander looking at Zack with anger.

* * *

Alexander got a weird feeling from Amie's 'childhood friend' he seemed like he was scheming something. Alexander found himself staring at him a couple times and only noticed that he was doing it when Ash elbowed him in the ribs, in more than one occasion. The only thing keeping him from leaving was Amie and Ash, he refused to leave them alone with that boy.

"Zack I hope you know that when Ash said we were going 'window shopping' she actually meant we were looking at stuff inside Hop Topic," Amie warned the boy. Amie seemed happy that the boy came, but Alexander could see that she was a little cautious about him as well.

The boy looked a little shocked by what Amie said, "Why Hot Topic? It seems a little dark," then he gave a quick glance at Ash again. She was wearing her baggy black and blue pants with chains hanging from pocket to pocket. Ash was also wearing her blue and black tiger striped tank top, with a black belt with studs that looked like it had blue paint flicked onto it, "Oh, that's why," The boy added and Amie smiled. Alexander did not blame the boy for his comment, but every word he spoke made Alexander want to punch him. Alexander's anger kept climbing as Amie acknowledged the boy's presents.

_That boy has no right being here,_ Alexander thought as he kept staring at the boy with Ash still elbowing him. Only once or twice did the boy take notice of Alexander and when he did Alexander made his anger show. Alexander would put on his most intimidating sneer and he was half tempted to show his fangs, but he did not feel like being ran out of town so soon.

When they finally arrived at Hot Topic all the girls jogged in while the boys just stared at the door. None of them wanted inside and like the last time all the girls stared at Alexander in awe. Alexander was wearing his Bullet For My Valentine T-shirt with the skull of a vampire on it. Alexander bought it after Ash made him listen to one of their songs, he has been listening to the band ever since. Alexander was also wearing dark blue jeans with pure black converse.

"Why didn't you go in?" The boy named Zack said, staring at Alexander like he would love the Gothic store. Alexander normally would never mind if someone said that too him, Michael did all the time, but the smile on the boy's face made Alexander furious. Michael was just standing in the back ground, waiting to see who would make the first move. Alexander would have punched the stupid smirk off the boys face but then a thought filled his mind. Amie would have a disappointing look on her face, and it would have been aimed at Alexander, if he did anything to the boy. After taking a deep breath Alexander went inside eager to get away from the boy.

"Wow I did not expect that," Michael said while following Alexander into Hot Topic, "lately you have been really temperamental. I wonder if it's because of Amie?" Michael said with a smile on his face, but after Alexander shot him the, 'say anything more and I may just have to punch you,' look. Michael looked away and started to walk faster towards Elizabeth.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Amie said but after one glance at Alexander she quickly looked away, and said nothing more. Alexander noticed she has refused to really look at him since yesterday. She was always looking down at her shoes whenever he got close or would suddenly start talking to Elizabeth or Ash.

"Zack made fun of Alexander's clothes and he went in here to calm down," Michael said and Alexander gave him the look again, but he ignored it.

"What's wrong with his clothes!" Ash and Amie said at the same time. Alexander stood there in shock,_ Did Amie just stand up for me?_ but Elizabeth and Michael immediately started to crack up laughing, "What's so funny!" Ash said with her pouting face, "I love his clothes, they fit him perfectly," Ash said now with pride.

"That's sort of the problem," the boy said from behind Alexander. Alexander felt that the boy was lucky he did not punch him for sneaking up on him, "his looks seem a little to dark. If anything he fits perfectly in this store," he added.

"Zack!" Amie yelled, "That's rude to say," Amie gave the boy a look and Alexander was happy it was not aimed at him, his heart would have shattered. The boy on the other hand looked stunned, hurt even. Like he never once got scolded and felt that he did not deserve it, "Alexander has done nothing to you, so leave him alone," Amie added and walked out of the store. Alexander could have sworn her ears were steaming.

Everyone just stood in the store in shock, even Elizabeth. Alexander was one of the only people to move and follow her, with the boy hot on his trail.

* * *

Amie knew that Zack was a football stud and that he would probably say something like that to Alexander, but she was hoping her instincts were wrong. Amie thought that he was better than that, that he was nice, he always was.

"Hey Amie are you alright?" Alexander said. When Amie looked behind her Alexander was looking at her with worry, but the fact Zack was right behind him made her a little mad. Amie saw the look on Zack's face, he looked pissed and a little hurt, and Amie could tell that he was not angry at her but at Alexander.

"Yea I'm fine," Amie said while giving Zack a 'what do you have to be pissed about' look. Amie was about to say more, but then everyone else came and stared to ask question, but Amie was to focused on Zack's aura to pay them any mind.

His aura was now totally filled with anger, aimed in every direction. His aura was also plagued with murderous intent. Amie felt sick, his aura was overpowering and to Amie disgusting, and in a blink of an eye everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Zack is a very Important character, I like him a lot, although i highly doubt you will. :/ But next chapter is an interesting one, the weekend finally ends and you get to see Amie's daily school life. Review and i may update it earlier ) Good and bad reviews are gladly appreciated **

**~RegoWolf**


	8. Chapter 8 One Word

**Hello readers once again, i have Loved all of your responses and am going to update two this week, but not all today, i still need to look over them and edit, and Elizabeth needs to look at them also. Sorry, :/ But i am pleased to say that we are finally going to school again. there will be a lot happening so be prepared.**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Amie was surrounded in darkness, but not the darkness she was so used to. It was filled with sadness and fear. It was to depressing, and Amie felt like she was going insane. Amie yelled, but no one heard her; if they did they did not let on. Then, suddenly it became blood red, and Amie could feel death in the air. When she looked down, she felt like throwing up. There were dead bodies all around her, littering the floor and covered with their own blood, and, to Amie's agony, their throats had teeth marks on them. Amie desperately hoped that it was an animal that did all that, but deep down Amie knew it was the work of a Vampire.

In the mist of the chaos was a dark figure. Amie guessed it was a little kid about ten, twelve years old. He was leaning over a man and a woman. She figured that they were his parents because Amie could hear the boy crying for them to wake up. Amie wanted to go and comfort him, but her body refused to move, and her mouth refused to make words. Before she knew it she was crying as well, for the boy, for the dead, and also out of frustration on not being able to help in any way. The boy suddenly looked up at her, and Amie could tell what he was feeling: anger, revenge, and most of all the need for redemption. Then it all went pitch black.

* * *

"Amie! Amie!" A voice yelled out of the darkness, "Come on Amie wake up!" Amie began to hear other voices at well, all of them were merging together. Only that one voice was loud enough to actually understand, "Please Amie wake up," Amie felt a sudden shock when she heard those words, they were practically identical to the boy's.

Her eyes shot open to see if she could find him. In front of her was everyone: Alexander Michael, Ash, and Elizabeth, but to Amie's shock there was someone holding her. Amie looked up and saw Zack worried out of his mind. Amie knew that he was the one calling his name, but she could hardly believe it.

"Thank God. Are you alright?" Zack asked looking down on Amie. She slowly sat up, and looked around. Everyone was looked like they were about to cry, while Alexander looked worried and pissed at the same time.

"What happened?" Amie Asked.

"You fainted," Elizabeth said wiping a tear from her eye, "luckily Zack caught you before you hit your head. Everyone was worried out of their minds!" Elizabeth stated as more tears fell from her eyes, and she suddenly hugged Amie.

Amie was stunned, then looked around. All the people in the mall were staring at her there were also some mall cops started to walk towards the scene. Amie got up slowly with Zack and Elizabeth stayed close to make sure she did not fain again.

"We should take you home," Alexander said looking at her with deep concern. When Amie saw him she saw Adrian again and looked away. Amie felt him get more agitated by it.

"I'll drive you home," Elizabeth suggested, and Amie's stomach did a flip.

"Actually is it okay if Zack takes me? I haven't really talked to him in a while," Amie said, knowing that he was the only person that actually saw her new home. Zack looked a little shocked, and Alexander's aura suddenly turned to fury, Amie flinched at it. Elizabeth on the other hand looked suspicious, but she nodded.

"Thanks," Amie said awkwardly and stared to pull Zack away. No one followed them or complained, but Amie knew Alexander wanted to. Zack lead Amie to his car and looked at Amie like she would pass out at any moment.

Zack's car was not a sports car. Instead it was a Royal blue Ford Ranger, or as Opal calls them 'Found On Road Dead' Ranger. Thought Amie's never thought there was anything wrong with them. They both got into the truck, but Zack did not start it. Instead he just stared at Amie like he wanted to say something, like Alexander did the first day in the hospital. Amie refused to look at him though, she just wanted to get home and rest. Zack then let out a sigh and started the truck and drove her home without a word.

When they were at Adrian's house Amie found that Zack was staring at it curiously, unlike last time when he was totally stunned, "What do your parents do?" Zack finally said, still looking at the mansion.

Amie quickly came up with a lie, "My dad works as a hotel manager," Amie said with ease, "in the Embassy suits," Amie then added. Zack nodded and said nothing more.

Felling a little uncomfortable Amie quickly got out of the car, without a word, and unlocked the door. When the door opened Zack's car drove away, leaving Amie confused and a little hurt. She quickly closed the door and was instantly hugged by Madeline.

"How was your day in the Mall?" Madeline asked while letting Amie out of the hug.

"If was fine, I guess?" Amie said a little puzzled by the days events, "I really don't want to talk about it," she finished and went to her room with only a concerned aura behind her.

Amie quickly got into the shower and got ready for bed. She hated the fact that she has school tomorrow. Amie had all her late work done, and with a little help from Elizabeth she understood all of it, so she had only a few thing to worry about. When Amie saw her bed inviting her she felt her eyes start to fall on top of themselves. She quickly slapped her cheeks and turned away from it. she went to her computer desk instead, where she kept her laptop inside one of the drawers. Amie had a dairy in there but she had a password for her laptop. Her file for the diaries were also hidden in a special place that would take a few months to look for if you did not already know were it was.

She typed every detail about her day and even more about her dream. Amie knew the boy looked similar to Zack, but she could only hope that it was just a weird dream, like with Alexander. Amie sighed when she finished her entry and quickly turned to her CD player. She could only wish for a MP3. Amie always had a CD for every one of her moods but still did not have that many. Today she felt like listening to Evanescence: The Open Door. It was one of her favorite albums from them, thought Amie never really gets a chance to listen to new music that often unless on the radio. After the music roared to life, Amie slowly got into bed an before the song could finish she was out like a light bulb.

* * *

Amie felt like screaming when her alarm went off. It made the sound of a REALLY old phone, which made a perfect sound that scared the shit out of you when you woke up. Looking at her phone, she saw that it was seven ten. Her bus did not arrive until eight twenty-five, so she had more than an hour to get ready. She slowly got out of bed and got out some clothes.

Amie brought out a regular T-shirt she got form a store called Rue 21, they had the funniest shirts. her shirt showed a toaster and a burnt piece of toast that had a word bubble that said 'Don't Talk To Me!' Amie thought it was the cutest thing, and Elizabeth and other people that were willing to look at Amie, agreed. Amie also got a jacket that cover her scars on her arms, along with a pair of jeans and converse. When Amie took off her shirt she flinched. In front of her was mirror showing all of Amie's scars. Amie had a lot on her sides alone from all the times her dad broke an empty beer bottle and scratch her with it. She did bleed a lot but she lived without going to the Hospital.

Amie had a lot of incidents like that, but all paled in comparison to last Monday. _How could I have been in a coma?_ Amie asked herself looking at all the scares. She had also been through multiple surgeries for broken, or shattered bones. Amie had lied to the doctors more times than she could count, and she hated herself for it now, that bastard should be rotting in a prison cell! Amie quickly put on her shirt and jacket, happy to be free of the sight of the scars. She also put on her pants, socks, and shoes, and headed for the dinning room.

The dinning table was long and had at least twenty seats. Amie wondered why Adrian would need them. She quickly got rid of the idea; she was not sure if she wanted to know. Amie sighed in disappointment that her breakfast was already on the dinning table, but that wasn't all that disappointed her. A fourth of the long table was covered in food, like toast, pancakes, beacon and other food that Amie never heard of. She hated people doing everything for her, she felt like she was taking advantage of them, like with Michael at The Ice. Reluctantly, Amie took a plate and put four pancakes on it with three strips of bacon and one piece of toast.

When Amie sat down, Adrian and Amadi came into the room, smiling at each other like they were best friends, which they probably were, "Oh, Amie you're already up?" Amadi said a little sad that he did not get to help her at all.

"Hi Amadi, hello Adrian," Amie said to the two vampires, Amie was thinking about how she actually did not mind that weird fact anymore. It just seemed like something she was used to, like her abilities, "When did you two wake up?" Amie asked finally taking a bite out of her pancake. That was a little difficult to cut with one hand, and Amadi picked up on that. He quickly got another fork and knife and was cutting them before Amie could protest. He was done in ten seconds flat happy to show off his vampire speed. Amie was a little shocked but smiled after a few seconds, "Thank you Amadi, I appreciate it," Amie said, and Amadi smiled wildly.

"Your welcome, Amie," Amadi replied, his smile widening, "I just woke up a few minutes ago thought I can tell that Madeline was up at about five to make all this," Amadi said gesturing towards the food, that was magnificent. Adrian smiled at Amie's and Amadi's conversation and took a seat next to Amie. Amie blush by his sudden closeness. She looked over to him, but Amie only saw Alexander in him and quickly looked away.

"Are you okay Amie?" Adrian asked a little worried. Amie nodded refusing to look at Adrian. She could not help but see how much the two boys looked alike. Adrian did not look convinced, but he took a bite out of one of the foods that Amie did not know about. It looked like a burrito with what looked like eggs and mushrooms.

Amie stared at him in awe, "Can vampires eat?" Amie asked out loud.

Adrian looked up at Amie but she kept looking at the weird food, "Of coarse, how else would we get nutrition's besides feeding of…," Adrian paused looking a little ashamed of the word, "Blood," he finished. Amie nodded, but her stomach did a flip. Although, she did not hate Adrian for it, he could not control what he is.

Amie then asked another question, "What is that exactly?" Amie pointed at the burrito on Adrian's plate.

Adrian laughed like it funny, but Amie just got even more confused, "It is an Native American dish that Madeline took a liking to when we came here. It's called a Spicy egg and mushroom roll and Masala chai. I find it delicious, but everything Madeline makes is delicious," Amie nodded with a smile on her face, and tried to finish her lunch

When they were done with breakfast Amie looked at her phone to see the time; it was eight. The buss still had twenty-five minutes. With a sigh Amie went to her room to make sure everything was ready, and it was. Amie just stared at her stuff with deep hatred, she hated being to early, it left her bored and without anything to do. Then, Amie remembered Amadi, she could ask him to drive her in a sensible car. Amie liked that idea and grabbed her stuff to go down stairs.

Amadi was happy to drive her but was little disappointed that she wasn't asking for the limo, He seemed to really like that limo, Amie thought to herself. Amadi slowly grabbed the keys to a random car, there were a lot believe it or not, and they headed towards school; of coarse after Madeline gave Amie a good bye hug. Adrian though, actually came down to greet her.

"Here is for lunch," Adrian said giving her a twenty dollar bill.

Amie stares at it in astonishment, "Adrian, it's fine, I really don't need this," Amie tried to say, but Adrian simply stuck the money in her hand.

"Take it, it's the least I can do," Adrian said with a sad smile on his face. Amie knew he still felt guilty about the attack. Amie decided it was probably best not to argue and took it. Amie then gave Adrian a grateful hug and left the house.

Amie was really happy that the car was a normal silver Nissan Altima, nothing that would draw in any unwanted attention. Amadi looked somewhat happy that he was driving her, but a little sad that it was suck a boring car. When they got to school Amie got out of the car reluctantly wary of unwanted eyes on her. Amie quickly said her goodbyes to Amadi and closed the door.

Amie walked to the doors as fast as possible hoping that no one would see where she came from, but of coarse she was not so lucky, "Who was that?" Amie almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Zack's voice, "is he on of the butlers at your house or a chauffer?" Zack added to his question. Amie was sort of happy it was Zack that saw her and not Elizabeth or Alexander.

"He is actually both," Amie said rubbing the back of her neck a little embarrassed. Zack just looked stunned again, but Amie could tell that his aura was surrounded in suspicion. This aura confused her, why would he be suspicious for? Amie was not doing anything illegal, was she?

Zack's face suddenly turned serious, "We should get inside," Zack said while walking faster. Amie suddenly stopped walking, his aura was covered in anger again, but this time it was directly towards Amie. She shivered, and stared to walk forward, feeling a little stunned.

"Amie!" Elizabeth yelled across the cafeteria, she then felt her worries melt seeing he best friend, but with her was Michael, of coarse, Ash, and Alexander. Amie faltered when she saw Alexander but proceeded anyway. Amie was not scared of him. Despite the way she acts Amie is only scared of a few thing, Alexander and Adrian are not one of them.

"Hey we were just talking about, you," Ash said with a small smile, and her aura was filled with concern, along with everyone else at the table, "are you okay? You looked a little sick yesterday."

Amie looked at the table all looked concerned but Alexander looked more curious, and Elizabeth looked a little upset, "How was your ride with Zack?" Elizabeth asked with a disapproving look towards Zack.

"It was fine. We didn't really talk much thought," Amie said a little concerned for Zack. The way he acted yesterday and today was plaguing her mind.

"What happened when you got home?" Elizabeth asked another question, Amie could tell Elizabeth was asking about her father.

With a sigh Amie took Elizabeth's arm and pulled her towards the bath room, "Can you come with me for a second?" Amie asked, feeling her stomach flip. Elizabeth nodded and followed.

When they got there Amie sighed with relief when it was empty. Amie slowly took off her jacket to reveal her scars to Elizabeth, she always flinched when she saw them, but never actually looked away. She slowly examined Amie's arms trying to see anything new, but seeing none, Elizabeth lifted up Amie's shirt to see her stomach. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief when she saw there was nothing there either, but stoped suddenly, looking right behind Amie. Amie quickly looked behind her and pulling down her shirt and putting on her jacket, but the damage was done. Ash was right behind Amie and with an astonished look on her face, she saw everything.

Amie opened her mouth but was quickly silenced by Ash's sudden anger, "Who the Hell did that to you!" Ash yelled. Amie flinched but did not reply, she did not want anyone to see the scars, least of all Ash, Alexander's sister.

Elizabeth looked at the two girls in sympathy then with a sigh looked Amie in the eyes and said, "Maybe we should tell her, if we can't trust her than who else then?" Elizabeth said and Amie felt the tears wanting to surface.

Amie looked at Ash who still looked pissed and with a quivering breath she answered, "My father," Amie suddenly looked down, tears in her eyes, fearing her friend's response, but there was none. Amie slowly looked up but was suddenly squished into Ash's embrace.

"I am so sorry," Ash said with tears in her eyes, "If there is anything I can do tell me," Ash looked Amie in the eyes and Amie was very confused, and she could tell Elizabeth was as well. Amie expected Ash to yell at her to call the cops, but the sudden change in emotion left her puzzled. Ash then smiled and hugged Amie again, "Come on lets go join the boys before they start to worry," Ash wiped the tears away from her eyes, a hint of a smile touching her face, and they left. Amie had a million questions running through her mind, but she did not want to say anything for fear of stepping over any emotional lines.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Ash said with a wide smile on her face. Alexander looked up and saw Amie, she looked relieved yet scared.

Alexander stood up and walked to her, "Hey Amie, everything alright?" He asked Amie, who looked into his eyes for a split second before looking at the floor again.

"Yea, why wouldn't there be?" Amie ask still looking at the floor, but quickly walked past Alexander towards Ash and Elizabeth. Alexander stared blankly where she used to be, and he could have sworn he felt something all around him. He tried to replay it in his mind but was confused. He felt like he just sensed all different emotions around him. When he looked up where a strong hatred was he saw all the jocks joking around and having a good time, except for Zack, who was staring at Alexander's table with deep interest.

* * *

Amie felt worn out, like he just got done running a quarter mile, survivable but exhausting. When Amie saw Alexander she did not think of Adrian, but instead felt something different. Amie felt like her aura was reaching and reacting towards his when she saw his ocean blue eyes. Amie forgot about what Ash saw in the bathroom right when she saw those magnificent eyes.

Amie shook her head, _This is not the time for romance!_ Amie mentally yelled at herself. Then the bell rang and she quickly got up actually eager to get to class. She grabbed Elizabeth and tried to drag her towards their first period class.

"Amie why are you in such a hurry?" Elizabeth asked at Amie as they walked a little faster out of the cafeteria.

"I need to get away for a second," Amie said, but made the horrible mistake of looking back. Behind her was Alexander, with his breath taking eyes, looking at Amie with confusion. Amie quickened her step to have it interrupted by someone tripping her. She fell face first into the floor, her nose felt like it would bleed at any moment, and she was sure her head hit the ground just as hard. Elizabeth's anger quickly grew, while Alexander and his siblings jogged over to Amie's side.

"What the hell was that for!" Elizabeth yelled at the boy that tripped Amie, she could hear people giggling at what just occurred. Feeling their aura Amie immediately knew who they were. They were the jocks that helped Connor pick and make fun of Amie every day. When she looked up she saw who tripped her because that is who Elizabeth was now yelling at, Connor.

Amie tried to get up but suddenly felt woozy and a little sick. When she felt a murderess aura was when Amie knew she had to get up. Amie pushed passed the throbbing in her head and the bile rising up her throat and got up as fast as she could to stop Alexander in his tracks. Alexander was right in front of Amie when she got herself to stand up, and immediately leaned on him.

Amie was satisfied when he stopped and his temper melted into pity. Amie knew that Elizabeth would do no real damage to Connor as long as Amie was safe, and Amie proved that she was fine then she stood up. Although Amie was nowhere near okay, she was almost positive that she had a minor concussion, or at lease made her head softer than it already was.

Amie's throat swelled when she sensed Zack's aura, he seemed thankful for what happened, like he wanted Amie to trip. When all of the jocks left, Elizabeth checked on Amie. Michael was long gone getting the nurse. Alexander sat next to Amie and was holding Amie's hand, and she was grateful for it. When the nurse got there, she asked for Michael and Alexander to help her to the nurses office. It was slow and Amie felt like puking a few times but refused to throw up on anyone. When they got to the nurse's office she gave Amie a few cups of water and crackers and Amie actually felt better, but her head still throbbed. The nurse also said that Amie was just in a small shocked state and she just had a small bump on her head, nothing major.

Michael and Ash left when the nurse said there were to many people. Michael left without a fight while Ash looked disappointed and complained a little, but also left. Now Alexander on the other hand, refused to even acknowledge what the nurse was saying. He still stayed with Amie, and after a few minutes, the nurse gave up. Alexander kept staring at Amie curiously and cautiously, Amie couldn't help but look at him as well. His eyes had caught her eyes more times than she could count, no matter how much she wanted to look away. Amie would also feel her aura wash over his in the process like in the cafeteria, and Amie actually took comfort in it. His aura and his eyes were calm and soothing to Amie's throbbing head. However, Elizabeth did eventually forced him to leave, and left Amie with Elizabeth and the nurse.

"Here is some pain meds, and a note for your teacher, try to learn something but don't push it," The nurse said with a caring smile. Amie smiled back and nodded before leaving the office.

"Are you sure you're okay for class?" Elizabeth said looking at Amie and feeling her forehead a few times feeling her gumball sized bump.

"Yea, besides you're in almost ever class I have, so there is no reason to worry," Amie reassured Elizabeth. Amie felt Elizabeth aura calm down a little, and smiled.

Elizabeth smiled as well, "Okay, but check in with the nurse if anything hurts while I'm not there," she tells Amie with an unyielding look, telling Amie to take her seriously.

"Fine, but you own me pop for one more week," Amie smiled at Elizabeth knowing that she hated her reference to soda.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about," Elizabeth said looking away from Amie and walking towards their first period class.

* * *

Alexander could not help but want to figure out what was happening to him. Every time he looked in Amie's eyes and she looked back he felt the aura of everyone around him. Elizabeth's worry for Amie, the nurses aggravation towards him, but no matter what Alexander sensed, he could not take his eyes away form Amie's caramel one's. It was only when Elizabeth got onto him that he actually broke eye contact. Something about Elizabeth made Alexander back down and leave though he still wanted to stay with Amie.

Reluctantly Alexander went to class, where his teacher scolded him for being thirty minutes late. Which meant, there were only fifteen left of class, but three more class periods until lunch. Alexander practically ignored all the looks from his fellow students, they were probably curious, but some to Alexander's frustration were in the group that made fun of Amie, so they were giving him weird looks. Alexander then, to everyone's astonishment and irritation, slept for the last fifteen minutes, and the teacher allowed it since he was making straight A's.

Alexander slept through all of his other classes, and had a glimpse into Amie's mind like always. Alexander has been feeling Amie's mood change all weekend, and he was a little confused about it. During the whole time Alexander had lived in Frisco Amie was never anything but sad or depressed in his dreams, but now, she seemed content with her life. Alexander wondered to himself what changed in her life, but Alexander did not want anyone to know to know about his dreams, so he kept his thoughts to himself like he usually would. Although now was a different Emotion than he had ever felt, she seemed overjoyed, and Alexander wondered what would cause suck a change.

The last bell woke Alexander up, telling him that it was time for lunch. Alexander quickly grabbed his stuff and was out the door. Alexander had no problems getting to the cafeteria, besides the usual back up in the main hallway. When he found Ash and Elizabeth he quickly sat down next to them.

"Where is Amie?" Alexander asked looking around for her.

"She said she had to get her lunch money," Elizabeth said with a confused look on her face, "she usually never buys lunch though," Elizabeth said looking around as well.

Alexander soon saw her coming down the hall way clutching her purse like someone would steal it at any moment. Alexander acted quickly and went to her side, Elizabeth followed. They both walked beside her, staring down any jock who dared look at Amie. Amie just blushed and walked in silence. When they got to the line, Ash had joined them and they started talking about what has happened in school. The girls were complaining about a world history project that was due Wednesday, but Amie did not look as scared as the other two, she actually seemed happy. When Alexander looked at her and she looked back he knew she was not happy about the project, but actually entertained by her friends reactions.

Amie and Alexander kept staring at each other until they both sensed a very scornful aura. They both looked and saw Zack, staring at them in disgust, but quickly looked away by the two's sudden stares.

"Hey move!" yelled a very annoyed student that noticed there was a big gap in front of Amie and Alexander in the lunch line.

* * *

When Amie felt Zack's aura she felt her stomach churned. She had a weird feeling about his sudden mood changes, and she did not like it. Then there was the fact of Alexander, she has been feeling really happy, excited even, since they were in the nurses office together.

When Amie got her food, she followed Elizabeth to the table, Alexander always staying by her side. When Amie looked up, she saw him staring at the Jock's table with an intimidating glare. Amie looked over to see Zack staring knives into Amie and Alexander, she quickly looked away and walked faster. Alexander did the same, afraid of loosing her, and finally stopped staring at Zack.

"What happened when me and Michael left?" Ash asked before taking a bite out of her Pizza Hut pizza.

"Nothing really the nurse just gave Amie some medicine and sent her to class," Elizabeth emotionlessly, but gave a quick glance towards Alexander.

"Where did you go Alexander? I did not see you behind me after I left," Ash said with curious eyes, and Amie sensed that she was hoping for a juicy story to tell Michael, who was sitting with some of the popular kids just a table over.

Alexander and Amie blushed. Elizabeth took a sip out of her apple juice, "I went a different rout," he lied, and Ash knew it.

Ash smiled widely after a moment in thought, "Did you two make out?" Elizabeth suddenly spitted her juice at the Michael's table next to them but the juice only hit the stuck up girls in Amie's grade. They all screamed and headed for the bathrooms. Everyone at Elizabeth's table cracked up laughing even Alexander and Elizabeth could not hold them in, While Michael stared in astonishment.

"No, Ash," Alexander said before a laugh could escaped his lips, "it was nothing like that," after that the laughing settled down and eventually every one had a moment of silence to catch their breath.

"Then what did you do exactly?" Ash asked a little annoyed by the uninformative answer.

Amie was the first to respond, "We did nothing, at all," Amie said which was not a total lie.

Now Ash was really annoyed and a little bored, "Well that's no fun," she pouted taking another bite out of her pizza. The rest of lunch had few really interesting topics, Amie barley listened to any of it. She was, for the first time, since she found out about her powers, actually paying attention to the auras around her. Amie never really cared, but now, it seemed like and interesting time to try. All around her was arguments, flirting and to Amie's discussed sexual interests. Amie tried the jock's table to find Connor and half the table joking about other people, but Zack was her main point of interest. Amie focused on his aura trying to see all of his emotions, and maybe find a reason behind them. Amie then found something, but it was like nothing she had ever felt before. For the first time in Amie's entire life she actually heard something, a single word, _Vampire_.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, i will have another chapter like i promised, but it will be short, but for good reason! so please don't get to mad. and a special thanks to alistarsmusic, and Cc once again for your awesome reviews, and i would also like to thank Kliopadrax for your review as well. I would gladly appreciate more from some of my other readers, i would really help get these chapters on faster, and with my inspiration to write. whether the review is good, bad, or just a helpful tip, all are welcome and will help.**

**~Thanks everyone, RegoWolf**


	9. Chapter 9 Ancient Fear

**Hey readers I am SO happy by all of your reviews, obviously, I don't get that many since I am thanking the same people, but there is another I would like to thank Adorableprincezz, Alistarsmusic, and my editor Elizabeth (and is super awesome but totally DIDN'T write this) who reviewed yesterday. To show my thanks, here is another chapter.**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Alexander looked over to Amie to find her as pale as a ghost. Alexander immediately thought the worst, "Amie!" Alexander panicked and shook her. Amie still looked stunned, but she looked at Alexander and her face softened, and the color slowly started to return.

"Sorry, what were you talking about?" Amie asked then wipped some sweat off of her brow trying to hide how shaken up she was. Elizabeth looked just as concerned as Alexander felt, however, Elizabeth looked like she understood the situation better.

Then the bell rang, telling the teens that lunch was officially over for the day. Alexander looked up with frustration, he needed to know why Amie was so scared, and the school seemed to be working against him. Elizabeth reacted and suddenly grabbed Amie and headed for the door, giving an 'I dare you' glance at the jocks before she was hidden in the crowd.

Ash looked at Amie with what looked like pity, "Don't tell me you know what happened too," Alexander growled.

Ash smiled by her brother's sudden childish act, "No, but I have an idea. I just hope I'm wrong," Ash replied and walked off. Alexander let out a sigh of frustration, _Why the hell am I always left out!_ he yelled in his head and headed for his fourth period class.

* * *

Alexander was determined to get some type of information, so, to try to get a sneak peek, he fell asleep. Alexander was frustrated when he awake got nothing, literally. He did not see, hear, or feel anything, and he felt his frustration grow and grow, until her emotions change to sudden fear, and anticipation, like she expected something to explode. Suddenly, one word was repeated all around him, 'Vampire, Vampire, VAMPIRE?'. Alexander suddenly woke up in sudden shock.

Without even asking the teacher, he immediately left the class room, feeing sick. _What the hell was that?_ Alexander asked himself on his way to the bathroom. When Alexander got there, he washed his face trying to calm his nerves. When he looked in the mirror, he saw his face was pale, and his eyes looked totally shocked, and a little scared. He took deep breaths trying to get the color back in his face, but it refused to turn back to it's natural tan color.

Alexander let out a sigh and took out his phone. His body moving by itself and called the only person he knew would not get in trouble for receiving a call.

"Hello?" Ben asked on the other end of the phone.

"Is Ash in your class right now?" Alexander asked, his voice barley a whisper.

"Yeah, why?" Ben asked a little worried, "Is everything alright?"

"Not really, can you tell her to meet me near the councelors' office?" Alexander's voice was still a whisper. He was trying his hardest to talk at all. Ben paused for a minute, then after a sigh, said yes, and hung up the phone.

It did not take long for Ash to get there, and when she did, she looked shocked, "Are you okay?" Ash said. Alexander smiled at his sister, and despite the fact that the councelors' office was just on the other side of the hall Alexander did not go in and did not intend to.

"Yeah, I just needed you to tell me something," Alexander felt queasy thinking back to his dream, "can you tell me what was the matter with Amie," Alexander paused when he remembered exactly what his sister said, "even if it is just an idea," Alexander finally finished.

Ash looked a little surprised but serious, "I'm not sure if I can. It is just a theory I have with only a single thing of proof," Ash said looking down with disappointment and nervousness.

"What it the proof?" Alexander said looking at Ash with a concerned look.

Ash looked at her brother's sudden sadness, "Amie showed me a picture of you…" she flinched, and held her chest, "You- you were lying in the mist of bodies, and- and you were half dead with a sword through your chest." Ash was now crying with her face in her hands.

Alexander was dumbstruck, he now had a sudden sense of déjà vu, "What else was in the picture?" Alexander asked with panic wanting to reach the surface, but Alexander refused to break.

"There was a man, Amie drew him radiating, like a god, in front of you. There was also an unfinished medallion on you neck, like a coin," Ash said, but Alexander was now lost in his own thoughts.

The only thing going though Alexander's mind was the medallion, he got it right before he went to that war, as a present. Alexander pushed the thought away, we was trying to get rid of his past not have it haunt in every waking second. Alexander now focused on Amie and how this information could help him understand the girl better. Then Alexander remembered, Atlantis.

Alexander only saw one once and refused to see another. He actually fought with him, and lost. The man was strong, and had to at least be a hundred years old, but looked no older than fifty, and acted like he was in his late twenties. He had strong mind reading powers, could see every move before Alexander could even think about using it, and he had no weapon. No one besides the people of Atlantis could harm Vampires without a weapon, but with a weapon they are much stronger, like a one man army. Alexander also knew that the man was more powerful then what he was showing, and he was totally confused that the man actually let him live.

Alexander shook his head, he hated thinking about that, and he now hated the thought that Amie was a descendant of such a race, "Ash, what do you thing she is?" Alexander said now out of his thoughts.

Alexander new she would not know about Atlantis, she was not nearly as old as Alexander,"I think she is a telepathic of some sort," Ash paused when she was her brother's reaction. He was shaking his head like he only wished that was the case, "What do you think?"

Alexander paused before he could answer his thoughts, "I think she is a lot more powerful than she seems," Alexander was shocked by his own words. He knew first hand how powerful the people of Atlantis were, and Alexander was clinging to the thought that Amie could not possible one. Even Ash looked confused by his words, but nodded.

"What now? Do we tell the others, or keep quite about the whole thing?" Ash said. When Alexander looking into her eyes he knew what she was hoping for.

Alexander let out a sad smile, "We keep it quiet, if we tell Ben he would move us immediately," Ash let a wide smile cross her face. Alexander could not help but let out a short chuckle. He spoiled his sister way to much.

* * *

Amie may have sneezed more times than she could count, and she could count pretty high. Amie did not want to believe in those Japanese superstitions, but the more she sneezed, the more she felt that someone was talking about her. It got so out of hand that the teacher asked her if she needed to see the nurse. Amie told her no but not after she let out another sneeze. _On second thought,_ Amie said to herself, but she ignored it and took notes.

The class ended and Amie felt a little nervous that her next period was Algebra II. Amie desperately did not want to see Alexander after what happened in Zack's mind, and now Amie was scared to pay attention to anyone else's aura for fear of reading their minds. Amie quickly got into class with it nearly empty except for Alexander and Ash. Ash smiled like crazy and Alexander looked out the window, then something hit Amie's brain like a knife. Alexander's aura seemed scared and it was aimed at Amie. She felt her insides turn cold, and her heart turn numb.

She quickly took a seat as close as she could get to Ash while being as far from Alexander as possible, desperately hoping that she will keep out of his mind. Ash smiled and Amie gave her a half hearted one, "Hey guys!" Elizabeth said while sitting next to Amie and Ash, leaving Alexander only sitting next to Ash, "What's his deal?" Elizabeth said picking up the situation immediately.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," Ash said, but Amie saw Ash's sudden glance in her direction that only lasted a millisecond. Amie also sensed a hint of fear, but not towards anybody, unlike Alexander.

Amie wanted to ask Alexander why he was scared, but dropped it. She did not want anyone to think she was crazy, "Did anything happen in your other classes?" Amie said to try to get something out of them.

"Nope same boring classes, and same boring teachers," Ash said with a smile.

"How about you Alexander?" Elizabeth asked, saving Amie from asking, though she was unsure she actually could ask with his aura.

Alexander just shuck his head, and Amie's heart went numb again when his fear grew. Amie felt something on her cheek, but paid it no mind until someone spoke.

"Amie, are you okay?" Elizabeth suddenly asked looking Amie in the eyes while whipping the tear away. Amie suddenly flinched when she felt Elizabeth's concerned aura suddenly turn to furry, "What the Hell did you do to her!" She yelled at Alexander who looked at Elizabeth in confusion.

Wh-What are you talking about?" Alexander's fear was now directed towards Elizabeth. Amie was just as shocked as the other students that were now entering the room.

"How did you make her cry?" Elizabeth rephrased her previous question, "What the hell is on your mind that would cause her to cry!" Elizabeth said to Amie's sudden shock, practically spilling the beans about Amie's abilities.

Alexander now looked shocked, but Amie sensed it was not from the fact that Amie could sense his fear, but that Elizabeth knew also, "Wha- How?" Was all he could get out.

Elizabeth's anger grew and Amie knew only one thing, she was the only one that could stop her, "Liz, calm down, please. You are confusing him," Amie said holding onto her best friends shoulder to stop her from lunging at Alexander and beating the shit out of him.

"Girls, is there a problem?" The teacher asked, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot taping the ground with annoyance. Amie's panic raised and her head was staring to hurt again, she needed air.

"Actually ma'am, can I go to the nurse," Amie said after she noticed everything was spinning.

The teacher took a long look at her and nodded, "Take Elizabeth with you," she added and she started to fill out a pass.

Amie took the pass, grabbed her friends arm, and walked as fast as she could out of the room, desperately hoping to get away from Alexander, and the classes staring eyes. When Amie got to the foot of the stairs that lead to the nurses office she turned to her friend.

"What were you thinking?" Amie asked looking Elizabeth in the eyes, "You practically yelled to the class that I could read minds, which I technically can't?" Amie was not yelling, she almost never yelled at Liz.

"Sorry, but something about Alex's expression and your tear made me snap. I knew he had to have felt something that hurt you, and I can't stand aside anymore while you get hurt. Not anymore, I'm sick and tired of it!" Liz yelled and Amie knew that none of it was a lie, she had finally pushed her friend over the edge.

Amie put on a half hearted smile, touched by her friends feelings, but also sad that this was the outcome. Amie felt a sudden relief knowing that all the scares and bruises were over, but knew she could never tell Elizabeth, "Thanks Liz, I appreciate what you did," Amie then took Elizabeth's hand and walked the rest of the way towards the nurses office.

The nurse sighed when she saw Amie, and gave her more pain pills, for her aching head, "How did it happen again?" The nurse asked while feeling Amie's bump to see if everything was alright.

"I tripped on some left over breakfast," Amie lied, and Amie suddenly regretted it.

The nurse gave Amie a suspicious look, "A girl came in here a last period talking about someone that was tripped when the bell rang. Told me that some jock thought it would be funny," The nurse was now looking at Amie with pity, "that wasn't you was it?" Amie's voice was stuck in her throat, she knew she could not lie in this situation, but she kept it up.

"I did not see his foot was all, it was an accident," Amie lied again, refusing to be the reason someone got in trouble. Elizabeth's aura on the other hand, turned into fury by Amie's answer. She tried to open her mouth to argue, but Amie quickly intervened, "Can I go now, my head feels a lot better."

The nurse hesitated, then said, "Yes but I strongly advise you go home since your bump does not seem to be going down. When you get home make sure to get something cold on it," The nurse said while reaching for the phone. Amie sighed, really not wanting to miss Algebra, again, "Hello, is this the guardian of Amie Dawn?" she paused, and then laughed, "No she is not in trouble, she just bumped her head and needs to go home."

Amie sighed and then felt Elizabeth stiffen. When she looked Amie sensed that Elizabeth was very confused. Amie was stunned by her friends reaction, "Liz, is everything okay?"

Elizabeth did not seem to hear Amie, but then she said to no one in particular, "I've heard that voice before," Amie stared at her friend now a little worried.

"Liz?" Amie said but her friend still did not react, she just kept mumbling to herself about voices and similarities, and Amie was staring to fear for her friend. _Is she going insane?_ Amie asked herself, but when the nurse hung up the phone her friend returned to normal.

"Your guardian should be here in a few minutes, you should go grab your stuff and go to the front office," The nurse said and Amie reluctantly left. The entire time Liz stayed quiet and Amie refused to say anything, fearing that her friend would space out again.

The class room stared at Amie as she walked into the room, but she ignored them. She was used to that sort of stuff. One thing did catch her off guard though, it was another word, another emotion turning into words. Amie did not know if it was from one person or the whole class but the word sent a chill down her spine, _Freak_. Amie felt her muscles tense and she felt like she was falling, but Amie, was fully awake, still standing. Amie's body went into autopilot and she picked up all her stuff and left. No one noticed, or at least Amie hoped not, she was now refusing to pay attention to anything just the single goal, getting out of school.

* * *

**Again sorry for the shortness of it, it is just as short as my first chapter, but the next chapter is going to show you why I had to do it. Please don't be to mad. XO. I'll make it long!**


	10. Chapter 10 nightmares and clues

**Hello once again, I hope all of you are having a awesome winter break. Here is another chapter today, and i am happy to say that it is by far my favorit to write, hope you enjoy!**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Alexander kept playing the scene in his head, the tear, the sudden outburst and the confusion that filled his mind. _Why was I so scared of a girl, a girl that was a year younger than me at least?_ Alexander felt like he knew, but could not place it. Ash looked just as confused and scared of Elizabeth's outburst, but her face was also filled with concern, and Alexander knew it was for Amie. Alexander could see how much Amie had grown onto his sister, and how much she wanted to be around her, but also, he sensed she felt something different: equality. It seemed like Ash found someone who she could truly relate to.

Alexander was a little confused by her sister's looks towards Amie, though he could always read her like an open book. Ash was deeply scarred before she came to Alexander. Alexander found her when he was just wondering and ended up in an empty field of cotton in Texas, drawn in by the distant smell of dried blood. He needed to take a nice long walk away from Michael's talk about girls, girls, and more girls.

Alexander found her shivering in a ball in the middle of the field. The only clothes she wore were torn and had slight stains of blood on it. Alexander quickly understood the situation, she was a slave. She got tired and passed out, then forgotten, or simply lost.

"Can you stand?" Alexander asked the young girl before him. She slowly looked up and nodded, but still struggled, "What is your name?" Alexander was now helping her up and then put his jacket over the young girl. The cold never really affected him much anyway, the coat was mostly for show.

The girl hesitated, looking at Alexander a little confused, but reluctantly hugged the jacket tighter around herself and answered, "My name is Asha," she said. Alexander could not help but smile at the name.

"Your names means life, so what are you doing wasting it here?" Alexander said feeling emotions he had not felt in a long time. Admiration, and a small sense of protectiveness.

Asha looked at Alexander like it was a stupid question, "I do not have a choice, I am property here," Alexander suddenly felt furious.

"In that case, where is your owner?" Alexander crossed his arms showing he meant business, but the girl just frowned.

"I do not know sir, I laid down and everyone was gone," she looked around then looked at the sky, just now noticing it was night. Then Asha smiled looking up at the big dipper, and Alexander smiled also. The big dipper was a symbol of freedom to all slaves, because one bright star is what showed them north, where there was no such thing as slavery.

A thought then occurred to Alexander and he smiled deviously, "How would you like to be free?" Asha suddenly looked down at him in shock.

Then a wide smile crossed her lips, "I wish for nothing else sir!" She yelled excitedly.

"Well then would you like to live with me?" The Asha looked at Alexander overjoyed. Then her face suddenly turned serious like something clicked into place.

"How do I know you don't want your own free slave?" Asha asked with a questioning brow raised.

"You are a bright one, but I guess I have to think of a way of showing you other wise," Alexander put his hand onto his chin and thought of different trust tests he could do. Then a different idea clicked into his mind, "How about a deal?" Alexander asked and Asha's eyebrow stayed raised, "I tell you one of my darkest secrets and prove that it is true and you come with me?" Alexander did not know how this idea came into his mind, or why he felt the need to tell her suck things that he had yet to tell Michael or Ben.

Asha thought this over, "Only if I think it is worthy of it," Asha added.

Alexander smiled and nodded, he began to like the girl more and more, "Of course," then Alexander looked around to see if anyone was looking, then his smile became devious. Asha only got a little more confused, "If I tell you, will you promise to never tell anyone?" Alexander asked knowing that only a few people would believe her, but still needed it to stay on the down low. Asha nodded and waited for Alexander to do something. He sighed and finally spoke his secret, "I was attacked by my own brother," Alexander said, while unbuttoning his shirt to show Asha his scar, it went from the right side of his chest to the left side of his hip.

Asha stared at it in astonishment, "How did you survive?" She asked, taking a step towards Alexander.

Alexander just laughed, "I heal a lot faster than you do," He replied, but Asha frowned.

"That is not what I meant, I was asking how did you get away from your brother?" Asha looked at Alexander, and she went stiff, his face was filled with grief. Alexander had now reopened a chest of memories he thought he had long since stored away, but they were already plaguing his mind. He knew that this was going to happen, yet he felt this weird need to tell Asha.

"I-," Alexander stuttered, "I killed him," Alexander looked down tears threatening to fall.

* * *

The bell rang waking Alexander from his flash back. Alexander never thought he would have been so happy to hear such an annoying sound. He quickly got up out of his seat, and headed for the exit. He just got out of class when a sudden hand caught his shirt and pushed him into a wall.

"What were you thinking in the classroom?" Elizabeth said her voice now calm, compared to the beginning of class, but the amount of force she used to pin Alexander to the wall made him think otherwise

Alexander wanted to say 'it is none of your business,' but his mouth moved on it's own, "I was thinking about Amie being related to an Atlantian," Alexander was now stunned by his words. He did not know why or how he told her, but the information just came out.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, and said something that confused Alexander further, "How much do you know about the people of Atlantis?" She asked with worry and stress written on her face.

Alexander did not want to answer, but he did anyway, "They are a rare and powerful race that could kill me without even trying," Alexander was now getting annoyed by his sudden replies.

Elizabeth now had a sad smile, "Do you really think Amie would dare hurt anybody? She could not even tell the nurse the real reason her head has a huge bump on it," Alexander's anger and annoyance disappeared by her sudden words. They had been replaced with confusion, and guilt._ How could I have been so stupid! She has been selfless and caring, why would the thought that she could be dangerous make me forget such things?_ Alexander felt like hitting his head against a wall, but a dozen questions filled his head.

"How do you know about Atlantis?" Alexander voiced one of his questions. Elizabeth simply nodded and left leaving Alexander's questions unanswered, and to stunned to follow her.

* * *

Amie was about to drop dead when she saw the limo in front of the school. She swore to herself that she would beat the living shit out of Amadi later, if she could. The situation only got worse when the door opened, revealing Adrian and Madeline sitting inside.

Madeline immediately ran out and hugged Amie. Without saying anything Madeline then started pushing Amie inside the limo. She refused to get inside without a good fight first, and Madeline was forced to use more strength. Then in a matter of two minutes Amie was inside the limo trying her hardest to stay calm, and not strangle the two Vampires she could reach.

"Why," Amie growled through clenched teeth, "Why would you drive here in… in this!" She finally yelled.

Madeline looked happy while Adrian looked just as nervous as Amie, "Amadi refused to drive in anything else, and Madeline refused to let me drive," Adrian said while scratching the back of his head, "I am so sorry," he finished.

Amie tried her hardest to stay mad at everyone, but found that it was next to impossible with everything they have done for her, "It's okay, as long as Liz doesn't see this. I'm fine," Amie said leaning back on the seats and letting out a sigh that she found helpful.

"What happened to your head?" Adrian asked. Amie looked up to see that he had moved and was now sitting right next to her. His hand was reaching out to feel Amie's bump. She flinched by the sudden movement, and his hand went immediately to his lap, "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," he said looking down at the carpet.

"Oh, no it's fine. It's just…" Amie paused thinking of the best way to say what she was thinking, "old habits die hard, I guess," Amie said remembering all the times she was hit and abused, and how often she flinched by the slightest movement that came her way, "It had nothing to do with you," she was now looking at the carpet as well. The rest of the ride was quiet and awkward. When they were at the mansion everyone went there separate ways, Amie even forgot to beat Amadi up for the limo thing.

Amie let out a sigh of relief when she got out a bag of ice of the freezer and put it on her sore head. Amie now relieved of a little tension went to her room. She quickly went to her laptop, and wrote everything that happened today: Zack's anger, the feeling she felt when she looked into Alexander's eyes, Amie wrote every detail that happened. How her aura and his mixed together and how all her confusing emotions seemed to calm down. Amie actually felt happy and peaceful in those little glances they shared, after years of fear and stress. Then, she wrote about Algebra, how her good mood crashed and burned, by just one single feeling aimed in her direction, by the same person that was helping her. Amie felt numb again and her heart felt heavy in her chest, like it would explode if anymore pressure was added.

Amie stopped writing, her fingers refused to type and her eyes refused to focus on anything, but her mind wondered. Amie felt every aura in the house and all the auras within a two block radius. Only one stood out to Amie, it was strong murderous intent, and frustration she knew immediately as Zack's. Amie's mind now was beyond her control, it wondered deep into Zack's mind once again, and no matter how much Amie wanted to ignore it she just kept digging.

Amie heard his yells,_ Die, die, die Vampires!_ and she immediately felt the need to run. She did not know where or why, but her body begged for it. The only thing that kept her in place was her mind, as it kept reading into his, hearing more and more death threats that made Amie's body shake in fear, but she kept digging. Then she found something, Amie felt herself inside Zack's memories. He was crying into his hands feeling defeated and alone, then a cold laughter made Zack stiffen.

He slowly looked up to see a dark figure standing not even twenty feet away, the figure was laughing hysterically like everything around him was funny. Amie briefly caught a glimpse of bodies on the floor all around the man, but Amie was forced to look at what Zack saw. The man was covered in darkness, but Zack felt that he knew the man. Anger grew inside him until it became pure furry, there was no trace of the sadness he had felt not even a minute ago, it was all consumed in his furry towards that one man. Then Zack ran towards him, but the scene blurred and Amie was ripped out. Now back into reality, she found that Zack was no longer angry, but satisfied. Amie was confused, she felt Zack leaving the mansion and drive away in his truck.

It was only when Amie could no longer sense Zack that she felt something horrifying. Amie immediately rushed down the stairs not sure what she could do to help. When Amie got down she threw open the front door and saw a horrible sight. In the middle of the grass laid Adrian clutching his chest. Where he was clutching held a long piece of wood drenched in blood, the only word Amie could think of describing it was, _stake_.

Amie immediately went to Adrian's side, she got on her knees and pushed on his chest to stop the bleeding, "Oh, my god, Adrian, what happened?" Amie asked having a feeling she already knew the answer, but Adrian did not say anything. When Amie looked at him his was looking away from her, eyes closed and breathing stopped. Amie suddenly feared that he was dead, but his running blood eased her passive thoughts. Then another thought occurred to her, "Adrian, will blood help?" Amie asked panicked, and the amount of blood that was already out of Adrian's chest, scared her. Adrian still did not say anything or move a single muscle. Amie felt her temper rise along with a single plan, "Damn it, Adrian! I can't loose you now!" Amie yelled and with all her strength, she pulled out the stake. Amie knew what Adrian's reaction would be and hoped desperately that her last second idea would work.

Adrian's eyes glowed a blood red color, it briefly stunned Amie, but she followed was determined to finish what she started. Adrian let out a feral growled in anger and Amie leaned over as close to Adrian as possible. Then sudden pain rushed though her neck as Adrian bit down. Amie held in her screams of pain and waited. She felt the wound on his chest start to heal, Amie let out a sigh of relief that the stake just barely missed his heart, but instead just glazed a lung. Then right when the the wound closed, Adrian pushed Amie back and she was forced onto her butt a yard away from Adrian.

Amie suddenly felt woozy and she laid down, she luckily did not pass out. Instead she just stared at the stars and held onto her neck, which was closing before her eyes, "What were you thinking!" Amie heard Adrian yell, "I could have killed you!"

Amie let out a small smile, "But you didn't, and now you don't have a gaping hole in your chest," Amie said in a smart tone. Then suddenly she felt herself float, she quickly grabbed the closest thing to her. Which just so happened to be Adrian's neck, "What do you think you're doing?" Amie yelled when she realized that Adrian had picked her up bridal style.

"You won't be able to walk for at least thirty minutes, so I thought I should take you to your room," Adrian said as he walked into the house. Madeline was at the door in a blink of an eye.

"Adrian, Amie, what happened?" Madeline yelled after seeing the two covered in blood, most was Adrian's though.

"It is nothing to be worried about," Adrian reassured her. Amie felt her anger rise,_ The same nothing that almost killed you?_ Amie stated in her mind as she stared holes into Adrian's face, "I'll take her to her room, can you go get her some blood, just in case," Adrian was now walking up the stairs with Amie clutching his neck, like her life was hanging on the single fact that she might fall.

Adrian walked into the room with Amadi holding open the door for him. Amie had to get a little closer to Adrian to avoid hitting her head or feet on the doorframe. Then, he gently lowered her onto her bed, like she would shatter by the simplest mistake. When Adrian let go, he was already heading for the doorway. Feeling fear that she did not even notice until now, she grabbed the heather blue sleeve to his now torn grey three button Hanley raglan. Amie's grip was tight, so he could not get away easily, but when he looked back at her in confusion she loosened it.

"Please, don't leave," She begged, with fear showing through the crack in her voice. Amie was not entirely sure what she was so scared of, but she did not want Adrian to leave just yet.

Adrian's aura was confused and a little shocked by Amie's sudden plea, "Don't worry, I'll go get Madeline," he started to walk towards the door again and Amie's grip tightened once more.

"Please," She pleaded again. Amie felt her heart race and her hands twitch. After what seemed like hours Adrian slipped out of her grip, but to her surprise headed for her closet, instead of the hallway.

He came back holding her pajamas, "Put these on, I'll be outside if you need anything," Adrian said looking at her blood stained clothes, "try not to move to much," Adrian closed the door behind him, but Amie sensed that he was still by the door. With a sigh of relief that Adrian did not leave, she quickly got dressed, only feeling dizzy a few times, but did not faint.

After she was dressed, she let out a brief, "Okay," letting Adrian know it was safe to enter. When he came inside he gestured towards Amie's bed, telling her to lay down. She obeyed, but was a little reluctant after she saw her laptop in the other side of the room.

Writing in her laptop was a stress reliever that Amie found comfort doing after a long day of drama, but thought it would be a little uncomfortable trying to write in it in front of Adrian. After a long sigh, Amie laid down and curled up into her blanket, while Adrian dragged her computer chair next to her bed to sit next to Amie.

Amie felt the silence unnerving her and before she knew it she was asking a question she had not thought of for the longest time, "What do you know about the people in Atlantis?"

Adrian looked at Amie with a genuine smile, "I never really dealt with A full fledged Atlantian personally, but I saw one," he paused for affect, "he had to have been over a decade old, he radiated power, but it was also greeted with compassion. He had a lot of your features, brown hair, naturally tan skin, but his eyes were a light shade of blue, they practically looked white," Adrian looked at Amie for a second to see if she was still awake. When he saw her caramel eyed stare he continued, "That was all I really got from the man, but I know that the Atlantis people have the ability to read, minds, see the future, and change their bodies to help them survive. They were practically made to withstand anything, some people even say that Atlantis was hidden, not lost," Adrian looked back to Amie who now looked a little pale, "Amie are you alright?" He said while feeling her head, ignoring her flinch.

Amie spoke but it was just a whisper, "I did not know they were so powerful. Has a vampire ever gone against them?"

Adrian stare suddenly became empty, "Yeah, I heard a few, but no one ever won. The only person I think would stand a chance is the vampire that made me, and I don't know where she is," Adrian looked a little sad.

Amie had to carfully think about her words before she said anything. "How long has it been since you saw her?"

Adrian suddenly looked like he was grieving, "Aabout twenty years after we found Madeline, during the French revolution, she just up and left without an explanation," Amie felt that was a difficult topic for him, so she thought of something else to say.

Amie could only think of one other topic, but it seemed to be more bad memories, "How were you turned?" Adrian suddenly looked grim, and Amie regretted asking.

"It was an accident, I attacked someone and he turned out to be a vampire that had not fed in a long time. I was bleeding to death when she found me and turned me," Adrian said his aura filled with regret and dismay.

"I'm sorry," Amie chocked out, saddened by Adrian's overwhelming emotions. When he did not reply she looked up to see Adrian staring at the floor, deep in thought.

Then his head shot up, "How powerful are your powers so far?"

Amie knew he was trying to get off the topic, but the sudden mention of her powers made her queasy, "Th-there fine, I guess," Adrian's eyebrow raised with curiosity.

"How much can you read right now?" Adrian rephrased his previous question.

Amie let out a sigh,_ I never wanted to tell anybody about today_ she thought to herself, "I have been sensing a little more than usual," Amie stated awkwardly. When Adrian's curious look became a little stunned she told him about the words, even Zack's. Then she told him about Zack's aura and the memory out side the house. Amie had a bad feeling it had something to do with Adrian being stabbed. Amie did not mention what happened in the nurses office between her and Alexander, but she did tell him about Algebra. When she was done she then rewarding herself for calling Alexander Austin when mentioning him. Adrian took all of this information silently he would briefly nod, telling Amie he was listening. The only time he said anything was when it was over.

"You think that a football jock knows about vampires and staked me," he paused for a moment, "you also have a friend named Liz that knows about your powers without question, and yelled at Austin because he was scared of you…" He paused again his face now a little puzzled. Amie thought it sounded a little weird after he said it all like that. Then he let out a small sigh, "Your powers seem to be getting stronger, but I don't really know much about Atlantis. I honestly, don't know if it is because you are maturing, or an outside force is causing this," Adrian stated.

Amie felt a hole in her chest form at the thought of becoming stronger. She tried to say a lot of questions, but the simple fact that he barley know anything about Atlantis made her hold back all of them. Amie nodded, knowing the topic was over, and looked at the clock. It was nine-o-five Amie felt a little shocked by how fast the day had gone. It felt like only minutes ago she was getting a bag of ice from the freezer.

After a sudden yawn Amie told Adrian goodnight, and curled up into her blankets to go to asleep. Feeling Adrian's aura change from concern to admiration.

* * *

Amie found herself standing in front of Adrian, she was confused by the look on his face, and the weird roman armor he was wearing. He looked frightened, like a cornered dog. Although, Amie felt puzzled when she felt no aura emitting from him.

"What did you do to him?" Adrian yelled, Amie felt stunned seeing he was holding a spear. Amie saw the sharp pointed rock pointing straight at her.

Sweat fell down her head as she spoke, "Adrian what are you talking about it's…" the rest was cut off.

"Don't you dare say my name you monster!" Adrian yelled. Amie, despite not being able to feel his aura, felt that he was very close to attacking her, but her mouth moved on it's own.

"What are you talking about?" Amie's own words confused herself. _These are not my words_ Amie panicked knowing exactly how Adrian would react.

"You damn monster! you give me back my brother!" and in a flash, he charged.

* * *

Alexander shot out of bed in cold sweat and on the verge of throwing up. _Why the hell did this have to happen now?_ Alexander covered his mouth to only get cut by his now extended canines. Alexander shot his hand a disgusted look, knowing all to well why his teeth were now longer,_ the dream._

Alexander had those dreams every night before he met Ash. Since then they were less frequent, and less dramatic, she was his cure and for some reason, he lost it. The only reason he could think of having such a dream again was because he thought about it yesterday. Suddenly his stomach growled, aggravated he growled back. Little did he know that Ash was in the room staring at her brother with worry again.

"Alex is everything alright? You seem a little…" Ash said, but paused to think of the right word, "tense."

Alexander looked up a little shocked, but let out a small smile, to relieve his sister's stress though it did next to no good, "I'm fine it was just a bad dream."

"Alex, I have seen you have bad dreams for months now, but none have caused such a reaction," Ash gestured towards Alex, but he knew she was mostly talking about the fangs.

"It's fine, we'll just go get something to drink before we get to school. It really isn't that big of a deal," Alexander lied. He knew it really was a big deal, the dream was a nightmare that Alexander thought had been long since taken care of.

Ash looked at him with a disappointed look, knowing he was lying through his teeth, but dropped the subject. She knew he was as stubborn as a mule when it came to his personal life. She swiftly left the room and Alexander let out a sigh of relief. He quickly got out of bed to get out some clothes, not really caring if they matched or not, and slipped them on. Before the family left for school everyone agreed that it was a good time to get some food, so they all went to a nearby ranch to traumatize a few of the local cows.

When they drove to school Alexander and Ash had a long and awkwardly silent drive. Ash was still radiating her frustration towards Alexander, and Alexander was melting under the pressure. When they finally parked, Ash practically stormed off to the cafeteria, and Alexander slowly followed.

When Alexander got to school he was not surprised to only find Elizabeth and Michael at the table. Alexander learned yesterday that Amie's bus usually came late, although Elizabeth said that Amie came to school earlier than usual yesterday. Elizabeth just thought that someone gave her a ride.

When Alexander got to the table he felt even more uncomfortable with Elizabeth's death glares. He sat as faraway from everyone as possible, but close enough to still be in their conversations. Elizabeth and Michael seemed a little distant from each other, like they don't really see the spark anymore, either that or Michael was a little angry about the apple juice yesterday.

Alexander shifted in his seat when he felt a very uncomfortable glare in his direction, that was not from Elizabeth or Ash. He turned around to find the boy that was at the mall with them on Saturday. His cat green eyes bore wholes into Alexander's forehead. Alexander turned around and tried to ignore it, but it was hard when there was next to no distractions.

"Where is Amie?" Elizabeth asked, "Her bus has already arrived and she wasn't on it," she was now standing, trying to get a good look over some kids' heads. When the bell rung a few minutes later Elizabeth and Ash suddenly looked very worried, but they all went their own ways. Leaving Alexander to walk to class alone, but he could not bring himself to move, he had the nagging feeling that he should at least got to apologize to her. He only moved when the warning bell finally rung.

Alexander walked down an empty hallway, or at least that is what Alexander thought, until he found himself pinned to a wall. Alexander had learned to loosen up his body centuries ago, so it did not take much energy for a human to at least pin him down, but he still had enough energy to not her injured to easily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a boy asked, Alexander looked at the boy to realize that it was _The_ boy again. The same one that stared at him in the cafeteria today and hung out with those stupid jocks, "How the hell did you survive last night!" Alexander realized it was more of a statement than a question, but the word 'survive' caught his attention.

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked, but the boy just got angrier.

"Don't play dumb monster! I staked you last night!" He yelled, and shock went through Alexander. In an instant the boy was the one being pinned to the wall.

"How…" Alexander started, but then paused when something clicked into place, "You're a hunter," the boy said nothing, but had a smug look on his annoying face, "Who did you kill?" Alexander continued after realizing the boy, and newly found out hunter, had nothing to say.

The hunter now looked shocked, then understanding appeared on his face, and he suddenly smiled again, "It looks like you have a doppelganger."

Anger flared through Alexander, but he learned form experience that knocking out the people he wanted to interrogate got him nowhere, "Who did you kill?" Alexander asked again with a growl.

"A boy who looks a lot like y-" He paused looking at Alexander a little closer, "except for your eyes. His were a little darker, but your faces are practically identical."

Alexander felt a little shock go through him, _It couldn't be, could it?_ but he abandoned the thought._ He is dead, and there is no use in me believing otherwise_, "Where did this happen?" Alexander asked, but the hunter smiled, but kept his mouth shut, "God damn it! Do you not care that you may have killed an innocent person!" Alexander yelled throughout the halls, just as the tardy bell rang.

The boy was laughing now, "I know he was no human. He came out of Amie's house, and no house that big could possible be owned by us mere mortals," Alexander felt stunned by those words, _Amie's house?_

"Do you honestly believe that Amie is a vampire?" Alexander asked, a little panicked by what that would mean if the hunter actually got his hands on her.

The hunter laughed again, but this time it was filled with hate, "Oh, I know she is, it is either that or she is working for one," the hunter shrugged, "Either way she is no friend of mine."

Anger coursed through Alexander once again, except more potent. In a spit second decision Alexander punched him. Only to remember that the hunter was human at the last possible moment, but the moment was enough for him to let go of some of his anger and his punch only left a busted lip on the annoying boy's perfect face, "You leave her the hell alone!" Alexander growled and walked away. Leaving the hunter to care for his bleeding lip.

* * *

**Thank you all for Reviewing the last chapter, and I really hope you liked this one, I thought it would be nice to get some of Ash's story in there before the story got to into everyone else. And i also thought most of you would enjoy Zack getting punched for once ;3. Hope your break if fun and enjoyable, Happy Holidays!**


	11. Chapter 11 More Nightmares

** Hello readers, here is chapter eleven. I hope you all review and tell me what you think, I'm kinda lonely without them. Please even it is is telling me all the bad things about my story just tell me everything, I won't hate you for it, actually i would love you for anything you guys have to say to help be. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

**P.S please forgive the late update I've had writers block, sorry.**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Amie found herself caught in a terrible nightmare. After Adrian charger at her, spear at the ready, her vision did blur for a split second, but still kept going. Amie's mind froze, still trying to think of a way out, her body instead moved without her. She put her arms up in a defensive position, moving the spear away from her heart, but punctured her right side leaving a deep whole. Adrian moved it trying to get to Amie's heart again, she moved it down, so it made a long painful line across her chest. Then in an instant she grabbed the middle of the spear and the wood broke, leaving Adrian with only a half broken piece of wood to defend himself with.

Theh Amie smelled something. Never, in all of her life, had she ever smelled something so sweat and intoxicating. Before she knew it, everything went black, but she could taste what she had smelled now running down her throat. Amie found herself drinking and drinking forgetting about what ever was happening before the sweat smell hit her. Amie only paused when she heard a distant sound,_ thump, thump._

Amie tried to ignore the sound, but when it became quicker, Amie found it impossible to ignore. She let go of her sweat drink right when the sound started to go weak. When Amie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand she expected to find some sort of liquid, but she felt sick when she actually saw it. It was a dark red substance that she had been accustomed to seeing every time her dad beat her, but the thought of it being on her mouth made her sick. She looked down and was ofically in shock.

Adrian laid at Amie's feet, his neck was covered in blood, but two puncture wholes on his neck were still visible. They looked exactly the same as the marks on the dead people in Zack's memory. In her shock Amie's body continued to move without her, and she felt her teeth, and surly enough her canines were longer than usual. It was only when she cut her finger on them, did her mind started to work again. She tried to move on her own, but it did not work, her body was now out of her control. Her hand suddenly reached for her chest, where it found a golden medallion, that Amie knew all to well. She pulled the chain off of her neck, and with shaking hands placed it on Adrian's cold body.

It was not until, Amie saw her clothes that she truly realized what was really happening. She was wearing old roman armor, that, to Amie's shock, was being worn by a guy. The wound on the chest had healed, but left a long scar going from the right of the chest to the left hip. The clothes were familiar, just like the medallion, the from her dream, with Alexander and Pluto.

* * *

"Alexander!" Amie shouted as the shot into a sitting position in her bed. She looked around, when she locked eyes with a frightened and curious Adrian, tears filled her eyes, and her emotions filled her body. She leaped out of bed and tackled Adrian with a hug, knocking them both out of the computer chair and onto the floor, "Adrian, thank god you're alright," Amie paused, remembering something. In one swift movement, she pulled his shirt away from his neck. When she saw nothing she rubbed his neck with the part of Adrian's shirt she was holding, revealing two little scares hidden by foundation, "Oh, god Adrian," Amie stared at the scares, while Adrian looked at her in utter shock.

"How-how did you know about that?" Adrian said looking at Amie a little worried, "And who did you call when you woke up?"

Amie kept looking at the scares with tears in her eyes, "Who did this to you?" Amie asked ignoring Adrian's questions. When he looked away Amie had a strong sense of déjà vu, it looked identical to the one Alexander had in the mall. Amie slowly got off of Adrian and sat in her bed, "Was it Alexander?" Amie asked not caring about the consequences of her words.

"How do you know about him?" Adrian asked and Amie could see that her dreams were real, no matter how much she did not want them to be.

"I had a dream, you attacked him and he attacked you," Amie paused, "did you know Alexander before?"

Adrian suddenly looked grieved, "Yes, he was…he was my older brother."

Amie had to hold in her gasp, she should have seen it coming, but then it would have to mean Alexander was a vampire, "How do you feel about him?"

Adrian looked down, "I thought for such a long time that he was a monster who killed his own brother. The only person who tried to tell me other wise was the vampire who saved me, but as the years went on, I began to understand him a little more," He looked up at Amie, who stayed silent, "I only came close to seeing him again once. When I heard he was there I wanted to confront him, I wore a cloak, and kept my face hidden incase I could not bring myself to talk to him. When I found him he was fighting with an old man inside a local bar. I thought it was weird that he was openly showing off his powers, or fight such an old man, until I realized who was winning. The man seemed to be his equal in every way, but I only realized after the fight that her was an Atlantian.

"I wanted to go help Alexander out, but in the midst of the fight my brother's eyes were glowed red and his teeth were ready to rip the old man's throat out. The sight brought back the memories of the night he attacked me. I found myself stunned, and to scared to move. The more I looked at my brother, the more I wanted to run, but when Alexander was at the old man's mercy I still could not bring myself to help. I did not stay to see if he lived or not, I just left, leaving Alexander in the man's mercy," Amie felt hot tears in her eyes. She knew that talking about all that was difficult for him, and she truly felt sorry for both of the brothers. Amie saw first hand the terrible night that had probably ruined both of their lives.

"Have you tried looking for him?" Amie asked, hoping the answer will help her somehow.

Adrian let out a shy smile, "Actually that is what led me here. Madeline and I found a rumor that he was somewhere in Texas, but we have only looked at Frisco and a few neighboring towns. Being vampires we can't really stay in big cities, so that narrows down a lot of areas that he could be in. Unfortunately that also means it is easy for Hunters to find us," Adrian added.

"Hunters?" Amie asked, "you mean the ones with stakes, like last night?"

Adrian nodded, "Yeah, although they are still pretty stupid. They have been thinking for over a thousand years that the sun, holy water, and wooden stakes will kill us," Adrian shrugged, "The stakes can kill us, but so can normal weapons. We just have a sturdier bones and skin, so it just makes it difficult to kill us, but not impossible."

"Then…" Amie shock her head trying to ignore the questions filling her brain, "Have you found Alexander yet?"

Adrian shock his head, "I have seen very few people who look like him, like your friend Austin, but the only way to know if it is him or not is by the people he travels with. Madeline has kept a close eye on the town, and have caught a few glances of people who look like them," Adrian looked a little glad by all this information. Amie on the other hand felt a little guilty, but felt like now was not the time to confess.

Amie nodded ignoring her plaguing guilt, and looked at her alarm clock. It was nine on the dot, _school just started!_ Amie suddenly panicked. She tried to get up but immediately felt dizzy and had the weird sensation that she would throw up at any moment.

"Amie are you alright?" Adrian asked and was immediately by Amie's side making sure she did not fall to the floor. He immediately checked her forehead, Amie felt a little relieved at his cold hands, though his body temperature is the same as everyone else's, "You have a slight fever, you need to rest, I'll get Madeline to bring your breakfast up here," and in a flash Adrian was gone leaving Amie in her room, alone. Amie saw her phone and was tempted to text Elizabeth that she wasn't going to make it to school, but then realized she was in class.

Amie sighed in her bed bored out of her mind, and a little reluctant to get up to get her laptop after what she just felt. When Madeline finally arrived with some French toast and eggs Amie felt relieved to have someone to talk to.

"Hello Madeline," Amie smiled, and Madeline smiled back.

"Hello Amie, how was your night, I heard the commotion down stairs. Did something happen?" Madeline asked, in a worried tone, not at all suspicious. Amie was a little stunned. Almost everyone she knew would conclude that one boy and one girl in a single room would be doing something… wrong, but Madeline seems to not even think that it is even possible.

"Oh, it was nothing really, I'm sure Adrian will tell you about it later," Amie said. Then looked out her window, but what she saw made her want to jump out of bed, if she would not feeling like crap when ever she tried.

On the other side of the road was the most breath taking woman Amie had not seen in almost eight years, her mother. She was wearing a long white dress with red roses decorated all over it. Her hair was light brown, and messy, just like Amie's, but her eyes, her magnificent eyes is what Amie admired most about her mother. They were a light blue, that practically looked white, it always made Amie feel like her mother was the most powerful person she knew. Amie wanted so badly to go talk to her, but then, in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Amie just stared at the empty sidewalk, hoping desperately that her mother would come back. After two minutes, Madeline pulled her away.

"Amie, is everything alright, you seem a little distant?" Madeline kept moving her eyes from the side walk to Amie her eyes filled with worry and sympathy.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a little light headed I guess," Amie looked away from the window, assuming what she saw was just her mind playing tricks on her.

* * *

The passing classes became torture to Ash knowing that Amie was not at school._ Could she be in the hospital? Oh, dear lord, what is her father did something, again!_ Ash thought remembering how beat up Amie looked in the hospital, and how lifeless she seemed while in her coma. _God, what if her dad did something! He should be locked up in an insane asylum!_ Ash now felt jittery, she wanted so badly to go see her, to help her in any way, but she knew better. Ash knew the type of person Amie was, and how her father would react if she got help. Amie wanted to deal with her father her own way and interfering would just push Amie away from any type of help.

Taking her mind off of Amie, Ash found herself thinking about Alexander instead. The look he had in his sleep made Ash want to wake him up, but she knew better. Michael said that he tried once and ended up having every bone in his body broken, so Ash was forced to watch and hope that Alexander would wake up soon. He thrashed and groaned but the only thing that really scared her was when his canines got longer a few minutes before he woke up. Ash had never seen Alexander react that badly to a dream before, not even once since they moved to Frisco.

"Ash, are you paying attention?" asked Ash's chemistry teacher, Mrs. Reeds, with a worried, yet stern look on her face. Mrs. Reeds was a very young and beautiful woman in her late twenties, early thirties. She was also black, like Ash, but she was a little darker, and the top of her hair was not dyed blue. Mrs. Reeds was a very rough teacher, she told you what you needed to hear without even considering what you may think about her afterwards, but next to know one ever disliked her. She was fun loving and always made her classes smile, she let you do what you want as long as you did not disrupt the rest of her class.

"Sorry Mrs. Reeds, my mind was somewhere else. What were you saying?" Ash answered.

"I was telling the class how this lesson will be on the test next week, I was also asking you if Amie will show up today," Mrs. Reeds, said with a sad look, Amie was in this class, "If not will you let her barrow your notes when you see her. She needs all of this," Ash did not reply instead she just nodded and looked at the board, knowing exactly what the subject was over.

After class Ash saw Alexander in the halls. Ash was still pissed about this morning, but she had to talk to him. She knew that in some way Alexander's dreams were connected with Amie, so if anything his dream last night would at least give her a clue about why she is out.

Ash sucked in a big breath of air and let it out slowly, then smiled like she was not angry in the slightest with Alexander, "Hey Alex, how was class?" She asked while now walking right beside him. Alexander gave her a questioning look.

"What do you want?" He asked.

_Shit! He read me like an open book! _Ash panicked, but still kept going, "Why would I want something, we are siblings, can't I just be nice to be nice?"

Alexander let out a small stressed smile, "You can, but the last time I checked you were angry with me. So, unless I did something nice back to you, which I'm sure I didn't, you should still be angry," Alexander said in a knowing tone.

Ash pouted, but with an exhausted sigh asked Alexander what had been on her mind all day, "What did you dream about this morning, and don't give me 'it was nothing' because we both know it really was something," Ash said staring holes into her brother's face.

Alexander suddenly looked pained, but he looked straight at Ash and said, "I-I dreamed about the day I killed… I killed…_ him_," he now had a sad look that Ash only saw twice, once was the night he found her. The other time was when he told Michael and Ben that he killed some random boy in the forest.

* * *

"You- you really killed your own brother?" Asha asked, she did not want to ask, but her mind could not wrap its self around the idea of the man in front of her, that was offering her a free pass to freedom, actually killing someone.

The man said nothing, he just nodded with a single tear falling from his left eye. Asha felt sorry for him, she knew he regretted it, and before she knew it, she was comforting him.

"Excuse me sir, but may I know the name of the man who it saving me?" Asha did not know why or how she decided to actually trust him. The wound on his chest could have been caused by anything, but his eyes proved to Asha other wise. They were so sad, so wounded, and Asha knew that very few things could actually fix them.

He did not answer for a minute. He looked a little stunned, but eventually words did come out, "It's Alexander, please, just Alexander," Asha laughed, she could tell that Alexander did not like being called 'sir', "but before I take you anywhere I have to tell you something. If you decide to come with me you will have to know what exactly you are dealing with," Alexander looked stern, like what he was about to say could actually change whether or not Asha will come with him, "My family and I are… Vampires."

* * *

Ash only heard all of Alexander's story once and she knew she would never hear it again. Alexander looked totally hallow when he told everyone just the simple highlights of his turning and what happened after. He did not even have it in him to tell everyone what his brother's name was, and only Ash knew that the person he killed was his brother. He only told Michael and Ben that it was just some random boy in the woods, but after already hearing it Ash knew better.

However, this information did Ash next to no good, "Hey Alex, do you know anything about Amie. I am staring to get worried about her," Ash said staring at Alexander who still looked like he was reliving his memory.

"N-no," Alexander stuttered, Ash had a weird feeling about it, but later assumed he just stuttered because she pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Can you at least tell me what you think she is?" Ash said a little annoyed, he refused to say a single thing about her since Elizabeth's out burst in Algebra yesterday.

"Can't I'm not even one-hundred percent sure if I'm right or not, and there is no point in confusing you about it," Alexander said but Ash could tell he was lying again.

Ash could not help but growl, "God Damn it Alexander! Amie is my friend as well, and if you keep lying to me about her I swear I will ask Elizabeth or even Amie if I have to!" Ash's temper was still rising even after she finished her statement.

Alexander did look a little stunned, but he did rise a questioning eyebrow, "Then ask, you will probably get a better answer from them," Alexander said without even a pinch of fear in his voice, _Damn, he knows me to well!_ Ash growled in her head. She knew she could not tell them about her suspicions. Ash was about to yell some more but Alexander was already in his classroom and out of Ash's line of fire.

* * *

Amie woke up not even remembering when she fell asleep in the first place. After a moan and a brief yawn she sat up. Amie looked around her room to find Adrian sleeping in the same computer chair he was in this morning and last night. With a smile Amie got up and went into her closet. She quickly found a blanket and then gently put it over Adrian. She was not sure if vampires were affected by the weather, but she thought it would still be nice to cover him anyway. Amie let out a small smile and walked out of her bedroom. She wondered around the mansion, curious of what she had yet to see. She only saw her room, the dinning room, and Adrian's office before now.

While wondering, she found almost a dozen rooms, although she soon realized that almost every one was labeled. Amie laughed and went into the one that said, Library, when she walked in she found herself dumbfounded. The place was just as big as the Frisco public library, that was four stories tall. This one had to have been four stories as well, but it was much wider, and the shelves reached the roof. Amie had to smile, Elizabeth's mansion is actually just as big as this mansion, she laughed realizing that Elizabeth must have inherited a lot of money form her ancestors to afford such a house. Adrian had to have lived over two thousand years, and actually has a smaller house than her.

"I trust you found what you wanted easily around the house," Amadi said behind Amie, practically scaring the crap out of her.

"Y-yes, this is nothing compared to my friend's, her mother makes it a habit to show off how much money she has," Amie said referring to Elizabeth.

"Really?" Amadi said his eyebrow now raised, "How long have you known your…friend?" Amie was a little confused by how he paused before saying 'friend.'

"A little over a year now, why?" Amie got a bad feeling about this.

"It is nothing, do you need any help looking for some books?" Amadi said changing the subject.

Amie wanted to ask more, but he seemed to suddenly ignore her altogether. He wondered around the library looking at random books and flipping through the pages of every other one. Amie decided it would probably be best to not say anything, so she sighed and looked though the book shelves, which seemed to be in alphabetical order based on the title of the books. None were actually organized from fiction to nonfiction or adult, to teen, to kids, it was exactly like how Elizabeth had them.

Amie had found a few books that looked promising and went back to her room. She found Adrian asleep in the chair still, but his position changed. He now held the blanket a little tighter like the cold had gotten to him. Amie could not help but smile _so they are affected by the temperature._

Amie slowly got into bed, trying her hardest to now wake Adrian. When she was finally in bed, she pulled out one of her books that she got from the library. Amie only got a few minutes into the story before Adrian started to move, and fidget. Amie looked up to see that he was still sleeping. _Must be having a nightmare_, with a sigh of relief she started to read again.

Until she heard Adrian say something, _Stop!_ Amie almost jumped out of her skin. When she looked up he was still asleep, but with a pained look on his face. With another sigh to relieve some stress she stared to read once again.

_Adrian, you have to hear this, if you don't you will be lonely and may eventually start hating yourself!_ Amie heard a familiar female voice.

_Okay now I'm now starting to get seriously freaked out,_ Amie thought.

_I don't have to hear anything!_ Adrian yelled, when Amie looked over at him she felt his aura go from anger to overwhelming fear.

_You will not talk to me like that! I am almost three hundred years older than you and far stronger than you would ever dream to be! Now you will listen to what I have to say!_ Amie now understood what was happening, she was reading Adrian's mind, and that includes his dreams.

Amie suddenly felt sick _My powers really are getting stronger!_ In her sudden panic Amie rushed to Adrian. Amie did not want to hear anymore of his dreams especially since they had nothing to do with her, but in her shock she forgot about his current state.

"Adrian wake up, please!" Amie yelled. Then in a flash Adrian's eyes open showing blood red irises. He immediately leaped onto Amie, pinning her to the bed. Amie did not scream, she was kind of getting uses to weird stuff like this, "Adrian?" Amie yelled trying to see if he was truly awake.

Adrian blinked in confusion, "Amie? Oh, I am so sorry," He said while getting off of Amie and backing up a few steps._ Shit, now I did it!_ Adrian yelled in his head, and Amie flinched.

"Adrian, can- can you think of a number between one and ten?" Amie asked she wanted to be absolutely sure that she was actually reading his mind.

_Wha- shouldn't she be mad at me?_ Adrian thought.

"Please," Amie begged, "I need to see something."

Adrian gave her a curious look, but nodded _Okay, one thought ten…hmmm…four…I guess_, "Okay I got it," Adrian said, "now what was the point?"

Amie let out a sigh _Goodness let me be wrong…_ "Four?" Amie said.

Adrian looked stunned and nodded, _Can you hear me?_ he asked seeing right through what Amie was trying to accomplish, she nodded, "Your powers are truly becoming stronger then, but didn't you say your mom could only read auras?" Adrian asked, and Amie nodded with her eyes tingling and something caught in her throat, "So an outside force is causing it," Adrian stated, and Amie felt her eyes starting to water.

The last thing Amie wanted was to become stronger and be considered a bigger freak than she already was. Then finally Amie's face was buried into her hands and the tears started to fall. It only took Adrian a split second to understand what was going on and go comfort her. Amie reacted to the sudden comfort and was now crying on his shirt.

"Hey, Amie, it's not the end of the world. I am sure you will come to control these powers," Adrian said while hugging Amie, but she was to tired to reply. The more she cried the more her eyes started to fall over themselves. Before either of them knew it Amie was asleep on Adrian's chest, holding on to his torn shirt like it was her anchor to reality. Adrian smiled and tried to lay her down onto her bed without waking her, but it was next to impossible to get her to let go of his shirt without her waking up. With a sigh he laid down next to her and before he knew it he also fell right to sleep.

* * *

"How dare you fail us yet again!" Zack's master yelled.

"I-I'm sorry," Zack said looking down. He never missed his kills heart no one did in the order, _but then how did that one survive?_ Zack asked himself, but now that he thought about it he did feel the stake hit something metal before it sunk into the vampire's chest, _Did he have something in front of his heart?_ Zack had to hold back a chuckle, _what a punk to resort to such tricks_.

"You better fix it, it would ruin our whole orders reputation to let one vampire get away from us. Now don't disappoint us again, you know the consequences if you do!" his master yelled, and Zack nodded and left. _I must go back soon, but next time they will be prepared so I have to be ready_, with a sigh Zack went to his room and got all of his equipment ready,_ Shit i don't have enough equipment for such a task! I need to go back later, who knows how many there are or how powerful they will be. It will take me at least a month to get everything!_

* * *

Alexander and Ash had another awkward silence on the way home, but Alexander was determined to get what he wanted out there. When Alexander parked the car and they both got out, he let out, "Ash, we need to have a day out, just the two of us," Ash still looked a little pissed, but Alexander also saw a hint of a smile. Alexander let out a small smile of his own, "How about tomorrow, after school. We can go where ever you want, and talk about what ever you want, but I make no promises that I will say what you want," Alexander gave Ash a warning look, and she sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but you will have to answer some questions!" Ash explained pushing a finger into Alexander's chest, "I will not take, 'I don't knows,' or 'It's nothing' I want real answers!" Alexander let his smile widen and nodded, "good, now lets go inside before either of us can change our minds," they both smiled at the other and went inside.

When they were inside the house they were welcomed by a slightly annoyed Michael, pacing back and forth throughout the living room, "Hey Michael, what's the matter, you usually don't pace like that unless…" She paused when she remember what happens the next day after his pacing spree is over, "you're thinking about breaking up with Elizabeth aren't you," Ash stated staring at Michael's worried face.

But Michael just kept pacing like he never heard her speak, "Hey Michael?" Alexander asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Michael jumped and looked at Alexander with a shocked look, "How are you and Elizabeth?" Alexander asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, um… We are, um… I guess we are… okay…" Michael stammered, and Alexander raised an eyebrow, and Michael blew up, "We're drifting apart man!" He yelled and Ash had to suppress a giggle, "We were fine this weekend, but on Monday we barley talked, then today we stopped talking entirely!"

Ash finally cracked, and busted into a fit of giggles, "And…_giggle_… you think it's just for…_giggle_…nothing!" she finally got out, and when she finally stopped giggling and whipped away her tears, she said, "You two are total opposites, and you spend more time with the popular kids than you do with her!" Michael was a little stunned by her words, but Alexander knew that they were true, and by the look on Michael's face it looked like he did also.

"Well I guess it's settled. I'll be going to bed, see you guys tomorrow," Michael said with a sad look. Alexander and Ash knew what he was going to do, and with a sigh they both went to their own rooms as well.

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait, but better late than never right? Oh and the next chapter may be a little late as well it's going to have a lot happening and i need to see how i'm going to fit it all in, :/ Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Thanks RegoWolf**


	12. Chapter 12 The Unthinkable

**Hello Readers once again,**

** I am happy to say that my writers block is over and the updates will be back on schedule, but if you want me to update sooner you have to Review, like all the other nice people. Elizabeth, my editor and BF, did, so did ASH, also my BF, along with my beloved reviewers before, Alistarsmusic, as always, Kilopurat. And by far the most touching review i have ever gotten came from Daughter-of-Ares01, I was practically crying with how much I loved your review, Thanks X,) so with no further delays here is chapter Twelve, enjoy**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Alexander refused to sleep all throughout the night. He did not want to have another dream about _him_, so he stayed up playing video games and messing around on his laptop. He was bored out of his mind. His clock was his only sanity in the middle of the long night. _One o'clock, three o'clock, finally six o'clock!_ Alexander rushed to the shower and got ready for school, eager to talk to Amie and go out with Ash afterwards.

When he came down stairs, he was immediately angry with himself for leaving his room so early. He walked into the kitchen, but no one was in it, not even Ash, who was always the first one up. Alexander let out a heavy sigh and got out some stuff to make breakfast. Ash came down, only a little bit after Alexander, and stared at him in awe.

"I couldn't sleep," Alexander said before she could say anything. When she attempted to say something else he shot out, "No, I didn't have another nightmare," and her mouth slowly closed.

Ash and Alexander slowly ate their breakfast until Michael came down yawning, "Hey you two, how was your night?" He asked. Ash shot Alexander a look then looked at Michael pleadingly, like he could help somehow. Alexander did not answer, instead he just looked down into his food. Michael and Ash looked at their troubled sibling with worried glares, but Alexander refused to look up.

"Alexander, Michael, come up here!" Ben called from across the house, and Alexander immediately stood up, eager to get away from the glares.

When they got there both of the boys said, "Yes?" in unison to their father, who was looking at some papers in his hands.

"I have been keeping a close eye on the two of you, and I realized something," Ben said while setting down the papers so the boys could see them, and then sprawled them out. The papers had black and white pictures of Amie and Elizabeth with Alexander, Michael, and Ash; two were of Michael and Elizabeth kissing in the halls. Both boys flinched, "Michael, how long have you and Ms. Xanthis been having an affair?" Ben asked addressing Elizabeth by her last name.

"For almost a month," Michael said with a serious face.

Alexander looked over to Ben, already knowing what he was going to say, "Break up with her," Ben said with no emotion or expression, like all the times before.

"Yes, sir," Michael said without even a moment of hesitation.

"And, Alexander, how long have you?" Ben asked and Alexander suddenly felt a little light headed, _have I what? Been dating?_

"Actually, sir," Michael said before Alexander or Ben could talk further, "Alexander only went on a blind date with Amie once and two group hang outs," he said defending Alexander. "They are nowhere near boyfriend and girlfriend," Michael declared, Alexander was left feeling a little stunned.

"Really?" Ben said, and Alexander could see the wheels turning in his head, _this can't be good_, "Then how about it?" he finally let out.

"How about what, sir?" Alexander said a little confused by his sentence, _It's almost like he is asking me to…_

"Go out with the little Ms. Dawn!" Ben let out with a smile like it was a proposal of a spectacular party.

Michael and Alexander looked totally shocked, "Wait… What?" Alexander yelled, "Since when have you ever wanted any of us to go out with any human!"

"Alexander, how old are you?" Ben asked and Michael's eyebrows raised.

"I don't see how this answ-" Alexander started.

"How old!" Ben asked again ignoring Alexander.

"Over two thousand years, but how does this have to do with the conversation?" Alexander yelled agitated.

"Because, throughout your two thousand years of life, you have never so much as looked at a girl, much less had a full conversation with one. Now, you have a perfectly _normal_ girl you are actually hang out and have a good time with. Now, I say go out with her!" Ben said, and all Alexander really got from all of that was 'go out' and 'normal'. _She is far from 'normal'_ Alexander thought, but refused to say.

Alexander let out a heavy sigh and nodded, "Fine, I'll see what I can do," Alexander muttered and left the room.

* * *

Amie had to have woken up a thousand times, but found herself too comfortable to move. Every time she would wake up, she felt like she was a little child again. She always stayed up late, waiting for her father to get home from work, and when he did come home they both laid on the couch and fell asleep. Eventually, reality hit her, and the memories of her dad beating her resurfaced ruining the precious memories.

With a sigh Amie got up and immediately saw Adrian fast asleep next to her. She immediately yelped in surprise and fell off the bed with her feet sticking up, _What the hell is Adrian doing in my bed!_ Amie thought.

Amie heard a rustle in the bed, _Feet?_ Adrian's thought echoed into Amie's mind, "Amie?" Adrian asked out loud.

Amie sighed and got to her feet, after awkwardly trying to position her feet out of the air, "Yeah, sorry for waking you, but what are you doing in my bed?" she said a little confused and embarrassed.

Adrian let out a shy smile and looked to the side, "You wouldn't let go of my shirt last night, and I guess I fell asleep with you," he was now itching his cheek, his eyes wandering around the room. Eventually, they stopped on Amie's broken arm and shock went through him, _Crap what time is it?_ Adrian thought and turned around to look at the clock, Amie did the same. It read almost ten in the morning. Amie let out a loud groan realizing she over slept,_ again. Where is my phone?_ Amie thought to herself. Adrian, on the other hand, got up and went to Amie's closet, "Here, you need to get ready. You have a doctors appointment today at eleven," he said while throwing some clothes at Amie.

Amie was suddenly shocked, "Okay, but I need to get in the shower, so would you please get out," Amie said while pushing Adrian out of the room. When he was gone, she hurried to the closet again to get her towel and went straight to the bathroom. Amie took a long refreshing shower to relax her muscles, but she got out of it after the water started to get cold. When she was dressed and ready, she left the bathroom and went down stairs to get something to eat.

* * *

Alexander and his siblings arrived at school a little later than normal because Alexander took a while to brain storm what to do about Amie. However, he still had nothing, even after everyone forced him to leave, even the on long drive to school he still drew a blank. When they got there, they found Elizabeth sitting at the table alone, although they all knew that Amie should have been there by now.

When they saw her, Michael looked a little sad, "What if something happened to Amie again?" Michael suddenly asked, "I can't break up with her, she'll need me."

Alexander felt pity for his brother, "I'm sure everything is fine, but if you think it helps, you could always break up with her later," Michael nodded and they all walked up to the table where a very worried looking Elizabeth was sitting.

"Hey, Liz!" Ash said and Michael suddenly looked a little angry, but he stayed quiet, "Any word from Amie yet?"

"No, and she would always call if something happened." Elizabeth explained, with worry in her voice. Everyone looked at each other in worry, but the only one that was truly scared was Alexander.

_What if the vampire hunters got to her?_ Alexander thought to himself. After the hunter interrogated him yesterday, Alexander had been worried about her nonstop. Then, a more innocent thought occurred to him, _What if the person the hunter killed was a close relative and she just couldn't bare to come to school?_ Alexander still didn't like the idea of Amie being hurt, physically or mentally, but it was a much better scenario then the latter he had thought before because it meant she was still okay.

"I plan on going to her house after school today," Elizabeth said with a determined look on her face, "Ash, do you want to come?" Alexander's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his sisters name.

"I would love to," Ash said excited, but Alexander shot her a look. She immediately looked down in disappointment, "But Alexander and I have plans to go to the mall."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding, "It's fine, I'll see you at lunch," she said right as the bell rang for everyone to started to head to their classes.

* * *

Zack was a little surprised that Amie did not show up at school today either, _Did something happen to her?_ he thought a little worried, but immediately shooed away the emotion, _She is working with a bunch of monsters she disserves no such emotions,_ but despite his claim he could not help but worry about her.

* * *

Amie sat in the waiting area longer than she was comfortable with. All the thoughts flowing through her head, that were not her own, scared her. She tried her hardest to just focus on her own but that only made the thoughts louder. She also tried to focus on the television on the corner of her room, but it did next to nothing. The only thing that came remotely close to helping was focusing on one person's mind, and the rest would just become muffled.

Amie only found one mind she liked listening to, and it belonged to a little five month old baby. All of it's thought were so innocent and made next to no sense which Amie found amusing and adorable. Amie was so wrapped up in the little mind she did not hear the nurse call her name until Adrian lightly elbowed her in the side.

Amie let out a heavy sigh and went through the door, with Adrian following every step of the way. Amie tried to keep half of her mind focused on walking were she was suppose to and half on the baby, but Amie almost walked into a couple walls and decided to just focus on following the nurse.

When they reached the room, Amie sat down and the nurse assured her that the doctor would be there shortly. After she left, Amie tried to listen to the baby's mind again, but it was to far to block out everyone else, so Adrian's, all the nurses, and the doctors thoughts were inside her head again. Amie felt confined and scared again; her only comfort was the fact that Adrian was there.

Amie's head immediately shot up when she heard a man think her name, and she knew that the doctor was on his way. Then, right on queue, a tall brown haired man walked in holding a file.

"Hello Amie, I'm Dr. Grace, how are you today?" The doctor asked, _let me guess in a little bit of pain?_ he thought.

"I'm fine," Amie said a little confused by his thought, _I haven't been in pain since Monday night, before I got sick_.

"Really, no pain at all?" He asked and Amie could hear that his tone was impressed, when Amie shock her head he thought, _She is rather tough, she should be feeling something_, "Let's take a look at your arm to see if it's okay," He said, _although it should be fine._

Amie nodded and a couple of nurses came in with some supplies to change the bandage. The doctor pulled out some scissors from a little bag, and started to cut at the cast. It went fine until the cast was actually removed; the doctor looked at Amie's arm with frustration,_ This arm looks fine!_ he thought.

Hearing this, Amie's heart raced. _Did it heal over night!_ Amie thought and immediately she knew that it was possible.

"May I speak to you in private?" The doctor asked looking at Adrian.

Adrian looked puzzled then looked at Amie, who was on the brink of tears, "Sure," he said, and walked out of the room still looking at Amie worriedly.

Even though the door was shut tight, Amie still heard there conversation through their heads.

"It seams like the Hospital made a mistake, Amie's arm is fine," Amie heard the doctor said.

"Really?" Adrian said,_ I did not know that fast healing was an ability of the Atlantians'. They sound a lot like vampires, except without the need for blood_. Hearing this, Amie felt a little sick. "In that case I'll take her home, thanks for everything," Adrian said and without waiting for the doctor to say anything else, he went back into the room.

"C'mon Amie, lets go home," Adrian said and Amie quickly got up.

"Wait, we should at least get an x-ray to see if it is truly healed," The doctor said, but Amie knew that Adrian had no intention of doing such a thing.

"Actually, we'll just head home," Adrian said and left the room with Amie right behind him. She knew the doctor wanted them to stay and see if she was truly okay, but he reluctantly dropped the subject and Adrian went to the counter to pay them for their service no matter how much it may have been.

* * *

Alexander was still thinking about what Ben had said this morning, _How the hell am I going to ask her out of I don't even know if she likes me back?_ Alexander kept thinking of all the ways he could try to figure it out without scaring her away, but he was never much of a romantic, so he was clueless. The only thing he could think of was to ask Elizabeth about Amie or ask Michael for some much needed help; Alexander did not like either of the ideas.

Alexander decided to try to pay attention on class instead, _Maybe history will help somehow._ Alexander thought, but everything the teacher said he already knew about, or at least lived it. Before he knew it, his eyes began to close on themselves and he instantly fell asleep.

Alexander saw nothing like all the other times, but he hear everything. _Why, of all the things, did he have to use vampires to compare me to?_ He heard Amie's voice echo through his head. Then a second later, he heard car doors opening then closing.

"Amie, are you okay?" Said a voice that Alexander recognized, _Couldn't be,_ he thought, "I know you heard me and the doctor," he stated.

"I-I'm fine, just a little shocked. After all, I should be uses to stuff like this right?" Amie said in a hopeless voice, _My life seems to be one big fantasy now that I think of it,_ her thoughts reached Alexander's heart. He now felt a strong urge to comfort her, however, he was stuck in a dream, and decided it would be smart not to kill his classmates in his attempted in trying to get out.

"Actually, you shouldn't. You were normal until I came along, which was less than a week ago. You really should relax some, when we get home take a nap, no school," the familiar voice said with worry.

Alexander felt that Amie wanted to fight, but she also knew that he had a point, "Okay," she said defeated, and Alexander woke up, not quite sure of what to make of his dream.

* * *

Amie did as Adrian said once they got home, but her nap was dreamless. Amie was sure she could have slept the rest of the day away, but something inside of her told her to wake up after only a few hours. Amie let out a yawn and was immediately bombarded with the thoughts of others. She scowled to herself for being so strange, and decided to listen to a few minds that were around her.

One mind that was driving towards the house was strange, it seemed to be covered on a thick fog that Amie could not get through at all. There was another mind, inside the same car, and Amie immediately went stiff. _She better be okay, if not heads will roll,_ the mind thought and Amie knew the voice was Elizabeth's.

At first Amie was a little calm _Please just pass the house_ she silently prayed, but they went unanswered when her thoughts stopped right in front of the house. Amie's brain went into overdrive as she rushed down stairs, not quite sure what to do once she got down there.

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews, I would love to get more from new and old people that are reading this. I promise that if I get 5 more reviews for this chapter I will update 2 chapters next week. so please REVIEW!**

**~RegoWolf**


	13. Chapter 13 Elizabeth

_**Welcome once again! If you cannot tell, our normal writer has not written this chapter, and, infact, I, Elizabeth, have. It will be from my point of view this time. This chapter will be much longer than the last couple ones just because there is SO much to fit in. This is also the first time I have actually written stuff like this, so, without futher adue, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**~Elizabeth**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**Elizabeth's POV**

Right after school I drove straight to Amie's house, scared of what I might find. As I stepped out of my car, the first thing that hit me was the strong stench of alcohol,_ Great_, I thought to myself, _what the hell did he do this time?_ I ran up the step and pounded on the front door; after a few minutes, Amie's father opened the door. He looked extremely drunk, and woozy, and a little pissed that I was here.

"What the hell do you want? The bitch ain't here," He mumbled, alcohol engrossing his breath and seeping out with ever spoken word.

Then, in that instant, something inside me snapped. I pushed him inside the house so no one could see what I was going to do next. When the door successfully shut behind me, I immediately grabbed his throat and raised him off the ground, "Don't you ever talk about Amie that way!" I yelled and slammed him against the wall, "Now," I said a little calmer, and then looked deep into his eyes, and pushed my thoughts into his, "tell me where Amie is."

"I don't know," He said in a monotone, meaning my charm worked, "I sold her to some guy I met at a bar," My furry then rose to a new level that I had only experienced once before.

It took every ounce of my being to not rip his head off, "You will forget everything we just talked about," I said as my eyebrow twitched, "I was never here," then, right on queue, he slipped into unconsciousness. I simply dropped him like a sack of potatoes and headed for my car.

_Great, now where do I look?_ I thought to myself, until I remembered Zack. He had dropped Amie off at her house last weekend, _Maybe he knows where she lives!_ The only bad thing was that I did not know where he lived, but I had a damn good idea of where to look for him.

I sped straight to the mall, ignoring all traffic laws on my way. The only thing I cared about at that time was Amie, and what sick pervert that 'owned' her could possibly be doing to her.

* * *

When I was finally arrived at the mall, I found a perfect parking space, and, within milliseconds, I was outside of the door to Dave & Busters. People did look at me confused, but I simply ignored them and calmly opened the doors, trying to look as normal as possible and not bring attention to myself. I paused once I got downstairs at the gaming and dinning area, I closed my eyes and listened very closely to every voice in the place.

I tried to listen to even the slightest hint of Zack's voice, because the sooner I find him, the faster I could get to Amie. After what felt like forever, I heard him and let out a sigh, _I'm getting to old for this, _I thought to mysef. I ran at a normal human speed, not caring if people looked or not. After I turned the corner, I peered around the whole room, getting on my toes to get a broader look at the area. He saw me, I know he did, because the second I stopped to listen, his voice seemed panicked.

As calmly as I could, I walked up to him, "Zack," I called out, "can I talk to you in private? This is kind of important," His face paled, but he nodded. His friends all looked confused as to why he would ever be caught dead talking to someone like me; nonetheless, he followed me. We walked away from the crowds, and I found the perfect place to chat. In a flash I pulled him into a one person bathroom, "Where the hell is she Zack?" I whispered as loud as I could.

"What are you talk-"

Aggravated and loosing patients, I pushed my thoughts into him, like I did with Amie's father, "You will take me to where Amie is. You will tell your friends you have to go. After that head to my car as quickly as you can. Then, you will go home and forget this ever happened," When I finished he nodded and left, and I headed for my car to wait for him.

* * *

The car drive was nerve racking, knowing that at the end of it, bad things would happen. When we arrived, I ended up at a house that was roughly three-quarters the size of mine, _Well, this should be fun,_ I thought. I got out of my car and made Zack walk home, he didn't deserve better after how he treated Amie. I strode up to the door, and pounded on the wolf shaped knocker. The door opened it revealed an all too familiar face; I had a gasp. The woman looked just as shocked, "My lady," she said while her body shook, "P-please, come in."

"Thank you Madeline," I replied barley even taking a step into the house, "I assume Adrian is here as well," I scowled at her.

"Y-yes ma'am," she stuttered.

"Well it's lovely to see you again, but I'm here on urgent matters," I walked into the house right as Amie came running down the stairs.

She came to a stop, and I realized that her face was beat red, like it always is whenever she runs, "Liz…" She whispered. Anger flowed through me once I saw that she was actually here. I started to walk up the stairs, "D-don't go up there!" She grabbed my arm.

"Amie, I suggest you let go of me right now," I briefly glanced over my shoulder giving Madeline another scowl, "and I will deal with you later," reluctantly, Amie released me from her grasp, and neither of them followed.

I reached Adrian's office and opened the door. Adrian immediately stood up and looked at me in shock, "It's been a long time Adrian," I said anger clear in my voice. Hearing it, Adrian suddenly froze in fear. Before he could so much as blink, I was right behind him, "I am disappointed in you, Adrian," I whispered in his ear, and I saw the chills run down his spine, "I always had such high expectations for you, and for you to do something as low as this, well, it sickens me. So, tell me why you decided her. You do great research on your prey, so you should've known that she was my best friend. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Before he could get so much as a single word out I said, "No? Aw, well that's too bad," I picked up his body and threw him down on the floor as hard as I could, making him burst into the floor below us. I jumped down, landing right above him, and yelled, "How _dare_ you buy my_ best friend_! She is _not_ an object!" I slammed my foot into his rib cage, sending him flying through the house. He landed in the main hallway where Amie and Madeline were waiting. Before he could even stop, I was right behind him, stopping him with my foot, "How _dare_ you defy me like this! I _made_ you!"

"Elizabeth stop! Now!" Amie yelled from behind me with the tears apparent in her voice. Madeline looked shocked at how she talked to me.

I walked away from Adrian and took a small step towards Amie, "Amie, I don't think you should talk to me right now. You lied to me. Me, Amie, me of all people. I took you in and protected you as much as you would let me, and you couldn't even tell me that you moved. If you needed a new home so bad you always knew my home was open to you."

"Liz, I am sorry, truly, but I knew you would react like this…" She paused looking around the wrecked house "well… not exactly like this, but I knew you would be angry," she said as more tears went down her face, "and, Adrian needs me," by this time Adrian had gotten up and walked over to me, and grabbed my hand.

"Elizabeth, my dear, I am so very sorry I had picked someone close to you, but what she says is true. I am unable to drink form animals any longer, and she was the only person I could find that had a good reason to leave their family," He said with sad eyes.

I let out a sigh, "Then you should've come to me," I said in an exasperated voice, I never could refuse him when he looked at me. I let my fangs elongate from my gum where they were once hidden, and I bit down on my own wrist. As the blood pored out I shot my wrist towards Adrian. "Drink, Adrian. My blood will last you four months, at least," I explained. Right when I said that, Adrian looked at me with curious eyes and drank reluctantly.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Amie said faintly, holding her stomach.

"Amie," Adrian said in a calm tone, covering his mouth with his arm to hide the blood, "I think we should go sit down," Amie nodded and Madeline lead her to the kitchen table, Adrian and I followed.

When we sat down, Adrian sat next to me, like always, and wiping his face with a napkin he found on the table. Amie sat in front of me with Madeline by her side, "I'll go make everyone some tea," Madeline said eager to leave, and went into the kitchen.

Amie simply looked over at me with curiosity, but not as much as I would have expected, "Elizabeth, how were you turned?" She simply asked.

With a smile I asked, "Amie, how strong are your powers?" I have known about the Atlantians since I was small. My parents always told me about them, and always seemed to take pride in the fact.

"She can read minds, and she heals in a remarkable rate," Adrian said while looking at Amie with worry.

"Then this should be a lot easier," I said, while walking over to Amie, "now I want you to dig into my mind as far as possible, okay?" Amie looked a little green at the thought, but nodded, and I just simply ran through my memories.

* * *

I was born in 517 B.C. on the outskirts of Athens with loving parents and a relatively normal life. Being the oldest to a family of six wasn't always easy, and we didn't always make enough money for what we needed, but somehow, we always found a way to make it. However, throughout my life I have been considered strange for having red hair, in fact, some people feared me for it. Because of the hate I went through, I tended to stay home with my beloved family and help with our farm and my younger siblings. It wasn't much to do, but it was something to pass the time, and it kept me from feeling so lonely.

One day when I was working in the fields picking crops, I met him. He was riding on his horse through the woods that were behind our field. Most pople who came around that way tried to steal from us, so I picked up some food and threw it at him. He fell off his horse, and I ran towards him, armed with some more fruit, but the second I saw him, I dropped my trusty weapons and got down to my knees.

"Your highness, I am so sorry. I did not recognize you. I thought you were a thief trying to steal from our small farm. Please, forgive me," my voice trembled before him. It was our prince, Tristan, and for what I had done, I could be sentenced to death.

He stood and brushed himself off, "Rise, my lady, you have done no harm. All is well," he said regally. Slowly, I stood up before him, but I did not raise my head. "Why do you not look at me, my lady? Does my sight repluse you?" he seemed amused

"Not at all, my lord, but you are royalty and I am but a peasant, therefore I cannot look upon you," He burst out laughing at this point, "if I may ask, your highness, what is so funny?"

Tristan finally calmed down before speaking, "The fact that you believe that! Honestly, I do not care. You may look at me, for I am but another person, just like you," I began to raise my head, and as soon as I did, his face became very shocked, as if he was not expecting what he was about to see. He had long dark hair, and sea blue eyes, as most Athenians do. He was very tan and tall with broad shoulders. He was only wearing the lower half to his army uniform which showed his well-defined chest muscles, "Well, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" His voice was quavering, and I could tell he was nervous. "For being a lovely lady, such as yourself, how old are you?" This confused me. _Why would the prince of Greece care how old I am? I am a nobody in the eyes of royalty. He should not care, yet he does._

"I am seventeen years old, my lord," I said with confusion in my voice.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence? I am eighteen. We are very close in age!" He seemed almost excited at this fact. "Say, would you happen to be busy tonight? We are having a gathering for me to celebrate my birthday, and I would love it if you were to join me," he said with obvious charm.

"I would love too, your highness, however," his eyebrow rose at that, "you forget I am poor and cannot afford something as extravogant as a dress suitible for royalty," and at this, I blushed.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I can," and he winked at me.

I was reluctant to have him spend money on me because it was not cheap, but i still went with him without a single argument. As soon as we entered the building, and they saw I was with Tristan, they doted on my every whim. They took me into the back to be measured for a dress. As soon as they were done, they went off to grab a dress suitable. When they came back, they were carrying the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen in my entire life. It was a long, dark green, and made of linen. It was much like all of the other royal clothing, almost like a toga. It went over my shoulder and was loose on my body, but not too loose. I parted the curtains separating me from Tristan and slowly walked out. His eyes got wide, "W-well, you look, uhh," he stammered, but all I could do was laugh which made his face turn beat red.

He sighed to compose himself before speaking again, "You look lovely, my lady. I will get changed, and we can go," I sat down, and my mind was racing._ I can't believe the prince called _me_ lovely! Why would he want to pick me? I don't understand, but should I? Shouldn't I just be happy that he chose me? I really need to stop thinking about this, or my head will explode. _Right then, Tristan stepped out from behind the curtains. He was breathtaking, as usual, but I tried my best not to look phased.

"Are you ready to go?" He questioned as he looked up, but I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head. He smiled, _Goodness I love his smile_, and we were off.

* * *

The palace was absolutely enormious; torches were lit all over a room ten times the size of my house, or at least the place where the people were gathered for Tristan's birthday was. The people in the crowed did not look like the nicest people in Athens, they seemed skeptical, like most everyone else, and seemed to fear my red hair, to which I never understood. They said it meant I must have been born from the fires of hell, but I tended to disagree.

I must have looked like a lost puppy, because I heard Tristan's voice from behind me coming to my rescue, "Would you like to dance or something?" I looked at him and simply nodded, not knowing what else to do. He grabbed my hand and lead me towards where everyone else was dancing at the time, "Are you okay," he paused for a moment,like a thought occurred to him, "You know, after all of this today, I still have not asked you for your name. What is it?"

"Elizabeth," I laughed out, amused that I have not noticed this fact either.

"Elizabeth," he repeated, "I like it. You have a lovely name, Elizabeth. It matches you." By this time, people were staring at both of us. They must've been wondering why he would be with a girl like me, but I did my best to ignore them. The rest of the night was much of a blurr; we laughed, we danced, and we had the most fun I have ever had in my entire life. Towards the end of the night, Tristan called everyone's attention, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an annoucment to make. As you all know, I am turning eighteen today, and this is my last year as a prince. I was told by my parents that, by tonight, I had to pick someone to be my wife. I have made my decision," His father's eyebrows rose at this, and that is when Tristan motioned me over, "this, _lovely_, woman right here, shall become my wife," The whole room was taken aback, I thought he had gone mad.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" I whispered to him, "We _just_ met! There is no way I can marry you!"

He then turned to me, his face completely serious, "I don't know what it is, Elizabeth, but I just know that I was meant to be with you, and, if it's okay with you, I would like to marry you," his father's face was shocked. He could not beleive that his own son would want to marry someone so_ different,_ "So will you, Elizabeth? Will you marry me?"

My eyes welled up, "Yes, Tristan, I will," Tristan grinned from ear to ear and hugged me as tight as he could. The whole crowd looked outraged.

"Alright, I think that is enough of that," this time, it was the king that spoke, "Tristan, take you and this.. woman with you. Everyone else, it was nice having you with us, but now it is time for you to leave," By the sound of his voice, everyone knew he was not happy. Tristan and I exchanged looks as we followed the king and queen to their room. _Uh oh_, I thought, _this can't be good at all._ The doors to the room opened and we walked in, "Have you gone completely insane?" The king bellowed in outrage, "You cannot marry her! Is she of noble blood? No. She is spawn of the devil and she has the hair of fire to prove it. If anything, she should to be sent back to hell from wence she came!"

"Father, no!" Tristan pleaded "I love this girl, and she means the world to me. If anything were to happen to her, I would die. I want her to be in my life forever," He continued to plead with his father and mother until his father left the room, "please, mother, you have to let this happen." I could not help but feel bad; also, I couldn't understand why he was willing to risk his life for me. By this time, his father had re-entered the room with a large, sharp object in his hand. He turned me around and plunged it right through my heart, "No!" Tristan screamed, and I fell to the ground. As I laid there, dying, Tristan yelled at his parents with tears streaming down his face. "Stay with me, Elizabeth, I can't loose you, I just got you! We were perfect for each other!"

I smiled as much as I could, "Don't worry, my love, we will one day meet again, I promise," He shock his head pleading for me to stay. When my breathing started to slow and my hart beats got weaker, took the sword that was at the foot of his father's bed and slit his own throat. He fell on top of me, but as I neared death, Tristan's blood, my lover's blood, slipped through my lips, and down my throat.

* * *

When morning came I awoke, I was in the woods now, far from the palace where I had died, with Tristan's dead body still on top of me. I wept for hours morning his death until reality hit me. My tears ceased, rage overcame my sadness, and I felt the strong urge to kill. Never in my entire life had I ever wanted to tear somebody limb from limb as much as I did right then. All I could think about was going to his murders house as quickly as I could. Before I could even think clearly my wish came reality, I was in front of their door. My hatred and rage boiled up inside of me as I busted through the door leaving only splinters behind. The couple was sitting at the dinning table eating lunch with shocked looks on their faces, "For the blood you caused him to spill, I shall spill yours in return!" I yelled and my body seemed to respond. Immediately my canines grew, and in a flash of red I rushed the couple and drained them dry to replenish what blood Tristan had lost.

* * *

"I have had a rough life, but then I saw Adrian, bleeding to death; he reminded me of Tristan, so I turned him. Later on, we found Madeline and turned her too, so we'd have a nice family," I said with a sad smile on my face.

"Well, why did you leave them?" Amie asked her voice full of worry.

My face turned grave. "I do regret leaving them. They meant the world to me, but I had to. I could not bare the sight of them anymore because I felt gulity for turning them into monsters like myself, and it was selfish of me to keep them. I kind of hoped that if I left them, then I wouldn't have to face what I had done. Plus, every time I looked at Adrian, I saw Tristan," Adrian looked at me understood. He knew that it was tough for me to let him go, even after all of this time.

Amie looked like she was going to faint from all of the information she had recieved so suddenly, but the one thing she didn't know, was there was a lot more for her to know, even about herself and her family.

* * *

**_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you guy think of it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter this time._**

**_~Elizabeth_**


	14. Chapter 14 Forgetful and Unexpected

**Hello Readers, Sorry I was gone last chapter. Liz insisted on writing the chapter, and I can never refuse her. But I'm back and if you send me 5 reviews for this chapter I'll post 2 chapters next week if I get them done, so review! I Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it at the end, so I hope you comment on if it needs improvement, I would love your opinions! Happy readings XD**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Alexander and Ash had to have gone to every store in the mall. However during the whole time Ash had yet to ask Alexander a single question that did not involve shopping. Alexander felt a little jumpy at how little she has asked anything of true value. He felt himself waiting for her to ask something when he was least prepared and in the moment say the total opposite of what he wanted to get out.

When they went into Hot Topic for what seemed like the tenth time Ash finally asked something. "Alexander what did you dream about the day Amie ended up in the hospital?" She asked with sadness and worry in her voice.

Alexander could not hold back a flinch. That had to have been the second worst nightmare he had ever had. Alexander was tempted to lie, and he would have, "I…" Alexander started to say but when he looked at Ash's face, guilt over whelmed him and he found himself saying something else, "that night I dreamed that I was encased in darkness, the only thing around me was Amie's cries, and screams. It was torment…I just did not know what to do. However it was only when she stopped screaming that I was truly scared for her. It was like she was dying right in front of me." Alexander felt his voice crack, he never truly felt as hopeless as he did in that dream.

Ash was silent for a long moment, and Alexander could tell she was thinking of the right words to say, "So you heard her as she was being beat?" She asked, shock in her voice.

Alexander would have just nodded, but the word 'beat struck something inside him. "How do you know she go beat?"

Ash shocked by his words, Alexander could practically hear her say _shit!_ in her head. "How do you not think she was beat," Ash said and then quickly changed the subject, "Do you think you and Amie share a bond, and if so is it normal?" Her eye brows were now raised.

Alexander let out a sigh, _great now she is hiding something from me,_ "Ash what do you know that I don't?"

Ash shook her head, "Nothing more than you are hiding from me," she added with a smart tone.

_Touche_ Alexander thought and then shook his head, "No, the connection is not normal, but again, neither is Amie. I'm not quite sure what she is, but I know there is a lot more to her than we give her credit for," Alexander explained.

He looked at Ash's curious and worried eyes and was not sure if he should say more. Although he knew she wanted to know, Alexander knew that if he told her there was also a chance she would tell him about Amie. Although right when he was about to finally spill everything to his little sister about the Atlanteans, a flash of red and brown caught his eye.

When he looked he saw someone that looked identical to Amie, her messy light brown hair, her build, but her clothing style was totally wrong. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with white roses decorated on it, and she had on white sandals. So far as Alexander could tell the roses were the only thing she wore that resembled Amie at all. Although his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself following her.

Alexander was not sure if what he was doing was right or smart, all he knew was that he had to get to the bottom of it. He followed her for only a couple minutes, tempted to run to catch up with her, but he figured he would scare her off and then never find what he was looking for. It was only when she turned the corner that he knew he would lose her, so he finally gave into his temptations and ran.

When he rounded the corner he found nothing but a bunch of doors and an empty hallway. Alexander let out a disappointed sigh,_ fantastic now the only thing to do is to ask Amie if she went to the mall._ Alexander stated, although he knew he would never ask. Right when he turned around to head towards the loud crowds, a strong hand grabbed him and dragged him into the closest door, which just so happened to be the employee's bathroom. His face was shoved into the wall with strength equal to that of another vampire.

Alexander was about to turn and confront his attacker, but then in one split second he felt something pointy touch his back, right behind his heart. Alexander knew instantly that his attacker was neither a vampire nor a normal human.

"Why are you following me?" A woman's voice yelled. Alexander knew it was Amie's look-alike that was asking although her voice was older and more mature from the girl he knew.

"You looked like a friend of mine," Alexander spoke his hands shaking. He had to admit he was a little scared, but when someone is about ready to kill, no one really can blame him.

The woman seemed to go limp when he said that, but her grip on him never loosened, "Is her name Amie?" The woman asked with rage in her voice. She then pushed in whatever was being pointed into his back even further until Alexander smelled blood, his blood. Alexander found himself shocked by the smell, and he was lost in the thought. "Damn it vampire! Do you or do you not know Amie!" The woman yelled again.

Alexander found himself shaking his head, eager to have the object removed from his back. "N-no," He finally let out.

The woman responded by shoving the object a few more millimeters into Alexander's back, "You leave me with no choice!" She growled, and turned Alexander around to face her. With the object now out of his back Alexander would have taken that chance to attack, but found himself in awe; she truly was the exact duplicate of Amie. The only difference was that she was few years older, and her eyes. However, her eyes were the most dominate difference; they were a bleached white blue. Alexander found himself captivated by them, until his mind suddenly went blank, "Who is Amie to you?" She asked her voice now calm and serious.

Alexander found himself willing to answer, but his mind could not process how, _who is Amie to me?_ Alexander asked himself but still had no answer. He would have liked to say she was just a friend, but something inside his mind seemed to argue with the thought. The lady seemed a little amused by Alexander's silence.

"So it would seem you do not know yourself," her smile then turned to a sudden scowl, "this cannot be good." She then let out an aggravated sigh then looked Alexander straight in the eyes, and in that minute he could not think one coherent thought. "You will forget you ever saw me," the lady said in a serious and mystical voice, "and you will tell your friend you left because you had to go to the bathroom," then in a flash she was gone.

Alexander suddenly shook his head, _Whoa, what a relief_, he thought as he left the bathroom to go find Ash and apologize for leaving so abruptly_, Damn bladder, what are you good for_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Amie sat there taking in all that had occurred, still not quite sure what to make out of it. However the only thing that confused her more was Elizabeth's thought._ There is so much she doesn't know._ Amie was about to ask what she meant, but decided against it. _It probably only concerns her, so it is not my place to ask._ Amie thought and started to think of other things.

The only thing that Amie could think of was, "So you are the first vampire?" She asked, and Elizabeth simply nodded_. Great,_ Amie sighed, _I'm friends with probably one, if not _the_ most powerful person on earth_, Amie thought to herself. Elizabeth looked at Amie curiously, _nothing else to add? _Elizabeth asked. Like Amie may have more questions, but no matter how hard she tried she could not come up with any besides the personal, _how close are you and Adrian?_ But she knew the question was off limits. Then another thought occurred, "What happens now?"

Elizabeth was a little shocked, O_f all the things to ask,_ Liz added, but after a second she looked like she was in deep thought, _Hm…what should I do know about Adrian and Amie?_ Amie heard in her best friend's mind. When Liz finally came up with something Amie could not help but smile, "Amie you will come and live with me!" She yelled excitedly, "And since I destroyed your house Adrian, you and Madeline will live with me as well," Amie then felt a shock go through her when she did not mention a certain 'show off.'

"What about Amadi?" Amie asked and Liz just looked confused, but her confusion vanished almost immediately.

Amie felt a shock of fear when Elizabeth suddenly got pissed, _He didn't, he wouldn't_! She thought, but Adrian was fast to react, "Amadi is a vampire Madeline and I found around the early eighteen hundreds," Adrian said standing up. When Elizabeth calmed down sum Adrian sat down and rubbed his neck. Amie suddenly saw a flash of red, but she ignored it, assuming she was seeing things again.

Then as if on cue the front door opened, "I got the pads li-." Amadi said but paused for only a split second, "What the Fuck happened!" Amadi yelled though out the house. Amie heard his first instinct and couldn't help but smile, _Is Amie okay?_ He thought as he started for the stairs

"Amadi," Amie yelled stopping him in his tracks, "we're in the kitchen," Amie yelled, her smile clear in her voice.

Amadi walked in with panic on his face, Amie gave him a reassuring smile and a brief nod before he calmed down a little.

"Amadi this is my best friend, Elizabeth, we'll be living with her for the time being," Amie said, gesturing towards Liz.

Amadi looked shocked for a moment. _She can't be _the_ Elizabeth, can she?_ But he quickly came up with another question, "What happened to the house?" Amie perched her lips, not quite sure how to answer the question.

"Elizabeth and I got into… a misunderstanding," Adrian said, and Amie heard Elizabeth and Amadi think _that's an understatement,_ and she agreed.

"Anyways, I'll be taking Amie now, Adrian fill Amadi in on why and how," Elizabeth stated, pulling Amie's hand and heading for the door. "Oh, and have fun packing!" She yelled across the house in amusement, and they were out of the house and heading towards the huge mansion just a few blocks away.

* * *

When Alexander met up with Ash she had a lot of questions, all answered with, 'I had to go to the bathroom.' Only one question was answered with confusion.

"What happened to your back?" Ash asked turning Alexander around to see clearly.

Alexander was confused and went to the nearest mirror in the store, and sure enough there was something there. On his back, behind his heart was a half inch long line in his shirt, with a small line of dried blood going down. _It looks like it was made by a knife, _Alexander thought. Nonetheless, he could not recall how it got there.

"I guess I ran into something on my way," Alexander guessed, but his brain told him to think harder, "I'm sure it's nothing," Alexander said ignoring his brains protests and, picked up the closest thing to a good shirt for men he could find, "I'll just change, so it's no big deal." Ash looked at him with observing eyes, trying to see if he was telling the truth, but she found nothing indicating whether he was lying or not.

"Okay, but hurry up we need to get home before Ben gets on to us for being late for dinner," Ash said and headed for the checkout with more than a dozen pieces of clothes. Alexander nodded and followed. Later Alexander changed in the nearest bathroom to get his ruined shirt off. They then headed for Alexander's car a little after and drove home.

* * *

Amie did not go to bed until midnight due to the move and her eagerness to see Alexander again. She was still scared to feel his fear once again, or worse, hearing the reason. Amie was happy that her night was dreamless, although it only felt like a few minutes before her alarm blared waking her up with a start. She lazily got out of bed and went to her closet to get ready for school. Amie felt weird in her new room; it was a lot like the last one, but everything was a lot bigger.

Only a few minutes passed after Amie got out of bed when there was a loud knocking on the door. "Amie, hurry up! I hate getting to school any later than is necessary!" Elizabeth yelled from the other side of the door.

"Give me two minutes!" Amie yelled back and hurried to her closet to get out her normal attire, a long sleeve shirt, a baggy pair of jeans, and her beloved Converse. She then hurried out of her room passing a smiling Liz then headed for the dining table to eat breakfast.

Amie found the normal table full of food, courtesy of Madeline, although it was a different table. "Hello Amie, I hope your night was nice?" Adrian asked while eating some French toast. Amie shrugged her shoulders and sat down across from him picking up a pieces of toast, and Elizabeth came into the room only a second later.

"Eat up, we have a lot to do today," Elizabeth said putting some red velvet pancakes on her plate, and later putting some cream cheese icing on it, then sat down right next to Adrian. They both smiled at each other and Amie felt the strong desire to disappear after hearing their internal thoughts. _Goodness they look so cute together,_ Amie thought.

_Amie, hurry up! _Amie suddenly heard Elizabeth growl in her head, and she quickly ate her jelly covered toast and went to her room to gather her school supplies.

When she got downstairs again she saw Elizabeth staring blankly out the window, lost in thought. She only moved when Amie actually got down the stairs. "Amie," Elizabeth said and looked at Amie with a concerned look, "during school today I give you full permission to use my thoughts as an escape for when the other thoughts become too much. My thoughts should be louder than the rest so they should be useful."

Amie was shocked by what she said but after a moment, she smiled, "Thank you Liz, I appreciate it."

* * *

Alexander was hyperventilating when Michael told him that Amie would, in fact, be at school today, after getting a phone call from Elizabeth. He still had no idea how to ask her out, and he refused to ask Michael for advice. Of course he did volunteer to help right before they entered the school, but Alexander skillfully walked away without answering, pretending to not have heard him.

Elizabeth was already sitting in the cafeteria with a nervous Amie by her side. Amie seemed to be looking about the room like something would pounce on her at any moment. Alexander looked at her confused, _what could she possibly be scared of?_ Right when he thought that Amie straightened up and stared right at him with caution in her eyes.

* * *

Amie could not sit still; as much as she wanted to see Alexander she was still scared of how he may think of her. Moreover, the new knowledge that he was not only a vampire, but Adrian's brother did not ease her thoughts. _How can I face him knowing that he is still holding the burden of his brother's death over his shoulder, and I am the only one that can ease it?_ Of course she did consider telling him, but Amie could tell that Adrian was too scared to face Alexander, despite his act.

Amie's thoughts on the matter only made the wait worse; and the thoughts around her louder. Amie felt like she was going to suffocate, but right when she was going to retreat into Liz's mind she heard his thoughts. W_hat could she possibly be scared of?_ Amie's mind froze after hearing his voice, and she turned to look at him. Looking at him Amie's mind seemed to go into over drive thinking of all the possible escape routes, but after seeing his eyes she immediately relaxed. Like all the times before when she looked at them their aura's seemed to come together, and she for the first time did not hear the thoughts of the people around her. It was just the auras, no words, no flashes, and no memories, Amie felt peaceful once again.

Then as quickly as it had begun it was ended after Alexander was suddenly pulled by Michael after he had stopped. Amie flinched as the thoughts of others overflowed her head once again. Elizabeth immediately stood up, looking at Alexander curiously, and with caution._ He better have a good apology ready,_ Elizabeth thought and Amie smiled at her. Amie looked at Alexander also, and felt a little relieved from the stress she had not even a moment ago.

Amie was caught unprepared when a sudden body tackled her; she just barely kept her balance, "Amie what happened? Everyone was so worried!" Ash said holding on to Amie like she would evaporate at any moment.

"Ash, be careful Amie is still injured." Alexander said giving Ash a 'you should know better' look, well until he actually saw Amie's 'injured' arm,' "What happened to the cast?" Alexander asked in surprise.

"The doctor looked at it yesterday and said it was fine. It turns out it was never broken," Amie lied with a shrug. Everyone but Liz looked surprised and a little suspicious but only Alexander and Ash did not blame it on the hospital. _Now she has healing powers, _Alexander stated, but Ash questioned, but no one actually asked for anything, and Amie retreated into Liz's mind to get away from the thoughts of her friends.

It was only when she sat down at the table did Amie finally loosened up and actually listened to the thoughts around her. H_ow am I going to tell her I can't just ask can I?_ Amie heard Alexander think. She was now a little confused until a new thought occurred to him,_ I should probably apologize first, and then ask her,_ Amie immediately found herself smiling at his thoughts.

"A-Amie, I would like to apologize for the way I acted in Algebra, it was inexcusable and unjustified," Alexander said looking at Amie with determined eyes.

"I-it's alright," Amie said trying her best to not look in his eyes, for fear he would read them, "I totally forgot about it until now," Amie lied, and Liz gave her a look telling her to make him suffer, but Amie ignored it.

_She is just saying that,_ Alexander thought and Amie could not suppress a smile, "Well, I was also wondering…" Alexander went on but paused,_ goodness; please don't say no,_ he thought. Amie looked at him a little confused, "I was wondering if you would like to," He paused again,_ someone stop me,_ he begged, but nothing happened so he went on, "would you like to go out with me on Friday," he finally finished.

Everyone at the table was speechless, even Michael, who had seen it coming. Amie on the on the other hand could not breath. Never in her life had anyone besides jerks like Connor, asked her out, but now Alexander, the vampire and her roommate's brother was asking. Amie did not know what to say or do.

"Amie?" Alexander yelled in surprise and grabbed Amie's arms, sending an electric shock down her spine and forcing her to breathe.

"Ye-yes," Amie answered, and Alexander looked a little confused,_ is that a yes to the date?_ He asked in his head, "Yes, I'll go on a date with you." She finished with her face burning.

* * *

Zack was paying close attention to Amie when he saw her; she looked and acted normal, but when he saw her cast was gone a question formed. _Was she turned?_ She looked a little tense and on edge, most unlike a vampire who were always calm and focused, so the question was put on hold until he got any real proof.

He also kept an eye on the rest of her friends, especially Elizabeth. Zack had heard rumors about a strong vampire by that name. His suspicion rose yesterday after his friends told him he left with Elizabeth while they were hanging out at Dave & Busters. Zack did remembered the night, but he had special work to do that day. He would have never left without a positively good reason.

"Hey, Zack want to go play football after school today at Warren Park?" Connor asked, pulling Zack away from the suspicious table and his thoughts.

"Sorry," Zack said with a fake sympathetic smile,_ goodness, why do I have to hang out with such air heads?_ He thought while still wearing his smile, _Oh yeah, because it's the perfect disguise,_ "I have to run some errands after school today, maybe next week,"_ or never._

Zack let out a sigh when Connor turned around without another word. When he looked back at the suspicious table again he felt his heart catch in his throat. Amie was beat red and looked like she was not breathing. He was about to run over and help, but before he could so much as lift a finger, the vampire, Alexander, took her shoulders with a worried look on his face.

"Amie?" Alexander yelled. Then as if she was just electrocuted she started to breath.

"Ye-yes," Amie said in a low voice Zack could barely hear her. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you," Amie said to Alexander, and Zack felt his heart turn to lead.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you see that coming and think 'cheesy' or did you love it and think 'it was Amazing' or somewhere in the middle where you think 'she could make some minor adjustments, but over all it was okay'. All I would love to hear and anything else you may have thought, and remember if I get 5 reviews for this chapter I'll update 2 chapters next week.**

**Sincerely****,**

**~RegoWolf**


	15. Chapter 15 Torn and Revealed

**Hello readers sorry if this is late, it's taken me a while to get this all done. However, I have gotten some interesting things in here (in my opinion). And i am sorry to inform you all that I did not get 5 reviews so only one post this week, sorry :( Hope you enjoy**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 15

Amie could not sit still throughout all of her classes; all she could think about was Alexander. She could not fathom why he would go out with her of all the girls in the school. She also could not think of why she said yes, the last thing on her mind should be dating, but now it is all she could think about. Not even the loud and obnoxious thoughts of the classroom got through her barrier of anticipation.

When the bell rang for lunch to start Amie's heart skipped a beat,_ I'm going to see Alexander in only a few minutes!_ Amie thought that simple phrase, over and over again as she fast walked towards the cafeteria with a small smile on her face. Amie was so excited she did not see the person that stopped in front of her until she found herself on the floor.

"S-sorry," Amie whispered as she gathered her stuff that had fallen on the floor with her, "I wasn't paying attention." When Amie had successfully gathered all of her papers and journals she looked up to find a hand in her face. Amie did flinch for a second, then realizing that it was not moving she looked at it again then grabbed the hand reluctantly. "Thanks," Amie whispered. Her voice lighter than it was a second ago.

"Amie, are you okay?" A familiar and worried voice asked. Amie felt her heart skip a beat when she heard his voice.

Amie looked up to find cat green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a wounded lip, "Ye-yes, I'm fine, how about you Zack?" Amie said, but looked down immediately after feeling his emotion flash to anger.

_Really, you're fine living with a monster! _Zack's thought and Amie found it hard to breathe again,_ Monster? Is he talking about Adrian?_ Amie looked at him in confusion, but stopped when her eyes got caught on his shaking fists.

Amie found a strong desire to back up and run from him, "Za-" She started, but in an instant a fist flew through the air and found a nice, firm wall to collide into.

"Amie," Zack growled in both pain, and anger, "I never thought you would be so innocent." Amie relaxed a little when his anger slowly turned to sorrow. _Why am I caring so much?_ He thought as he looked up at Amie with pleading eyes. "What makes you trust those monsters so much? Anyone in their right mind would avoid them and try to stay invisible as they walked by. Although, you just go right up to them and immediately befriend them," _and date them!_ Zack added in his mind, "As if they are just another innocent bystander!" He stated, but when he paused he looked at Amie's neck in disgust, "I bet that vampire you live with gave you that necklace to cover up the scares of his weekly feeds."

Amie shook her head, "It's nothing like that Zack." Amie felt hot tears in her eyes

Zack's anger now reached a new high,_ how can she say that!_ "Damn it Amie, can't you see that you are nothing more than a food source to them! That choker is just proof of that fact!" He yelled, pointing at her necklace. Amie was going to argue, but his thoughts stopped her in her tracks. _I'll just show her how thoughtless she is!_

Amie panicked and was about to turn around and run, but Zack grabbed her necklace and pulled, tearing the black ribbon away from her neck. He then grabbed Amie's jaw and examined her neck. Amie knew he would find nothing, her healing abilities made sure of that. Zack's confusion grew as he continued examined her shoulders, then her wrists, and still found nothing.

Amie did not mind it; she was used to pointless and degrading stuff like that. The only thing she did not like was the fact that he tore the black lace off of her necklace, but she could replace it when she got home, so she did not react.

"Damn it! Then why are you living with such a monster?" Zack asked seeing there were no wounds, "Are you there in hope that he will turn you?" Zack asked, and Amie felt something snap.

Amie only realized what the snapping was after she found her hand suddenly slap Zack across the face. The snap it was her patients finally coming to an end. "What makes you think you know me or my friends?" Amie yelled in outrage, "They are ten times more human then you are, at least they have never tried to kill a man in cold blood!" Amie closed her eyes looked down at the floor, eager to look away from the boy she once considered a friend. When she opened her eyes after taking a long and slow breath she found out that it was useless.

On the floor was her beautiful white rose pendant Adrian had gotten her. That now had a small but noticeable crack on it from the impact of falling over four feet onto tile floor. Amie found her anger flare; she quickly picked up the pendant and walked away from Zack. Ignoring him entirely for fear that if she did acknowledge him she would surly hurt him in some way. Amie found it hard to focus on anything on her way; her only thought was to get as far away from Zack as possible.

When Amie knew that she was alone she let a small tear escape one of her eyes. After a long calming breath she wiped it away and continued to walk towards the cafeteria where her friends were waiting for her.

When she got within a foot of the door that leads to the inside of the fish tank that is the cafeteria, the door opened for her. When Amie looked she saw a smiling Alexander holding the door for her. Amie felt her face become warm and her throat start to close up.

"Hey Amie, how are you?" Alexander asked as his smile grew wider and Amie's face became warmer._ Goodness, I'll never get used to how red her face gets,_ he thought and Amie felt her face turn another shade of red.

Amie let out a small cough to get rid of her closed throat, "I-I'm fine, you?" She said looking down to avoid Alexander looking at her red face.

Alexander shrugged, "I'm doing alright, want to grab something to eat?" He asked pointing to the lunch line, that was now shorter than Amie was used to since she had gotten there a little late.

"Yeah," Amie said still looking down, "I would like that."

* * *

Alexander could not help but look at Amie the entire time they were getting their lunch._ There seems to be something different about her,_ Alexander thought as he stared at Amie puzzled. He kept trying to find the slightest of differences, although Alexander was sure there was nothing different about her this morning, besides the cast.

It was only when she rubbed her neck did Alexander finally realize what it was. "What happened to your rose choker?" Alexander asked and Amie's face turned to shock, and had what seemed to be sadness in her eyes.

"The ribbon tore during class, but it's no big deal I can just replace it when I get home." Amie said while rubbing her neck again, and Alexander concluded that she did not even notice she was doing it.

Alexander let out a small smile._ I never thought I would actually give it to her._ He thought as he pulled out a plain long white gold chain he had bought yesterday during his shopping trip with Ash. Alexander thought it would be good as an apology present, but chickened out when the moment came.

"Here, this will fit you better." Alexander said as he slipped the chain into her hand.

Amie looked shocked when she saw it, and Alexander thought he caught sight of a tear on the verge of falling. "This is gorgeous, thank you." She said as she pulled out the little white rose pendant and slipped it onto the chain. She then tried to put it on, but seemed to be having a difficult time.

Alexander smiled widely at her failed attempts to hook the two ends of the chain together. "Here," Alexander said walking behind her, "let me help." At that he pulled Amie's hair away from her neck, and took the chain from her hands. She quickly let go of the chain once Alexander's hands touched hers. Alexander could practically see her face turn red. After a brief laugh he hooked the chain together, and then paused.

Without a warning, the sweat smell of blood hit him. Alexander's muscles tightened up, and he just focused his eyes on the fragile vain on Amie's neck. Alexander did not know why or how the temptation hit him, but he had the strong longing to bit down on that single vain. He fought the thirst as time seemed to slow, and fight as he may; Alexander's craving was becoming stronger with every second that passed.

Then in a flash of brown, Amie turned around, her face pale and her hair now covering her neck. "Let's hurry and get our food, shall we?" She blurted out as she grabbed Alexander's hand and started to pull him towards the lunch line.

Alexander was still fighting his hunger, but all thought lost him when he noticed his hand. Amie's hand was totally intertwined in it, like they were an actual couple. Alexander felt his breathing stop. He saw Amie's face turn red again and her fingers loosen, like she just came to the same conclusion, but she never let go. They bought their lunch in silence and headed towards their friends, never breaking the hold they had on each other's hands.

When Alexander saw Ash he could not help but let out a smile. She was practically bouncing around in her seat beaming. After Alexander and Amie sat down, Ash's smile widened. "Hey, you two love birds, why are you here so late, were you making out in the bathroom?" She jokes, lifting her eyebrows tauntingly.

Alexander just smiled and shook his head, but Amie seemed to have griped his hand just a little tighter. When he looked at her with curiosity she let go and put both hands behind her back, with her face turning red._ Gosh her face turns red a lot,_ Alexander observed.

"Amie, what happened to your rose? It has a crack on it," Elizabeth asked. Alexander was a little shocked by this fact, and looked as well. Sure enough there was a small crack on the side of it, splitting a petal in two.

"The ribbon tore during class and it fell and hit the desk," Amie answered picking up the little white rose and looking at it was a disappointed frown.

"You want me to go get it fixed?" Elizabeth offered. "I know an amazing repair man in Italy."

"N-no thank you, it's fine," Amie now had a frightened face, and was gripping the necklace like it would evaporate at any moment. Alexander caught every action she made and figured out that as much as she hated it being broken, she refused to part with it.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked again her face now pained and worried.

Amie looked at Elizabeth and sighed, but before she could answer Alexander blurted out, "Where can I find this repair man? I have a ring I got a few years back, the band broke and no one has been able to fix it yet." He only said that because he knew that Amie would more than likely give into Elizabeth's request.

Elizabeth looked at him confused but after glancing at Amie she looked like she understood and nodded. She told Alexander the repairman's location, but he was not truly listening. Instead he was more focused on Amie, she did not know why or how, but he found himself glued to her. Resist as he may he could not help it; there was just something in her that sparked his interest.

When Alexander noticed that Elizabeth had stopped talking and was now just eating her lunch Alexander looked at Amie. "Where do you want to go out?" He asked._ As long as it's not the movies, you can never talk there,_ Alexander thought, trying his hardest to resist saying it out loud.

Amie seemed to smile, although Alexander was a little confused as to why. _Did I say something funny?_ Alexander thought about what he said, yet found no humor in it,_ girls brains are so weird,_ Alexander concluded. "How about Frisco square, there are a lot of cool restaurants there that we could choose from." Amie answered her smile widening. "There is also a little cupcake bakery that donates to help the breast cancer patients. It will only last until the twenty eighth though," Amie added. Alexander made a mental note so that he made sure to by one for all of his family.

"When do you want to go?"

Amie looked up deep in thought, "I have work today. Is tomorrow okay?" Amie asked looking at Alexander hopefully, with innocent brown eyes.

"It's perfect," Alexander smiled. W_hy does she always have such innocent eyes, it's as if the world's flaws and destruction hasn't touched her at all. _"Want to go right after school or do you want me to pick you up at your place?"

Amie got a panicked look on her face when Alexander said 'pick up' and he could not help but wonder why. "After school if fine," She said and then averted her eyes towards her food.

* * *

Lunch past and Amie resumed her normal classes thinking of nothing but Alexander. Amie blushed at the thought of her hands inside of his, and her face only got redder when she cradled her necklace in her hands.

_Why is he so nice to me?_ Amie thought as she looked at the beautiful chain. It was a white gold chain with beautifully decorated cylinders with the chains going thru them, but if she looked closely she could see that the chain was melted into the cylinders._ Goodness this is so beautiful!_ Amie squeaked in her head, squeezing the chain a little tighter. _Should I get him something also? Maybe a bracelet or his own necklace, or maybe a watch? _Amie tried to think of every piece of jewelry that she thought a guy would like then thought of random designs for ever one. Although after two class periods of thinking all of her ideas seemed dumb.

Then the bell rang for the seventh period of the day to end, meaning there was only one more class left, Algebra. Amie panicked as she walked through the halls again, except this time paying close attention to where she was going. It was only when she heard Liz's thought in the classroom thinking of how empty the room was, did Amie's heart calm down some. She calmly walked into the classroom and took her seat right next to Liz. Shortly after Ash came and sat next to Amie, leaving Alexander with the only options of either sitting behind Amie, or next to Ash.

When Alexander finally did walk in he looked at the seats a little confused,_ okay where do I sit?_ He asked himself, then after a small smile, he sat right behind Ash, and across from Amie. _There, this seat it perfect,_ he thought as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair like he was about to take a nap. Amie could not help but let out a small giggle.

Throughout the rest of the class Amie found it hard to concentrate on the teacher, instead her mind was swimming in Alexander's thoughts. None of it involved class except for the occasional question, _what did she just ask?_ Whenever the teacher asked either him or the class a question about the subject they were going over. Amie found it weird that most of his thoughts were about her.

The thoughts were just questions that ranged from, _what restaurant should we go to,_ towards, _what types of boyfriend has she dated?_ Amie found herself smiling at that one, and a few that were just as ironic. Amie was only caught off guard a couple times, although she knew she should have expected them. _Is Amie truly an Atlantean_ (1)_?_ Amie knew he would know about them since Adrian said he fought one, but she could not figure out how he knew. Then another thought popped into his brain, _is that why I keep getting these weird dreams about her?_

Amie froze _weird dreams? _Amie's brain went into over drive remembering all of her weird dreams, _like seeing my past?_ Amie kept hoping that that wasn't the case, that he did not see all the pain and betrayal she went thru. Amie jumped when she heard a loud ringing sound, and realized that it was the last bell when people started to gather their things and leaving. With a sigh Amie got up, grabbed her binder and walked out of the room with her friends.

* * *

**Atlantean(1) it is the real word for the residence of Atlantis, sorry for the miss-smell from all the other chapters**

**Hope you liked it, and sorry if it's a little short I actually just got to this part done today and decided to stop here. I hope to get 5 reviews so I can get some inspiration and update 2 chapters next week, so please just click that little blue under neath this text.**

**Right here!**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16 Unexpected Guests

**Hello readers, here is another chapter, honestly I'm a little proud of it. I had no intention of having any of this happening and just thought of it the night I got done with chapter 15. I hope you enjoy.**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 16

Amie ignored all the questions Alexander's thoughts popped into her head and decided to focus on getting ready for work. She slipped on a nice pair of jeans and the regular Randy White's shirt, and hurried down the stairs. Amadi did offer, multiple times, to drive her but she politely declined and ran out the door.

When she got there Opal was waiting with a broad smile on her face. "Your cast is off, what happened?" She asked her arms folded but a smile still on her face.

"I went to the doctor and they said they messed up and I was fine," Amie assured her. "Now we have work to do, don't we?" She said picking up a basket of bread and headed over to the customers.

Opal followed her shaking her head, "They just grow up so fast," she joked wiping an invisible tear away from her eye.

* * *

When Alexander and Ash walked into the house they were welcomed by Ben, looking at a newspaper while sitting at the dining table. Ash walked to her room leaving the two men alone, but Alexander doubted she was not listening. "How did it go?" Ben asked, clearly not reading his newspaper.

"It was okay Amie said yes, and we're going out tomorrow," Alexander answered knowing what Ben was asking.

"Good, how are Michael and Ms. Xanthis?"

Alexander hesitated, _shit, Michael hasn't broken up with her yet._ Alexander thought, I'm_ sure he'll do it tomorrow._ "Broken up," he lied. Ben nodded clearly convinced, Alexander was a little surprised that he actually pulled that off, he was a horrible liar.

* * *

Michael paced in the garage for what seemed like hours,_ How am I going to tell Ben that I have yet to break up with Elizabeth without him getting pissed?_ Michael kept thinking of every possible response until he heard Ben's voice.

"Good, how are Michael and Ms. Xanthis?" Michael pause then rushed to the door.

_Damn, I need to tell him before Alex does!_ But right when he reached the door his hand refused to grab the door knob. _Why am I hesitating? Ben should hear from me, not Alex._ However his hand still did not move._ What am I, scared?_ He froze knowing that it was true. He could not face Ben, he the man who made him what he was, and the man that was over a century older than him. _Alexander could face him he is the oldest, but I should still be the one to tell him, shouldn't I?_

Then Alex spoke, "Broken up." Michael felt his insides warm up. Alexander was a horrible liar, but now it sounded convincing and it was for Michael's sake. After a sigh of relief he walked in trying his hardest to suppress a smile.

* * *

Amie felt happy after three hours of work and over forty dollars' worth of tips. She slid all the money out of her apron and into her jean pocket, ready to leave and go home. "Amie!" a man called from behind her.

When she looked she saw her manager, "Yes?" Amie asked walking towards him.

_She does not deserve this, _he thought as he let out a sigh. "Come to my office for a minute I want to tell you something." He said heading towards the back of the restaurant.

Amie felt her stomach clench._ This can't be good,_ Amie thought while following him reluctantly.

When they were in his office he pulled out a sheet of paper that Amie knew all too well. "Here is your pay for the week," he said holding it up to Amie._ Please don't be mad,_ Amie heard pain and sadness in his thoughts and then the meaning hit her.

"You're firing me," Amie stated in shock. "If it's about something I did or didn't do I can fix it." Amie tried to convince her boss, her voice cracking half way through the sentence.

He Shook his head, "No you did nothing wrong. It is about a man that has been coming here lately." Her manger stated with a sad look, "He was always clearly drunk and keeps saying he knows you. We are losing customers because of him," He looked at Amie apologetically, "I'm sorry, but you have to go."

Amie nodded a tear in her eye, and walked out sticking the paycheck in her pocket along with her tips. _Great, now how am I going to get my license?_

When she reached the dining area of the restaurant she heard shouting. "Amie, get your ass out here!" Amie flinched. Hearing her name being yelled by the voice of the man who had sold her without a pinch of regret made her heart ache. Amie tried to hurry out the door to get away, but he saw her, like always. "There you are! What, you thought you could get away from me?" He let out a laugh that made Amie freeze.

_How can someone that was so caring have such a laugh?_ Amie tried to run, but her dad had the upper hand when she froze. He grabbed her pony tail and gave one good yanked that made Amie close her eyes and yelp in pain. When she opened her eyes again she saw Opal with a pissed expression on her face. _How dare he hurt Amie like that!_ She growled in her head and charged Amie's dad before Amie could tell her not to.

Opal punched him right in the ribs he let out a loud feral growl in pain. He formed his hands into fists, ready to pound Opal into the ground like he did Amie so many times. "NO!" Amie yelled but could not move because of her father's grip on her hair.

Right when his fist was about on inch away from Opal's face it stopped, like it collided into an invisible wall, and the cracking of bone confirmed the thought. He let out a long and painful howl, and Amie let out a scream as her dad pulled at her hair.

"Damn bitch!" Amie's dad yelled throwing Amie at a table smashing it to splinters and knocking the chairs aside. The innocent bystanders at the table yelled and ran out of the restaurant along with most of the customers, scared of what Amie's dad may do. Amie gasped feeling blood in her mouth and most of her ribs either cracked or broken. "You think you can pull a cheap stunt like that on me!" He yelled walking over to his fallen daughter.

Amie felt stunned, _I did that?_ Amie thought and looked over at Opal who was staring at Amie in shock. _At least she'll be okay for now. _Amie thought as she took a step away from her and towards the exit, trying to get her dad's attention away from Opal.

It worked, "Where do you think you're going?" He yelled, now charging towards Amie his unbroken hand balled into a fist. _Now let's see if I can stop him again. _Amie thought as she ducked under his arm, and is hit empty air. "Haven't you learned already, you can't avoid me?" He yelled and Amie smiled, _finally something goes right._ Amie thought as his hand came back ready to backhand Amie across the face. She focused hard on the space between herself and the hand trying to make the same invisible wall, however after a painful _'slap'_ she knew she failed. Amie's cheek burned and her eyes watered, but she stood her ground. "Ha, you finally grew a spine!" Her dad yelled his voice loud and sinister.

Amie wiped the tears away from her eyes and examined her surroundings trying to get some information to help her in any way. Then she saw it, and leaped at the opportunity. She backed into a wall, giving her dad the confidence he needed. He readied his unwounded fist once again, and went for the finishing blow. He put all of the strength he could into it and then Amie heard something that should not have been there.

"No!" Zack yelled across the restaurant. Amie looked at him, his face was shocked and scared. Amie froze for a split second,_ wha-_ she started, but could not finish. She saw her father's fist and her gut clenched as she ducked under it, time seemed to slow and Amie felt something warm course thru her veins.

Amie heard a few satisfying _'cracks'_ telling her she succeeded. Her dad's fist had collided into the wooden stud that Amie was leaning against. Her dad screamed in pain and a second later was on the floor, howling in pain. _Now both of the bastard's arms are broken,_ Amie thought with satisfaction, _it's better than being dead, or in jail._

Amie laid down against the stud that had won her the fight, and rested her head against it. She felt tired and beat, she felt her ribs that were still sore but had healed nicely.

"Amie?" Zack asked, looking at her with caution,_ her speed, it should be impossible unless… Wait her eyes were white not red, she couldn't possibly be,_ "What are you?" He asked, and Amie just stared at him in shock.

_ Speed, white eyes, shite!_ Amie now knew what the warm sensation was in her veins, her heritage.

* * *

Zack saw the red and blue lights in from of Randy whites and instinct told him to investigate, but he did not expect to find Amie receiving a backhand to the face. He tried to move to help her, but something was holding him back. Zack could not even use his voice to form a letter, much less a word, until Amie was up against a wooden stud. She looked helpless and beaten, and before he knew it Zack yelled out one clear word, "No!" He yelled and immediately wished he kept his mouth shut.

Amie looked at him in shock clearly not expecting anyone to find her, but she quickly looked away towards the man who had his fist a mere half inch away from her face. Zack was taken by surprise when her eyes turned from brown to blue to white, Zack had only seen white eyes like that a few times. Then in that instant Amie became nothing but a flash of brown. Then a second later the man's fist collided into the stud Amie was laying against just a foot below. The man screamed in pain and then became a ball on the floor, cradling his broken hand.

Zack walked over to Amie who looked like she would pass out if left alone. "Amie?" Zack asked not sure if he should take the chance of getting too close._ Her speed, it should be impossible unless… Wait her eyes were white not red, she couldn't possibly be._ Zack pushed the questions aside and decided to say the best way to get out what he was thinking without making her angry, "What are you?"_ Shite that was still a dumb way to ask her!_ He said mentally hitting his head.

Amie looked up at him; her eyes back to their normal caramel brown color. However, she look away towards the middle of the restaurant. "Can you get her out of here?" Amie said, pointing to a girl that was standing in the middle on the restaurant staring at Amie with a shocked expression. "She almost got hit by…him," She said glaring at the man on the floor still cradling his arm and letting out an occasional whimper in pain. "She went through something a little shocking and needs to be checked out, although I'm sure she wasn't hurt." Amie said trying to get up but fell back down; her face a little pale.

"There are a couple ambulances on their way, I'm sure they will help her. I'm more worried about you," Zack said still looking at Amie with caution.

Amie looked at Zack with what looked like inpatients, "I don't bite," she said, clearly angry at him. "And I didn't hurt him," she said giving the man another look, "everything that happened was his own doing," she then tried to get up again except this time she was sliding up the stud, and made it. Amie let out a relieved sigh and just leaned there for a second. Then she gave Zack a stare, "You'll catch me if I fall, right?" She then raised an eye brow, daring him to say no.

Zack nodded, not really in the mood to fight with her._ When did she get so aggressive?_ Zack asked himself.

"When a certain someone tried to get involved in someone else's affairs," Amie growled, "and when another tried to harm someone I cared for," Zack paused for a second, _did she just read my mind?__ No, that's not possible, I probably just said it out loud._

"Zack, I am truly not in the mood for this. I'm leaving, and if you won't help me then I'll take Opal to the hospital myself." Amie said clearly aggravated. Then just as she said she walked over to the girl she addressed as Opal, and walked over next to her. "Hey Opal, you okay?" she asked the girl her voice now soft and caring like the way she talked to Zack when they were kids.

Opal's shocked 'o' shaped mouth slowly turned into a wide grin, "Amie!" She said and leaped onto Amie like she was her little sister who had gone and gotten herself lost. "I thought for sure he would have hurt me, but you… you stopped him." She said now crying. "I never knew you were so strong," Opal said wiping the tears away and holding Amie's face in her hands. "Never do that again." She said now wearing a joking smile. Then hugged Amie tightly and Amie hugged her back.

Zack just stood there staring at the scene unfolding around him. Then in a flash everything became a flash of colors, and then he found himself in an empty room with only a door and white walls. Zack tried to move, but found himself stuck in a chair. When he got a look at it he found nothing holding him to it._ What the fuck, when did I get here?_

"Just a second ago," A woman's voice answered his thoughts, "You see it's easy for someone of my standards to get such a young boy from point A to point B in just a matter of milliseconds." The voice said, "It is also just as easy to control you and make you stay still long enough to get what I needed, and what a wonderful outcome!" She now seemed excited.

"What, you controlled me and made me watch Amie get beaten up by that man?" Zack asked. When the lady just laughed his anger grew, "Show yourself!" He growled fighting the invisible bonds keeping him in the chair.

The laughter just grew louder, "Only because you asked for it." And the door opened showing the last person he expected to see.

"You… you're Amie's mom." He pointed out looking at the woman he had seen multiple times picking Amie up from school. She looked practically identical to Amie, except for the eyes and age.

* * *

Amie looked behind her to find that Zack was gone. Amie could have sworn she heard his thoughts right behind her a second ago, and then in a flash, they were gone. She tried to push the thought away as she helped Opal walk slowly to the ambulances, but the thoughts refused to go away. _What if something happened to him?_ She thought as a medic helped Amie get Opal to the ambulance to be examined.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you alright?" The medic asked Amie.

"I'm fine, but there is a man in there that broke his arms, you may want to see if he is okay." Amie said. The medic paled in response and ran into the restaurant, calling for a stretcher. Amie took the chance to say goodbye to Opal and headed towards Liz's house. Half way there she heard Liz's worried thoughts, so Amie quickened her pace.

When she was at the front door she hesitated, _I just know this is not going to be fun,_ Amie thought to herself. After a heavy sigh Amie turned the knob and the next thing she knew she was in the embrace of both Liz and Madeline.

"I'm fine you can let go," Amie assured them, and they let go reluctantly. Amie looked to see Adrian and Amadi sitting on the couch with worried faces.

"We saw the red and blue lights and assumed the worst!" Madeline let out, "But we could not bring ourselves to leave the house."

_It's worse than that,_ Liz thought. Looking at Amie with worried eyes, "What happened?"

Amie paused not quite sure why Liz would think that, "My dad came to work today. He pushed me around a little, but I'm fine." Amie pointed out, all of her bruises were gone, and her ribs were totally healed. "But I did do something weird."

Liz and Adrian's eyes looked shocked, "Like what?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well when my dad tried to punch someone something invisible appeared in between them, and he broke his hand. Then he blamed it on me." Amie explained, "But when I tried using it again it didn't work."

"Atlantean have a lot of abilities, I would be surprised if force fields wasn't one of them," Liz said crossing her arms, "There is more, isn't there?" she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah actually, but it could have just been Zack's imagination." Amie said trying to pass the whole situation off as nothing.

"Wait Zack saw you!" Liz yelled and Adrian was now on his feet.

"You mean the Vampire hunter?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, but again it was probably just his imagination," Amie tried to assure them, but by the looks on their faces they were not buying it.

"What did he see?" Liz asked in frustration.

"He saw my eyes turn white and thought I super sped under my dad's fist, but that can't be right. I don't have super speed." Amie tried to convince them, but she had a feeling it was not Liz or Adrian she was trying to convince.

Liz looked at her now with pity filled eyes, _Amie you may not want to hear this, but more than likely your powers are becoming stronger._ She thought clearly knowing Amie would hear her. Amie felt her eyes prickle and then took a deep breath.

"I'll be in my room if anybody needs me," Amie said while walking past all the troubled and apologetic faces.

* * *

Alexander was surprised with what he was dreaming about this time. He found himself lying on a bed actually _seeing_ Amie lying on the bed with him. She was wearing a red Randy White's shirt, jeans, and still had her shoes on. She had tears running down her face, but they were slow and only one appeared at a time.

_Why did dad pick now, of all the opportunities to get me fired. _I Amie thought staring at the ceiling and Alexander could not help but look at it with her. _Now Zack knows more about me than I would like, and to add more wood to the fire, I am only getting stronger._ Amie complained and Alexander just listened. Amie let out a frustrated sigh and turned in the bed now facing Alexander a tear fell from her eye again.

Alexander's heart crawled into his throat, _crap she's looking at me._ He thought, but Amie seemed to not see him. He moved his hand cautiously towards her cheek where the tear decided to stop. When he tried to wipe it away his hand just went thru her face and Alexander jumped back, falling off the bed in the process, s_mooth Alexander,_ he thought to himself_._ He got up and found Amie with her eyes closed, the tear still resting on her cheek.

Alexander just sat off the bed staring at Amie with curiosity, _what could she have been through to make her so worn out?_ Then a second later the door opened revealing a girl about his age with black hair dressed in a maids dress. Alexander stared at her in shock, _where have I seen her before?_ He thought.

The maid then smiled a caring smile, _she's asleep, and the blankets aren't even on her._ She thought and Alexander stared at her in shock.

_Did I just hear her thoughts? Is it because of Amie or because this is a dream?_ But in that minute the maid walked right through him and he jumped back a few feet. She then took off Amie's shoes and went to the closet to put them up, a few minute later she pulled out a blanket. She slowly pulled the blanket over Amie then walked towards the door.

"Night Amie," She said, turning off the light and then closing the door. Alexander looked at the door confused. _Was that her maid or her sister?_ He thought still staring at the door.

"Night Madeline," Amie mumbled, shaking Alexander from his thoughts. _Madeline, now I know I have seen her before,_ he thought knowing he had heard that name said before.

Then right when he thought about all the times he had heard the name he was pulled away from the bed room and into a white room with nothing but a door and a sleeping Hunter sitting in a white chair.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm evil and left it at a cliff hanger, but since you all gave me 5 reviews you all get to figure out what happens. However, it will take me a few more days to write and post it, so hang tight and please don't kill me (ASH). I will get it on ASAP and then Liz might want to edit it, so again don't kill me (hides in closet)!**

**~RegoWolf**


	17. Chapter 17 Questions and A Kicking

**As promised, here is chapter 17 hope you enjoy, and fair warning this chapter will show major Girl power. In other words girls rule and boys drool, literally. However, I'm not saying that girls are better, just that they are equal, unless you're an ass, then yes, you drool. I hope you enjoy :D**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 17

Alexander looked around the room the humming sound seemed to be coming from the door, but he dared not go to it. Instead he walked up to a random wall and set his hand on it. He was a little surprised he did not go right through it. _Do I only go through people in dreams?_ Alexander thought walking up to the Hunter. _I wonder…_ He thought, Alexander readied his hand and in one swift movement slapped him across the face with a clear and loud _'slap'_ indicating that he was not dreaming.

The Hunter let out a loud yell and jumped out of his seat in surprise, "What the hell!" he yelled again. When he saw Alexander he patted his pockets, obviously looking for something to stab Alexander with. When he came up empty he scowled, "Great, not only am I stuck in a weird room, but I'm stuck in a weird room with a monster that I cannot kill."

"So you can see me, cool I'm not dreaming," Alexander said then paused. "Okay maybe that is not such a good thing considering the conditions." He looked around the room there was nothing in the room, no cameras no mirror, no window, just a locked door that had a humming sound behind it. _Maybe I can bust through it?_ Alexander thought.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you," A female voice called and the Hunter just sighed, "That door is made of metal and over ten thousand volts of electricity is coursing through it." The voice said and Alexander realized that the humming sound was the electricity.

"Lily, let us out," The Hunter yelled into the air in really no general direction.

"You know who locked us in here?" Alexander asked looking at the hunter, shocked.

"Yeah, I've been in here for about two hours. I never knew her name before, but I knew her a long time ago." The Hunter replied in monotone.

"Oh, Zack you were always so observant, even in elementary school," Alexander was now a little confused. "If I hadn't already made up my mind, then you would have been and excellent choice in whom my daughter should marry." The Hunter's face then became beat red, _that_ _looks kind of like the shade Amie's face gets what she's embarrassed_. Alexander observed.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Alexander asked knowing the past conversation was getting them no where.

"My name is Liliana, you can call me Lily. As to why you're here I just need to know a few things, and then you can leave." The woman answered, "Hm, what should be my first question?" She paused and Alexander just stared at the door and listened to the humming of electricity. "Oh I have it, how do you two know each other?" she asked clearly thrilled that she came up with the question.

"Amie introduced us last weekend, anything else?" The Hunter asked clearly annoyed.

"Oh, you're no fun," The woman pouted, "okay here is another one. Alexander how did you meet Amie?"

"I don't see how it has anything to do with you," Alexander asked feeling just as annoyed as the Hunter sounded.

"Actually, it has everything to do with me, now pleas, answer the question," she asked and her tone of voice reminded Alexander of a mother talking to her child.

"We were set up on a blind date," Alexander said, then paused, _I didn't want to say that_.

"Sounds like fun, was it Homecoming?" She asked and the Hunter now looked shocked.

"Yes," Alexander replied without a moment's hesitation. _What the Fuck, I don't want to answer all of these._

"Sorry Alexander, it was either this or digging through your thoughts, and I don't think you want me to do that." Lily answered, "Now, who is Amie to you, I know you two are going out," she finished with what sounded like tension in her voice. Alexander paused, he felt compelled to answer like the two times before, but something kept him from opening his mouth. "Shoot, you still don't know," Lily now sounded board and aggravated. _Still?_ Alexander thought, "Well it doesn't matter at the moment. Okay Zack, it's your turn. I have only asked you the basics now let's go deeper." She said now sounding truly thrilled.

The Hunter looked up at the ceiling, aggravated, then at he looked at random walls, "I have nothing to do with Amie, she has picked her side."

"Oh, how wrong you are," Lily said with humor in her voice. "When was the last time you talked to her in middle school?"

"I didn't," he answered then looked just as shocked, like he did not want to answer._ Now you know how I felt,_ Alexander thought with a smile.

"Wow, why am I not surprised," Lily taunted, "have you ever seen Amie's father?" she asked.

"No, I only saw Amie at school, and he never picked her up." The hunter said with a raised eye brow, clearly not seeing where this was going, and neither did Alexander.

"I guess that makes sense. Do you know why Amie got distant from everyone, well besides the fact that her mother left." She now sounded angry, pissed even.

"No, I just thought the obvious, why?" The Hunter now sounded intrigued, and was obviously answering the questions on his own.

"Because when she left Amie's dad took it hard. You see, people like Amie and her mom only have one soul mate that they are attached to forever; even the person they love is affected." Alexander froze, _so her mom was the Atlantean?_ "Amie's dad was deeply affected by the loss of his wife, and having to take care of Amie did not help.

"Amie looks practically identical to her mother when she was young. Her father only saw Amie as a reminder, one he did not want." Lily now sounded sad. "Amie has been abused by her dad since she was eight, and that is the true reason she distanced herself from people."

Alexander and the Hunter were silent, _how could I have missed it?_ Alexander thought. He saw the scares on her hands when they went ice skating and noticed that no matter how hot it was, she always wore a long sleeved shirt or a jacket.

"Wait, how do you know this?" The Hunter yelled and Alexander just looked at him with curiosity, _how could you not know this?_ Alexander thought but did not say it no matter how much he wanted to, he saw the look in the Hunter's eyes they seemed like they were in pain. S_o he is actually guilty for abandoning her._

"Zack, I saw what happened in Randy Whites. That man that back handed Amie across the face and came very close to giving Amie a major concussion was, as a matter of face Amie's dad."

Alexander's anger skyrocketed, "You let it go that far!" He yelled at the hunter who was backing up into one of the walls patting his pockets again for a weapon.

After coming up empty for a weapon again he put up his hands in defeat. "I would have if I could. If you want someone to blame, blame Lily. She controlled me so I could do nothing." Alexander paused giving the Hunter time to explain himself. He then looked up in no general direction again, "Lily, why would you make me stop after all she is your da-," He froze, as if someone pressed the pause button.

"I know what she is, and I would prefer to keep that little detail a secret for now. However, I should at least let you know. I did it because I needed to know if Amie had her powers, and she does, that was the speed she showed you Zack." Lily answered, "Oh, Alexander you should know her powers better than anyone, right? After all you fought my father, and what a fight it was. Although you lost."

Alexander's insides then became lead, "You're an Atlantean?" He asked. _How many are there?_

"Not that many," Lily answered reading Alexander's mind, "sorry for the disappointment. Most of our race are still in Atlantis and refuse to let anyone in, selfish bastards." She mumbled with obvious hatred.

"Wait, what's happening?" The Hunter asked apparently someone pressed the play button this time. "What about Atlantis?"

"Mine and Amie's race is from Atlantis and that is pretty much it, the rest is just pointing out the obvious." Lily paused, "Wow it's late, and you two have school tomorrow. I should get you guys home. Alexander you should be fine on your own after I open the door, right?" She asked, "Good, I just have to take Zack home," She continued not waiting for anyone to give her an answer. The humming stopped then a split second the Hunter disappeared. Alexander sighed and raced home.

* * *

_Amie, wake up it's time for school_, Amie heard her mother say to her.

"Mom now is not the time," Amie answered turning around in her bed.

Amie then heard her mother's gentle laugh, _C'mon sleepy head, todays a big day, you don't want to miss it do you?_ Her mother asked.

"No, but I'm too tired to get up," Amie complained but slowly started to sit up out of bed anyway.

_There we go, now that wasn't so hard was it?_ Amie's mother asked again and Amie suddenly froze realizing what what was happening. Her mother was here, and talking to her. Amie leaped out of bed and surveyed her surroundings, but to her misfortune, found nothing. Amie looked at her clock to find out she over slept, again. _I need a new alarm in other words, and new phone._ Amie thought as she let out a groan. Amie raced to the shower angry at herself for not taking one last night, but she hurried.

Liz had to have knocked on her door a million times, because out of nowhere Amie heard a loud, "Amie hurry your ass up! I don't want to be late!" Amie let out an amused laugh and turned off the shower and quickly got dressed.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Amie yelled back in a reply as she got her clothes on. She then quickly brushed her hair and teeth then ran down stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was immediately greeted by Liz. "Good, we can grab something to eat on our way to school so you're not starving," she said and pulled out her keys. They quickly got into her car and headed towards school, and only stopped at the Jack in the Box drive through to get some funnel cakes.

When they got to school Amie was a little guilty for getting to school so late, because when they got there Alexander, Ash and Michael were already at the table. Ash looked concerned, _I hope Amie's alright?_ She thought and Amie was just about to call her name to assure her that everything was fine until she heard another thought.

_If Amie's in the hospital again, I swear I will go to her house and beat her dad senseless._ When Amie heard that her insides immediately froze over and she could not bring herself to move.

* * *

Alexander was more than reluctant to go to school. He did not know what powers Amie had, and if mind reading was one of them she would know that he knew about her dad. However, Michael and Ash refused to let him stay home and miss his date, so they had to practically drag his butt to school.

When they did they were surprised that Elizabeth and Amie were not there to greet them. "Did something happen again?" Ash asked, and Alexander's fist clenched. _If Amie's in the hospital again, I swear I will go to her house and beat her dad senseless._

"Hey guys, sorry for being late. Amie slept in and then took forever to get ready," Alexander heard Elizabeth's voice say from behind. Alexander turned around to find Amie and Elizabeth holding funnel cakes.

"Oh, hey Amie, hey Liz," Ash said and Alexander felt Michael's fist clench. _Poor dude_, he thought.

"Hey Ash," Elizabeth said, but Amie stayed strangely silent. Alexander looked at her and immediately knew what was wrong. Her face was pale and her finger's clenched the funnel cake until it started to crumble, "Amie, you alright?" Elizabeth asked with deep concern.

Amie nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, here can you hold this," Amie said handing Ash her funnel cake, "I need to go to the bathroom." And with that she started to walk away.

_Wait, Amie if you can hear me pleas, tell me, _Alexander thought. Amie did not respond or even so much as paused when he thought that, but she did however; flip her hair away from her face. Alexander did not know for sure if that was a yes, but for the time being he would take it as such.

"Alex, what's the matter?" Ash asked and Alexander could practically feel the anger radiating from Elizabeth.

Alexander shook his head, "It's not my business to discus, its Amie's." He replied and went to sit down at the table. He was fully aware of the stares he was getting, but he ignored them. He knew the only way to help Amie was to confront her, but he did not plan on going anywhere near the girls' bathroom anytime soon.

"Alex," Elizabeth growled, "can I talk to you in private for a second." Alexander was hesitant, but he nodded and followed. When they were in a nice empty part of the school, also known as the band hall, she turned around and pointed a finger into Alexander's chest. "How did you find out?" She asked.

"Find out what?" He asked although he had a good idea of what she was asking.

"About her dad, Amie has only reacted like that a few times and every time it involved someone finding out about her dad. Now, answer the question, how did you find out?" Elizabeth growled again.

Alexander felt a familiar sensation of fear again, but tried to ignore it, "I had my suspicions at first, but last night a woman kind of kidnapped me and, what's his face with the blonde hair, and interrogated us. After that she started telling us little facts about Amie, like her father, and her powers." Alexander hated having to tell this to anyone, but something inside of him told him he needed to tell Elizabeth about it or no one at all.

Elizabeth seemed to have frozen from what he said, and when she regained her composure her voice seemed forced. "Did you get a good look at her?" Alexander shook his head, "Do you have anything at all that could help me identify her?" she asked.

"All I got was her name, Liliana." Alexander said, hoping it would help in some way, and to his relief Elizabeth's face looked shocked and confused.

"That can't be unless… No, Amie's not ready for this yet," Elizabeth said and Alexander just got more confused with every word she spoke. "Alexander tell me if she contacts you again, she is more powerful than you can imagine," she said and started to walk towards the cafeteria again.

* * *

_Why Alexander, why did it have to be now._ Amie thought staring herself down in the mirror. W_hat did I do wrong to make him realize._ Amie then looked at her phone, class would start in a couple minutes, but Amie could not bring herself to leave she just stared at herself in the mirror again. _What can I do to fix this? _

Amie stood there staring at the mirror trying to figure out a way to solve the situation. The only thing she could think of was to avoid Alexander entirely, but the thought made her heart ache. Amie jumped when the bell rang, warning her that class was going to start soon. After wiping a single tear away from her cheek she walked out of the bathroom and found someone she was not in the mood for, Connor.

"Hey bitch; we didn't get to dance at Homecoming did we?" He asked with fake disappointment in his voice. "How about me and you skip school, and go have that dance, I hear there is a great stereo in the weight room." He asked. _Man, she is hot,_ Connor thought, _I can't wait to get some cation with that body._

Amie felt her stomach curl into a knot, and she felt the warm sensation coarse thought her veins again. _Please Connor, just leave me alone._ Amie thought as she tried to walk past him, but epically failed when he slipped right in front of her.

"C'mon, don't be that way, you know you want to have a little fun," He said with a toying voice,_ and you can't hide your feelings from me forever._

"No," Amie replied and Connor just looked at her in both aggravation and confusion, _Damn it Connor, if you don't leave…_ but her thought was cut short when she felt something fast hit her cheek, again. Amie found herself against a wall using it as support.

"You think you can just say no and get on with your life!" Connor yelled with clear enthusiasm. Amie quickly looked around for some type of help but every student and teacher were gone. "I own you, bitch!" He yelled.

Amie felt her eyebrow twitch, _those words, that bastard used those same words._ Amie thought remembering the last beating she had gotten from him the pain of her broken arm, and cold sensation of she felt after feeling so helpless and alone. Amie then felt something she had never felt before in her life, true hatred.

"I am not, your bitch." Amie growled and Connor seemed to have taken a step back, but quickly regained his balls and stood up for himself.

"Try me," he taunted and tried to backhand Amie again, but she let her instincts take over and immediately grabbed his wrist. Connor looked stunned then pissed, "bitch please, don't get cocky," he spat then tried to punch Amie right in the jaw, she caught that too. Connor now looked totally shocked and off guard and Amie then flipped him with the arm that tried to punch her and her landed right on his back with a loud gasp.

"Like I said, I'm not your bitch," Amie said and Connor quickly got up and ran, wiping the spit that had exited his mouth when he gasped. When Connor was out of sight Amie's legs started shaking and her knees buckled, and touched the floor. _I hurt someone again, mother won't be happy_, Amie thought as tears made there way to the surface.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I am going to make another deal with all of you, if you can get me 5 reviews on chapter 16 and 17 I'll update 2 chapters again, if I get them done. If not I'm sorry, and I'll try my hardest to get 2 again the next time. **

**~RegoWolf**


	18. Chapter 18 Skipping

**Hello readers hope you all liked the chapters I posted last week. I have some more, and since i desperately need all of you guy's reviews I would love to get at least six of them on this chapter. If not it's okay, I'll try to update two chapters next week if I get five. Enjoy the chapter!**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 18

Alexander tried to get to the cafeteria to see Amie before the bell rang, but he was halfway across the school, and time was not on his side. When the bell rang he was overpowered by the crowd of students heading towards class. Alexander also tried to listen and watch for any sign of Amie, but found nothing. Of course he found Ash, but Amie was not with her, and her funnel cake was eaten.

Alexander felt like he was in a war zone trying to get to safety. Eventually, the crowds started to thin and he was almost to the girls bathroom that Amie had gone into. He stopped right when he saw boy running away from the area Amie was supposed to be. Alexander remembered him from the time he tripped Amie on Monday, and tried to take her away at Homecoming. The boy had a scared look in his eyes, like he had just seen a ghost.

Shocked, confused and a little worried, Alexander went to investigate. What he saw caught him off guard. He saw Amie sitting on the floor, crying with her face in her hands. _That sound is familiar,_ Alexander thought remembering his dreams.

Amie's head shot up and her face was red, like always, and her cheeks were moist from crying. She quickly wiped the tears away and stood up. "Y-you should get to class," She said standing up.

Alexander smiled, "I could say the same thing to you."

Amie shook her head, "I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I, want to talk about it?" Alexander said taking a step towards her. She took a step back in response, "I won't hurt you," He said putting his hands up showing her he meant no harm.

"How do you know about my dad? The only people that know are Liz and Ash," Amie stated._ Great_, Alexander thought,_ Ash knew and didn't tell me_. Amie shook her head, "Don't be mad at her, she was just being a good friend."

"I'm not, even if I wanted to I couldn't," Alexander said with a smile, but Amie still had a depressed and annoyed look on her face, so he gave up. "I heard about what happened at Randy White's, is everything okay?" Alexander asked taking another step towards Amie, but she took a step back as well.

"I'm fine; I don't have a scratch on me." Amie said looking at the floor, and Alexander knew she was being a little less than truthful. "Seriously, I'm fine," Amie said, and Alexander raised an eyebrow in response, _really?_ He thought and Amie nodded her head in response.

"Okay, than how about we go on our date a little earlier than planned," Alexander said with a devious smile.

"W-wait, you mean skip school?" Amie asked and Alexander could have sworn her face paled.

"Yes, have you never skipped school before?" He asked raising a taunting eyebrow.

"O-Of course I have, what teenager hasn't," Amie said. _Liar,_ Alexander teased in his head. "Am not," she argued.

"Then prove it," Alexander said raising his hand for her to take it, "skip school with me."

* * *

Amie did not know how she agreed or why, but she did. On the way to Frisco square all she thought about was why she was over him knowing about her dad. She practically ignored Liz and Ash for at least twelve hours before she caved, but for Alexander it only took a few minutes.

_I'm not in love with him…am I?_ Amie thought. Amie let out a sigh, _there is only one way to know for sure._ Amie thought and looked at Alexander, his pitch black hair was neat, yet messy in a way that fit perfectly with his gorgeous blue eyes, those two together seemed to intrigue Amie. _Now I know who to draw for my next portrait._ Amie paused,_ crap, I'm in love!_ Amie's brain tried to comprehend how to react to this new information, but it only found one thing, panic.

Amie tried to act as calm as her brain would let her, but that little action was more difficult than she thought. The air in her lungs tried to claw their way out of Amie's throat in panicked bursts. Her fingers and legs wanted to twitch so much Amie had to cross her legs and hold her hands to keep them still, and Amie could practically feel sweat wanting to come out of her forehead, so she rolled down the window to let the cool fall air hit her face.

Amie was a little surprised that Alexander was totally oblivious to how flustered Amie was. The only thing on his mind was where they were going to go for their date. Amie smiled at all his thoughts until eventually her thoughts about her feelings had evaporated.

"So," Alexander said pulling the car over, "where do you want to go?" Amie looked around at all the stores and shops, but none really stuck out to her.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Amie asked trying to keep her face down.

"Talk, I barley know anything about you, and you know next to nothing about me," Alexander stated while parking into a nice empty space, "So where is a good place to talk?"

"We could walk and talk, there are a lot of sights we could go see and a lot of places to sit down," Amie said opening the door, and Alexander followed her lead. "Or we could go get something to eat, I only got a few bites of funnel cake," Amie said holding her stomach.

"Okay, food first, sightseeing later," Alexander said, while grabbing Amie's hand and walking towards the restaurants. Amie felt her face suddenly become warm, as Alexander's hand intertwined with her's. Alexander paused, _where to know_, he thought and Amie smiled.

"We can go to the library; there is plenty of food in there." Amie said now pulling Alexander towards a four story building at the end of the street.

"Wow, that's your library?" Alexander asked his mouth wide open.

"Yeah, but only half of the building actually has books in it, the other half is for town meetings and other law stuff I really could care less about." Amie stated, now walking through the revolving door and into the building. She turned left and entered the first floor of the library. Alexander still looked shocked, but he also seemed amazed and impressed. "Here is our food," Amie said gesturing towards a machine with all different types of food, like chips, doughnuts, candy, and Pop-tarts. There was also a Starbucks machine that had coffee and hot chocolate.

Amie pulled out her wallet to buy herself some chocolate covered doughnuts, but Alexander quickly stopped her. "Oh, no you don't, I'm paying," Alexander said pulling out his wallet as well and sticking the money in the machine before Amie could voice her protests. Before she knew it she was sitting down at a table eating her doughnuts and drinking her hot chocolate that she did not want.

* * *

Alexander was happy he had gotten a chance to do something for Amie. Of course she looked pissed and shocked afterwards, but he was still happy he did it. He had gotten nothing but a very hot cup of coffee, and he also bought Amie a hot chocolate, which did not help her mood.

"You're an Atlantean right?" Alexander asked. He already knew it was true, but he had to hear it from her mouth.

"Yeah," Amie said looking up, but quickly looked back down. "Can I ask a question?"

Alexander could not suppress a laugh, "Yes, I don't mind."

"What type of dreams have you been having?" She asked and Alexander froze. _So you heard me at lunch?_ Amie nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure how to explain it. They started just a few months ago when my family and I moved to Frisco. The dreams started off just being the sounds of you crying, and then they started to change after you got out of the Hospital. I heard you crying, but I could practically feel that there were two different people in the room with you. Then I started to hear your thoughts and the sounds around you. Last night was probably the weridest, I actually saw you I also heard your thoughts along with the thoughts of your maid." Alexander paused as a thought struck him, "You have a maid?"

Amie's face seemed to pale, and he body tensed, "Actually she's Liz's, I stayed at her house after what happened with my dad." Amie said and it seemed like she was forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Okay, new question," Alexander said trying to help Amie out. "When is your birthday?"

Amie looked up, apparently shocked that Alexander asked such a basic question, "February the fourteens, why?"

Alexander shrugged, "Because I thought I should ask just in case I missed it." Alexander said with an amused smile. "However I did not expect your birthday to be on Valentine's Day."

"Okay then when's yours?" Amie asked apparently trying to get off of the topic.

Alexander paused in shock, "I-I don't know," Alexander said wide eyed.

Amie's eyes also widened in reply, "Why not, everyone ought to know their birthday," Amie looked at him with curiosity.

Alexander tried to keep his thoughts to a minimum. He knew that the reason was because the last time he thought about such trivial things was when he was human, but he couldn't let Amie know. He might just get ran out of town with torches and Pitchforks. "I just haven't celebrated it in so long, I'm sure if I asked my dad he would tell me." Alexander said half lying and he could tell Amie knew it.

Nonetheless, despite her facial expression she nodded, "Okay then, what is your favorite color?" She asked taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

Alexander smiled, "I don't really have one but if I had to choose I would say white."

Amie let of a small laugh, "Well technically that is not a color, but I won't question it," She was now smiling, and Alexander found himself smiling a true satisfied smile. _As long as she smiles I'll smile,_ Alexander thought and for once did not care if she heard him, he truly wanted her to be happy. _After all she's been through; this is the least I can do_.

* * *

Amie was sure that Alexander was watching everything he had in his mind, making sure she did not read too much, and she did not blame him. Alexander was a vampire, and to some people a monster, but Amie did not think so. What she saw was a teenage boy with some minor changes, and an all-around nice person. His caring thoughts were proof of that.

"Alexander, how old are you," Amie thought she knew the true answer from Adrian, but she did not know how old he was when he was turned, and she was sure he would lie if he had to.

"Sixteen, you?" Alexander asked raising his coffee to his mouth.

Amie let out a laugh again. _I forgot how good it felt to laugh a real laugh_. Amie thought, "Fifteen," She answered and practically dived under the table as Alexander's coffee spat out of his mouth.

"You're a sophomore? Wow, I thought you were a junior, you act to mature for your age," Alexander said as he wiped his mouth getting rid of the remainder of the coffee.

Amie could not hold back the fits of laughter, "I did not think it would be so shocking, good thing I ducked," Amie said still laughing.

Alexander gave Amie a confused look which soon turned into a smile. S_he really needs to laugh more often_. He thought and Amie stopped laughing in shock. I_s that his way of saying I have a nice laugh?_. "C'mon, let's go sightseeing," Alexander said standing up, and Amie followed his lead.

* * *

Alexander and Amie must have spent hours talking and walking, although they did not ask any really important questions. Alexander had found out that Amie's color is red, she had no siblings, had only one dog, that died when she was young, loves playing video games and reading, and if she had a chance she would steel his car. Alexander took that comment to heart and checked his pockets to find that his keys have not been touched. He had told her that his favorite hobbies were reading and sleeping, he had traveled the world, he was born in Rome and he would like to keep his car.

Alexander loved their conversations and all the breathtaking sights he saw. All around Frisco square were dozens upon dozens of art works along with interesting stores and restaurants. Alexander could see how the city was one of the top twenty fastest growing cities in America, and he had barley even seen half of it. He had seen the cupcake place Amie had mentioned, it was called Dimples and the place was the only store that was pink. Alexander and Amie got some, but did not eat them, instead they put them in the car for dessert, Alexander even got some for Michael, Ash, and Ben.

Remembering Michael a thought occurred to Alexander, "Hey Amie," Alexander asked behind him where Amie was following him, their hands intertwined. When she looked up at him he continued. "How does Elizabeth feel about Michael?" He asked and Amie let out a small smile.

"She feels the same way Michael does, although I don't see how their still together," Amie stated and Alexander saw a question lurching in her eyes, but he saw that it was not for him so he left it alone.

"Did you know that Michael fell in love once," Alexander said remembering his love sick brother daydreaming in the middle of the day. "It was a long time ago and honestly I don't remember her name of face, but Michael never truly got over her." Alexander stated then paused, "Why did I just say that?" Alexander questioned.

Amie looked just as confused as he was, "How serious was it?" Amie asked with concerned eyes, but the same confused face.

Alexander felt the strong urge to give her an honest answer, but it wasn't like in the white room with the mysterious woman. He was in complete control, but his heart screamed to tell her everything. "He was depressed for moths when she left. She said she had lost some people that were close to her and she had to leave to find them." Alexander's mouth kept moving, "Michael hasn't been the same sense."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure they'll meet again," Amie said with a smile that was filled with empathy.

"How about Elizabeth, does she have any long lost lovers?" Alexander said with a joking smile. However, when Amie paled Alexander had his answer, "Really?" She nodded. "Wow, I did not see that coming, who was the guy?"

"Tristan, Elizabeth knew him a long time ago before I knew her, but he died," Amie said her face full of sadness. "She isn't totally over it, but she had learned to move on. I think she actually found someone, but she refuses to show anything besides loyalty towards him," Amie smiled, "but he looks at her with deep interest."

Alexander could not help but smile at that also, "So it's like a one sided crush." Amie smiled and nodded in reply. Then she paused like something hit her, but she quickly recovered and started to drag Alexander to a new destination.

* * *

_One sided crush,_ Amie thought. W_hat if I am the only one that is feeling this way? What if Alexander just sees me as a love sick puppy?_ Amie tried to extinguish the thought but every time she looked at him the thought resurfaced. _Every thought he thinks about me has no indication that he feels the same way… It's like i'm just a good friend. Am I just on this date out of sympathy?_ Amie felt her eyes prickle as all the negative thoughts over flowed her mind.

"Hey, how about we get some lunch?" Alexander said pulling out his phone, "It's a little past noon so now is just a good time as any, right?" He stated putt his phone back in his packet, and started to pull Amie towards a sub shop Amie had never been to.

After they got their subs Amie tried to keep her attention on Alexander, but the thoughts stabbed at her heart when she gave Alexander a glance. _Amie love is about overcoming those negative thoughts and going for what you feel is right in your heart._ Amie remembered her mother saying. Amie was sure she heard that saying every day before her mother left. Amie took a nice deep breath and looked up.

"Are you okay Amie? You seem a little preoccupied." Alexander asked and Amie felt the thoughts again, but ignored them and looked at him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind," Amie said.

"Like what?" Alexander asked.

_Damn it, I had to say that!_ Amie yelled at herself, she then tried brain storm something to say, _How about why you are skipping school. _"Why are you skipping school?" Amie said and then paused, _wait…what?_ Amie was officially confused, and Alexander looked just as confused.

"Amie?" Alexander asked confused, but Amie put up her finger, she had to think for a second. _Where did that thought come from,_ Amie thought, but then a weird realization hit her._ It wasn't me who thought it!_ Amie got up and looked around for suspicious eyes that may have noticed two kids skipping school, but found no one.

"Alexander, we need to go," Amie said picking up her sub and heading for the door.

"Wait, Amie what's wrong?" Alexander asked following Amie out the door, but she just barely noticed him talking she was to busy looking around for anyone mistrustful.

"Someone is watching us." Amie stated. _Oh, Amie, I'm doing more than that._ The person stated and Amie stopped in her tracks. _Go back to school; you won't get in trouble I promise you,_ the voice said again. Amie felt something strange about the voice; it seemed masked, like the person was changing their voice as it traveled from their head towards Amie's. "They want us to go back to school." Amie said to Alexander, who stiffened, but then smiled deviously.

"Let's see them make us," Alexander said as he grabbed Amie's hand. In a split second he started running, dragging Amie behind him.

"Alexander, what are you doing," Amie said as adrenalin rushed through her veins, "We could get in trouble!"

"If we cared about that we wouldn't be here in the first place!" He yelled playfully towards Amie with an amused smile. Amie smiled with him, despite the fact that she would catch hell for skipping, she was actually having fun.

"Alexander, you're crazy!" Amie yelled in response.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. The next update will be next week. I loved all the reviews I got, but one did scare me a little. However, in response to it, no i did not steal your name I actually picked the name because Lily was a type of flower and Liliana loves flowers, so sorry for the confusion. **

**~RegoWolf**


	19. Chapter 19 Date In Full Bloom

**Hello readers once again. Here is another chapter, I am sorry to say that I won't be updating the other one until next week, I only got 3 reviews. :/ So I hope you enjoy this one, it took me forever to get this one right I had over a million ideas for it, so this is what happened. Enjoy!**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 19

Alexander looked behind him to find Amie laughing with joy, and Alexander found himself laughing with her. He enjoyed the time they had; no matter how limited it was. He knew that despite Ben's urgency in him dating Amie, he would want them to separate just as fast. Thus, Alexander was going to make the time they had time well spent.

"I think we lost them," Amie said her face red from both running and laughing.

"I hope so, I don't think you can run all throughout the day," Alexander joked and Amie punched him in the arm.

"I'm fine, my face is just weird," Amie said with an amused smile.

Alexander looked at her in disbelief, "Really, of all the things you can do you think your face is weird." He stated, "You can read minds, create invisible walls, make people do what you want when you want, and you have super human strength and speed, your face should be the least of your worries."

"I'll have all those powers?" Amie asked her face losing all color, despite the run.

Alexander looked at her, totally surprised. "You mean you don't have them now?" She shook her head in response. "Then what exactly can you do?"

"I-I can read minds, I think I can make force fields and move fast. That's all I know so far, I haven't been able to make anyone do what I want, and my strength is the same." Amie stated and Alexander could see that what he said scared her.

"Then maybe you won't get those powers, after all Atlanteans are a mystery to everyone." Alexander assured her, but he was not sure if his words were worth much.

"Thanks, so where to next," Amie said quickly changing the topic.

"I don't know, I think we have covered the entire area." Alexander said looking around.

"How about Main Event, it's just across the toll way," Amie said gesturing towards the Dallas toll way that was totally barren.

"Okay," Alexander said, "but if I find out you are a bowling prodigy we are going to go play laser tag no matter how many hours we paid for," Alexander said with a joking smile as he started to drag Amie.

Zack must have searched the school from top to bottom looking for Amie and the monster. He saw both of them this morning and the look on Amie's face made Zack very concerned. When lunch came the two were missing, and their friends seemed happy, that fact only scared Zack more.

_What if it was their plan to kidnap Amie and drink her dry? What if what Lilly said was a warning that since Amie was special that the monsters would want her to strengthen their powers?_ Zack thought then paused, t_hen why would she tell the Vampire as well? _Thoughts like that plagued Zack's mind as he continued his search. After wasting a lunch and most of his periods looking for her, he made a fast conclusion, _they aren't here._

Zack's heart skipped a beat, _what if she is already dead?_ The thought stirred something inside of him and he quickly headed for his truck. When he was out of school grounds his mind went through all the places she could have been taken to.

_How about you try Main event, I hear that place will be next to empty until about four._ A voice said in Zack's head. He did not care where it came from or who it belonged to but he listened, and stomped on the gas pedal.

Alexander was having the time of his life, in front of him was a girl that was worse than Ash when it came to bowling. Knowing that little fact brought a smile to his face, "Wow, you end up on the floor a lot." Alexander joked as he helped Amie off the floor for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Well it's not my fault I can't stay balanced, although I could beat you in a bicycle race any day of the week," Amie retorted standing up and going to go picking up her ball again. She got into position and threw the ball. Her form was fine, but she did not have her footing right so right when the ball was out of her hand she lost her balance and her butt hit the floor. "Well it was better than the time I almost twisted my ankle," Amie said with humor. When she looked up at the pins her face looked shocked.

"What?" Alexander asked looking where she was looking and felt just as shocked as she looked. All of the pins were knocked down. Alexander let out a laugh, "You may have potential," He looked down at Amie who was smiling with joy.

"Your turn," She said getting up and heading towards her chair to wait for her turn. "Hurry up I want to see if I can do that again." Alexander looked at her in amusement, she looked jittery with excitement and she was tapping her hands on her knees to burn out a little bit of her energy.

Amie did not calm down until she finally went and got a nine. She kept getting scores that were always above seven, but she was never able to get a spare. Alexander noticed that Amie could only aim for the middle if she aimed anywhere else it went straight into the gutter. However she still found herself on the floor after almost every throw.

Their first match ended with Alexander wining, with a one hundred and nine, and Amie loosing, with a sixty four. When the other game stared Alexander remembered something he always did with Ash and Michael whenever they went bowling. "Okay now we bowl left handed," Alexander said with a devious smile.

"What, left handed? I don't even know how to bowl with my right hand." Amie said with panic.

"It's okay; I can't bowl very well with my left hand, so you may have a shot." Alexander joked, and Amie just shook her head.

"Fine, but I propose a deal," Amie said now with a devious grin, "if I win I get to come over to your house and see your full family."

Alexander was a little shocked by the terms, "Why?"

"Because, for one I have yet to see your dad; and no matter how hard I look around the school I never see him. Secondly, because I want to see what your house looks like," Amie said walking over to the bowling lane, "What do you want if you win?" She asked looking at her ball, like it might have a crack in it that might ruin her chances of winning.

Alexander paused, _what could I gain from this?_ Then it hit him, "How about you take me to your house?" Amie froze and slowly put down the ball like it would slip out of her hand at any moment.

"O-okay," Amie said and Alexander was a little shocked. _You sure, you seem a little unnerved._ Alexander thought to her, but she shook her head, "Yeah its fine, my dad is in the hospital so it doesn't matter." Amie said and put on her fake smile she had on only a few days ago. "Then it's a bet?" she said holding up her hand for Alexander to shake it.

Alexander looked at her with concern, but took her hand in his, "It's a bet."

Amie did not know why she was so scared of Alexander coming over, her dad would not beat her for it, and Alexander could stand up for himself, s_o why?_ Amie thought. _Is it because the last time I had anyone over was when mom was around?_ Amie thought and sighed, _that is the most reasonable answer._

"Amie your turn," Alexander said, snapping Amie out of her thoughts. She quickly picked up the ball and threw it with her left hand for the second time, and was shocked again. Her ball went right through the middle and got another strike. "You're actually better with your left hand then your right, you also haven't fallen yet," Alexander stated. The score was twenty to eighteen, Amie was winning.

Amie let out a satisfied smile, "Luck must be on my side," she said, sitting back down.

"Or you conned me," Alexander said with a suspicions eyebrow raised.

"The last time I bowled was on my seventh birthday, so I highly doubt that," Amie said, her smile widening, "your turn."

Alexander smiled as well and shook his head. Amie could have sworn she heard him say something that sounded a lot like 'Liar,' but she could not be sure. The whole entire game was fun, and Amie unfortunately did not get a single turkey, but neither did Alexander. During the whole entire game Amie's and Alexander's scores were always close. Either Amie was in the lead or Alexander was. At the ninth turn they were at a tie, both had ninety-two points.

"Okay it's the last one, we either get a tie, or one of us gets their houses invaded," Alexander joked, picking up his ball. "But we both know who is going to win," He said wearing a cocky smile.

"Just bowl already," Amie said rolling her eyes and trying to hide a smile.

"Okay," Alexander said putting the ball in his left hand, "but I was just pointing out the obvious." He said throwing the ball down the lane and hitting eight pins. _Shite!_ Alexander yelled in his head, but quickly got his ball back and rolling, getting a spare. For his last throw he got a nine.

"My turn," Amie said with joy, she quickly got her ball and Alexander moved out of the way with a worried look on his face. _Crap, if she beats me she'll be taunting me with this for the rest of the day,_ Alexander thought.

Amie could not help but smile, _actually it'll be a lot longer than that,_ Amie stated in her mind. Amie took a deep breath in and bowled, getting a perfect strike, Amie could feel Alexander's mind getting depressed. Amie took another deep breath and threw her ball once again, but much to her despair she only got an eight.

_Okay, just spare this and you'll get to see his father,_ Amie thought looking at the last two remaining pins. _You two better fall,_ Amie said now giving the two inanimate objects death a glare. Right when Amie was about to throw the ball for the last time, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She could have sworn she saw her mother again.

In that moment her elbow bent and the ball went right into the gutter. However, at that moment, Amie could care less, she looked at the place she saw her mother, but found no one. Most of the place was empty because of the amount of people at school or work so where she was looking was totally unoccupied.

"Amie?" Alexander asked.

"Y-yeah," Amie said looking in his direction, but her brain was still plagued with the image of her mother.

"Everything alright, you seem a little preoccupied." Alexander stated and Amie saw the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just thought I saw someone," Amie said looking back at where she saw her mother. "C'mon, let's go play some laser tag." Amie said pulling Alexander away from the bowling alley and toward the gaming area.

Alexander was confused, when Amie bowled he could tell that something happened and it had a major impact on her. Despite him not being able to read minds Alexander knew that she was actually happy. He did not know why, but he saw it in her eyes, whoever she saw gave her hope.

"Alexander, hurry up," Amie said with a smile pulling him towards the laser tag area. "I can't wait to get back at you for that bowling match." Alexander smiled with her.

"Okay, but I warn you I have a lot of practice in stuff like this," Alexander said with a taunting smile.

"So you play laser tag regularly?" Amie questioned her smile widening and Alexander could tell that she liked a good challenge.

"You could say that," Alexander said, but in truth Michael had talked him into a thousand paintball and laser tag matches, Michael even got Alexander into the Army once. However, Alexander was only in one major battle. The memories of the time he died hit him as someone aimed a gun at him. Alexander left the army after that, and Michael has been pushing him for answers since, although he has yet to get one.

"Good, cause I play Call of Duty with Liz every weekend," Amie joked. "You wouldn't want to get beat too bad by a girl would you," She gave him a smile and a joking wink and went to reserve them a match.

Zack looked at his watch, three thirty; _the place will be pact soon. I better hurry,_ Zack thought exiting his car and going inside the bowling alley. When he entered he noticed that it was only a few people away from being empty. Zack let out a frustrated sigh, _the whole place is empty! That monster could be killing her anywhere in here and no one would notice!_ Zack growled in his head.

Zack headed towards the bathrooms first, _she has to be around here somewhere._ Zack thought looking through every stall in both the boys and girls bathrooms. Of course he did scare a few people and broke a lot of doors, but he was not worried about it. His mentor had a lot of money to fix it as long she knew it was being used to find a blood sucker.

Zack left the bathrooms, failing to find either Amie or the monster. Zack remembered the first words his mentors said to him, _'Every monster is to be exterminated. And anyone who cooperates with them will get the same fate.'_ Zack shuddered at the last sentence. He could not stand the thought of Amie dying by his or his mentor's hands. Zack froze, w_hy should I care, she is helping those monsters._ Zack shook his head in confusion. _Then why am I here?_ Zack let out another frustrated sigh, _what am I doing._ However, despite his thoughts he continued his search; he could not give up on Amie, not yet.

Amie must have been hit at least a thousand times by Alexander, and was sure that she had yet to hit him once. Amie was only one shot away from cheating, and when that shot happened she felt a blood vessel on her head snap. _That's it, the gloves are off_, Amie growled in her head.

Amie ducked into the shadows although her glowing vest made it totally pointless. Her gun was going to be shut down for a few seconds, so Amie was sure that Alexander's guard would be down until then. Amie took her chance to look for Alexander giving up on the concept of not getting hit since it did not really matter now. She knew she was fighting a lost battle. All Amie wanted was to get one shot on Alexander then she would be more than happy to lose.

_I told you I had a lot of practice,_ Alexander thought and Amie found him. Amie did not do it through the sound of his head; she only got a little help from it. Amie actually saw his glowing blue vest flying behind a column. Amie ran towards the column, ignoring the no running rule, and when Amie saw him, she tackled him to the ground. That very second her gun went back on line and Amie straightened up on top of him and shot him.

After a satisfying gun fire noise and the impact sound in his vest, Alexander rolled her over so that he was now on top. "You are such a cheater!" He stated pinning Amie to the floor so she could not fire anymore shots. Amie looked into his eyes and all the thoughts in her head suddenly want quiet.

"It's only cheating if I win," Amie said," but that's not going to happen so I would just call it a good strategy." Amie now had a taunting smile.

"Really?" Alexander asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, unless you want to prove me wrong," Amie said in a taunting tone.

Alexander smiled and, much to Amie's discomfort; brought his face closer to Amie's. Amie's heart beat quickened, but he stopped at about an inch away from Amie's face, "No I think I would still win no matter how many 'good strategies' you use," Alexander said, and his breath brushed against Amie's face.

Amie's heartbeat tripled as his mint scented breath filled her nose. Amie's felt an unbearable need to do something. What, she had no idea. When the need became too much her body moved on its own, and before she knew it her lips were on Alexander's.

Amie was shocked by her own actions, but she did not pull away however she fully expected Alexander to. Actually, she felt him resist for nothing more than a split second, and then give way, making the kiss perfect. Although their eyes were no longer in contact with each other Amie still felt the same sensation, but it was now doubled. Then as if in silent agreement, their mouths opened and the sensation Amie was feeling became started to increase and become more powerful with every growing second.

To Amie, the kiss felt right, yet wrong. It felt like she was betraying someone, but Amie only felt this way towards one person, Alexander. Then the moment was ruined by a shocking pain in Amie's tongue. When Amie pulled away she tasted blood in her mouth and then it hit her.

She looked up trying to get a good look at Alexander, two things stuck out, shocking Amie. The first were the two elongated canines in Alexander's mouth that had cut into Amie's now healing tongue and the second were Alexander's piercing blood red eyes.

A lump formed in Amie's throat and her stomach clenched. _Shite, this is my fault,_ Amie thought looking at Alexander who was fighting for control. Amie wanted to do something, anything to help, but she knew that right now the only thing to do was to stay still and hope that he would win over his instincts.

Amie felt shock go through her as one of Alexander's hand slowly pulled away from her pinned down hand and moved towards her face. His hand made contact with Amie's temple and then ran down the side of her face. Amie let out a small shiver as his hand came down her neck, moving the hair away from her precious veins.

Amie kept looking into Alexander's eyes trying to see if it would help, but his eyes were locked on her neck. Alexander slowly leaned down mouth ready to feed when he was nothing more than two sixteenths of on inch away from her skin, he stopped. Amie looked at him in shock, a small smile slipped onto her face. _So he is stronger than he looks,_ she thought as he started to push away from her.

However, he did not get that far before he was violently pulled away from Amie. She sat up in shock to find Zack shoving Alexander to the floor, and then pulling out a wooden stake that strongly resembled the one Amie found in Adrian's chest only a few days ago.

"Zack," Amie yelled but it was too late he brought it down towards Alexander's heart. Amie tried to interfere, but before she could the stake flattened like it just hit an invisible wall. However, Amie just barley saw it, when the stake hit it she could just barely make out something ripple, like water. Zack looked at the stake in shock, then felt his pockets like he may have another, but came up empty. "Zack, Stop!" Amie said standing up, her legs wobbling like Jell-O.

Zack looked at her in shock, then realization hit his face, "You did that!" he stated standing up as well. "That monster just tried to kill you!" He yelled stomping over towards Amie, "How could you defend him?"

"Zack, stop it. Alexander had yet to hurt me, you can check if you want," Amie said half lying although she knew Zack would find nothing. "The only monster that would hurt anyone is you," Amie looked him in the eyes and she felt something, but she did not care what it was. "Leave, now, before you hurt anyone else," Amie said and without so much as a threat towards Alexander he left. Amie looked at him in shock, and she felt something, his brain was covered in a fog Amie had only felt once.

Alexander started to stand, but he was doing it slowly and carefully, like he would jump Amie if he was not cautious. "Amie…" He started, but Amie stopped him.

"Can we get something to eat, I'm starving," Amie said looking down at her shoes, she couldn't stand to look at his eyes, she knew she would find guilt in them. She has already seen the guilt in his mind, and she did not want Alexander to leave. Amie knew that if she let him go now he would never come back.

"Amie…" Alexander started again, and Amie found tears trying to claw their way out of her eyes. "We need to go." He finished and Amie knew he wanted to say more, so she listened to his mind. _I almost killed her… how can she be so calm and defend me like this._

"Alexander," Amie took a deep breath and looked up at Alexander's guilty face. _Knew it,_ Amie thought with a sad sigh shortly following it. "It's not your fault," Amie said and was about to say more, but the look on Alexander's face made her pause.

"How can you say that, I could have killed you," He yelled, his arms flying into the air in outrage. "How can you defend me like that," He said now pacing, "I should have been staked."

Amie felt her anger grow and her patients waning, "Alexander," She growled walking over towards him. Alexander looked at her with confusion, "If you ever say anything like that again," Amie started pointing her finger into his chest, "I will beat you so hard you may never be able to say that or anything else ever again. Do you hear me?" When Alexander just looked to the side, ignoring her, her patents evaporated entirely.

Before Alexander knew it Amie took hold of his shoulders and shoved her knee into his sensitive area. The only thing that followed was a girlish scream and him falling to the floor. Amie would have felt sorry for him and may have even apologized too, but when people started to talk about death or suicide Amie always got emotional.

So after a heavy sigh Amie sat down next to him and waited for him to recover. _Stupid boys and their pride, stupid Alexander and his guilt,_ Amie growled inside her mind. Amie let out another sigh, "Alexander why do you have such hate towards yourself?" Amie asked him, although after a moment of silence she thought he may have not heard her.

"I killed someone close to me," Alexander said and Amie looked at him in shock, "He was my little brother, Adrian. I did not know what I was at the time, and in the end he died from my stupidity." Alexander said as he started to sit up, but Amie noticed that he was staying at least three feet away from her.

"He was hunting right?" Amie asked remembering her dream. When Alexander gave her a bewildered look, Amie knew that what she saw was real. "I had a dream a few days ago, I'm sorry."

Alexander's face turned into understanding, "That would explain a lot," Alexander looked up at the ceiling, Amie looked up with him. "Adrian had our dad's looks, he was strong and fearless, the more I looked at him, the more I saw him as my older brother. I just hope he's safe, where ever he is," Alexander said and his eyes now looked distant, and realization hit Amie.

_He truly thinks Adrian is dead,_ Amie looked at him with deep sympathy, _but I can't tell him the truth, Adrian is not ready to face him yet._

* * *

**So what did you think, cheese, okay, did you think Amie had no right to do that, or do you think Alexander deserved it, i would love to hear every thing all of you have to say. So review please!**

**~RegoWolf**


	20. Chapter 20 Peeping Toms

I am truly sorry for the long wait, I could not bring myself to write anymore than a few paragraphs the past month, so please don't kill me or hurt me in any way. So to make it up to you I added as much as I could add I hope you all like it.

~RegoWolf

* * *

Chapter 20

Alexander looked at Amie with deep curiosity; she seemed to be in deep in thought and did not even notice that Alexander was looking at her. However, that was not why he was curious, it was the fact that she was taking everything in so easily. Alexander was wondering if she knew about vampires before he tried to take her blood.

"Amie?" Alexander asked waving his hand in front of her face. When she looked at him Alexander was a little shocked, "You didn't flinch," Alexander realized. Amie seemed to realize that as well, but she did not say anything in reply, although her face did turn a little pink. "You want to go get something to eat?" Alexander asked, "You said you were starving."

"Oh… yeah, let's go," She said standing up, Alexander got up with her and they headed towards the exit of the laser tag area.

When they were out Amie looked at Alexander with a clear question lurking around in her brain. Alexander was confused as to what she may be thinking of, until she looked down. Alexander looked down as well and followed her eyes and found his hand. Realization hit him and he slowly slipped his hand into hers.

Amie looked at the hand in shock, and her face started to turn red again. Alexander smiled, still not over how fast her face always turned red. She quickly looked away and shielded her face with her hair so Alexander could not see the red tint any longer. Alexander secretly wished he could hear her thoughts for once, to see exactly what she thought about Alexander being so close, especially after what just happened.

* * *

Zack did not realize what he was doing until he reached his truck. When he pulled out his keys realization hit him. _Why the hell did I just leave!_ Zack thought looking back at the bowling alley, _who knows what could be happening right now!_ After a frustrated growl he stormed back into the bowling alley, but right when his foot entered the threshold he turned back towards his car. When he reached it realization hit him, again. _Damn it, what the hell is happening to me!_ Zack thought looking at the bowling alley once again.

"Wow, I did not think Amie would develop that power so soon," Someone said right next to Zack when he looked over he saw Lily leaning on his truck looking at the bowling alley with deep interest.

"What are you doing?" Zack said, "Shouldn't you go in and get her?"

"I would but then I would have to reveal that I'm here, and Amie is not ready yet. Although, I did warn her, and she did not listen." Lily said, "And good job not telling her, you are a good listener," Lily said with an evil smile, although he could tell she was just messing with him.

Zack shivered, "Well when someone threatens you it's hard to ignore," Zack said, "Although I'm curious, what are you and Amie exactly? You said you were from Atlantis but that place has been lost for about three centuries."

Lily let out a small laugh, "I did say than didn't I, well Amie and I are not directly from it, my grandfather was. He got out before it disappeared and now no one can get in or out. He did however, have children and they had children, although outside of Atlantis, there is only a hand full of living descendants."

"And every one of them has abilities like yours?" Zack asked.

"Yep," Lily said, "I could probably go on for an hour explaining them all to you and you would still not understand. It's a good thing you don't need to understand," Lily stated. "Want to stay out here with me, I'm spying on them and so far it's not that bad?"

"How can you see them?" Zack asked looking at the front door and only seeing random people going in and very few coming out, but no one looked anything like Amie or the monster.

Lily laughed, and an all knowing smile popped onto her face, that only confused Zack further. "Do you want to see?" She asked.

Zack hesitated; _it could get me further information on the monster, but I would also be invading Amie's privacy. However it is to protect her._ "Sure," Zack said and not a second after that he found himself inside of the bowling alley.

Amie and Alexander were walking towards the food area their hands intertwined. The scene infuriated Zack, but he found himself powerless to move and interfere. _Zack, if you can't take it, I will expel you from this man's mind._ Lily said inside Zack's head.

Zack tried to move his mouth to reply, but found that nothing responded. _What, we're seeing this through another person?_ Zack thought hoping the question reached Lily.

_Well I can't just walk in, and after what Amie did to you, you can't either. So controlling people's minds is the next best thing, unless you have a better plan._ Lily said in a voice that sounded irritated by the question.

_No, but isn't this a little wrong?_

_Of course not, it's not like this man has anything better to do, besides meeting up with a woman that is neither his wife nor his co-worker. In my opinion I am doing nothing wrong._

Zack's mind froze; _we're inside a man that is cheating on his wife… guess I can't complain._

Lily laughed again, _no, you really can't. Now be quite, they're about to talk._

* * *

Amie and Alexander just barely got their pizza and sat down before the entire bowling alley became packed with people that just got off of work or out of school. When they sat down Amie saw the never ending list of questions lurking in Alexander's mind, all of which Amie was less than eager to answer.

"How do you know about vampires?" Alexander asked. "You are far to calm to not know at least one."

"How do you know I know a vampire at all, for all you know I could be calm because I have wanted to meet a vampire since I was twelve," Amie said with a raised eyebrow and a satisfied smile.

Alexander raised his eyebrows in response, "You have had way to much practice when it comes to lying. You should really consider a career in acting." Amie could not help but laugh. "Seriously how do you know about us?"

Amie's smile dropped and she suddenly became interested in the table. "It is not my place to say," Amie said in a hushed whisper not daring to look up.

She knew he would want to know who she was protecting, but if Liz wanted Alexander or his family to know she would have told them. Amie could also not tell Alexander about Adrian, not until Adrian was truly ready to meet him.

"Okay, I won't push the matter, but I would still like to know." Alexander said and Amie cautiously looked up and let out a sighed of relief seeing that Alexander was not mad, well not on the outside. "How is your tong, I hope I did not cut it to bad." Alexander said with worried and curious eyes.

"It is fine and totally healed," Amie said sticking out her tong with a smile. "I've been healing really quickly lately." She said rubbing her neck.

Shock suddenly covered Alexander's face, and Amie felt anger in his mind. "Did the vampire you know feed off of you?" Alexander growled.

Amie was shocked that he jumped to the conclusion and was about to yell _no_, but something stopped her. The look in Alexander's eyes made Amie's heart beat doubled in speed; he was truly concerned and wanted to help, although Amie did not need it. "He did, but he doesn't need to anymore." Amie said, guilt now stabbing her heart.

"What happened, did he found someone else?" Alexander asked with a raised eyebrow.

Amie found small humor in his words and thoughts, "Technically speaking he did find someone else, but now he does not need to feed as often." Amie said.

Alexander's anger skyrocketed and Amie felt her fight or flight instincts kick in. "So he used you until something better came along," Alexander growled. If Amie did not know better she would say he was a rabid dog looking for a fight.

"No, he only fed on me twice and only in the case of emergencies. The person he is feeding off of now actually forced him to feed off of her." Amie said trying to calm Alexander down and he did, but only a fraction. "I'm fine, so don't worry about it," Amie said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

_How could I be so stupid?_ Zack thought now knowing his beliefs to be true. _She was being used as a food source and I went on thinking she wanted to be turned._ Zack thought angry with himself, _and I walked away, leaving her in the hands of the monster._

_Zack you are one weird boy, and very emotional._ Lily said and Zack could hear the smile in her voice. _Amie will be fine; she is stronger than you give her credit for._

_That does not mean I cannot try to protect her._ Zack argued.

_Zack, if you believe that history will repeat it's self than do as you wish, but Amie knows what she is getting into, so she is not totally defenseless. _Lily said with wisdom that Zack doubted she would have had, with the way she had been acting. _How about we keep watching, who knows what we will miss thinking about such things at this time._

* * *

Alexander wanted to know who had been feeding on Amie more than he wanted anything else in the world, well minus being human. Questions ringed in his mind like when did the feeding start, where did it take place, and why he was feeding on her at all. _Has he never heard of a vegetarian diet?_ Alexander thought with confusion and annoyance.

Alexander was so wrapped up in his own thoughts and the occasional death threats in his mind he did not notice Amie's face go from fear to timid to shock in less than a few minutes. Although when he saw the shock he thought it was because of his thoughts about the idea of someone feeding from her. When he got a good look at Amie's face he saw that her eyes were distant, like she was looking through Alexander.

Alexander raised a curious eyebrow and looked behind him and found nothing out of the ordinary. There were people bowling, kids talking and having a good time, and a few random people either talking on their phone or staring off into space. Although after getting a good look at all the people only one person made Alexander curious, it was a man in his mid-thirties looking straight at Alexander and Amie, although it seemed more like he was daydreaming. Alexander looked back at Amie who was looking at the man.

"Amie is everything alright?" Alexander asked waving his hand in front of Amie's face, but she did not react at all, her eyes did not so much as move a fraction of an inch. Alexander looked at her both worried, and stunned. _What has gotten into her?_ Alexander asked himself.

As if those words hit a switch, Amie shot out of her seat, her face full of fear. "We need to go," She said picking up her purse and grabbing Alexander's arm, urging him to get up.

"Wait, why?" Alexander asked standing up with her and letting her drag him outside of the bowling alley.

"Something is not right," Amie said. When they were out of the door Amie looked around like someone might see her. "We were being spied on."

"Spied on, by whom?" Alexander asked looking around as well, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't know, but whoever they are they're a lot like me," Amie said and Alexander froze.

_It can't be, can it?_ Alexander asked himself.

_Sorry to disappoint you, but it is,_ Lily answered with a voice that sounded both impressed and pissed off. _Although I have to compliment you on your willpower, to pull away from Amie's neck when you were so close must have taken a lot of mental strength,_ Lily spoke in Alexander's mind. _But it bothers me a little that you let it happen in the first place._

_Why do you care so much for her?_ Alexander asked in his mind, not wanting to sound crazy for talking to himself out loud, especially with Amie right…_ Wait, where is Amie?_ Alexander asked realizing that when he froze Amie walked away without him. Alexander did so many three sixties looking for her, he soon felt a little light headed.

_She's fine, I have someone looking after her; she actually couldn't be safer._ Lily said in a taunting voice that made Alexander's hair stand on end. _Don't worry the person watching her cares for her to much to harm her._ Then without his consent, Alexander's legs started to move on their own._ If anyone should be worried it should be you, after all I am a little pissed that you talked Amie into skipping school._

* * *

_Hurry, before she goes after Alexander._ Amie shook her head, trying to drown out the voice that has been pushing its way into her mind. _You can't protect him no matter how far you two run._

The words sent her mind into over drive; Amie gripped Alexander's hand tighter in hers and quickened her pace. _I won't allow it,_ Amie thought in reply to the voice.

The voice let out a laugh that made Amie pause. _It's too late,_ was all the voice said before it finally disappeared from Amie's mind.

Amie stopped dead in her tracks. _What are they talking about Alexander is right be-_ Amie stopped when she saw someone who was the exact opposite of Alexander, Zack. Amie's heart stopped and she looked down at her hand that was gripping on to Zack's so hard it looked like his fingers had turned purple. Amie let go the instant her brain processed what was happening.

"What happened to Alexander?" Amie said, both shocked and angry.

"Honestly I don't know one minute I was… looking at something then the next you were pulling me across the lot," Zack said and Amie raised an eyebrow.

"You are a terrible liar," Amie said, but then after a second something hit her, "how are you blocking your thoughts?"

Zack's face suddenly became shocked, "I'm not," He said raising his hands in the air.

_This is not the time to be asking this,_ Amie growled at herself. "Do you know what happened to Alexander?"

"If I could guess L-" he paused shaking his head, "He got lost," Zack continued and Amie felt her anger rise.

"Then I'm going to go look for him," Amie said trying her hardest to keep her voice calm.

"Amie, wait," Zack called out grabbing Amie's wrist before she could get very far. "Why do you care for him so much?" He asked his voice pleading to be heard.

Amie gave Zack a curious glance, trying to see where he was going with a question like that. Amie went through her mind trying to see what he was trying to achieve, until she answered. "He's considerate, kind, and needs my help." Amie replied; although she did not know how she let the last three words slip.

Zack's eyebrows rose, "Why does he need your help?" He asked with what seemed to be sympathy in his voice.

"You don't need to know," Amie said turning away from him again to go look for Alexander, but Zack just squeezed her wrist harder, refusing to let her go.

"Amie, don't fall for his tricks," Zack said, "I thought I could trust someone also, but in the end I not only hurt myself and the ones I loved."

Amie froze, "Was that person a vampire?" Amie asked afraid of the answer.

Zack's hand gripped Amie's a little tighter, "Yes," He said his voice empty.

Amie's heart pounded in her chest, _the dream_ she thought remembering the time she fainted in the mall and the vision she saw before Adrian was staked. "How did you know him?" Amie asked her chest tight.

"He…He was my brother."

* * *

Alexander felt like he would pass out at any moment, although he doubted Lily would let him; she was having too much fun. _What should we do next?_ Lily asked practically toying with him.

_How about you let me go and go torment someone else, maybe someone who enjoys being tortured?_ Alexander said holding his newly bruised stomach. _How long do you intend on making me hurt myself? I have had almost all of my fingers broken and have punched my stomach so many times I wouldn't be surprised if puked blood right now._

Alexander then heard a low growl and the next thing he knew his face smacked the pavement. Pain shot through most of his face and he felt blood dripping from both his forehead and his nose. _I strongly suggest you shut up; you are only making this worse on yourself._ Lily growled.

Alexander let out a tired sigh and started to get up. He felt his nose crack, popping back into place, and his wounds heal in just a matter of seconds. However he never was one to listen to strangers. _Seriously, tripping me? What are you, six?_ Alexander asked although he knew it was not the smartest thing to do.

Alexander heard the growling sound again, and then he heard the cracking of his pinky being broken. He winced, but said nothing as it quickly healed, causing a little bit more pain to shoot through his finger, once again. _No, I am not six, I over two hundred years old._ Lily stated, and Alexander found himself stunned.

_Wait, two hundred? Can Atlanteans really live that long? _Alexander asked.

_We can live a lot longer than that._ Lily stated with clear boredom,_ we can choose to live for as long as we want, but for most, it depends on our loved ones. My father died only a few years after my mother did._

Alexander tried to process the information but all he got were more questions. _So you can make your body stop working at will?_ Alexander asked.

Lily was silent for a few moments and Alexander guessed she thought the question was stupid. _No we choose to let our body age or keep it suspended in time. My father stayed in his mid-twenty for over three hundred years before he met my mother and started to age with her. My father could have stopped aging at any moment he wanted, but he could never go back to his twenties._

_So Amie can stop aging whenever she wants?_ Alexander asked.

_Yes, and no, but I won't go into detail. That's only for people who need to know, and you don't, well not yet anyway._

* * *

Amie did not know how to respond, she thought of _I'm sorry,_ and _do you need anything_, but she was not sure if he wanted to hear it. He may have heard those words over a thousand times, and Amie was sure that that was a thousand to many. Amie knew the feeling, when her mother left all the teachers would ask those same questions and more, and Amie soon got annoyed at them.

After a moment she thought it would probably be best to ask another question. "What was his name?"

"Joseph," Zack answered in a monotone.

"How old was he when he was turned?" Amie asked.

"He said he was fifteen," Zack answered with a sad look in his eyes. "He wasn't my actual brother my parents adopted him about six years ago," Zack continued. "I was ten at the time and easily influenced, so after a few months he was more than my adopted brother, he was my role model."

Amie looked at Zack with both curiosity and sympathy. _What must it have felt like to be betrayed by someone like that at such a young age?_

"My parents loved him, just as much as they loved me." Zack put on a sad smile, "When Thanksgiving came and all of my family came to celebrate, they also begun to trust and love him." He let out a sigh in frustration, "However, it did not last very long. After the Thanksgiving feast I went to the bathroom, and all that awaited me when I came back was a sea of bodies, and a sight that no young boy should see. Right in front of me that monster was sucking my mother dry."

Amie stood there shocked into silence, and a single tear fell from her eye. Then the hard reality hit her, she may have been scared physically by her father every day, but Zack was scared mentally and the wound has been burdening him ever since. "Is he the reason you hate vampires?"

"Yes, but he is not the only reason I hunt them," Zack said, "He did not kill my entire family for fun, and I did not meet my master by chance. Everyone in my family was a vampire hunter."

* * *

_Why the hell would you mention something like that if you were just going to keep the rest a secret?_ Alexander growled in his head._ At least tell me what the 'yet' meant._

_What fun would that be, it is way too much fun to see you squirm,_ Lily said in an amused tone. _Now that I mention squirm, how do you feel about Amie?_ Lily said out of the blue.

Alexander was a little confused about why that had anything to do with the word 'squirm' but he got it after he thought about what she was asking. _How do I feel about her?_ Alexander asked himself.

_Yes, how do you feel? Protective, friendly, loyal, or maybe you're in love with her!_ Lily gasped at the last part, but Alexander could tell she was making fun of him.

_If anything friendly,_ Alexander said although he knew it was more than that. However, he did not know if 'love' was the right word to describe it.

_You know you can lie to yourself for as long as you like, but eventually I will uncover the truth. _Lily spoke in his mind, _oh, and don't mention me to anyone else, if you do it could put Amie at great risk, _and then Alexander felt her go silent, like she finally left his mind.

* * *

"Really, your entire family hunted vampires?" Amie asked, with both shock and interest.

"Yeah," Zack said with a proud gleam in his eye, "They were the best, every vampire was affected by my family one way or another," Zack paused like something hit him, then the gleam in his eyes vanished. "Joseph had a wife that was killed by a group of my family, he wanted revenge, and so he took it out on all of us. Well, all besides me. He looked straight at me and laughed, and like a bolt of lightning he was gone.

"I don't know why he let me go, but a lot of different answers haunt my dreams. Like to warn me to stay out of the family business, or that I should try to get revenge, so he can join his wife in the afterlife. Although no matter what answers I think up, he is still a crazy homicidal monster. You should learn from my family's mistakes, and not trust them. No matter what they say, no matter how they act, you can't trust them."

Amie looked into Zack's eyes and saw the frustration she could not hear, and felt how scared he was for her safety in his tightening grip on her wrist. She let out a sad smile and, with her free hand, gripped his hand. "Zack I appreciate what you are doing, and I understand that your worried, but don't be. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

Zack's hand tightened in response, "Then how did that monster cut your tongue?" He growled.

Amie's heart stopped, "How did you-"

"Amie!" He yelled his grip on Amie's wrist tightened causing her to flinch, "If you are truly capable of handling yourself, why did you let him hurt you!"

"I didn't," Amie whispered, "It was an accident."

"How is someone cutting your tongue an accident?"

Amie froze _I can't tell him it was because I kissed Alexander, he would kill him for sure._ Amie thought, but before she could get anything out understanding crossed Zack's face. However, there was no anger on his face afterwards.

Zack closed his eyes and let out a brief sigh, when he opened his eyes his face was covered in determination. "Amie, do you really trust him that much?"

Amie froze out of shock, one part of her brain was trying to think why Zack would ask that, but apparently, without her knowledge, the rest of her brain had already thought of an answer for his question, "Yes," She answered. Amie, despite her shock, knew that what she said was true. She did trust Alexander, a lot more than she thought she could trust anyone.

Zack looked at her stunned, frustrated, and defeated. "Just be careful," Zack said in little more than a whisper, and walked away.

Then right when he was about to turn the corner back to the parking lot Amie heard a few brief muffled words, _I'm sorry._

* * *

Amie just stared at the corner for what felt like hours until reality hit her. _Alexander_! She yelled in her brain and retraced her footsteps to find him. She ran over every mind she came close to too find him, but came up empty. However, she kept running around looking for any sign. She even tried to think back and find out how Zack's hand had gotten his hand into her own.

Shock overwhelmed her when she remembered Zack. _What if a hunter got to Alexander_? She panicked and ran a little faster, to the point that her side felt like it would explode. Finally she heard him.

_Where did she go?_ Alexander asked himself and Amie bolted into his direction. When she found him she forced herself to slow down, although she wanted nothing more than to tackle him for separating from her.

The only reason she slowed down was because of all the blood, his face still had some dripping from his nose and forehead. His clothes were just as bad, his shirt's collar had blood stained all around it, and his jeans were torn with blood around the holes. Amie took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, and her panicked breaths, "What happened?" She asked her voice a little calmer than she thought was possible at the moment.

Alexander looked at Amie in shock, and Amie thought she saw a little bit of fear in his eyes. "Oh, it's just you, what happened to you?" He asked walking towards Amie.

"Nothing, one minute I was trying to get us back to the car, the next I was dragging Zack behind me." Amie stated, "What happened to you?" She then dragged her hand over his forehead and with a sigh of relief realized the wound was already healed.

"I meet someone very…persuasive and fell a couple times, I can honestly say she was very childish," Alexander said with humor, although Amie felt the tension in it. Then something hit her, something that was really starting to piss her off.

"Who," Amie growled.

Alexander looked at her with curiosity, "I can't say."

The anger only boiled higher, Amie walked away from Alexander and took a few breaths to calm down. With her anger under control a thought occurred to her,_ He's protecting me, like I'm protecting him and Adrian._ Amie let out a sad sigh and turned around to face Alexander. "Okay, I understand, now let's get you out of here and cleaned up." Amie then grabbed Alexander's hand and started to pull him towards his car.

* * *

Alexander was more than shocked he was a little scared. Amie was acting so calm and understanding right after he refused to tell her what happened. _If I were her I would have pushed until I get the truth, but she just fumed over it for nothing more than a few seconds than acted like everything was normal._

"You should really wash up," Amie said pulling Alexander along.

Alexander looked at her worried face, and could tell that Lily had really done a number on him. "Is it really that bad?"

Amie let out a small giggle, "You look like you just got done murdering Connor. So yeah it's that bad."

Alexander let out a small laugh as well, but could not place the name of the boy Amie mentioned. "So where do you intend on taking me looking like this?"

Amie let a wide smile climb onto her lips, "You'll see, but I get to drive."

"Do you even have a license?"

"Nope," Amie replied with a wide smile, "But I know how to drive, Liz has been showing me ever since she realized I did not have the money to pay for my classes or insurance."

Alexander thought this over for a second, "Did she let you drive her Corvette?"

"Of course not, only she can drive it." Amie said like it was obvious, "She let me drive her Jeep, which she never really uses." Amie shrugged like it was no big deal, "Now can I drive?"

"Fine, but you better not get a single scratch on it."

"Thank you and I promise the only thing I did to Liz's Jeep was hit a few curbs."

* * *

What did you all think, i need ALL of your imputes to help me write some more chapters, so please HELP ME! and review. Have a nice weekend.

~RegoWolf


	21. Chapter 21 Beauty

**Hello Readers, I'm sorry again for the late update, my wrighters block is really acting up. Hopefully it will get better after this. So here is another chapter, and you all get to see some special things although it might not seem like it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 21

Amie took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the road, she refused to admit this to Alexander, but his 370z was nothing like Liz's jeep. Nonetheless, she refused to have her mood spoiled by not having the chance to drive her dream car. Behind the wheel her fingers kept twitching and her heart banged against her ribs in a fast rhythm.

"Amie, are you okay?" Alexander asked. _Her heart beat seems a little fast._

"Yeah, I'm perfect, after all you let me drive," Amie said with a smile and tried to swallow her fear of crashing. Instead she tried to focus on other things, like the location.

Amie did not know why but she felt more than eager to show Alexander. However, she was a little confused, not even a half hour ago she found even the though hard to think about but now she could not wait to drive onto the parkway and show Alexander all the wonders.

Amie took another deep calming breath and turned into the final street that held their destination, "Amie, I hope you know we're in a neighborhood," Alexander pointed out and Amie let out a knowing smile.

"I know, I don't make random turns just to make them," Amie said lightly pushing down the breaks. "We made a deal right?"

Alexander raised a curious eyebrow, "A deal?"

Amie let out a light laugh, "It must be really easy for Michael and Ash to get away with a lot of things if you just forget about stuff after only thirty minutes." Alexander's face only got a little more confused. Amie shook her head with the smile still on her face. "Alexander, as a result of my clumsiness in the bowling alley, it is my honor to show you the house I grew up in." With a satisfied smile Amie opened the door and stepped outside. "We made a bet that whoever lost would have to take the other person to their house, and I lost."

Alexander stared at the house in astonishment, it was nothing big. As a matter of fact it was probably only one hundredth of Liz's house. "Amie, you really didn't have to, I am fully aware that if you hadn't slipped you would have beaten me." Alexander pointed out.

"Well there is no turning back now, besides you can't go home looking like that." Amie said gesturing at all the blood and holes on his clothes and face. "So let's go inside and get you cleaned up." Without waiting for a reply Amie walked to the front door and pulled out her keys.

It all seemed too weird like nothing was real. Amie promised herself the first day her dad beat her that she would never date or bring anyone to her house, but her she was doing both in one day. _God, I am such a hypocrite,_ Amie pointed out to herself. She took in a deep breath of air and then turned the knob, what awaited her nearly made her knees buckle.

She saw her house as clean as can be; she actually saw the floor and could find no sigh of either a blood or alcohol stains. The T.V was dusted and all the dishes were washed. _What the hell had gotten into my father while I was gone_, she thought.

"Whoa," Alexander said staring at the interior like it was a masterpiece. "If my house is ever this clean it's because we were either moving in or out."

Amie gave the house one more look and found no sign of a box or bag for him to move all of his stuff. "C'mon let's get you some clothes to change into." Amie said grabbing Alexander's sleeve and pulled him into her parents' room. She knew that her father's clothes were the only ones that would fit him.

She opened the room to only be surprised again. She found nothing on the floor, and the bed made. Only one thing was out of place and it was the folded clothes on the edge of the bed. With a raised eyebrow she picked up the clothes and looked at them, then at Alexander. Instead of being surprised, like she should have, she just let out a worn out sigh. The clothes were her dad's old ones he wore when Amie was little. He out grew them and her mom put them in the top of their closet for storage.

"Here, try these on; I'm sure they'll fit you." Amie said throwing the clothes at him. "I'll be in the room across the hall if you need anything." With that she left the room, leaving Alexander both confused and worried.

Amie slowly walked down the hall and towards her old room, trying her best to suppress her over flowing memories of her parents. When she entered she found new sheets on her bed and totally bare walls. She also saw that some parts of the walls had been newly painted. Her best guess was that someone punched them and then tried to fix it. She walked over to her bed and sat in is. _It even feels different,_ Amie observed. _What was dad doing to the house?_ Amie thought. Amie let out another sigh, _it's probably best to ignore it._

Amie pulled out her sketch book from her purse and then got a mechanical pencil. She did not know what she was planning on drawing; she just wanted something to do to distract her. So her hand moved around the page and Amie let her thoughts wonder. She never thought about one thing for too long or let her brain think of all the times she found herself crying in this very room.

Amie did not know when or how it happened but after a while she realized that her hand stopped moving. She looked down and felt like she was going to break down.

"It's beautiful," Alexander said behind her. Amie practically jumped out of her skin. "Are those your parents?"

Amie did not look at him; she did not want him to see how depressed she actually was. She looked at her drawing again; it looked like a perfect family picture. Her dad was sitting on his favorite chair with her mom sitting on one of the arms, while Amie was sitting right on her dads lap. "Yeah, it was before my mom started to tell people she could sense auras." Amie let out a deep breath to try to get rid of the tears that were only a few seconds from falling. "Everything just seemed so perfect back then, but now it just seems like a distant dream."

There was a long awkward silence that made Amie a little twitchy. She was fully aware of Alexander's thoughts but decided to ignore them and instead study her drawing, which to her seemed like a bad idea considering the overflowing emotions that seemed ready to explode.

Finally she cracked, "You want to go outside?" Amie asked although after thinking about it seemed like that was also a bad idea.

"Sure that seems like a great idea." Alexander said forcing a smile. Amie knew that he felt guilty for bringing her there.

Amie tried her hardest to push down all her despair and fear, and just focus on Alexander's feelings. "C'mon, I think you'll like it," Amie stated although she doubted her own words. She grabbed Alexander's hand and dragged him towards the back door.

_Please don't let it be too damaged,_ Amie prayed and prayed, _If not for me then pleas, for Alexander._ Amie looked back at him and felt his guilt. When they reached the back door Amie did not even give one negative thought about what she may find, instead she just grabbed the door knob and pulled.

What awaited them made Amie's heart stop, and her jaw drop, "Whoa." Alexander stated, and Amie totally agreed.

The backyard was breathtakingly beautiful. Amie looked all around her and only found a wide variety of flowers that ranged from bleach white roses to bright yellow tulips. _Why on earth would dad do this?_ Amie kept thinking to herself but found no answer, only more questions.

"Amie, did you do all this?" Alexander asked looked at all the flowers in astonishment.

"No, I haven't been back here in about two weeks. Only my dad could have done this," Amie pointed out, "However it's most likely that he would mow everything over than do something as dramatic as this."

Amie looked around and saw the perfect batch of flowers. With a wide smile she looked over her shoulder to find Alexander still looking around at all the flowers. Sneaking off, she went and grabbed some flower shears and headed towards the batch. As quickly as she could she cut off thirteen flowers and tried her best to avoid the thorns. When she was finally done she let herself smile with pride.

"Alexander?" Amie called out turning around to find Alexander looking at the white roses.

"Yeah?" He said a second before he looked up to find a bouquet of yellow flowers with red tips barley and inch away from his face.

"Here, it's my thanks for taking me out today, I really appreciate it."

Alexander looked at the roses with both astonishment and gratitude. "Thanks, what do they mean?" Alexander asked.

Amie smiled with joy, "Friendship," _and that I'm falling in love with you. _Amie felt her heart skip a beat by simply thinking about it.

_Really?_ Alexander thought. Then Amie noticed that the thought stopped there.

_Damn it, I'm being blocked again._ Amie thought with aggravation but did not question Alexander about it.

* * *

_Really? _Alexander thought to himself, while looking at the flowers, _just friendship?_ Then realization hit him, _whoa, what am I thinking! Of course she just wants to be friends. After all why would she fall in love with something like me?_

_Because you think she won't_. Alexander's heart stopped.

_Liliana, please not now._ Alexander thought back to her, and to his surprise she stayed quiet.

After being pulled back to reality he saw Amie's face, it looked somewhat angry. Alexander was about a split second away from asking Amie what was wrong when suddenly a loud ringing noise stopped him in his tracks.

He realized that it was his phone and quickly felt his pockets for the ringing device with his one free hand. Finally he got it and without looking at the caller ID answered it.

"Alex, where are you," Ash spoke through the Phone, "Ben is both worried and angry. You really shouldn't have skipped school."

"Sorry, but I needed to get away from school for a while, how bad is it?" Alexander asked although he already knew the answer.

"It's bad enough that you may want to hide everything you treasure before he crushes it, that includes your car," Ash said and Alexander knew that only half of it was just her messing around.

"Alright I'll try to hurry, but I can't promise anything."

"Okay, just warn me when your close to being home, I want to get a good distance away."

Alexander let out a small chuckle, "Okay, see you later."

"Bye!" She said in her usual happy tone and hung up the phone.

Alexander let out a sigh, and turned around to find Amie with disappointment all over her face. He opened his mouth to apologize but she put up her hand to stop him.

"It's okay; there is no need to explain I heard everything." Amie put on a sad smile. "C'mon, let's go before you get in anymore trouble."

* * *

Everything was awkward and to Amie a little depressing. She knew the day couldn't last forever and then when it did her heart felt a little numb. Then the thought that Alexander got in trouble made her heart feel heavy with guilt. "I'm staying at Liz's house today," _and longer,_ "and it's not that far so I can walk." Amie said. As much as she wanted to stay with him, even for just another few seconds, she did not want Alexander to see Adrian, or for Adrian to see him.

"Don't be ridicules what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you walk home when I have a car to drive you home in." Amie opened her mouth to argue but Alexander simply grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his car. Amie wanted to pull away but the feeling of her hand inside of his made the thoughts fly right out of her head. Before she even knew it she found herself ion the passenger side of Alexander's 370z. "Okay where are we going?" Alexander asked setting the roses carefully in a small box in the back seat.

"It's not that far, really I can walk." Amie said.

Alexander looked at her with an eyebrow roused. _I'm not going to watch you walk away like last time._ He thought and Amie got a flash of herself walking away and she felt regret and confusion course through her, although both emotions did not belong to her.

Amie let out a sigh, "Okay," Alexander let out a smile and started the car.

* * *

Alexander felt pride and relief course thought him. Pride because he finally got Amie to let him drive her home, and relief because now he knew she would be safe at Elizabeth's house. However when he finally found himself in front of Elizabeth's huge mansion, which did confuse him a bit, he felt a wave of sadness wash over him knowing that his day with Amie was over.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow," Amie stuttered, "You better get home before you get into even more trouble." Before Alexander could tell her good bye, she was already out of the car and walking towards the mansion.

Alexander was half tempted to get out and tell her, but decided it was probably best to leave her. He let out and exhausted sigh and started the car and headed home.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading and for your awesome reviews last time, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can, but it will still take a while. Oh, and happy mothers day to any mother who's reading this. And please review and help me get inspiration.**

**~RegoWolf**


	22. Chapter 22 Trouble and a Familiar

**Hello readers I am happy to say that My writers block has let me off the hook this week and I have a new chapter to give you all so i hope at least on of you gets a small inside joke that is in it (for anyone who had played Dragon Age Origins, Awakening, and II) Here is The next chapter, Enjoy!**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 22

Amie was tiered and frustrated, tiered because her pessimistic and over exaggerated mind kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong when Alexander drove her home. However she was frustrated she was worried over nothing, Alexander stayed in the car and Adrian stayed in the house. So after a brief sigh she opened the door.

"Amie!" Liz yelled while running down the stairs, "How was your date?"

Amie blushed, forgetting everything that she was worried about before and now she was worried about what Liz might get her to speak. "I-it was okay."

"What did you two do? I want to hear ever last juicy detail," Liz said grabbing Amie's hand and dragging her towards Liz's room.

Amie was living her worst nightmare; she had to explain almost every second of her date to Liz. On several occasions Amie had to stop so Liz could ask a question.

"So Michael is in love with another girl?" Liz asked confused, and to Amie's relief not even slightly hurt.

"Yeah, although Alexander doesn't know her personally so he didn't know much more." Amie stated grabbing a black cherry from the bag Amadi had brought in for them. Liz hatted cherries until Amie made her try a black one.

"So, what do you think would happen to Michael if I broke it off with him tomorrow?" Liz asked also popping a cherry into her mouth, "'cause I'm not sure if it's fair for either of us if we keep dating."

Amie let out a devilish smile, "Why because you're in love." she stated talking about Adrian.

Amie was sure that if Liz could blush she would. "N-No why would you think that," Liz stuttered. Amie simply laughed in response. "What about you, do you think you're falling in love?" Liz asked with an all knowing smirk.

Amie could have lied and said no, but she really didn't want to it seemed wrong to keep all of her feelings locked up. "Yes, I know I am." Amie answered bluntly with a smile.

* * *

Alexander decided to take Ash's advice and hide his car, with the roses inside, in the park across the street. So he walked a few blocks thinking about his date with Amie. _I wonder what led to the kiss._ Alexander thought to himself, thinking of what may have led to his lips on hers.

He had to admit it was one of the happiest moments of his life. Her lips were so soft and caring, unlike the other kisses that he had ever had. _Amie truly is innocent._ Alexander thought remembering her every falter and pause whenever she was confused as to what she was supposed to do. Alexander had only kissed one girl before Amie and she always seemed too eager and forceful, but Amie was so calm, so graceful, and so soothing.

Alexander suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him when he realized that their moment was cut short because of his inhumanity. _Why couldn't I have died on that battle field?_ Alexander thought to himself for the millionth time when he finally reached his house. Letting out a sigh he opened the door and braised himself for the worst.

"Finally," Alexander heard Michael say as he walked in, "Now tell Ben that you needed to get out."

Alexander stared at the scene in front of him. Michael was standing in front of a very angry looking Ben, "Uh," was Alexander's only reply.

"That is still no excuse for ditching school!" Ben yelled throughout the house.

"What's going on?" Alexander asked although he knew he was still curious as to why Michael was arguing with Ben.

"I'm trying to tell Ben that you had a good reason for ditching," Michael stated.

"Which you have yet to actually tell me," Ben growled.

"I was on a date with Amie," Alexander said bluntly not at all scared of Ben's reaction. Michael looked shocked and Ben looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Why," Ben growled through clenched teeth.

"She was having a rough week so I thought I could help," Alexander shrugged like it was obvious, "and as far as I could tell she really enjoyed it."

Ben seemed to understand a little, but he still looked a bit angry, "That may be, but you and Amie still skipped school." He then let out an exhausted sigh, "You two will have detention for the next month."

"Wait, what?" Michael asked. "You can't do that!"

"I didn't," Ban said, "Someone called the school saying that two kids were skipping school and when we saw that they were not actually at school we had no choice but to do something."

Alexander let out a sigh, "When do I have to go in?"

"You and Amie will be staying after school every Thursday and Friday for an hour."

"Alright, Michael can I barrow your phone?" Alexander asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah, but why?" Michael asked pulling his phone out of his pocket and setting it on Alexander's hand.

"I need to call Amie, but I don't have her number." Alexander pointed out.

"I don't either."

"I know but she's and Elizabeth's house for the weekend." Alexander said while looking for her number.

"Oh, okay." Michael said rubbing the back of his head.

When Alexander found the number he rushed to his room and closed the door while pressing the 'call' button.

* * *

"Wow, really?" Liz asked shocked.

"Yeah," Amie said now finally blushing, "I-I kissed him." Amie said and in her embarrassment hid her face in her hands.

"REALLY!" Liz asked throughout the house. "What was it like?"

"It was perfect," Amie muffled through her hands. "Everything seemed so special until the very end." Amie groaned the last few words out remembering the cut tongue and the red eyes.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"It was an accident, but now I don't think I will ever be able to kiss him again."

"What happened?" Liz yelled this time.

"He cut my tongue," Amie stated hoping that invisibility was one of her Atlantean powers she had developed.

However the anger she had been expecting had not come. Amie peeked through her fingers to look at Liz, when she found her she looked both intrigued and confused, "Is that it?" She asked.

Amie just stared at her, and then suddenly laughed as the tension in her body lessened. "Y-yeah, pretty much," Amie got out between chuckles.

"Seriously, nothing else," Liz asked, and Amie shook her head. "Then he has had a lot of practice in kissing human girls."

Amie stiffened, _really_ she though, feeling a little jealous. _Could that be why he stopped?_

Then suddenly a loud noise shocked Amie making her jump. Liz looked around until she found her phone, "Hello?" She asked angry that their girl time was interrupted.

"Hey it's Alexander, is Amie there?" Alexander spoke through the phone.

"Yeah, here she is." Liz said giving Amie the phone. Then tapped her invisible watch on her wrist telling Amie to hurry so they can talk some more.

"Hey Alexander," Amie said, "Is everything okay between you and Ben?"

"Yeah, he calmed down once I explained everything but I have something I need to tell you." Alexander said in a monotone that confused Amie.

"Yeah?" Amie said giving Alexander the okay to keep going.

"Ben just told me that the both of us have detention every Thursday and Friday for a month."

Amie just stood there shocked; _I told you, now didn't I?_ Spoke the voice that Amie heard at the sub shop and at the bowling alley. "Thanks for telling me Alexander, I'll talk to you later." Amie said ignoring the voice in her head.

"Wait," Alexander said stopping Amie from hanging up, "before you go I would like to say I'm sorry."

Amie could not help but laugh, "Thank you, but honestly I really enjoyed skipping school with you, even if detention is the punishment." Amie said smiling a true smile again, "I'll talk to you later." With that said she hung up the phone and went back to Liz to talk about how the rest of her day was.

* * *

_I get her in trouble and instead of blaming me she thanks me?_ Alexander thought again in his mind trying to see how she could do that. _She truly is too innocent._ Alexander thought with a laugh.

Alexander looked at the phone in his hands, _I should have probably asked for her phone number._ Alexander thought but was a little afraid of what Elizabeth would do, she did seem a little angry when she picked up the phone.

After letting out a short sigh he went and gave the phone to Michael. "You seem happy, what did you and Amie talk about?" Michael asked with his all knowing smile.

Alexander froze not really knowing how to respond, "I-I just told her about us having detention then I a-apologized." Alexander paused, still confused about the situation, "but she thanked me and said that she didn't mind."

Michael all knowing smile then turned into a devious smile, "Really?" He said rubbing his chin and Alexander did not have to be a thousand years old to know that something bad was going on in that brain.

"Oh, no you don't," Alexander said pointing an accusing finger at Michael, "I want you nowhere near Amie. I don't want you saying anything to upset her." Alexander said knowing that if Michael went anywhere near Amie when he had these strange ideas he would torcher and frighten her with no remorse, even if he didn't mean to.

"What why?" Michael complained.

"Because, you scaring her with questions is the last thing she needs." Alexander stated.

"Awe, please?" He begged but Alexander just gave Michael a hard look and Michael gave up, "Fine," he sighed, "I'll go ask Elizabeth instead." Michael said with a happy face again.

Alexander shook his head and sighed, but kept his mouth shut, he knew that trying to talk him out of it would have been pointless.

* * *

Amie felt really comfortable when she woke up she still thought she was dreaming. She felt something really fluffy on her and if she did not know better could have sworn it was purring. _I should wake up soon. _Amie thought rolling over now hugging the furry purring lump that was sitting on her. _So warm,_ Amie thought happily.

_Hey!_ Something yelled, but Amie ignored it assuming it was also part of her dream. _Do I look like a stuffed animal to you!_ It yelled again.

Amie was about to say 'yes' but when she felt the furry lump move trying to break free of her grip she jumped up in surprise and let go, seeing a grey fur ball fall of the bed.

_Hey, you could have at least warned me!_ The fur ball yelled and Amie could have sworn she heard it growl.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought I was still dreaming?" _I think I still am_, Amie thought knowing that this was a little too weird.

_Well you're not,_ explained the voice and right when he was done talking the fur ball jumped back onto the bed and Amie finally got a good look at it.

"You're a cat," Amie explained, then realized something, "I'm talking to a cat." Amie started to feel like she was finally losing her mind.

_Yes you are, but you're not going insane._ It explained.

"Of course not because I lost it a long time ago, how else could I have all these powers and have Vampire friends." Amie said feeling her heart rate go up.

_Wow these humans have really done a number on you. You should not believe what they all say. They have not seen what you have or can do what you can do._ Amie looked at the cat.

"How do you know so much?" Amie asked looking at the cat for the first time since she hugged it. He reminded Amie of a grey tabby but a lot of his stripes and spots have faded into the rest of his colorings.

_I am your faithful familiar._ He explained, _my mother was your mothers Familiar for many faithful years and I can only hope that I can become just as successful with you._ Amie stood there shocked.

"You mean you know my mother?"

_Yes, she is the one that allowed me to come to you today, she knows that your powers are becoming stronger and has brought me here to help._

"Why can't she be here?" Amie asked feeling her heart swell.

_I'm sorry, but I can't say, she has forbidden it._

Amie nodded, she truly wanted to push the small cat for more details, but knew that if she did he would never tell and Amie would only get farther away from her mother. "Okay, so what's your name?" Amie asked.

He just stared at Amie in surprise, _I don't have one._

Amie felt her eyes widen, "Really?" He nodded, "Well I guess I'll have to give you one," Amie said thinking, "How about Shadow?" Amie asked but after she said it she knew it did not fit.

_Hell no, do I look like I could make a good Shadow?_ He stated and Amie could not help but laugh.

"No you really don't," Amie said letting out a few brief laughs. Then she thought not saying a single word, only thinking. Grey, whiskers, Sir-pounce-a-lot, and spot, but none of them fit. Then one hit her, "Tiger," Amie said with a satisfied smile. "It's perfect."

Tiger seemed to think about it for a moment, _Okay, but I really don't look like an actual Tiger._ He stated.

"I know, but I think it looks good on you," Amie stated, she then reached out and started to scratch the back of one of his ears.

He let out a satisfied purr, _Okay,_ he said agreeing to the name.

"Perfect, okay time for breakfast, I'll go ask Amadi if he can go get you some cat food." Amie said standing up. "Are you okay with that?" Amie asked.

_Yeah, but I better get some kind of human food every once in a while._ He said and Amie smiled at him.

"Of course, I'll let you have some of my breakfast today," Amie stated heading for the dining room.

* * *

Adrian had felt weird ever since Elizabeth showed up. He worked so hard to find her when she left them and now that he had found her for the second time he never wanted to let her go. She had done so much for him that he did not know if what he was doing was the right thing or not.

Alexander let out an exhausted sigh and headed into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw his pale reflection; _I need to get out more._ He thought to himself remembering when he had a perfect tan. _A lot has changed since she has been gone._ Adrian looked at his neck then with a shaky hand rubbed his neck erasing the foundation that Madeline had insisted he get to hide his scares.

He looked at both sides of his neck to find two bites from two of the most drastic moments of his life. One is the reason that he is what he is, and the other is the reason why he is unable to ever drink animal blood ever again. _I am too stupid._

* * *

Amie walked through and noticed that it felt strangely empty, however the muffled sounds of her friends' thoughts proved otherwise. "Tiger will this get any easier?" Amie asked referring to her reading minds.

If cats could laugh Amie was positive that Tiger was. _Yes, it's just a matter of time before you learn to block it out, and if you want I can help. After all that is why I'm here._

Amie beamed with happiness, "I would love that!"

"You would love what?" Amie heard Liz asked from next to her.

Amie jumped and turned around, "Oh, hey Liz." Amie said her heart beating a mile a minute. Then Amie heard something that sounded like a low growl. When she looked to see where it was coming from she found Tiger.

"Tiger, be nice," Amie said to him but he kept it up.

_I cannot Amie that Woman is Elizavet Xanthis, the first Vampire in existence._ He said still growling with his hear standing up making a line down his back.

"I know Tiger, she's my friend," Amie stated and Liz just stared at her surprised.

_Friend! _He yelled, _how can you be friends with a Vampire, they would just as easily suck you dry before you could even let out a scream._

"You're wrong," Amie stated trying not to yell or growl, "I've been living with Vampires for the past two weeks, and I've known Liz for over a year."

Tiger suddenly stopped growling and Liz's shocked face just turned into astonishment. _Fine, but I will never leave you alone with _them_,_ Tiger explained and Amie smiled at how much he cared.

"Okay, Liz this is Tiger, he says he's my familiar, and Tiger, this is Liz she's one of my best friends," Amie said smiling.

"You have a familiar?" Liz asked with curiosity, "And you can talk to him?"

"Yep, although he started talking to me first, I found him this morning," Amie said still smiling.

"That's interesting; I don't remember seeing Atlanteans ever having Familiars." Liz pointed out. However Tiger stayed silent, and scowled.

"I'm going to go eat, you want to join me?" Amie asked Liz.

"I would love to," Liz said smiling.

* * *

Alexander just stared at his computer screen still not sure if what he was doing was smart or right, but he wanted to do it. Correction, he _needed_ to do it. _Okay first things first_ Alexander thought thinking of the first time he saw Amie. With a smile he wrote, and kept writing until he finally had to look at what he wrote. _What am I doing? _Alexander thought to himself feeling somewhat stupid and a little cliche. However he did not erase what he wrote instead he saved it to his little flash drive he had. Then after looking at the screen again found something else to add to what he had already wrote. And before he knew it he had a paragraph, then two then a whole page, and he just continued.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm evil for not explaining further, but I can't spoil everything sorry. Oh and I need all of your guys help, this is VERY important, like I may not get the last few chapters in fast enough important. I need all of you to tell me what Amie and Alexander should wear for Halloween, I need to know this. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! I will love all of you forever, and whichever I think is perfect I will do, Thanks for reading!**

**~RegoWolf**


	23. Chapter 23 The Hunt and The Death

**Hello again readers, I loved all of your opinions on the Halloween costumes and I am sorry to say I could only pick one for Alexander and one for Amie. However all of yours were great I might use them in some way. I am also sad to say that I am not telling you want I picked_ yet _but hopefully I will get to that soon and this story will be over, and I do plan on having a second one. I would love to hear your opinions.**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 23

Amie was both glad and a little uncomfortable with Tiger following her all over the place. Honestly she loved him to death; he was cute and very protective of her, just like all the rest of her best friends. On the other hand his refusal to leave her side made her a little nervous, like he was expecting the world to end at any second.

"Why don't you stay home," Amie said trying to not sound rude.

_Because I'm your familiar, it's my job to keep you safe._ Tiger stated walking beside her while she walked towards the front door.

"That may be, but I highly doubt I'll be attacked while I'm going job hunting."

_Actually it's very likely, you are a magnet for danger all Atlanteans are._

"I can take care of myself," Amie stated remembering what she did to Connor at school. The thought made her flinch.

_With a price,_ Tiger said reading her mind. Amie soon realized that he could do that after answering a few questions that kept popping into her head while she was rummaging her room for something to wear, and he seemed to know it all. _You are too innocent, even the thought of hurting sends your stomach into knots._

Amie grimaced knowing he was right, "Okay, but you're not allowed into half the places I'm going into." Amie stated.

_You would be surprised at how much I can blend in._ Amie looked at him a little confused.

After a brief sigh Amie said okay and she headed off to get a job.

* * *

Alexander opened his eyes and let out a stifled yawn. "Finally I thought you would never wake up." Alexander heard Ash say with a wide smile, "Although after about half a week of no sleep I guess you deserved it." Alexander turned towards her and saw her wide smile.

"Please tell me we're not going out on another group date, because that would make two weekends in a row." Alexander said although he truly did not mind, he wanted to see Amie again.

"Sadly no, Amie got fired from her job a couple days ago so she's spending the weekend job hunting." Ash said with disappointment, "but we can still hang out."

Alexander smiled, "Sounds like a plan. What do you have in mind?" Alexander said getting out of bed and getting his clothes together.

"How about costume shopping, Halloween is coming up in just a few short weeks."

"Really? I could have sworn it was just yesterday that school started," Alexander said confused.

"That's only because we finally attended at the very end of august." Ash said all knowingly.

Alexander pondered this for a minute, "You have a point," he said pulling on a random shirt he found in his drawer.

"So hurry up so we can leave!" Ash yelled while rushing out of Alexander's room. Alexander couldn't help but laugh at his sister's enthusiasm.

* * *

_C'mon Amie we've search all around the neighborhood, just go barrow Elizabeth's Jeep and we can look at other areas._ Tiger suggested apparently tired of walking.

"I don't even have my permit, how on earth do you expect me to drive?" Amie stated knowing that her noobish driving would surly get some random cops' attention.

_Don't worry about that I can also be a very good negotiator_. Tiger stated with amusement and Amie really did not want to know more. After losing his a couple times in all the stores that Amie applied for she thought it was better to not question it.

"Fine, let's head home." Amie sighed and started walking towards the house.

It took Amie a while to convince Liz to allow her to take the Jeep without supervision, unless you count Tiger. Nonetheless, she agreed and Amie drove towards the shopping area.

Despite Frisco being small, it had practically everything and was slowly becoming downtown Dallas. So there were plenty of restaurants and shops to choose from.

_Oh, how about Rue 21?_ Tiger asked, _the shirts you get there are hilarious._

"Maybe later, I want to check out the restaurants first so I can get plenty of tips." Amie said remembering all the tips she got from Randy Whites. _I wonder if I'll ever see Opal again._ Amie asked feeling sad that one of her best friends was forcibly torn away from her by her father.

_Okay, how about Hooters?_ Tiger said with a snicker.

"I can't they serve alcohol so I have to be eighteen." Amie stated, although she thought it was a little amusing that Tiger would suggest it.

_How about Fuddruckers?_

Amie could not hold in her fits of laughter, when she was little her mom and dad would joke about the name and call them Fuddfuckers. After thinking about it Amie's laughter became stronger still not getting over the name.

_Really, Fuddfuckers?_ Tiger questioned shaking his head;_ you humans have such weird ways of amusing yourselves._

"A-and you need to l-let loose and have fun," Amie said trying to suppress her giggles.

_I make no promises,_ Tiger said jumping out of the car once Amie pulled into a parking space she found open. _Wait, this is nowhere near Fuddruckers._ Tiger stated looking around.

"I know, but I can't drive to ever little place I see, so I parked where the most interesting jobs are located."

_Ug, you're making me walk again,_ Tiger groaned.

"Walking is good for you, so suck it up." Amie said with amusement, "Unless you want to stay in the car while I look around." Amie said knowing her wouldn't.

_Of course I wouldn't, you need me too much. However… put down your purse._ Tiger said looking at it with interest. Amie looked at her purse then at Tiger.

"You don't seriously think you'll be about to fit do you?" Amie said looking at the two again, and then knew it was possible. "You really don't want to walk do you?"

_What can I say, _Tiger stated and Amie could have sworn his shoulders shrugged, _I'm a lazy cat._

Amie let out a sigh then let her purse down, Tiger jumped into with enthusiasm and he fit perfectly. "Wow, I have a big purse." Amie stated looking at her purse, she never noticed it before.

_Alright, let's go job hunting!_ Amie smiled with amusement and started walking barley feeling the extra weight in her purse.

* * *

Alexander saw his sister in practically ever costume they had a Party City, and with everyone he felt his brotherly instincts kick in. Apparently now and day costumes required women to look like complete hookers. However, Ash did eventually make him try on some costumes and every single one of them involved something gothic, like a Vampire, (of course), the Crow, and the Mad Hatter. None of them her really liked, however he was amused with the Mad Hatter.

"I just don't know what to do with you!" Ash yelled after he rejected the Mad Hatter. "I would have loved to see Amie as Alice!"

"W-Why?" Alexander asked knowing where she was going with that comment.

"Because, you and Amie make the perfect couple," Ashe yelled again except she looked angry, like she had to answer an obvious question. "Or maybe you should be devil and Amie could be the innocent angel," Ash stated now in her own world.

Alexander let out a sigh, "Maybe next time," Alexander stated walking towards the costume choices again.

"Awe, common you two should be a matching pair!" Ash yelled fast walking to catch up to him.

Alexander was about to turn and tell her 'no', when something caught his eye. _It's perfect!_ Alexander thought seeing the perfect costume that fit him perfectly.

* * *

_God, this is pointless!_ Tiger yelled in his head, if that was even possible. _No one is hiring and I'm tired._

"You haven't done anything," Amie stated, "Except disappear a few times while I was talking to a few managers."

_I know, but I'm supposed to need more sleep than you, and so far I'm getting less._ Tiger said and Amie couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, let's go check out Rue first then we can head home." Amie stated then walked into the store.

"Amie!" Yelled a voice and Amie stopped, not believing her ears. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Hi Ash, what are you doing here?" Amie asked before Ash assaulted Amie with a hug.

"Alexander and I were costume shopping and then after we decided to come here, what about you?" Ash said and Amie's heart stopped at the mention of Alexander.

"I-I was thinking of applying here, then I was going to go home." Amie said looking behind Ash and seeing Alexander looking at some cologne.

"Why can't you hang out with us?" Ash asked.

_Because I have to sleep,_ Tiger growled in Amie's head and she tried to hide her smile.

"I have to go take care of my… cat Tiger." Amie said, trying not to say familiar.

"You have a cat?" Ash asked wide eyed. "When did you get him?"

"This morning, I kind of… found him."

"He was a stray?"

"I don't know," Amie said honestly, "But I really have to hurry, he may eat me when I get home."

"That's too bad, well I'll talk to you later," Ash smiled and walked towards Alexander, who was now looking at Amie with deep interest. Amie felt her face flush and quickly went to the front counter.

"Excuse me can I talk to the manager?" Amie asked the lady at the front.

"Yes, just give me a minute," She said and went to the back.

"Fancy meeting you here," Amie practically jumped out of her skin when she heard Alexander's voice.

"S-same to you," Amie said holding her chest to make sure her heart was still in tacked.

"Where did you find your cat?" He asked and Amie smiled knowing that he was listening to her and Ash's conversation.

"In my room, his name is Tiger," Amie said.

_I am right here you know._ Tiger said from inside her purse. With an amused smile she looked down and saw nothing.

_Where do you keep going?_ Amie asked inside her head not wanting to sound crazy.

_Nowhere,_ Tiger stated then suddenly appeared out of nothing. _What kind of familiar would I be if I couldn't blend in with my surroundings?_

_You wouldn't you would just be a normal cat,_ Amie said stroking his head.

"Wow, you brought him hear?" Alexander asked looking at Tiger in astonishment. "How come no one has noticed him yet?"

Amie laughed, "I honestly did not know until know," Amie kept petting him and took comfort in his purring. "He truly is a special cat."

Alexander looked at him as well with a smile, "Do you mind if I pet him?" Alexander asked.

Amie looked at Tiger remembering his reaction to Liz, "Honestly I don't, but he might." Amie said, "So far he's not too fond of… the V word," Amie said referring to Vampires and Alexander looked like he understood.

Tiger looked at him with deep interest and suspicion, now not purring. _He can, but only the head, if he gets anywhere near my stomach he better not need that perfect face of his anymore._ Tiger said and Amie looked at him in shock.

"Go ahead;" Amie said still looking at Tiger with confusion, "he just doesn't want you near his stomach."

Alexander looked at Amie in astonishment, "You can talk to animals now?"

"No, just him," Amie said feeling Alexander become confused.

_Is he going to pet me or what?_ Tiger said interrupting Amie's thoughts.

"He says to hurry up." Amie said with a smile.

Alexander reluctantly took his eyes off of Amie and started to pet Tiger. Amie was way beyond surprised when she heard Tiger purr.

"He really likes you," Amie said with a smile, "He didn't even like Liz."

"Really, normally animals hate me," Alexander said with a smile and Amie saw that it was a true smile that she rarely ever saw. Amie's face flushed and she got the strong urge to kiss him, again. However, she suppressed the feeling and tried to keep her eyes away from him.

"You were looking for an interview, correct?" A woman asked Amie and she was relieved for the distraction.

"Yes, that was me," Amie said then looked at Alexander, "I'll talk to you later," she said when followed the manager.

* * *

"You really like her," Alexander heard Ash tease him when Amie disappeared with the manager.

"What makes you say that," Alexander said confused, however still looking at the door Amie went behind.

"You couldn't take your eyes off of her," Ash said and Alexander could hear the smile in her voice.

"Since when?" Alexander said turning around to look at his little sister.

"Since I asked her to hang out with us," Ash said while crossing her arms, daring Alexander to prove her wrong. "You can't tell me you didn't notice."

"I didn't," Alexander said telling the truth. "Do you think she noticed?" Alexander asked looking back at where Amie was.

"No, you two are pretty oblivious to each other," Ash said with a smile and started to leave the store.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Alexander asked chasing after her. Ash simply laughed in reply and just kept walking.

* * *

_Finally, home sweet home!_ Tiger yelled jumping onto Amie's bed and in no more than a few seconds was out.

"Night," Amie said with a smile and pulled out her computer chair to sit in it. Immediately she opened folder after folder on her computer until she found her diary. Without even thinking she started to wright what she had experienced all day, Tiger's sudden appearance, all the jobs she knew wouldn't except her and all the ones that she had a little chance at getting. Then she wrote about what happened with Alexander and her cheeks suddenly got burned.

Amie stood up, eager to get away from the computer and her thoughts. She rushed to her bathroom, needing to clear her head. Amie turned on the water and looked in the mirror. Her face was still red and she noticed her hand was in front of her mouth. With a sigh she put her hand at her side and started to get ready to take a shower. However right when her shirt was off, she could not help but gasp and lose her grip on her shirt.

In front of her was a reflection of herself. Except something was different, really different; where all her scares used to be was smooth tan skin. Amie poked a few places she remembered had a white scar and only found smooth skin. Her heart beat quickened, _there gone!_ She thought with both relief and horror.

* * *

"_Alexander, does this truly disgust you?" Iosif asked with both curiosity and amusement._

_Alexander could never erase the image from his mind. Iosif was caring a young and half dead woman in his arms. Her neck had two puncture holes that can only be the work of a Vampire. It took Alexander only a split second to recognize the body._

"_What the hell have you done?" He growled feeling his body tense._

_Iosif simply laughed, "What? Did you truly love her?" Alexander only growled in response. "Well maybe now you will know my pain." Iosif's laughs became more mad and hysterical._

_Iosif then through Amie's lifeless body at Alexander effortlessly. Alexander immediately forgot all of his anger and only focused on catching the girl of his dreams._

* * *

"NO!" Alexander screamed shooting out of his bed. He looked around to find Iosif nowhere near him and Amie's body gone. Instincts kicked in and Alexander rushed out of his room. "Michael I need your phone!" Alexander yelled right when he entered his brother's room.

"W-why," Michael said shooting out of his bed, alarmed by Alexander's tone.

"I need to call Amie!" Alexander yelled again looking around Michael's room for a hint of his phone.

"Okay, but why?" Michael said pulling the phone out of its charger next to his bed.

"No time to explain," Alexander said grabbing the phone and rushing to his room to dial the number.

"Why the hell are you calling at this time of night?" Elizabeth asked on the other side of the phone obviously angry.

"I need to talk to Amie now!" Alexander yelled not wanting to waste any time.

"Alexander?" She asked

"Yes, please I need to speak to Amie!"

"O-okay, just give me a minute." Elizabeth said, not sounding worried and confused.

True to her word, Amie answered in not less than a minute, "Yes?" She asked groggy from sleep.

"Thank god," Alexander said relieved, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything just fine, why?" Amie asked and Alexander could imagine her worried face.

"I just had… well I just had a weird dream." Alexander said not feeling a little stupid for waking everyone up.

"What kind of dream?" Amie asked and Alexander could hear the true concern, like it could mean life or death.

"Well…" Alexander paused not sure how to word it. "You almost died." He was half tempted to slap his head knowing that there was probably a better way to say that.

Amie was silent for the longest time, eventually she did answer, "How?"

Alexander hesitated, _how do I explain this?_ "A Vampire," Alexander said not sure if he should mention the name.

"W-well I'm sure it's nothing," Amie said with a fake laugh. "After all I'm talking to you aren't I?"

Alexander felt a little betting after hearing that, but he knew that his dream had to have meant something. "I'm sorry for waking you." Alexander said not wanting to freak her out anymore. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Alexander." Amie said and Alexander felt a weight lift from his heart hearing the smile in her voice.

"Bye."

* * *

**I know I should probably tell all of you who Iosif is, but then the second story I mentioned before would be ruined, sorry. Honestly I was not 100% sure if I should have mentioned it, but then I wouldn't have a good ending ;) Tell me what you think, and have a great weekend!**

**~RegoWolf**


	24. Chapter 24 Dreams Of The Past

**Hello readers again, here is just a warning, but thanks to a very worried... reader, I guess you can call her, who pointed out a very valid concern this MAY be my last post, I'm not 100% sure yet. However, I am still going to be writing. I am hoping that in the near future I will be able to publish this story and turn it into a small novel. But if it fails I will post everything on here for everyone to read, so this will not be the end of my story. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 24

Alexander would have been lying if he said he slept peacefully after talking to Amie about his dream. The real truth was that he had not slept at all. The dream haunted him, and every time he thought of going to sleep he would push the thought away and start pacing his room a little bit faster. After a brief realization hit him he went to Michael's room.

Michael did have a worried look on his face when Alexander walked back into his room to return the phone. "How was everything?" Michael asked and Alexander was a little shocked.

Alexander must have spent at least half an hour passing around his room after getting off the phone with Amie. Nonetheless Michael waited patiently for Alexander to return. "Everything is fine; it turned out to be a false alarm." Alexander said.

"Great, because the last time you had that face you tore your room apart and Amie was in the hospital." Michael stated and Alexander felt the room suddenly get cold.

_He noticed?_ Alexander thought shocked. "It was nothing like that," Alexander half lied, "She was fine and there is nothing to worry about." With that Alexander walked out of Michael's room and into his own. _How much does my family truly know?_ Alexander thought with confusion and fear.

* * *

_You really like him don't you,_ Amie heard Tiger say from behind her. Amie was confused until Tiger sent her an image of Amie looking at Alexander with… passion.

"W-what are you talking about?" Amie stuttered and she could have sworn she heard Tiger laugh, or maybe it was a cough.

_You have fallen in love with the Vampire._ Tiger stated giving Amie the, 'don't lie to me,' eye.

"I… yes," Amie said looking down, "I don't know how but it just happened," she then let out a sad smile, "I barley even know him."

_I understand, not personally of course, but I know how you must be feeling._ Tiger said, _now it's time to get back to bed don't you?_

"Yeah I guess, but it won't be easy after what Alexander told me. I know that if I dream something it has to mean something, but what about Alexander?" Amie asked lying down on her bed and staring at the roof.

_Honestly I don't know. Vampire's dreams are normally random and have no meaning, but Alexander might be different._ Tiger said starting to lie down on Amie's stomach.

"What do you mean?" Amie asked but Tiger was already asleep.

* * *

"Damn it Zack!" His master yelled, "How many times are you going to fail at killing a single Vampire!"

"I only failed once with this one, there are more than one here," Zack replied, trying to keep his voice calm so he would not anger his teacher.

His master paused, "More than one?" His master growled, and then turned to Zack with lightning speed. "What made you fail at killing this one then?"

Zack paused, _should I tell them about Amie and her powers?_ Thinking about it he thought it would be for the best. His master would most likely want to remove her then see what she is. No hunter has ever killed an innocent civilian unless they knew they were helping the Vampires under their own free will. So Amie would be tested since they had no clue if Amie was acting on her own or if she was just a puppet. Then she would be out of the way while the hunters dealt with her 'friends.'

"They have a shadow." Zack said. A shadow is what the hunters refer to the humans that work for Vampires.

"Really, how was it able to stop you?" Zack flinched when Amie was referred to as an 'it.'

"She is… special, she can read my mind and make invisible shields."

His master paused, "Invisible shields?" Zack nodded. "I have never heard of such a thing."

"Actually master there are more of her kind, so far I have only met two."

"Really, well I guess we all have to prepare. Zack tell me all that you know about this shadow."

* * *

Amie spent the remainder of her weekend looking for more jobs and not much else. Of course Tiger wasn't all too pleased with the idea, but Amie insisted so he went willingly. However the night that followed was full of nightmares.

Blood and swords flashed in front of Amie, then more blood and a golden medallion then to something a lot stranger. Amie saw nothing but buildings and Alexander. To Amie it looked like the eighteen hundreds, based on Alexander's weird suit and the style of the buildings.

"You again," Amie heard a familiar voice except he now had a German accent. When she turned around she found Michael right in front of her with a nicer suit than what Alexander was wearing. "I thought I told you to leave us alone!"

"I have yet to do anything to you; I was just looking for your creator, Benjamin." Alexander spoke in a rough accent Amie was surprised to hear.

"What do you know?" Michael said with a harsh look on his face, like if he had to, he would tare Alexander apart.

"More than you do," Alexander said with a smile that did not reach his eyes, "now please, can I see Benjamin."

"I said w-"

"Michael, stop harassing our guest, just let him in." Amie heard a thick German accent say from inside a worn out building Michael was standing in front of.

Michael looked at Alexander once last time before moving out of his way. Alexander nodded his thanks then walked inside, Amie quickly followed. In front of her was a man that had the same characteristics and Michael, but the facial structure was different.

"Hello Benjamin, I am Alexander." Alexander said bowing. "I was shocked to discover another one of my kind, it had been a while." Alexander then smiled the same smile he gave Michael not too long ago.

"I am also shocked to find a vampire as old as you," Benjamin said looking at Alexander as if he was sizing him up. "May I ask why it is you have come looking for me?"

Alexander sighed, "I have not socialized with humans for so long, and I was wondering if you could help me." Alexander looked at the floor like he was embarrassed. "I was hoping you would let me join your family until then." Alexander stated still looking at the floor.

Benjamin looked at Alexander with shock, like Alexander lowering his head to him was the last thing he expected. Then suddenly breaking the silence, Michael laughed. It was a loud and amused laugh that almost had Amie laughing as well.

"You really… came here to just… ask if you could join our… family." Michael said between laughs. Benjamin gave him a warning look that Michael just ignored. "How on earth could someone like you become so dependent?"

Alexander looked up at him and Amie's heart froze over. His eyes were fool of such sadness and loneliness that Amie found it hard to look at. "Michael!" Benjamin started, but stopped when Alexander shook his head.

"No it's fine, I knew it was a large thing to ask, and I do not wish to burden you." Alexander said heading for the door.

Amie stared at Alexander in shock. The Alexander she knew would not have retreated at such a comment, but here he was, running away. "Wait, I never said no," Michael said taking a step towards Alexander. "I just find it hard to believe that a Vampire as old as you would make such a request."

Alexander looked back at Michael with a raised eyebrow, "I'm confused, is that a yes or a no?" He asked obviously confused.

Michael smiled, "I say yes, what about you Ben?" Michael said turning around to look at Ben. He just gave a smile and a reassuring nod. "Then it's settled, you're my new brother!" Michael said opening his arms wide and in one swift movement he had Alexander in a bear hug.

"Well Alexander, what is our first plan of action?" Benjamin asked grabbing Michael's arm telling him to let Alexander go, he did.

"I don't have one," Alexander said, confused again. "Why do you ask me?"

"You are the oldest and therefore my superior." Benjamin said obviously not bothered by this fact.

"Oh no, I do not plan on leading; I am just interested in learning. You are still the head of the… family I suppose." Alexander mumbled.

"Okay," Benjamin said looking at Alexander like he might change his mind. However the scene suddenly flashed in another shade of red and Amie found herself in front of Alexander again. His clothes were more modern and his eyes looked like they had more life, but they were still not the same eyes Amie knew.

"Hey, Asha do you mind if we call you Ash. Not a lot of people go by the name of Asha where we are going." Alexander said walking through Amie.

"I guess, but where exactly are we going?" Ash said from behind Amie. She turned around and found one of her best friends in the same clothes Alexander was wearing. As in pants a long sleeved shirt and dress shoes all too big for her. However her hair was not dyed, which to Amie looked a little strange.

"Ask Ben, it was his idea," Alexander said smiling and petting Ash's head. "But for now, let's go out and get something to eat, you must be hungry."

When Alexander mentioned it Ash's eyes turned red and her canines grew. "I'm famished." Ash said smiling. The scene flashed red again and Amie found herself in a dark forest. Alexander and Ash were walking together and Amie quickly followed. "Since you now call me Ash can I call you Alex?" Ash asked with a smile.

"I guess, Michael does anyway so I don't see the harm." Alexander said with the same smile he had before.

Ash giggled, "Alright, Alex, what are we going to do now?" She asked grabbing Alexander's arm like a daughter would her father.

"Head home and help Michael and Ben pack. We should be heading out either tomorrow or the day after." Alexander stated.

"Awe, can't we just walk a little more, packing is so boring." Ash wined with a smile on her face.

"Alright, just a little bit more, after words we have to get going." Alexander said petting Ash's head once again.

"Alex?" Amie head a female voice ask from her right, but when she looked all she saw was shadows.

Amie looked at Alexander to see if he wound give her more information. He suddenly looked tired and let out a worn out sigh, "Good evening Kristal." Alexander said, but right after the words left his mouth a girl with bright red hair came out of nowhere and kissed Alexander.

Amie felt her face get warm and jealousy course through her body. All she wanted to do that instant was pull the girl away from him, but she just passed harmlessly through her.

After what seemed like hours she peeled herself away from Alexander, "Where have you been. Iosif and I have been looking for you everywhere!" the girl named Kristal said her arms still around Alexander's neck.

"Have you ever thought that I was avoiding you two for a reason?" Alexander said now looking a little mad.

"I understand you avoiding Iosif, but why me?" Kristal wined and Amie thought her head was about to burst from the noise. Then Kristal looked behind Alexander and saw Ash. "Did you get a new girlfriend?" She said anger clear in her voice.

"No, this is my sister Ash, Ash this is my… I guess you can also call her my sister, Kristal." Alexander stated.

"Hello." Ash said and Amie smiled seeing how well she was keeping herself from ripping Kristal's head off.

Kristal gave Ash a hard look than turned her attention back to Alexander, "What do you mean by sister?" She said acting like she was hurt. "After all the time we spent together that's all you think of me?"

Alexander let out another worn out sigh, "I'm sorry Kristal but what else could we be?"

"Soul mates!" She yelled and Alexander's and Ash's eyes widened.

Suddenly breaking the silence Ash cracked up laughing. Amie joined her; however what Kristal had said did cause some tension in her bones, but hearing Ash laugh made her want to as well. "And I thought Michael was funny," Ash said holding her stomach. "I'm sorry but you don't look like Alexander's type, and I've only known him for a couple weeks."

Kristal's face turned red and she opened her mouth to say something but someone else spoke before she got a chance. "Kristal, what are you doing?" A hard demanding voice asked. "I thought I told you to not show yourself yet?"

"I'm sorry Iosif, but I just can't resist Alexander." Kristal answered, her grip on Alexander's neck tightening.

"Let go." The man growled and Kristal did; her face now full of fear.

"Iosif, what were you planning, hiding like that?" Alexander said staring at a shadow.

"Honestly, I do not know, but I wanted to keep a close eye one you until I did." The man replied and Amie could not help but find the voice familiar.

"I will only tell you this once, if you want me dead you are free to do is whenever you please." Alexander said giving the shadows one hard look.

"After what you did to me, I plan on doing a whole lot more than just kill you. Kristal, it's time to go." The voice growled and Kristal gave Alexander a sad look and like lighting she was gone. Then everything went black as Amie woke up.

* * *

**Sorry for the way this ended, but I didn't want to give to much away, and I had to end it somewhere. Hopefully my story will be finished by the end of the year so you all can read it. Oh, and if you have any suggestions for a title for my story please tell me. I would love to hear your opinions. Have a fun Summer!**

**~RegoWolf**


	25. Chapter 25 Thanks and Enjoy Everyone :D

**I am SO sorry everyone... but I had to update this chapter... I'll probably get yelled at later (by a lot of people), but to hell with it. I had to write this to thank Jazzystars1414, Cure Celestial, Legamma, CPenney1000, RosarioBlack, and Rachel Rebben. You guys favored my story despite the fact that I said it was discontinued and I really appreciated it :D**

**I would also like to thank alistarsmusic, lilliana-aka-josafinna, xXallegedangelXx, and Daryadayle99, you all are awesome for you reviews and you have probably helped me the most with the last few chapters.**

**Thanks to all of you I had gotten a slight inspiration to give you all this chapter. Unfortunately this may still be my last updated chapter, but we'****ll see. After all I am still faced with the small fact that I want to make this story an actual book, wish me luck :D**

**To those who totally forgot what happened in the last couple chapters (because it's just been that long) here is a brief summery of what's important to know for this chapter: **

**Alexander and Amie had gone on a date. While on it Zack caught saw them and almost killed Alexander. Alexander then discovers that Amie knows about vampires, is now living with one, and has been his main source of nutrition.**

**Alexander also had a dream where a man almost killed Amie. After he woke up he barged into his Michael's room and borrowed his phone to call Liz's phone to make sure that Amie was okay. She was fine, but Alexander has been awake ever since, fearing another nightmare.**

******After wards Zack talks to his Master about Amie and calls her a 'Shadow' which is a human that works for Vampires. He then**** tells his master about some of Amie's powers, and then the hunters decide to do some research into her.**

**Amie on the other hand had a weird and ominous dream a night after that about Alexander's past. It first showed how he, Ben, and Michael, became a family. After that Ash appeared and Alexander and her went out to get something to eat. When they were done they met a girl named Kristal, who said that Alexander was her soul mate. Then a man named Iosif came and said some very weird and threatening things to Alexander, and then Amie woke up.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think**

**~RegoWolf**

* * *

Chapter 25

Alexander walked around his room all night long trying his hardest to not fall asleep and have the horrifying nightmare again. So to keep his mind preoccupied he thought of his past, and tried to not think too much of Iosif, but eventually he came up, along with Kristal. Every time he thought of them he could not help but shiver, although he did not mind Kristal all that much, as long as her 'father' was not far behind.

Suddenly his alarm shocked him out of his distant thoughts and he started to get ready for school. He took his time so he would not be too early and worry Ash, yet again. When he was done he walked down the stairs to eat breakfast, and was greeted by a wide smile plastered on, none other than Michael's face.

Alexander looked at his brother with confusion. "What are you up to?" He started to ask, "Please don't tell me you set me up for another date with Amie?" Alexander said as he rolled his eyes, not that he really mined the dates all that much anymore.

"No, but now that you mentioned it, that doesn't seem like a bad idea." Michael said his thinking cap now on and a cocky smile trying to over shadow his previous one.

Alexander rolled his eyes at his brother's actions, "Then what's the stupid smile for?"

"Here," Michael said handing Alexander a sticky note, "You can thank Elizabeth when we get to school."

"What is…?" Alexander started but when he saw Amie's name at the top he stopped. Under the name was a ten digit number and Alexander's voice was stuck in his throat.

"That, by dear little brother is Amie Dawn's cell phone number." Michael said like it was obvious, which it kind of was now that Alexander thought about it. "It was Elizabeth's idea, she texted me the number this morning and told me to give it to you." Alexander's only reply was him staring blankly at the sticky note. "Stop gawking at it and eat your breakfast so we can go!" Michael yelled taking a bite out of his bagel.

* * *

Amie looked at her clothes trying to decide on what to wear. Since her scars were officially gone she could wear anything she wanted. However the thought made her hesitant to choose. Eventually she picked a random shirt and pulled it on. When she looked down she smiled that it was not something totally ridicules. It was a red Gary Burns Fun Run shirt she got a few years when she ran in said event.

When Amie was total done getting ready she then rushed out of her room and her forehead was instantly attacked by a blue, and sticky, piece of paper. Amie pulled it off of her face to find Liz in front of her with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Was it your goal to get a single piece of paper on my head?" Amie asked looking at the paper. She was confused to only find random numbers on it.

"Why of course it was, and to also give you that certain paper to you." Liz stated her smile growing wider. "You should be kissing my feet in gratitude." She finished, forcing her smile to grow smaller and then looking at her perfect nails like there might be dirt in them. "Right there is your beloved, Alexander's phone number."

Amie looked at the paper again in shock, _'I have Alexander's number?' _Amie thought to herself, then after what must have been a thousand 'Thank yous,' from Amie, to Liz, they left for school. On the whole ride Amie contemplated texting Alexander to make sure he had her number as well, but could not bring herself to do it, so she decided to talk to him about it when she got to school.

"How did Tiger react when you told him he couldn't come to school?" Liz asked her eyes barely leaving the road when she talked.

"Surprisingly, he took it pretty well. He just said okay then went to sleep." Amie stated then looked at her purse like Tiger would be hiding in it, which would not surprise her at this point.

"I don't blame him, all that walking you did this weekend would wear anyone down," Liz said with a smile. "I wonder if all familiars are as clingy as he is."

"I don't know, as far as I can remember my mother never had a pet."

"Do you think familiars are only around until Atlanteans are old enough to take care of themselves?" Liz asked.

"I guess so." Amie responded, but she hoped their guesses were wrong; she did not want Tiger to leave. She honestly was just as attached to him as he was to her.

When Amie got to school she was a little disappointed that Alexander and his siblings were not there yet. Not that she was surprised.

Amie let out a small sigh and looked around the cafeteria trying to see if Alexander would pop up at any minute. While she was looking she noticed something, Zack was nowhere to be found. Amie found it strange; Zack always seemed to pop up wherever Amie went for the past week, no matter what.

"I wonder where the hunter is." Liz examined with a grimace, like she was reading Amie's mind.

She shrugged then tried to see if she had a better chance of hearing his thoughts, with no luck. "I don't know I can't find a trace of him." Amie examined.

"No trace of whom?" Amie heard Alexander's voice ask. However, Amie had no reaction to it there were no startled jumps, no surprised yelps, and not a single flinch. It confused and surprised her. Usually if anyone sneaked up on her in any way she would be hyperventilating right now from shock. However, her body stayed perfectly calm, except for her heart; that doubled its pace simply because it was Alexander that spoke.

"Zack," Amie responded, feeling her face turn red, "I thought for sure he would show up today after what happened on Friday."

Alexander laughed, "You do make a valid point." _'He would want to see that you are still alive and human.'_ Alexander thought to Amie, so no one else could hear or misunderstand what he said.

"What happened yesterday?" Liz and Ash asked at the same time. Immediately, Amie felt her face turn a deeper shade of red.

"Nothing," Amie and Alexander yelled in unison.

Ash gave both of them a curious and suspicious glance. When she opened her mouth to inquire more about the subject the bell rang and Amie shout out of her seat.

"Well I'll see you guys at lunch," She stated as fast as she could as she rushed off to her class with Liz rushing off after her.

* * *

Alexander could not help but laugh at Amie as she ran off with her face burning red. He found her extremely cute that way.

"So what did happen?" Ash asked Alexander as she slowly got up out of her seat.

Alexander was sure that if he could his face would have turned just as red as Amie's, "It's nothing… really," Alexander said as he got up, refusing to look down at Ash's suspicious face.

Ash smiled a devious smile, "Fine, I'll figure it out tonight," and she started to walk off. Alexander looked at her in surprise then quickly followed.

"What do you mean, what's happening tonight?" He asked when he caught up.

"You'll see at lunch," Ash said her smile getting wider and before he could get more out of her, she turned towards her class leaving Alexander behind to contemplate what was going through his devious sister's thoughts.

Alexander got to class just in time for the bell to ring. When he got to his seat he found himself glaring at the jocks in the back of the classroom again. He still found it hard to forgive them after what happened to Amie last week.

When he was in his seat he was surprised at how tiered he was. Usually vampires could last a week at least without sleep, but after two days he felt like his eyelids weighed a ton. _'What is the matter with me?'_ He thought to himself rubbing his eyes, attempting to get rid of the extra weight, but he had no such luck.

However he did have enough of it to get all the way to lunch without even setting his head on a desk. Although, during his art class one of the 'bright' students thought it would be fun to play heads up seven up. Thankfully, the teacher said no and saved him.

"Hey Alexander, how was your day," Amie asked while she sat down next to him during lunch, with a shy smile.

"Tiring," Alexander answered honestly rubbing his eyes, the weight had lessened, but it was still there.

Amie looked at him with confusion, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Alexander was about to lie, but the look in her eyes made him think differently, "Nope." He said after letting out a deep sigh.

Amie's head tilted, and then her hand went to his forehead, "Are you feeling alright." She asked feeling the temperature on Alexander's forehead. Not that it would do her much good, Vampire's do not get the cold.

Alexander looked at her in shock, by the sudden touch. "Y-yeah, just didn't want to go to bed." When he said that Amie took her hand off his head and what seemed like empathy crossed her face. Alexander could only guess she remembered his hysterical call from the other night.

"I understand, but you still need to sleep." Amie's face turned pink and in a flash she gave Alexander a light peck on the cheek. It was so fast Alexander wasn't sure if it really happened or if it was just a fragment of his sleep deprived imagination.

Alexander lightly touched his cheek, "I'll take that under consideration," Alexander said with a smile and removed his hand. When he looked back at Amie the scene of her half dead body passed through his mind and the thought of sleep became off limits once again. When he looked at Amie her face was pale, _'Shit she saw!'_ Alexander thought, "Amie, are you alright?" He asked now feeling her forehead and holding on to her shoulder, just in case she fainted. Which he would not blame her for.

Right when Alexander's hand touched her head a little bit of color returned and she shook her head, now back to reality. "Yeah sorry," Amie said and put on a halfhearted smile.

"Hey, Amie," Ash called, as she sat down right next to said girl, "what are you doing after school tonight?"

Amie looked confused, but Alexander's face was now covered in shock as he plugged the pieces together. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

Ash smiled with confidence, "I want you to spend the night!"

Amie looked at Ash in shock, '_Does she know it's a school night?'_ she thought. "I'm not sure, today is Monday after all."

"I know, but I thought it would be nice for you to come over for a change, I never get a chance to have friends over." Ash said with sadness in her eyes, and Amie got a flash of all the lunches Ash spent with only Alexander. Then she got a flash of a night in an old wooden shack alone. The last memory shocked and confused Amie, but she knew not to dwell on it unless she wanted to invade her friend's personal memories.

"I'll have to ask L… My father," Amie said quickly fixing her mistake. _'Crap I almost said Liz,'_ Amie felt Alexander stiffen at the last word and Amie quickly put her hand in his, knowing it would calm him down some. She figured that after he found out about her father both beating her and selling her to an unknown vampire, he probably was not a big fan of the topic.

"_I say we go!"_ Amie heard someone she was ninety-nine percent sure said he was going to be staying at Liz's house during school.

"_Tiger what are you doing, you said you were staying home!"_ Amie almost yelled in her head, not sure if she should be surprised or not.

"_I'm your familiar, and no matter how tired I am I have to go with you."_ Tiger said in his defense.

"_Pets are not allowed in school!"_

Amie then felt amusement wash over him. _"I doubt anyone will see me."_

"Okay then how about you come to my house after school and then ask if you can spend the night when it starts to get late." Ash compromised.

Amie jumped at her friend's voice broke through the conversation she was having with her stubborn Familiar. She had almost totally forgetting about Ash for a moment after Tiger's interruption.

"Why do you have to ask your dad Amie?" Liz said with a smile as she sat down next to Ash. "He has always been cool with you coming over to my house." _'I say you should go, it'll be fine'_ Liz said with a smile.

"You have a point I guess," Amie said smiling.

"So you're coming!" Ash exclaimed in excitement.

"Wait you are forgetting something?" Alexander said pushing his way into the conversation. "There are two teenage boys living in the house."

Ash rolled her eyes as his comment. "You and Michael are harmless, especially you," she winked showing she was just messing with him.

"Then what will you tell Ben?" Alexander asked.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how to deal with him." Amie looked at the two siblings in front of her in confusion as she tried her hardest to say out of their minds.

* * *

Alexander felt like he had fallen out of his seats more times today that he had in his past two-thousand years. He tried his best to not fall asleep so he made himself a small trap. During all of his classed he would lean back in his seat as much as he can so when he fell asleep he would fall backwards and wake up. He guessed that luck was on his side since there were no walls or fellow students behind him in his falling range every time he could not catch himself.

Then when Algebra came he found it next to impossible to fall asleep with Amie sitting barely even two feet way from him. The class was strangely quite despite teacher explaining the lesson, so Alexander somehow found himself looking at Amie through the corner of his eye. When class ended Ash came up with a brilliant idea that deeply amused her. She decided to ride with Michael instead of Alexander, so Amie was forced to ride with him an the way to their house.

During the entire drive Alexander could not help but think about what Ash had up her sleeve for Amie during their sleep over. Excluding the fact that she would ultimately try to get Amie to spill her guts out about what happened on their date. "Hey Amie?" Alexander started, figuring he should break the silence to ask a question.

"Yeah?" She said, looking up at him curiously.

"Did you hear anything in Ash's mind about the sleep over?"

Amie laughed, "No I'm trying my hardest to stay out of my friends' minds as much as possible, but sometimes you guys break through." She said then then her face turned pale, and Alexander knew why. "Was that from your… dream you called me for the other night?" Amie asked.

Alexander could feel himself flinch as the image, tried to come back up. "Yeah, a part of it."

"Was I actually... dead?" She asked as she looked down at the purse in her lap.

"No but you were damn close. I don't think have ever been that scared in my life." Alexander said and then he felt himself stiffen,_ 'Why did I just say that?'_

"And it was a vampire right, that did that. I saw the… bite marks."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you shouldn't have had to see that," Alexander said feeling his numb heart gain a few pounds worth of guilt.

"It's fine, it's hard to control your thoughts, I should know." Amie said with a smile and Alexander could not help but smile back.

* * *

Amie was a bit surprised when Alexander drove into his drive way of his house. As far as she could tell it was relativity small, especially compared to Adrian's and Liz's. In fact, it was just a floor taller than her own house was.

"Wow," Amie said when he finally parked his car in the garage.

"What," Alexander started to ask in confusion as he look around the garage to make sure nothing was amiss, "is something wrong?"

"I didn't think your house would be so… so small." Amie said with a smile, "For the past week I have been living in mansions."

"He owned mansions," Alexander asked with wide eyes, referring to the Adrian. Although all he knew about was that she was talking about was a vampire.

"Only one, after that Li…" Amie started and then paused, mentally slapped herself, "it got some structural damage."

"Then where did you live?" Alexander said, and Amie sighed in relief that he did not push the matter.

"In his… I think you call them 'maker's?' mansion which was twice as big as his," Amie laughed.

"His maker lives in Frisco?" Alexander said his eyes growing wider, if that was possible. "Yet they have separate houses."

"Yeah," Amie said with another smile, she could not help it since he accepted her stolen 'maker' term, "he didn't know they were so close to each other until a few days ago."

"So are you going to tell me who this 'He' is?" Alexander said his eyes back to their normal size and one of his eye brows raised. "Or better yet, 'They?'"

"Nope," Amie said with a smile and opened the car door right when Ash and Michael pulled into the garage.

The four walked into the house and were immediately welcomed by a man that looked like he was in his mid, maybe late twenties. Amie guessed that he was Alexander's father, Benjamin.

Amie could not help but look at him in awe. He looked just as handsome as Michael, with sky blue eyes and perfect blonde hair. However she could tell that their faces were totally different. When Amie looked closely she knew that he could not be Michael's father, no matter how close you looked at the two. Michael's eyes and hair were both defiantly lighter to a certain degree then Benjamin's. Their facial features, like the shape of their eyes or the curve of their cheek bones, were also every different. When Amie thought about it she knew that most people could wither not see the difference, or simply chose not to.

"Hello kids," Their father said, his face content. However, his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Amie, who fidgeted a little under the sudden pressure.

"Hey dad," Ash said giving Benjamin a smile despite the look on his face. "This is Amie, Amie this is our father, Benjamin."

"Hello sir," Amie said with a faint smile as she extended her hand for him to shake.

Benjamin looked at her hand for a minute but eventually took it reluctantly. "Hello," He said in a monotone.

"Dad, is it okay if Amie spends the night?" Ash asked with pleading eyes.

Benjamin looked at her with shock, _'What is she thinking?'_ Amie heard form his mind, but immediately pushed away from it, and towards Tigers. Not that he thought about much in his sleep. "No, you know the rules Ash," He answered with a stern look.

"Awe, please, I never get to have a real sleepover with friends." Ash said with a puppy dog look that Amie knew all too well after spending a year with Liz. "Everyone else gets to have slumber parties and pillow fights."

Benjamin looked at Ash like he was weighing his options, "Fine, but no funny business, after all it is a school night." _'Please don't do anything to reveal us,'_ He thought loud enough to catch Amie's attention. She tried her best to not smile at the irony of his inside comment.

"Thank you Ben!" Ash yelled as she hugged him, and then she grabbed Amie's and Alexander's sleeves and started to drag them to an unknown room.

"Ash what are you doing?" Alexander said with a raised eye brow. Amie could only guess that he knew where Ash was taking them.

"It's a surprise," Ash said as her smile widened.

Ash stopped in front of a door and then let go of Amie's sleeve to open it, "Ash are we…" Alexander started.

"Yes, we are." Ash pointed out as she opened the door to reveal a mini movie theater. Amie looked at it and was a little surprised. Of course Liz had one that was a lot bigger, but that did not mean she was not surprised by the fact that there was even one in Alexander's little house. "Time for a movie watching, game playing marathon!"

* * *

Alexander just gave Ash a suspicious look as she walked over to the DVD player, knowing she had more up her sleeve than a simple marathon. "Okay first things first," Ash started opening the movie drawer and pulling on a movie that made Alexander want to growl, "Twilight!"

Amie looked at the movie in disgust while Alexander looked at it in anger, "NO!" They both yelled. In all honesty Alexander did not even know where or when his sister had gotten the ghastly movie.

"Awe… common just this one movie, then we can do anything you two want!"

"No," Amie said crossing her arms, "I'm not going to watch Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson ruin the book for me!"

"I just don't want to see Vampire sparkle," Alexander said with a sly smile.

"Please," Ash began to beg, "I never get to watch chic flicks with a fellow girl."

Alexander looked at Amie smiled, immediately knowing what her answer would be, "Fine," Amie said as she let out a sigh in defeat, "But I warn you I will leave if I get too pissed off at it."

Alexander let out a sigh as well, he honestly wanted to stay with Amie for as long as he was able, "I'll watch it too I guess."

"Yay," Ash practically yelled with excitement, "I'll go get the popcorn and soda." She then stuck the movie into the player and rushed out the door.

Amie looked at Ash as she left then went to sit on one of the seats, "I hope you know she isn't coming back." Amie said with the defeated look still on her face.

Alexander could not help but laugh as he took one of the seats next to her, "I should have seen that coming."

"The really sad part is… I really wanted that popcorn." Amie said with a joking smile.

* * *

Amie had to admit, she attempted to leave the moment the movie started and Kristen Stewart's voice came through the speakers, but the minute she moved she felt something holding her in place. She looked at her shoulder and found an all too familiar hand holding onto it. She looked over and found that Alexander had his arm rested perfectly behind her back, refusing to move.

Amie felt her face blush and looked at Alexander and tried to put in her best angry face in an attempt for him to let her leave. He simply smiled at her response and continued to look at the movie. Amie still wanted to leave a every other minute during the movie after that, but Alexander refused to let go of her shoulder and Amie was too focused on that little fact to fight against him.

Amie did catch a few things in the movie that caught her attention, but she mostly tuned it out. On occasion she would become fully aware of Alexander's hand and found herself spacing out because of it. When the movie was finally over she felt Alexander shaking. Amie looked at him in alarm until she heard his thoughts.

"You are so childish," Amie said as she rolled her eyes, a smile attempting to appear on her face, despite the fact that she was trying her hardest to be serious.

Alexander continued to shake with laughter for a couple minutes until he finally responded. "Awe, common, your face was priceless!" He stated as he whipped a stray tear away from his eye, apparently he was finally done laughing.

"You are so not funny," Amie said turning away but before she could get very far she felt Alexander suddenly hug her. Amie felt her breathing stop and her body freeze at the close proximity between the two.

"Please, don't be angry," He pleaded in Amie's ear causing a brief shiver to run up her back. "I wasn't trying to be rude."

Amie did not know what to do, honestly. She just barely heard anything Alexander had literally just said. Plus she was sure her face was turning purple from both the lack of oxygen, and the amount of blood rushing into her head.

"Amie," he said letting go and turning Amie around to face him. "Are you alright?"

Amie let in a shaky breath and nodded briefly, not knowing if her throat was quite ready to be used. Alexander gave her a worried look and laid his forehead on Amie's, making her hold in her breath once again. _'So close,'_ she thought as she stared at him in shock.

"You sure, you fell a little warm?"

"Y-yeah, I just need some air," Amie said quickly grabbing Alexander's hand and turned around to hide her now red face. Right when she did Ash popped out of nowhere and scared Amie so much she jumped ten feet into the air and tighten her hold on Alexander's hand.

"Hey you two, how was the movie?" Ashe asked with a smirk. Amie just glared at her, and gave her the _'What do you think?'_ look. "It's time for dinner, oh, and Ben says to wash up."

Alexander nodded and said, "Alright we'll be down shortly." Ash smiled and headed towards, what Amie guessed, was the dining room. "Here, this way," Alexander said leading Amie the opposite direction of where Ash went. Alexander stopped in front of the door, "Here is the washroom, you better wash up fast or Ben will get angry." he stated with a wide smile.

Amie opened the door and could not hold in her laugh, "You guys are so old fashioned," she said before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. When it closed she could not help but let a few small tears escape her eyes. She could not help but feel pained remembering her mother made her do the same thing before they ate dinner.

* * *

**What did you all think? I hope you liked my attempts at romance I really did try my hardest. Please review and keep up the enchantments, I really need them :D**

**Also if you are interested in either Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans check out my new FanFiction account, NedFynTanon. I made a few crossovers there, and would like to hear what you all think of them, if you're interested.**

**~Regowolf**


End file.
